


I Seek My Freedom in the Moonlight

by asongforjonsa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, But she didn't know it until right now, Cunnilingus, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frantic Sex, Full Moon, Grief/Mourning, Heat smut, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Omega Rey, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack Master Kylo, Pack Mistress Rey, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey is a Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, Rituals, Rough Sex, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snoke was a dick but now he's dead, Soulmates, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Underage Rey, Werewolves, baby delivery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Rey moves to Chandrila with her step-mom and step-sister. Neither of them know the real reason why she goes for runs on full moons: she's a werewolf. On the first full moon in Chandrila, she runs into a huge black wolf: Kylo Ren. And he has news that will rock her foundation...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts), [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts).



> This is my first Reylo fic, I really hope you like it!! For [my bff Brad](https://chocolateghost.tumblr.com) (who WILL succumb to this ship, dammit!), huge thanks to [Alba](https://albastargazer.tumblr.com) for encouraging me and requesting werewolves, and [Juliet](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) for listening to my concerns and cheering me on.

The first full moon since Rey’s arrival in Chandrila finds the young woman racing toward the forest closest to their new house. Her step-mother Delphi had announced just a month earlier that they’d be moving (along with Rey’s _legit_ evil step-sister Bazine) from Coruscant within a week. Rey had just graduated from high school, and only had three months left of being under Delphi’s legal care. Her father Ben died three years ago, and it’s been nothing but fucking misery for her ever since.

The forest is where Rey finds peace, where she gets away from all the crap her awful step-sister pulls, where she can just be _free._ Rey’s mom died giving birth to her, and for the first 12 years of her life, it was just her and her dad. He taught her from an early age about the realities of being werewolves, and when she was 8 she felt the shivery tingle from head to toe that signalled the beginning of her first shift. From that point until the day he died, it was their routine to go for a run in the woods on every full moon.

Rey grins as she runs, thinking back on her first shift. She stops once she hits a cluster of trees, and strips off her clothes before shifting quickly.

_Freedom._

Rey was an All-American runner in high school, but in her wolf form, she’s as fast as lightning. She tears off into the night, darting around trees and boulders, leaping over bushes and a small stream. She scoped out the woods earlier today, trying to figure out how to handle her first shift in this weird town.

She doesn’t know why Delphi insisted their messed up little unit move so far from Coruscant, but Rey makes a mental note to thank her for choosing a house so close to the forest. Delphi has always at least _tried_ to be decent to Rey, but she doesn’t understand her at all, and never goes out of her way to protect her step-daughter from Bazine.

Rey snorts and growls as she tears around the forest, and lets herself get lost in her thoughts and memories in the process as she always does. Maybe a little too lost, because she fails to see a massive black wolf standing in a clearing until she runs right into him.

She yelps at the force of the collision and practically bounces off the beast. She panics for a moment before catching his scent and realizing he’s a werewolf as well, rather than a full-blooded wild wolf.

He shifts into an astonishingly tall man with ridiculously wavy hair and eyes as dark as the sky. She scrambles back, still in wolf form, as he advances on her. Her back comes up against a tree, and she notices how hard he’s breathing. This is her first time meeting another werewolf aside from her father, maybe he’s as freaked out as she is?

The man stares at her with his mouth slightly open, as if he can’t believe she’s real. “You can shift, I won’t hurt you,” he growls. Rey shifts almost against her will, scrambling to cover herself in front of this naked _mountain_ of a man. She almost feels like she’s cowering, which is not the Kenobi way, so she swallows her fear and adopts the cold attitude that’s been her armor since her father died.

Rey stands (still attempting to keep herself covered) and gets in the guy’s face. Well, at least she tries to. He’s at least a foot taller, and damn near twice as wide, made of pure muscle.

“What’s the matter, never seen another werewolf before?” she asks, praying she sounds more confident than her trembling heart would indicate.

He hasn’t stopped gaping at her since they collided, and she decides she doesn’t fucking care for it. “What are you staring at?!”

“You’re a, you’re-” he pants, “An _omega_!”

Rey keeps her hands firmly over her bits, and scoffs at him. “No I’m not, I’m just a beta. I didn’t mean to interrupt your shift, if you’ll excuse me, I have a run to finish.” She turns to leave, but he grabs her arm and hauls her to his chest. He’s fucking _massive_ and the ferocious struggle she puts up is no match for him.

He cups her under the chin and yanks it up so she has to meet his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you, stop struggling,” he growls. Rey’s not sure why her arms go limp and her body relaxes. “What’s your name, girl?”

“What did you do to me, why did my body just relax?” she whines.

“Because I’m an alpha, and you’re an omega, you’re biologically built to follow commands, especially from a pack master.” He’s still clutching her alarmingly close to him. “I’m Kylo Ren, I’m the pack master of the First Order pack. We run these woods.”

He fucking _finally_ lets her go and she immediately pushes away from him. “I am _not_ an omega, my dad would’ve told me that!”

“Well that’s just reckless,” Kylo scoffs. “Where is he? You two need to join our pack, or stay out of these woods.”

“He’s dead, and even if he was alive he wouldn’t join your stupid pack,” Rey spits out. “There was a pack that tried to force us to join when I was a kid, but Kenobis don’t do packs. At least that’s what he always said.”

His eyes soften somewhat, but the frown creasing his brow remains.

“Regardless of what he told you, you _are_ an omega, Miss Kenobi,” he murmurs.

“You can call me Rey, even if I think you’re an idiot,” she snaps back. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?

She doesn’t like how this Kylo Ren’s eyes keep roaming up and down her body.

“And how far away is your 18th birthday, Rey Kenobi?”

Rey glares at him. “Three months. I just graduated from high school and my stepmother moved me away from all my friends. Joke’s on her, I’m just going to move back once I’m not legally under her care.”

Kylo grins at her, and he looks fucking _predatory._ “Well, Rey, I’ll see you in three months then. I live in the black cottage over that hill.”

He turns to walk away, but Rey grabs his arm. “What makes you so sure of that? I just said I’m moving home.”

Kylo shakes his head. “Your dad didn’t tell you what happens when you turn 18?”

“No…”

“Ridiculous,” Kylo scoffs. “You’ll have your first heat by then, since you clearly haven’t had one yet, _omega_.”

She lets his arm go in favor of poking him in the chest. “I. Am. Not. An. OMEGA!”

He bends down to sniff at her neck, and it sends a shiver up her spine. “We’ll see about that.” In an instant, he’s gone.

Rey shifts quickly, uninterested in the prospect of another person coming across her naked in the forest. She sprints back to where she left her clothes, the conversation - confrontation, more like - with Kylo Ren racing through her head.

_What does he mean, I’m an omega? That doesn’t make any fucking sense, Dad always said we were from a long line of betas. Wouldn’t he have told me if I randomly turned out to be an omega?_

_Maybe I didn’t present until now, or maybe you don’t present until you’re past a certain age? God, why isn’t there a book or fucking website or something where I can look this up?_

Rey makes it back to the house without incident, and climbs into bed after showering and telling Bazine to fuck off. She lies awake, tossing and turning, until falling into a restless sleep.

_Kylo’s muscular arms hold me close to his chest while he fucks up into me. I’m off the ground and he has me completely at his mercy, I couldn’t move even if I wanted to. God, the sounds he’s making are so delicious, he sounds as desperate as I feel! Oh fuck, I’m so close…_

Rey’s eyes shoot open at the sound of her alarm going off.

_What the fuck was that? I hope that’s the last of those dreams, that was too fucking intense…_

 

***

 

Unfortunately for Rey, she was in for another week of hot, ridiculous dreams starring Kylo Ren. A week after their encounter, she wakes up in the middle of the night feeling feverish, the full-body tingle in effect, with a weird twist…

_Is that, am I- Oh brother._

Rey is horny as _fuck._ She’d been aroused after all those hot dreams to be sure, but this was a different animal altogether. She pulls out her trusty bullet vibrator from under her pillow and tries to masturbate, but this fucking _ache_ is damn near going to swallow her whole!

Her skin feels too tight on her body, and she’s quite certain she will literally die if she doesn’t get the fuck out of that goddamn house and shift. She throws on her sneakers and tries to tiptoe out of the house before giving up, breaking into a full sprint and letting the door crash shut behind her.

She makes it to the edge of the woods, and even though it’s not a full moon, she tears her clothes off and shifts. She hauls ass faster than she ever has before, faster than the first time she shifted, faster than she shifted after her father died and she felt like she needed to run for a week.

Running all over doesn’t seem to be helping, goddammit, and Rey feels another surge of pain coming from her core. _Fuck!_ She takes off running for the clearing where she first met Kylo, and sends up a prayer that he might be there.

He isn’t, because Rey can’t catch a fucking break, but she picks up his scent and races over to the hill he said he lives by.

She climbs it, chestnut fur blowing in the wind and nostrils flaring, and looks below. There are about a dozen cottages scattered around, but the biggest one is on the edge, and it’s black. It must be Kylo’s.

Her heart pounds against her chest as she sprints to the cottage. Nobody seems to be around, thank God, and she _hurls_ herself at the door, whimpering and snarling. She scratches at it, and just as she contemplates letting out a howl, the door opens and she _falls_ into his house.

She shifts immediately back into her skin, and is fucking _bawling._ “Kylo!” she shrieks, “Kylo please help me, I don’t know what’s wrong, you’re the only other werewolf I know, it hurts so much!”

Kylo hauls her to her feet, she’s naked and shivering and sobbing, and she doesn’t even care how close his face is to hers. “Rey, look at me, take a deep breath,” he growls.

She sniffles loudly and looks up at him. His eyes are almost black. Why is his chest heaving like he was running with her?

“What’s happening to me?” she whimpers. Howls erupt from all around them, and Rey freezes in Kylo’s arms.

“You’re in heat, Rey, I told you you’re an omega,” Kylo says quietly. He looks around the cabin frantically, and sets her down to lock the door. He starts to move a bookshelf in front of it.

“Why are you doing that?” she cries. Without him holding her up, she starts to wobble on her feet. He catches her just as she’s about to collapse, and carries her bridal style through the cabin, up a flight of stairs, and deposits her on a huge bed.

“All those howls are from other members of the pack.” His voice is still low, like he’s trying to calm her, but she can see the panic in his eyes. “They can smell your heat, and they’re going to try to break down the door to get to you.”

She curls up in the fetal position and cries into the comforter. “Please help me, I’m so scared,” she cries.

“Rey,” he growls. “Rey, you have to stop crying.” And just like magic, her breathing slows, and her eyes dry up. What the fuck is this?!

He takes off his boxers, and climbs over her. She tries to push him away but he’s boxed her in. “Rey, I’m so sorry, but that bookshelf in front of the door is not going to keep them at bay for long, the only way is for me to mate you. Otherwise, they will all try to take you against your will, and claim you for their own. I’ve seen some of them do it before, I wasn’t able to protect that girl, but I will protect you.”

She punches him in the chest but he doesn’t even flinch because he’s made of fucking _marble_ . “I’m just supposed to _hand_ you my fucking virginity because you say it’s necessary?!” she cries.

The howls are getting closer, and suddenly they hear scratching at the front door.

“Rey, you have to trust me, I’m your only chance of surviving this first heat,” he says. He looks at her reverently. “I’ll try to minimize the pain, I promise it won’t hurt this much after the first time. We have to fuck right now, and you have to bite my left shoulder when I tell you to. Okay?” She hesitates, and he barks in her face. “You have to say okay, Rey, I’m not going to rape you!”

She takes a deep breath. Something in her gut tells her that he is her only hope, so she meets his eyes and nods. “Okay.”

Kylo pushes into her immediately, thrusting hard and fast. All she can do is cry out as her hymen tears and walls stretch to accommodate the massive dick he’s packing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he pants above her, “It’ll be over soon, I promise. I won’t last long, you’re so fucking tight I can barely see straight.” Rey cries and whimpers and holds onto his shoulders for dear life, sending up prayer after prayer that he really will protect her. She doesn’t know how he’s fitting inside her, she was a virgin until five seconds ago and he’s huge!

They hear the front door break down, and Kylo yells, “Bite my shoulder now!” They bite each other's left shoulders at the same time. He rubs at her clit frantically, and Rey screams, her body _flooding_ with heat, her throbbing pussy clamping down around him as she cums harder than ever before. Blinding white light fills her squeezed-shut eyes, and she feels light-headed, almost like she’s floating away from her body. Kylo pumps harder and harder, the footsteps are getting closer and he cums inside her with a shout right as they burst into the bedroom. He leaps off of her and lunges for them all, baring his teeth and growling.

“She’s _mine,_ ” he snarls, “Back the fuck off, all of you!” Her eyes snap open and she sees Kylo, covered in sweat, facing at least eight men and one woman who have piled into the room. She grabs a blanket and as she sits up to take in the scene. All nine of them eye her hungrily, and some of them start to step towards her. Kylo cuts them off with another snarl.

“We are mated, she’s off limits to all of you,” he growls. “Stand down, and get the fuck out of my house. You’ll all fix my door in the morning.”

“Fuck you, Ren! Claiming this slice of cake for your own, who the fuck do you think you are?!” one scrawny red-haired guy yells. He advances toward the bed and Rey scrambles to the other side with a yelp.

Before the man can get a second step in, Kylo grabs him by the neck and throws him on the ground, standing over him with his chest still heaving. “I’m your fucking _pack master,_ that’s who the fuck I am, Hux! And that _woman_ is my mate. If any of you even think of touching her, I will rip your arms from your sockets and stick them up your asses.”

The scrawny guy jumps to his feet and looks like he’s about to swing at Kylo, who yells his name even louder than before. Rey jumps, keeping the blanket clutched to her chest, and feels some of Kylo’s cum spread down her thighs.

The woman, who’s almost as tall as Kylo, grabs the guy called Hux and nearly drags him out of the room. Everyone else leaves after murmuring “Pack Master,” as some sort of weird farewell. Kylo follows them out the door without a glance back at her, and she hears him go downstairs and pick up the bookcase.

She lifts the blanket and realizes it’s not just cum on her thighs, it’s blood. Rey flushes bright red, and looks around frantically for something to clean herself with. She grabs some tissue from his nightstand and starts mopping herself up, but the _magnitude_ of this evening’s events hits her like a ton of bricks and she can’t keep a wail from bursting out. She abandons her clean-up job and holds her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with each sob.

Kylo comes bounding up the stairs, and she feels him sit on the bed in front of her. “Rey,” he says softly. “I’m not going to command you to stop crying, I can’t imagine how overwhelming all of this is, I’m so sorry.” Rey can barely hear him, and jumps a little when he touches her. She lifts her head from her hands and stares up at this _stranger_ who probably just saved her life, and she’s overcome by the near tenderness in his eyes.

He gathers her in his arms and pulls her onto his lap, cradling her against his chest and rubbing her back. She tries to protest, saying she’s too much of a mess, and he shushes her quietly. She feels the exhaustion in her bones and lets herself sag against him, still sniffling and crying.

“I’m so sorry that was so rough, Rey,” he murmurs. He holds her for a long time, soothing her until she’s finished crying. When she’s finally quiet, he says, “I really thought there would be more time, we could get to know each other and I could tell you what to expect. I was going to tell you to get a hotel room far away from these woods during your first heat.”

Rey sniffles and looks up at Kylo. “Why did you help me?” she asks quietly. Kylo kisses her forehead and sighs. “I felt this bond to you the second I sensed your presence in the woods last week,” he admits. “My parents are soulmates, although they’re two Alphas and it’s chaotic as fuck. But I remembered how my dad said he felt the first time Mom shifted around him. He said he just knew. That’s what I felt.”

Rey Kenobi doesn’t really _do_ speechless, but damn her, she has no idea what to say to that. All she can do is squeak out, “Thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”

Kylo grins at her. “Well, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to adequately apologize for your first time being so rough. It must’ve been terrifying. So why don’t we consider ourselves even, hmm? We should get cleaned up, you can wear my clothes until we figure out what comes next.” Rey nods, and Kylo picks her up like she weighs nothing, making sure she’s secure in his arms before he carries her into the bathroom.

He runs a bath and settles in behind her, scooping her into his arms yet again. She had literally _no reason_ to have trusted this man with her life, her virginity, her safety, but there’s no going back now. She’s in it with this mystery man, and for the first time since her father died, she feels almost _whole_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo helps Rey through her heat and they make tentative plans for the future. Aka a lot of smut with a touch of plot sprinkled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos!! I wanted to get this chapter up before my birthday week madness starts :) Please let me know what you think, this is my first ABO fic and my first Reylo fic, so I'm still kind of nervous about it. You guys are the best!!

Rey nods off after a little bit, and doesn’t wake up until she feels a throbbing in her core again. Kylo still has his arms wrapped around her, even though the water’s gone cold, and he adds to her shivers by licking a stripe up the back of her neck.

“Kylo,” Rey whimpers. She wriggles against his dick, and she feels it get hard against her backside. He nudges her so she’ll step out of the tub, and he follows behind, quickly wrapping her up in a towel. It’s fluffier than she might’ve expected; she’ll have to do some more exploring of this house now that she’s expected to live in it. 

She’s seen him naked, in the woods and during their frantic mating, but she hadn’t allowed herself to stare at his dick until now. 

“How did you even fit inside me?” she wonders aloud. Kylo chuckles as he dries himself off quickly. “I mean, I was a virgin, and you’re… you’re huge!” 

Kylo hangs his towel back up and walks over to Rey, who still has hers wrapped around her lithe body. “I fit because you’re an omega,  _ my  _ omega. You were built to take my cock.” 

Her face flushes at his answer, and a small squeak escapes her mouth as he opens her towel and lets it drop to the floor. His eyes rake over her body, and she’s overcome by self-consciousness. She starts to cover her breasts, but he grabs her hands and shoves them back to her sides. 

“No,” he growls, “Don’t cover yourself up. You’re beautiful.” Rey sucks in a breath through her teeth. She’d never really been called that before. A couple guys at her high school thought she was cute, but she’d only been kissed once. Her best friend took pity on her when she whined to him senior year that she felt pathetic about her lack of experience. There was no spark, and it was really just a peck. 

Before she can stop herself, she stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around Kylo’s neck, tentatively pressing her lips to his. Kylo groans softly, wrapping his tree-trunk arms around her waist. He lifts her up like she weighs nothing, and she instinctively curls her legs around his middle. She gasps when his tongue starts to probe against her lips, and he takes the opportunity to slide it inside. 

Rey rubs herself against his obscenely cut stomach, feeling the heat flood her core. “Kylo,” she whines, “Please.” 

Kylo grins against her lips, and walks them into the bedroom, laying her gently on his bed. She starts to scoot backwards, but he grabs her ankle and gives her a wolfish grin. He slides his arms under her legs and drags her towards him. 

“Kylo?” Rey murmurs. He has a glint in his eye as he starts planting kisses on her thighs and stomach. 

“Relax, sweetheart. This is what I would’ve done if we’d had time earlier.” He settles her legs over his shoulders and nuzzles at her pussy, eliciting a sharp gasp from his mate. She runs her hands through his hair and cries out as he licks up her slit. Kylo groans into her folds, and murmurs, “God, Rey, I’ve never tasted anything so delicious.” 

He reduces her to a whimpering mess, lapping at her and suckling at her clit until she trembles with the start of an orgasm. He slips two fingers inside her and beckons forward, using his free hand to press down on her lower abdomen gently. His lips are still attached to her clit, and Rey cums with a shriek, arching her back and gripping his hair so violently she’ll worry later about pulling it out. But in this moment, there’s only Kylo and what he’s doing to her, sending shocks and heat all through her body. 

Kylo keeps stroking her with his tongue, gently coaxing her through the aftershocks. Rey finally catches her breath, and starts writhing against his face. “Kylo, please,” she gasps, “I need you inside me, the pain is starting to come back!” 

Kylo’s head snaps up at that, and he crawls up her quickly and slides inside immediately. Rey wails loudly, wrapping her limbs around him yet again, clinging to him and mewling as he thrusts in and out of her steaming hot pussy. Her eyes are clamped shut, tears streaming down her face.

“I never want you to hurt, baby,” he growls in her ear. “You’re  _ mine  _ and I won’t let you be in pain.” 

Rey opens her eyes and pulls her head back so she can stare into his. They’re so dark they’re almost black, and the emotion in them takes her breath away. 

Rey starts to meet Kylo’s thrusts, and she feels another orgasm approaching. “I’m close, Kylo, don’t stop!” 

He looks like he’s torn, but he settles on slipping a hand down to rub her clit while he takes one of her nipples between his teeth. Rey cries out, her voice hoarse and ragged. She screams his name as her body clenches around him, tearing her apart and putting her back together all at once. 

Kylo’s thrusts grow erratic as he chases his release, and he cums with a shout. Rey feels something swell inside of her.  _ His knot. _

He rests on his forearms over her, kissing her jaw gently while they catch their breath. 

“You knotted me,” Rey whispers. Kylo lifts his head and smiles down at her. 

“Of course I did, Rey. You’re my mate,” he says matter-of-factly. 

“Does that mean… Will I get pregnant?” Her brow furrows. 

Kylo shakes his head. “If you’re not on birth control, I’ll have our doctor come give you a shot in the morning. You will get pregnant otherwise, and I think you’re too young for that.” 

Rey nods emphatically. Her chest is still heaving, and she’s covered in a slick sheen of sweat. “How long will we stay like this?” 

Kylo kisses her softly. “About half an hour.” He rolls onto his side slowly, careful to keep them attached and prevent jostling. “How do you feel?” 

Rey closes her eyes. “I’m feeling… A lot. Much better than when I first got here. Could we maybe sleep a little? Or do we need to wait for the knot to deflate?” 

“No, go ahead and close your eyes, sweetheart. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He kisses her forehead, and she smiles faintly before drifting off to sleep. 

***

Rey senses Kylo’s presence before she opens her eyes. He must’ve slipped out of her after she fell asleep; he’s on his back, and she’s curled up to his side with her face resting in the crook of his neck. He’s breathing deep and even, not snoring (thank God), with his left arm curved around her back and resting on her hip.

She opens her eyes slowly and takes in the man she’s bonded herself to. She’s had crushes in the past, but she never would’ve expected to find herself in the arms of a man like this. She sends up a prayer to her father that he’ll take care of her like he said he will.

Rey feels that damn ache again, and groans silently.  _ How many times are we going to have to fuck until this is over? I’m sore! _

She licks her hand and rubs it over Kylo’s dick. It only takes a few strokes to get it nice and hard, and Rey removes herself gingerly from his arms. She chews her bottom lip in concentration as she tries to figure out the best way to position herself, before deciding to straddle him. Kylo doesn’t seem to notice, and she takes the opportunity to rub her hands all over his chest.  _ I want to lick every groove and muscle… _

Rey lifts herself up and onto his dick, sliding down with minimal difficulty. It makes her smile, how easily she takes him now. But… what does she do now? She hasn’t watched a lot of porn, is she supposed to lift herself up and down? That might wake him up too quickly…

She starts to rock back and forth slowly, and she can’t help but moan as she focuses on how perfectly his cock fits inside her. It’s a delicious ache that fills her, and she starts to crave a rough pounding…

“Kylo,” she whispers in a sing-songy way. She plants kisses on his giant chest, at least the space she can cover. “Kyloooooo!” She groans louder as she picks up the pace of her rocking motion. She swivels her hips in a circular motion, which finally seems to awaken the object of her desires.

Kylo’s eyes snap open, his hands flying to her hips. “Fuck, Rey!” he growls. His cock stiffens even more inside her as he mercifully starts to thrust up into her. “Oh god, Rey, I can see my cock outlined in your stomach.”

Rey looks down with a whimper and clenches around him. He sits up, dragging her into his lap so they can tangle their limbs together. He kisses her deeply, thrusting  _ agonizingly  _ slowly, until Rey sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbles on it. Kylo groans, and moves his hands back to her hips.

“You want it rougher, baby?”

Rey can only whine and nod frantically. Kylo wraps one arm around her, picking her up and  _ ramming  _ her back onto his dick, while his free hand strokes her clit.

“Look at me, Rey,” he commands. “I want to watch your eyes when I make you cum.” Her eyes open (not of their own accord), and she yelps with each hard thrust. He snaps his hips to meet her while simultaneously thrusting her down onto him and rubbing her clit, and Rey decides then and there that he must be a wizard in addition to a werewolf. She  _ screams  _ through her orgasm, her eyes locked on his as she shakes from head to toe. Kylo pulls his hand from her clit and buries it in her hair, yanking her head back so he can attack her throat with kisses and bites.

Rey gasps for air as he rams into her harder and harder, growling “mine” into her skin. He looks up to meet her eyes as he erupts inside her, his knot swelling and sending his seed deep into her womb. Kylo pulls her face to his and gives her a  _ bruising  _ kiss, and when their lips part, he looks like he’s about to devour her.

“I’ve never been with an omega before,” he pants. “I’ve never had sex like this, never had a connection like this… My god, Rey.”

Rey rests her forehead against his. “I didn’t know sex was even supposed to be like this, I thought it was something the girl didn’t really enjoy, that it was something to be endured.”

Kylo chuckles, low and deep. “Not when her mate knows what he’s doing.”

Rey laughs too. “Well, thank goodness for that, then. Will you knot every time?”

He pulls his head back and reaches up to brush hair from her face. “No, I couldn’t last night because I had to leap up and defend you. If I cum outside of you, or pull out immediately, it doesn’t happen.”

She nods slowly. “I didn’t really have the chance to ask my dad any of this. Not that I thought it would be relevant, he always insisted we were betas.”

Kylo kisses her again. “He probably thought he was protecting you. I’m afraid of what might’ve happened if we hadn’t met.”

Rey’s eyes get misty and she shakes her head quickly. “I don’t want to think about that. I was meant to find you, I see that now.” He cups her face and rubs his nose against hers.

“Kylo? Is… Is our connection this intense because I’m an Omega and you’re an Alpha? Is that the only reason?”

He sighs and looks at her seriously. “I don’t think so. This is the kind of thing I’ve heard of only between soulmates… Werewolves who have soul bonds, this happens to them, it’s how you know. I didn’t know for sure last night, but I knew I had to protect you.”

Rey’s eyes go wide. “So you were willing to risk being mated to me even though you didn’t know for sure that we were meant to be together?”

“I told you I felt a connection to you when I first saw you, and I meant that. But no, I didn’t know without a doubt.”

The mist in Rey’s eyes turns to tears, and she can’t help them from spilling. Kylo wipes them from her cheeks lovingly, whispering to her that she’s safe with him.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you Rey, I promise. I know we need to get to know each other, of course, but I hope I can make you happy.”

Rey sniffles and smiles through her tears. “You already have, Kylo. Thank you.”

They hear someone enter the house downstairs, and Rey tenses up. “Kylo?” a woman’s voice calls. “It’s Maz, why is your door kicked down?” 

Kylo groans and Rey wipes her face. “I’m up here Maz, we’re, um, locked together.” They hear footsteps on the stairs, and Rey smacks his chest. “Tell her to wait!” she hisses.

A tiny, wiry woman appears in the door and tuts at them. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, dear. No point in waiting.”

Rey presses her now bright red face into Kylo’s shoulder and whimpers. He chuckles and rubs his hands up and down her back. “Sorry sweetheart, I wouldn’t have knotted if I’d known she was here.”

Maz taps her foot against the floor. “All done? Let’s get started.” Rey pulls her head back from Kylo’s shoulder and looks at the woman, who has set her bag down on Kylo’s dresser and is rummaging through it.

She walks over to the still locked-together pair with a shot, but she stops before giving Rey the injection. She cups Rey’s chin and tilts her face up, looking into her eyes through her wire-rimmed glasses.

“How old are you, girl?” Maz asks.

“Seventeen. I’ll be 18 in three months.” Maz lets her chin go and looks at Kylo sharply.

“What are you going to do until then? I assume she has family?”

Rey frowns. Why isn’t she asking her that? Why is she just deferring to Kylo?  _ Because he’s the pack leader and my alpha. _

That doesn’t sit well with Rey, and it reads all over her face. Kylo feels her stiffen in his arms and strokes her cheek soothingly. He nods at her with a slight smile.

“I just have a step-mother and step-sister,” Rey says quietly. “They won’t miss me.”

Maz ponders for a moment, but Kylo speaks up before she can respond. “I planned on taking Rey back to get some of her clothes and things between waves today.” His eyes are still locked on Rey’s.

“We could leave a note saying I got a job at… a campground nearby? They won’t actually look into it. Delphi’s not a bad person, but she’s always treated me as an afterthought. Bazine always took priority.”

Maz nods slowly. “That might work. You should consider marrying so you’re legally protected.”

A laugh bursts from Rey’s lips before she can stop it, but the looks on Maz’s and Kylo’s faces tell her it’s something they should really think about.

“Alright,” Rey murmurs. “I’ll think about it.”

“Excellent,” Maz replies. “Now, this injection will keep you from getting pregnant for six months. It’s effective immediately. I’ll put it in my calendar to come back then, unless Kylo calls me before it and tells me you’d like to conceive.”

The tiny woman gives Rey the shot and leaves without another word.

Rey eyes Kylo nervously.  _ Does he really expect me to marry him a week after meeting? _

“I’m not going to make you do anything, Rey,” he says quietly. “I can hear you thinking,” he adds with a chuckle. “It’s something to consider, but let’s take it one day at a time.”

Rey lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, and tucks herself under Kylo’s chin. His strong arms wrap around her, and they stay in that position until his knot loosens and they can disengage.

Some voices carry up from the first floor, and Rey tenses again. She recognizes one of them, and she chews the inside of her lip to keep from crying. Kylo has gotten up to get dressed when he notices her distress.

“Oh sweetheart,” he murmurs. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. “It’s alright, they’re just here to fix the door.” He goes back to his dresser and hands her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. “These will be about ten sizes too big, but they’ll have to do until we can go back to your house and get your things.”

Rey takes them and starts dressing. “Delphi and Bazine should be out of the house in a couple of hours, we could go then.”

“Good, we’ll time it between your waves. You should be good for another half hour or so, if you’d like to come downstairs so the other alphas can apologize to you.”

She frowns again, and he grins reassuringly. “I’m their pack master, they just needed a reminder of that last night. They won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Rey nods absently as she attempts to tighten the clothes hanging off her. She takes the hand Kylo has extended, and he squeezes it gently. They head out the bedroom door and down the stairs, for Rey’s first interaction as their pack master’s official mate.

The man Kylo called Hux is in the doorway with two of the other alphas, a man and a woman. “Hux,” Kylo barks. Hux turns around with a grimace and nods at his pack master and Rey. He bows his head solemnly, and the other two follow suit.

“Pack master, sir. We’re here to fix the door, and to extend our apologies to your mate.”

“Where are the others?” Kylo asks. 

Hux keeps his head bowed. “We didn’t think it was a good idea for us all to come back at once. We wanted to be respectful of the girl - um, your mate,” he corrects himself as he  _ feels  _ the glare from Kylo.

“Understandable, but I’ll expect the rest to come make apologies later,” Kylo says. Hux nods, and Kylo squeezes Rey’s hand again, pulling her gently to his side from where she’d been more or less hiding behind him.

“This is Rey,” he says simply.

The tall blond woman steps forward but keeps her head bowed. “Rey, ma’am, I’d like to personally apologize to you. I’m Phasma, and I promise you’ll be safe around me in the future.” She shoots a look at the man behind her, who steps forward in the same manner.

“I’m Mitaka, Miss Rey, I also pledge you’ll be safe around me, and offer my sincere apologies for what must have been terribly frightening last night.”

Rey feels the weight lift off her shoulders a little. “Thank you,” she says quietly. “I hope to prove myself as a worthy mate for your pack master.”

The three Alphas and Kylo look at her in surprise, and Rey’s stomach clenches.

“Was that the wrong thing to say?” she whispers to Kylo. His face breaks into a grin. 

“No, sweetheart,” he says soothingly, “That was absolutely perfect.” 

She feels that ache in her core again and gasps softly. “Kylo,” she whispers again, “I’m-” he cuts her off and throws her over his shoulder, hauling her up the stairs as she laughs. He barks at the others to finish the door and get the hell out before tossing her on the bed and lunging for her once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heat smut + a little Kylo backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the chapter number change :D I couldn't just keep it to 4 chapters, dammit!! Please leave comments, I love engaging with you all!!! Fun fact, I got the names of the four other "Knights of Ren" from [the Star Wars Name Generator](http://www.dimfuture.net/starwars/random/generate.php).

Kylo presses himself against Rey, kissing her like she’s the first meal he’s seen in weeks. He tugs his shorts off first, then hers, thrusting inside her quickly. He pulls his shirt off and then hers, continuing his sharp thrusts.

“Oh god, Rey,” he grunts. “My rut is coming.”

“What does that mean?” she whimpers beneath him.

“I’ve been holding it off as long as I can, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Kylo, you’ve taken care of me, let me take care of you,” she pants. “What do you need?”

“I need to take you from behind. Hard,” he groans.

“Do it.” Kylo doesn’t hesitate. He flips her onto her stomach, drags her to the edge of the bed, moves her onto her knees, and stands behind her, thrusting into her _hard_ and rough.

He buries himself to the hilt inside her, his balls slapping against her and hips snapping into her ass. Rey can’t hear the pack members downstairs, she can’t hear or feel anything but _Kylo_ fucking into her. It’s sharp and delicious, the air fills with his growls and her shrieks, his fingers digging bruises into her hips. Her arms give out and she collapses onto the bed, tilting her ass up higher.

The angle change makes Rey cry out, and she buries her face in the comforter to keep her cries muffled. Kylo pants between thrusts, “No, scream as loud as you want. Let them all hear who’s in my bed.” The sentiment sends a chill up Rey’s spine.

She looks over her shoulder, locking her eyes on Kylo’s. He bends over her, he’s so damn massive that his entire torso encompasses hers. He wraps one arm around her waist, thrusting into her a little slower, as he whispers in her ear, “Scream for me, Rey.” He bites her earlobe and rubs at her clit _hard._ Rey turns her head further so she can kiss him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Kylo grunts and snaps his hips harder, pulling his mouth away and growling again, “Scream for me.”

It’s too much, it sends Rey tumbling over the edge, clamping around his massive cock and shrieking. She screams his name over and over, chanting it like a prayer, until his cries match her own and he empties himself into her, filling her with his cum and allowing his knot to swell.

Kylo’s arms give out, his body coming down on top of Rey before he quickly rolls them onto their sides. Kylo keeps his arms around her waist, clutching her back to his chest as he peppers the back of her neck and shoulders with kisses. He relishes the sweet mewling noises spilling from Rey’s mouth.

“Fuck, Rey,” he pants in her ear. His chest heaves against her back, he can see the sheen of sweat covering her body. “I want to fuck you every day for the rest of my life.”

Rey turns her head then, catching his eyes with a smile. She bites her lip and blushes, nodding her head slowly. “I’d like that too,” she murmurs. Her eyes water as she continues, “I haven’t felt like I…”

“Like what, sweetheart?”

“Like I belonged anywhere since my dad died. But I feel like maybe… Maybe this is where I was meant to end up all along.”

Kylo’s heart swells. He kisses her softly, lovingly, humming happily against her lips. He pours all the emotions he feels towards her into the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, swirling around hers. The position is uncomfortable for Rey, so she pulls her head back with a whine. “I want to kiss you face to face,” she pouts.

Kylo chuckles and kisses her nose. “I look forward to making love to you nice and slow once your heat’s done, sweetheart.” He slips his hand down to her nipple and tweaks it, making Rey arch her back into him. “I’ll eat your sweet pussy slow, until you beg me for more.”

Rey whines and tries to grab his hand to drag it down to her clit but he swats her away with a “tsk.”

“Patience, little one, your next wave hasn’t started yet,” he murmurs. He keeps playing with her nipple and sucking her earlobe as she writhes against him. His knot deflates and he slips out of her. He starts to roll on top of her, but she puts her hand on his chest and stops him. She grins at him devilishly as she straddles him, kissing down his chest and nipping at his skin.

Rey licks down his torso until she’s straddling his groin with her face inches away from his dick. She grips it cautiously, curiously, eyeing it like she’s not sure if it’ll bite her. Kylo groans, the sight of her tiny hand wrapped around his massive dick too much to handle.

Rey licks at the vein that runs along the underside of his shaft, slowly, keeping eye contact with her mate the whole time. She licks at the slit on the head, gathering the precum on her tongue. His cock tastes like the two of them together, and it sends a tingle down her spine. Kylo rests his hands on both sides of her face.

“Do you want to suck my cock, baby?” he murmurs. She nods and sucks the head into her mouth. Kylo shouts and braces himself against the bed. He looks back down at her, she’s batting her eyelashes at him while she sucks at the head, stroking the base of his cock up and down.

“Fuck, Rey,” he groans. “Look at you, my pretty little Omega, your mouth is so full of my cock isn’t it?”

She nods and hums her agreement, sending vibrations through his dick. Kylo’s hips jerk reflexively to Rey’s aggravation, but she keeps going, and starts to take him down her throat. Kylo’s been reduced to damn-near whimpering, blathering praise for his good girl, until he begs her to stop. She pulls her mouth off him with a pout, and Kylo hauls her up by her armpits, pushing her down onto his aggravated dick while she yells. He thrusts into her once, twice, three times, rubbing at her clit aggressively as she grinds down against him.

“Kylo, oh my god, I’m cumming!” Rey shrieks. She claws at his chest, going rigid with pleasure while Kylo keeps fucking up into her. He cums with a yell, his knot swelling deep inside her. Rey collapses on his chest, Kylo clutching her to him while they try to catch their breath.

As soon as his knot deflates, Rey looks at the clock and tells him the window of time to get her clothes from Delphi’s house has started. They spring into action, they’ll only have an hour (at most) until her next wave starts. Rey throws on the clothes they discarded so recklessly and scribbles down a list of items she wants to retrieve while Kylo uses the bathroom and gets dressed. They head out the now-fixed front door and come face to face with another Alpha from the first night. Rey stiffens and tries to step behind Kylo, but he holds her firm to his side. “Terex,” he says sternly.

“Pack Master, I came to offer apologies. I pledge my loyalty to your mate, and vow to keep her from harm.” He nods at Rey before bowing his head.

“Thank you,” she says quietly.

“This is Rey, Terex. She’ll be announced as Pack Mistress once her heat is over.”

Terex looks up at Kylo and grins. “I’m glad to hear it.” He looks back at Rey before adding, “Should you be requiring any services, I’d like to offer those as well.”

“Services?” Rey asks.

“Terex is our go-to man for protection, if we have a risky operation or anything, we always call on him,” Kylo explains. “We’re going back to Rey’s house to get some of her things, I think an escort wouldn’t be the worst idea.”

Rey’s eyes go wide. “Delphi and Bazine won’t be home, Kylo, that’s really not necessary,” she pleads. She does _not_ want a scene should they be at the house.

Kylo’s grip on her arm tightens, almost painfully. “I won’t take any chances with you, Rey,” he says simply. The fierceness in his eyes makes her melt, and she’s tempted to call the whole thing off so they can have sex again. But she really needs her stuff…

“Okay.”

Kylo smiles and guides her towards his ATV. “Will you need more space for this leg of the move?”

Rey shakes her head. “I’m just going to get some clothes and essentials. I won’t take more than a backpack or two.”

“Excellent, we’d best be on our way then. Terex.”

Terex walks off behind a tree and Rey hears a belt buckle being undone. “Is he accompanying us as a wolf?” she asks Kylo, astonished.

“This way he can hang back in the forest, instead of two burly men appearing next to you. That would look very dicey.”

“I’m learning so much,” Rey mutters. Kylo chuckles and lifts her up onto the ATV, handing her a helmet. He climbs on the front and she wraps her arms around him. She’s never been on one of these before.

They speed off through the forest, Rey clutching his waist and taking in the beauty of her surroundings. Terex runs alongside them, keeping pace effortlessly. They’re at the house within 10 minutes, and Rey does a quick perimeter check before returning to the ATV.

“Nobody’s home, but I can climb that tree and get in my bedroom window.” Kylo’s jaw drops as she shimmies up a tree next to the house with ease, wrenching her window open and diving inside.

Rey darts through the house, gathering clothes, her mother’s engagement ring, her father’s copy of _Call of the Wild,_ some sneakers, and a jacket. She scribbles a note to Delphi, leaving it on the kitchen table, before running out the back door. Kylo looks so casual and _hot_ leaning against the ATV, the ultimate bad boy come to life.

“That was fast.”

Rey shrugs. “I really don’t have much more to bring, but once my heat’s over I would like to get the rest of my clothes.” She climbs back on the ATV, grabbing Kylo’s waist as he settles in.

“Kylo,” she murmurs in his ear, “Please…. Hurry.” Kylo nods and starts the ATV again, racing back through the forest. She looks over her shoulder at the house with a grimace. She’d been so tempted to mess with Bazine’s clothes before leaving, but that will have to wait for later.

They speed back to the cabin, and Kylo dismisses Terex with a curt “Thank you” before rushing Rey back inside.

Kylo slams the door shut and Rey drops her backpack, leaping into his arms. He pulls her shorts off, then his own, and presses her up against the door. He buries himself inside her to the hilt, Rey’s cries reverberating through the house. He pushes her tee-shirt up because he _needs_ to see her pretty little tits. Rey shrieks in surprise when he bites her nipples harshly before laving at them with his tongue.

“Oh my naughty girl liked that, huh?” Kylo croons. “Your hot pussy just clenched around my dick.”

“Kyloooo!” Rey whines, “No, I’m not naughty, I’m a good girl!”

“We’ll see about that,” Kylo grunts. He feels himself getting close and reaches his hand between them to rub at her clit. “Maybe you’d like it if I took you over my knee and spanked that pretty ass raw?” Rey clenches around him again, crying out his name as she cums all over his cock yet again.

“Oh god, Rey!” Kylo yells as he paints her insides white, his knot swelling in record time and locking them together.

Kylo falls forward, his forehead resting on Rey’s breast. All he can do is pant “fuck” over and over as he comes down from the high. He hears Rey giggling above him and looks up at her. She’s running her fingers through his hair and grinning down at him.

“What is it?” Kylo asks.

“That was just,” she pants, “The most intense thing I’ve ever experienced!” Kylo starts to walk them carefully towards the sofa, where he perches with her still in his lap. Their foreheads press together, Rey’s arms around his neck and legs around his waist, as he strokes her back.

She grins at him eagerly. “How much longer do you think it will be?”

“I think maybe three or four more days,” he says. “It’s only been one.” _Has it really only been one day?_

A frown clouds her pretty face. “How do people _live_ like this?!” she exclaims. “What if I had a job or something?”

“That’s why most of us are self-employed,” he says.

Rey’s eyes go wide. “I never even asked what you do, I’m the worst…”

Kylo chuckles and rubs her back soothingly. “No, sweetheart, don’t think that. You’ve been in your first heat, not a lot of time for clear-headedness.” Rey hums against his chest, which goes straight to his groin.

“I’m a woodworker, to answer your question. That building on the edge of my property is where I work. I hold monthly showrooms where I sell my furniture and accept commissions.”

“Did you make all the furniture in here?” she asks, her eyes full of wonder.

“Yes,” he says almost bashfully.

“That’s incredible. I’d love to learn, or at least help you. Maybe I could help with your showrooms?”

Kylo’s arms tighten around her. “You don’t have to work at all, sweetheart, we’ll talk more once your heat is over about what our future holds, but you really don’t have to.”

Rey kisses him softly. “I want to work, Kylo. I didn’t have a plan really for my life, and I think this pack and being a productive member and helping you is what I was meant to do.”

Kylo grins. “It would be an honor to have you work with me, Rey. We can talk more about pack responsibilities in a few days.”

Rey kisses him again. “Why don’t you tell me a little bit about it now, since we’re stuck here?” she asks with a giggle.

Kylo smiles at her, his perfect little mate, and nods in agreement. “I only have the model of how my parents did it in their pack,” he starts.

“Your parents were pack master and mistress? Was that this pack?”

“No. I grew up in a different pack, until I was lured away.” He doesn't elaborate and Rey decides not to push.

“So, your mom and dad, are they still pack master and mistress?”

“Yeah, their pack lives across town. They’re both Alphas, it’s a serious clusterfuck a lot of the time. Instead of working together, they compete all the time. But their combined strength makes them unstoppable.”

“Well, that’ll be different for us, won’t it?” Rey asks quietly. “I mean, I’m an Omega, I don’t want to compete with you, I want to help you.”

Kylo smiles at her warmly. “I know, sweetheart. Omegas are pretty rare, so I haven’t seen an Alpha/Omega duo lead a pack before. But I can tell you’re going to make a difference for us all. You have a good heart and a sharp mind,” he adds shyly.

“You only met me a week ago, Kylo Ren,” she says playfully. “How do you know I’m not just a good actress?”

“Because of this,” Kylo growls as he reaches down to rub at her clit. “You can’t fake passion with me, Rey.” Rey moans and throws her head back. “Tell me you’re mine,” he growls again.

“I’m yours Kylo,” she cries, “Only yours!” He thrusts into her gently, his knot starting to deflate and allowing him motion. He bites at her nipples again and kneads her ass in his giant hands.

“Good girl,” he groans into her breast. “Such a good girl for me.” Rey grips his shoulders and slides herself up and down on his cock, crying out with each stroke. He suckles her nipple and _pinches_ her clit, making her scream for what feels like the millionth time as she shudders around him. He’s so close, he grasps her hips and thrusts into her harder and harder, and just as he’s shouting and cumming, someone knocks on the fucking front door.

Kylo pulls out, his whine matching Rey’s. “I’m sorry sweetheart,” he pants. She scoots off his lap and throws on her clothes, he follows suit and strides to the door.

“Don’t you idiots know when _not_ to knock?” he snaps at whoever is on the other side.

“Apologies, Pack Master,” a deep voice replies. “We came to make amends with your mate.”

Rey’s hovering by the sofa, and starts to walk toward the door until she sees four Alphas from last night walk in behind Kylo. She freezes on the spot, all she wants to do is tremble and cry, but she can’t. _I’m their pack mistress now._

She straightens her spine and keeps a cool look on her face. These Alphas are bigger than the others she’s met. In fact, they’re fucking _huge._ Almost as big as Kylo!

“This is Rey, she’s your Pack Mistress and will be introduced as such once her heat is over.”

The four men bow their heads, and each steps forward to offer an introduction and apology, as well as a pledge of loyalty. She hasn’t heard names like theirs before, and their sizes frighten her, but they seem obedient enough to her mate. It’s quick and to the point, and after no more than five minutes, Trigo, Ranik, Gilad and Frax leave the house.

“They’re so big,” she whispers as soon as the door shuts. “Almost as big as you!”

Kylo grimaces. He sits on the couch and indicates for her to sit on his knee, which she does happily, wrapping an arm around his neck.

“Those are my fellow Knights,” he says softly. “They were taken from other packs like I was when we were teenagers.”

“Taken?” Rey tries to tilt his chin up so she can look him in the eyes, but he won’t budge. “Kylo, what do you mean?”

“The old leader of this pack, Snoke, he recruited us, led us away from our families and packs. He forced us to leave them behind, and brought us here with his band of ultra-strong werewolves.” He’s taking a lot of deep breaths. Rey wishes they could shift positions so she could comfort him.

She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his temple. “I’m so sorry, Kylo,” she murmurs.

He clutches her tighter before continuing. “We found out that Snoke wanted to use us to turn humans into werewolves. He learned it was possible with the strongest Alphas, which is why he took us all from our families. That’s when we revolted. You have to fight in wolf form when you challenge your pack master, but the injuries carry over to your human form. That’s where this scar on my face is from.”

Rey reaches up to trace it, her right hand still stroking his long black hair.

“What happened?” she prompts.

“I- I killed him,” he whispers.

“Good.”

His head snaps back, his eyes meeting hers then. “Good?!” he exclaims.

Rey remains calm, steady. “Yes, good. He was an evil man who wanted to inflict harm on the world, and had already inflicted harm on five teenage boys. What you did was brave and good.”

“You think it’s good to kill? You like that I’ve killed a man?” he snarls.

Still she remains even. “Hush, Kylo,” she murmurs. “I like that you killed _that_ man. You’re strong, the strongest person I’ve ever met, and you used that for good because _you_ are good, and you are brave.” She kisses him softly, his lips not moving against hers as if he’s in shock at her words.

“Kylo,” she whispers against his lips. She glances at him, the look in his eyes is hungry, _feral._

“That’s not my name,” he mutters. “He made us change our names legally, he called us his ‘Knights of Ren.’ We all have that surname.”

“What’s your real name?” she asks, their noses still touching.

“Ben. Ben Solo,” he whispers. Rey stands then and shrugs her clothes off.

“Well, Ben Solo,” she purrs, “Take me to bed. Your Omega has need of you, _Alpha._ ”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's heat finally ends and they discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I will address the Ben Solo/name change thing in a future chapter.   
> Second note: SO much fluff and sweet smut ahead. :D

Her heat lasts another  _ week,  _ not three or four days. At the end of it all, Kylo Ren has fallen helplessly in love with Rey. Somewhere in the midst of all that fucking, all the passion and all the emotions, he fell head over heels for her. 

Rey finally feels like herself again. She describes it to Kylo as a fog lifting. They’re able to sit down for a meal together instead of scarfing down snacks between her waves, they can take a walk through the forest holding hands, they can make love soft and sweet. 

They’ve done all of that by the end of her first non-heat day. Kylo tells her over dinner he has to get back to work tomorrow, but wanted to spend one “normal” day with her first. Rey’s exhausted, so they retire early for the evening.

“Kylo,” Rey murmurs. She’s lying on top of him in a nightgown, her voice heavy with imminent sleep. Kylo’s been rubbing her back and stroking her hair, happy that she’s back to feeling like herself.

“Yes, Rey?” 

“One of the things I brought back is, um, my mother’s engagement ring.” Kylo pulls his face back so he can look in her eyes. His heart clenches.

Rey bites her lip and blushes before continuing. “My father always wanted me to have it. He told me that he hoped one day I’d find a good man to put it on my finger.” 

Kylo strokes her cheek, and she closes her eyes, pressing against his hand. Her eyes remain closed as she says, “I think you’re that man.” 

A soft gasp bursts from Kylo’s mouth before he can stop it, making Rey’s eyes pop open. “Unless I read this whole thing wrong?” she asks nervously. 

“No, no, not at all sweetheart,” he soothes. “I’m surprised, but that makes me so happy.” He kisses her soft and deep, stroking her back with his massive hands as their tongues dance around each other. She breaks the kiss with a whine, gasping for air. 

“Are you sure, Rey? I don’t want you to regret this.” 

She frowns a little. “You’ve taken care of me, Kylo, in a way I never would’ve expected anyone to, especially not a stranger. You make me feel so safe, and so cared for. And even though this was unconventional,” she breaks off to laugh quietly, Kylo joining in. 

“Even though this was unconventional,” she continues, “I really believe that you would’ve been my mate no matter what. I was supposed to meet you, I was meant to fall in love with you, and I did. I love you Kylo, and I want to be your Pack Mistress and…” she blushes and looks down at his chest. He cups her chin and tilts her face up. 

“And what, sweetheart?” 

“I’m meant to have your babies, I want them, all of them, Kylo.” 

Kylo kisses her again, this time hard and hot and passionate. “Say it again,” he growls into her mouth. 

“I want to have your babies, my Alpha,” she pants, “My Alpha, my mate.” 

Kylo growls and rubs his now-erect dick against her folds. “My Rey, my Omega,” he groans as he slides into her. He fucks into her nice and slow, rocking his hips and kissing her sweetly. The mewls that leave Rey’s lips are so divine, so pure and so wanting, he needs to hear them every day. He grasps her hips, helping her rock back and forth against him. Rey plants her hands on his chest and sits up to pull her nightgown off before falling back into his arms, their heaving chests pressed together. 

Kylo can’t take his eyes off her, his tiny mate writhing in his arms. He’ll propose to her under the next full moon. The thought pushes him closer to the edge than he expected, and he reaches his hand down to rub at her clit. Rey gasps and whines, whimpering his name as she cums for him. Kylo follows quickly, cumming in her but pulling her off his dick before he can knot. 

“Why didn’t you knot me?” Rey pouts. He tries to roll her onto her side but she stays planted on top of him, frowning down at him. 

Kylo smoothes the hair from her face and kisses her nose. “Because you are sleepy, my sweetheart, and I don’t want to keep you from getting rest.” 

“Oh,” Rey mutters.

“I love you too, by the way,” Kylo whispers. “I’m in love with you, Rey.” 

Rey’s face crumples and Kylo pulls her up his body, tucking her head under his chin. She cries softly, the tears splashing onto his chest, while he kisses her hair. He holds her there, caressing her back, whispering to her in the darkness, until he hears her tears slow down. Rey lifts her head, sniffling quietly. 

Kylo moves his hands to frame her face, kissing the tears from her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers. He always felt like his lips were too big, but Rey can’t seem to get enough of them. The thought of it makes him smile against her mouth, and she pulls her head back to look at him. 

“Are we crazy?” she asks with a grin. “We met two weeks ago.” 

Kylo rests his forehead against hers. “I would think we were, but my parents were like this. They  _ are _ crazy though, so it might not be the best example,” he adds with a chuckle. 

“My dad didn’t talk about my mom very much,” Rey says quietly, “But when he did, he said it was love at first sight.” 

Kylo rubs her back, unsure of how to reply. She hasn’t spoken much about her parents, but when she does it’s with a sad sort of reverence. 

“I wish I could have met your dad,” Kylo murmurs. Rey looks up at him, her eyes bright with tears. 

“I think he would’ve been wary of you at first,” she says. “But I’m sure he would be so grateful for how you’ve taken care of me.” 

“I’d certainly like to know why he didn’t tell you you’re an omega,” Kylo growls. “That was so dangerous.” 

Rey gets a wicked glint in her eyes. “Thank goodness I found such a strong, brave Alpha to take care of me,” she purrs. She reaches for Kylo’s dick but he swats her hand away playfully. 

“Tsk, little one,” Kylo murmurs, rolling them over so his enormous body engulfs hers. He slides down her body, covering her skin with nips and licks until he reaches her pussy. She sits up on her elbows, looking down at him bashfully. 

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s important to clean yourself up before playtime?” he whispers, his breath hot on her glistening folds. He takes a long lick from her entrance to her clit, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nub as she falls back against the pillow. 

She moans his name, trying to buck up against his mouth until he holds her hips down. “Stay still, eager girl,” he murmurs. “I need to get you cleaned up before you can have my cock.” 

He bends her legs back and dives into her, fucking her with his tongue, his nose grinding against her clit. “God, Rey, you taste so good,” he groans. He slides a finger into her and brings it up to her mouth. She wraps her lips around it, suckling his finger like she would his cock. 

“I can taste us both together,” Rey pants. Kylo grins devilishly up at her. 

“That’s because I came inside you,” he murmurs, “That’s where my cum belongs, inside your hot, tight pussy.” Rey squeezes her eyes shut, shrieking as he returns to his feast, sucking her clit between his teeth and sliding two fingers inside her. 

“Cum for me, love, cum for me and I’ll give you my cock,” he growls. Rey wails, her hands digging into the sheets as she cums. She feels herself gush, she’s never felt that before… 

“What, what just happened?” she squeaks out. 

Kylo stares at her, awestruck, before he dips his head back down to lick up her juices.

“Oh! Kylo, I’m so sensitive, please!” she whines. Kylo climbs over her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You squirted, baby,” he purrs in her ear. “I’ve never had a partner do that before. It means you really came hard.” 

“Oh,” Rey laughs. “Well, I could’ve told you that! I felt like my soul left my body for a second there.” 

Kylo grins at her. “I almost can’t believe you’re real sometimes,” he says quietly, reverently. He pulls her into his arms and sits back on his calves, settling her in his lap. “Are you ready, mate?” 

Rey nods eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck while he secures his around her waist. He thrusts into her gently at first, slow and steady. 

“Oh god, Kylo, that feels so good!” she pants. She loves this position, their bodies thrusting, working toward their orgasms together. Kylo gets up on his knees, holding her in the air just above their bed, thrusting into her harder, pulling her against him. He bends his head to suckle her nipples, groaning as they harden against his teeth. 

“I can’t wait for these to be filled with milk,” he grunts, “You want that, my little mate? For your tits to get nice and full of milk for all the babies you’re going to give me?” 

Rey throws her head back and  _ howls,  _ her pussy like a goddamn vise grip around his dick, squeezing him so hard his vision gets blurry for a moment. 

“Jesus Christ, Rey!” he yells, thrusting into her once more and filling her with his cum. He lets his knot swell, if for no other reason than he can’t think straight to save his life. He clutches her to his chest and maneuvers them gently onto their sides so they can lie down while they recover. 

“So, you really liked that idea, huh?” Kylo laughs once he’s finally caught his breath. 

Rey blushes and hides her face behind her hands for a moment. “I guess so,” she giggles, peeking through her fingers. “I know I’ve said it before but I really didn’t know where my life was going before I met you. Now, the thought of being by your side and having your babies, it’s all I think about. I thought it was the heat, but I think it’s just… our destiny.” She whispers the last part, removing her hands from her face and peering up at Kylo. 

“I think so too, sweetheart,” he murmurs. She tries to stifle a yawn but fails and Kylo pulls the blanket over them, kissing her forehead and telling her to get some rest. 

“I love you, Kylo,” she whispers before drifting off. 

“I love you too, Rey.” 

 

***

 

Kylo’s alarm goes off far too early for his liking, but Rey doesn’t stir at all. He gently disengages from her arms and slips out of the bed. He showers quickly and throws on his work clothes, scribbling a note to Rey before heading out to his workshop. 

He sighs happily upon entering. It’s always been his quiet place, where he can find some serenity outside of running under a full moon. He reviews his notes, refreshing his memory on the pieces that need to be finished before the next showroom, and resumes work on a bureau commissioned by a newlywed couple in town. 

A couple of hours go by before Rey joins him. She’s thrown on jean shorts and a tank top, and offers him a mug of coffee when she walks in. Kylo kisses her cheek and shows her around his shop, explaining the different tools and his typical process. 

“How much do you charge per piece?” Rey asks. 

“Usually $800-$3000, depending on the size. This bureau was $1400.”

“How many pieces do you sell per month?” 

Kylo shrugs. “I usually have one or two sales at the showroom and get commissioned for two or three other pieces.” 

Rey’s eyes go wide. “That’s, wow. That’s amazing! How long have you been doing this?” 

“About ten years, since I graduated from high school. That’s how Snoke met me, at my first showroom.” 

“You’re 28?!” Rey exclaims. “I guess I never thought to ask,” she laughs. 

Kylo frowns a little. Their age difference  _ is  _ a little disconcerting, at least it could be to outsiders. “Is that a problem?” he asks cautiously. 

She shakes her head and strides over to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist and tilting her head up. He bends his down to meet her lips, smiling at the happy noises she makes at their contact. 

They’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the door. Rey jumps back, giggling at the aggravated look on Kylo’s face. 

“Apologies, pack master,” the man says, “I got your text about needing to borrow my truck?” 

Kylo’s face softens (only slightly) and he nods. “Yes. Jett, this is Rey.” 

Jett nods at Rey almost bashfully. “Yes, I’ve heard all about her. It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.” 

Rey extends her hand and he shakes it after looking to Kylo for approval. She makes a mental note to ask Kylo more about protocol. It seems like a seriously weird system, at least to her. 

“Do you think the house is empty at this hour, Rey?” Kylo asks. She looks at her watch and nods.

“Delphi’s at work, I’m sure Bazine is off bullshitting around,” she says with an eye roll. Kylo grins at her and asks Jett to get Terex so they’ll have backup. 

They climb into Jett’s truck, Rey perched atop Kylo’s lap. “I don’t have too much left to get,” she says quietly. “Just my dad’s chest and some clothes.” 

Kylo turns her head over her shoulder gently so he can look in her eyes. “What is it, sweetheart?” 

She blinks away the tears in her eyes. “I’m just so happy to be moving out of that house, and to start my life with you.”

Kylo kisses her gently, wrapping his arms around her.  

Rey smiles and rests her head against Kylo’s shoulder. Jett jumps in the driver’s seat, starting the car once Terex appears next to it in his wolf form. 

They drive at a more leisurely pace than the mad dash Kylo and Rey made on his ATV the week prior. Rey jumps out once they’ve reached the house and shimmies up the tree once again, leaping into her room through the window. She comes down and opens the back door, where Kylo and Jett are waiting. Terex remains in the background, ready to assist if necessary. 

Rey packs the rest of her clothes in a worn suitcase that belonged to her father. She throws her shoes and winter coats in a bag and carries them downstairs, handing them to Jett and asking Kylo to follow her. 

They start to carry the chest out of her room when they hear a car door slam in the driveway. Rey goes white as a ghost and groans. “Oh no, that’s Bazine.” 

Kylo’s face remains impassive. “Alright, we’ll handle it. Stay calm.” Before Rey can retort that this is  _ not  _ the time for calm, this is the time for panic, the front door opens and slams shut. 

“Rey? Are you in here?” 

Rey sets her jaw in defiance, and indicates for Kylo to pick the chest back up. They make it to the top of the stairs when Bazine finally spots them. 

“God, what the hell are you doing? Do you know how worried we’ve been about you? Who the fuck is this?!” 

Kylo follows Rey’s lead, which at the moment appears to be simply ignoring Bazine. 

They walk down the steps, but Bazine blocks the bottom. “Hello?! Are you listening to me?!” 

Rey finally meets her eyes, Kylo can feel the anger steaming off her body. 

“I hear you, Bazine, now would you move please?” 

“Where are you going with that?!” Rey shoves her out of the way to Bazine’s shock, and the little brat tries to grab the handle of the chest Rey’s holding. “You can’t take that!” 

This proves to be a  _ truly  _ terrible idea on Bazine’s part. Rey drops the chest (thank god Kylo’s strong enough to keep it from crashing) and  _ rounds  _ on Bazine, shoving her backwards with all her might. Bazine falls on her ass with a shriek, cowering as Rey advances on her. 

Rey stands over her awful step-sister and  _ growls,  _ “I am taking this because it is  _ mine.  _ My life is mine, and you don’t have a say over it anymore.” She crouches in front of Bazine and bares her teeth. “You will not come after me, you will not say a word of this to anyone. Do you understand?” Bazine squeaks out a protestation, and Rey grabs the front of her shirt. “I said, do you understand me?” 

Bazine nods and Rey lets her go, standing up quickly and striding over to the chest. She picks up her side, Kylo picks up his, and they hurry out the door. They load the chest and her suitcase and bag into the truck. Kylo climbs in and pulls Rey into his lap. 

She’s  _ trembles  _ all the way home, and it’s not until Jett and Terex have unloaded her stuff and shut the front door that she lets out a sob. She kneels on the floor, her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with each sob. Kylo crouches behind her, rubbing her back as he processes what the  _ fuck  _ happened back there. She doesn’t cry for long, lifting her head and smiling at Kylo through her tears. 

“Rey?” 

She tackles him, pushing him onto the floor and straddling his chest. She starts kissing him frantically, but he stops her when she tries to pull his shirt off. 

“Rey, what’s happening?” Kylo asks quietly. She smiles again, running her hands under his shirt. “I never stood up to her before,” she says. “Not like that. I think it’s because you make me feel brave.” 

Kylo pulls her down and crushes his lips against hers. “Sweetheart, you already were brave,” he says against her mouth. “But that  _ was  _ incredibly hot, seeing you defend yourself like that,” he adds with a soft laugh. 

With that, he scoops his brave girl off the floor and carries her upstairs so he can demonstrate just how hot he thinks her strength is. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack embraces Rey as its mistress with a bonfire & hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Brief mentions of hunting, but nothing gory.

 

It’s been a week since Rey’s heat ended. Tonight will be the bonfire, the details of which Rey and Kylo discuss over breakfast, munching on the bacon and eggs Kylo whipped up and had waiting for her before she’d even opened her eyes. The evening so far sounds fine, but when Kylo pauses after mentioning a hunt, Rey knows she won’t like what comes next. 

“We’ll have to hunt something?” she asks softly. She meets his eyes, not wanting to seem nervous.

Kylo nods, assessing her face. “There isn’t much game in these woods, but we should be able to find a deer, we’ll settle for a raccoon if necessary.” 

Rey bites her lip. “My father took me hunting a few times, I didn’t like it, but I did it because he said it was important to remember our roots. We just caught some small things.” 

Kylo strokes her cheek, listening intently.

“I’m fine with it, really, Kylo. I just have, um, one request?”

“Yes?” 

“Please not a rabbit, I had a pet rabbit as a child and it would make me so sad-” her chin quivers and Kylo can’t hold back a laugh. He wipes the tear that falls from her eye and grins at her, his sweet Omega. 

“No rabbits, then, sweetheart.” 

Rey smiles so brightly at him it makes it difficult for him to concentrate. He clears his throat a couple of times and walks her through the last few details of the evening. 

When he’s finished, Rey asks how he knows all this if he’s never seen a Pack Mistress ceremony before. Kylo frowns a bit but answers, “I asked an old friend, someone who was there when my parents had their ceremony. This will be a modified version, since you’re an Omega.” 

“You didn’t want to ask your parents themselves?” Rey knows their relationship is complicated, but he’s never shared much about it. 

He shakes his head vehemently. “I don’t talk to my parents.” She starts to ask another question, but he cuts her off. “Leave it, Rey.” 

She sits back in her chair, surprised he’s taken such a tone with her. His demeanor changes immediately, and he kneels in front of her, taking both her hands in his. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn’t have snapped. Let’s just focus on us and this evening and our pack. We’ll talk about it another time, alright?” Rey nods and Kylo places a soft, sweet kiss on her lips before excusing himself.

They’ve settled into a routine of sorts: Rey tidies up the house and reads while Kylo works in the morning, they eat lunch together, then Rey joins him in the workshop so she can watch and learn. Watching Kylo’s strong muscles ripple and glisten while he worked turned Rey on so much they often found themselves darting back to the house for an afternoon delight. 

This afternoon, though, Rey wants to take her time and really prepare herself for the evening to come. She takes a long bath, scrubbing herself until she’s squeaky clean. She knows they’ll be rolling around in the woods, filthy from head to toe later that evening, but this is her new start, her new pack, her new life. She wants to be fresh-faced and ready for whatever life throws their way. She dries her hair before stretching out on their massive bed in her robe. 

Rey nods off rather quickly, before she even really decides that she’s going to take a nap. The next thing she senses is Kylo kissing her forehead. She opens her eyes quickly, taking in his lovely face as he smiles down at her.

“Did you have a nice nap?” he asks, still grinning. She nods and stretches her limbs before standing to get dressed while he showers.

He emerges from the bathroom without his towel, water dripping off his ridiculous body as he looks her up and down. She feels herself panic momentarily, concerned he doesn’t approve of her outfit. She opted for a lightweight black romper with sandals; she’s a jean shorts and t-shirt kind of girl, with the occasional sundress, and this seemed like a dressier alternative. Rey knows what’s expected of her this night, and intends to play her part to perfection.

Kylo licks his lips and walks to her with hunger in his eyes. He runs his finger over a strap of her romper before sliding it off her shoulder. Rey looks up at him through her eyelashes as she reaches out to stroke his hardening dick. 

“Does my Alpha need something?” she murmurs. 

“Your Alpha wants something,” he growls back. He slides the other strap of her romper off her shoulder, and she takes the hint, unbuttoning the front and sliding the material off her body. He groans upon realizing she skipped panties. 

“Nothing underneath? My naughty Omega,” he husks _._ Rey bites her lip and shakes her head, muttering that it would ruin the lining of the outfit. Kylo reaches down to stroke her cunt, the low growl returning as he discovers her wet state. “So wet for me.” 

Rey whimpers, throwing her head back as he caresses her folds. “Always, always so wet for you, Kylo.” He bends his head to kiss her and slides his tongue into her mouth. They battle for dominance as he thrusts his fingers into her, only for him to pull his fingers out right as she approaches her peak. She yelps with frustration and smacks his chest lightly. 

“Why?!” she whines. Kylo sits on the edge of the bed and motions for her to come stand in front of him. “You only cum on my cock tonight, mate.” He spins her around so her back is to his chest before  _ impaling  _ her on him, bringing her hips down hard against his thighs. Rey screams and arches her back, wailing and writhing against him as he lifts her up and down, thrusting up to meet her. 

Suddenly she feels herself in the air and realizes Kylo has stood, lifting her with him. “Kylo, what are you-” she pants. He carries her over to his full-length mirror, still buried inside her as she wraps one arm around his neck. 

The sight that meets her in the mirror is utterly sinful. Kylo begins bouncing her up and down on his cock again, and growls, “I want you to see how beautiful you look stuffed full of my cock.” 

Rey has nowhere to escape, all she can do is watch in fascination as Kylo plunders her pussy, lifting her in the air like she weighs nothing before slamming her back down onto him. He swats at her bottom when she closes her eyes for a moment, making her yelp and glare at him in the mirror. He gives her that  _ smirk  _ and just as she’s about to swear at him, he manages to reach around and rub at her clit. 

His mouth is right next to her ear, he’s whispering how beautiful she is and how incredible she feels, there’s so much happening and it’s sensory overload and OH! 

She sobs through her orgasm, her arm tightens around his neck but she keeps her eyes locked on his. His mouth falls open as if in wonder at the sight, and he begins thrusting even harder. He usually makes her cum at least twice but this evening, the senses are too much for him as well and he follows after her quickly, filling her with his cum before pulling her off his dick. 

He returns them to the bed, Rey still cradled in his arms, trembling and whimpering. Kylo kisses her hair and murmurs how much he loves her. She looks up at him finally, the love shining through her eyes as she regards his face. 

“I love you,” she whispers. Kylo kisses her gently before replying, “I love you too, sweetheart.” 

They cling together for a while, until they hear voices outside the house. “Ah, they’re starting to gather,” Kylo says regretfully. “We’ll have to continue this later.” 

Rey slides off his lap and takes a look at herself in the mirror. He stands behind her, arms wrapped around her middle. “I was all squeaky clean until that, Kylo Ren!” She wags her finger at him, which he nips at. 

“I’d rather have you dripping my cum for the rest of the evening,” he growls. “Make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” 

Rey turns to face him. “Who I  _ belong  _ to, eh? And you think you’re that person?”

Kylo grins at her wolfishly. “Oh, I know I am, little Omega.” 

Rey pretends to ponder that for a moment before nodding her head with a sigh. “I suppose you’re right, my big, strong Alpha.” She kisses him quickly before darting into the bathroom to clean herself up. 

The sun’s begun to set by the time they emerge from Kylo’s house hand-in-hand. Rey’s gotten to know more members of the pack over the previous week, but there are still some unfamiliar faces. There are about 20 members, majority being Alphas with a few Betas thrown in. The three Beta females, Peera, Toni and Lusica, were all bonded to Alphas, and had introduced themselves to Rey somewhat cautiously. Kylo explained to Rey that Omegas are so rare, nobody is entirely sure how to act around them (to which Rey replied with an eye roll). 

Everyone is gathered around the wood pile awaiting their leaders, all the chatter going silent as Kylo and Rey step to the front. Peera hands each of them a shot glass (Kylo warned Rey ahead of time that it would be very strong moonshine), and returns to her spot beside her mate, Gid. 

Kylo keeps his right hand around Rey’s left as he begins speaking. 

“We are gathered here tonight to formally install Rey Kenobi as our Pack Mistress. A woman of 17, an Omega from Coruscant, and my mate, above all others, heart and soul.” He raises his shot glass, Rey raises hers, and the rest of the pack follows. 

“To Rey!” Kylo bellows. 

“To Rey!” the pack responds. They take their shots, Rey’s eyes burn and her nose runs at the taste. She tries to bite back a cough but fails, and Kylo rubs her back soothingly, chuckling at his little mate. 

Terex (who Rey has gathered is Kylo’s second-in-command) then hands Kylo a torch. Kylo offers it to Rey, and they each grasp it with one hand, lighting the bonfire together. The crowd murmurs its approval as the bonfire comes to life, crackling and snapping and filling the air with the scent of burning wood. 

Rey presses herself against Kylo, wrapping her arms around his middle. He looks down at her lovingly, wrapping his own arms around her and kissing her forehead. They admire the bonfire until night has completely enveloped the woods. 

Kylo kisses her again and murmurs, “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Rey nods, and Kylo bellows, “Let us hunt!” 

The Alphas immediately begin disrobing, which Rey finds  _ incredibly  _ jarring. Kylo’s dick is the only one she’s seen in person, and she had no intention of seeing anyone else’s, thank you very much. 

He notices her freeze and chuckles as he strips his clothes off. “You can face away while you shift, Rey, nobody will mind.” Rey’s cheeks are as red as the bonfire’s flames, but she follows his suggestion. 

She slips off her sandals and pulls her romper off, shifting quickly with a happy sigh that turns into a soft howl as she takes her wolf form. She loves shifting now that she’s gotten the hang of it; shifting her first time as a child had been utterly terrifying, all the more so because her father wanted to give her privacy, being a girl and all.

She’d felt so alone and so frightened that she couldn’t even complete the shift, and they had to work out a system where her father would keep his eyes shut but hold her hand and talk her through the process until he felt her hand slip from his and heard her first squeak as a young wolf.

Now, though, it gives her a wonderful sense of calm. Rey loves her wolf form, her chestnut fur mixed in with some gray and white. She’s never seen an all-black wolf like Kylo before, and it’s just as thrilling seeing him as it was the first time. 

She sniffs the air and wanders around the bonfire, taking in her pack members. The majority of them have similar coloring to hers, mostly brown with flecks of gray and white, some with tufts of black fur as well. Hux and Phasma stand out, being almost entirely copper-colored and white-ish gray, respectively. 

Kylo howls, the first time Rey’s heard him do so, and the pack takes off at a sprint. Kylo and Rey are in the front, she knows she’s expected to keep up with him and stay by his side the entire time. It’s the first time they’ve run together as wolves. Rey lets herself get swept up in her animal instincts, snarling and howling and running full-speed beside her mate. 

They tear through the woods, leaping over fallen trees and streams, cutting across clearings and darting over hills for what feels like hours, until suddenly Kylo stops. His jet black ears perk up, his elegant snout raised in the air. Rey catches the scent as well.  _ Deer.  _

They stalk their prey easily enough and take it down, with Kylo and Rey leading the kill. Trigo and Ranik shift into their human forms and carry their bounty back while the rest of the pack takes off running again. They’re headed in the direction of the bonfire when Kylo turns left, darting off in the direction of the clearing where they met. 

Rey follows but notices quickly the rest of the pack hasn’t followed suit. The clearing comes into view, but it looks different. There’s a blanket spread out and a small basket…  _ What is Kylo up to?  _

Kylo shifts once they’re in the clearing, Rey following suit. “Kylo, what’s going on, this wasn’t the plan you told me about!” she pants, trying to catch her breath. 

Kylo reaches into the basket and tosses her romper to her. “How did this get here? What is going on?” she sputters, dressing herself with a heavily furrowed brow as her chosen accessory. Kylo pulls his jeans out from the basket as well and dresses himself, then sitting on the blanket and patting the spot next to him. 

Rey sits down, her head swimming with questions. “Don’t we need to get back to finish the ceremony?” 

Kylo pulls her into his lap and kisses the back of her neck. “They’ll wait. They can’t do it without us.” 

She feels so secure wrapped up in his arms. She shuts her eyes, listening to the sounds of the woods, relishing the warmth of her lover’s arms, breathing in that delicious summer air. Kylo keeps his arms tightly around her middle, kissing and nipping the back of her neck and sucking the spot behind her ears he knows makes her squirm. 

She does indeed squirm, right up against the hardening cock she can feel through his jeans. “Kylo,” she whimpers, “What are we doing out here?” 

Kylo kisses the back of her neck once more and reaches over to the basket, retrieving a little black box. He rests his head on her shoulder and brings the box in front of her, opening it slowly to reveal her mother’s engagement ring. Rey gasps quietly as tears fill her eyes.

“Rey Kenobi,” he murmurs in her ear, “Will you marry me?” Rey nods eagerly and he slips the ring on her finger before turning her head gently so he can capture her lips. 

Rey can’t kiss him as deeply as she  _ needs  _ to so she turns around and straddles Kylo’s lap, pushing him onto his back and pressing herself into him. Kylo clutches her face in his hands and pulls her down to meet him, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rey whimpers and rubs herself against the bulge in his jeans. Kylo moans, sliding the straps of her romper off her shoulders once more, and she gets the hint. 

“What about the pack?” she asks breathlessly as she stands to rid herself of the garment. Kylo shakes his head, stripping off his jeans. “They know not to come near here.” Rey’s never been naked in the woods for such an extended period of time, but she doesn’t care one bit. 

She climbs back on top of Kylo, filling herself to the hilt with his giant cock in one move. The lovers cry out and wrap their arms around each other, thrusting together harsh and fast and ragged, filling the night with their growls and moans. 

Rey pushes herself up, resting her palms on Kylo’s chest as she rides him at a gallop. “Marry me tonight, Rey,” Kylo grunts up at her. “In front of the pack. Please!” 

Rey grins and nods, the idea of Kylo being her husband so quickly nudging her over the edge, and she tumbles down the mountain of her orgasm, howling into the night. Kylo grasps her hips, thrusting twice more before his howl echoes hers and he fills her with his cum. 

She collapses onto his chest, their sweaty bodies sliding together as they come back down to earth. She smiles up at him, such a wide smile she thinks her face might break, and kisses him gently. 

“Was this the plan all along?” 

Kylo nods. “They needed time to prepare the deer anyway, I figured it would be the perfect time to sneak away and propose to you.” 

“You’re a devious man, Kylo Ren,” she giggles. “And I love you for it.” 

Kylo grins at her. “I love you too, Rey Kenobi. Shall we return to our pack?” Rey hums in agreement, and they re-dress yet again before walking back to the bonfire, holding hands and eager to be married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to break up the chapters!! The good news is I've written out the rest of the scene, so the next chapter shouldn't take more than a few days to finish. 
> 
> I hope all of that made sense, I'm making all this up as I go along. 
> 
> [Rey's ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/570115532/antique-moonstone-and-diamond-crescent?ref=shop_home_active_81)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire and wedding and smut and conflict, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE be sure you've read chapter 5 before you start this one. I'm not sure what happened, but there was half the response to chapter 5 as is typical for this fic, so my assumption is that people didn't get notified it was posted. 
> 
> Pretty please leave a comment if you enjoy it, reading them really motivates me to go faster!  
> <3

Rey and Kylo approach the hill next to the clearing and Rey tugs his hand so he’ll slow down. She wants to soak in and memorize the scene before her: her pack, her new family, all gathered around a bonfire in  _ her  _ honor. The bonfire has lit up their little village, the flames and smoke rising to the tops of the trees in the forest. 

Everyone turns towards them and starts to clap when they see the couple smiling, taking it as a sign that Rey said “yes.” Their smiles are from ear-to-ear, Rey feels like her face might split in two she’s so happy. 

The betas have been hard at work preparing the deer. Kylo explained earlier that they would only eat a small portion, just a bite each, then it would be aged for a couple of weeks to be eaten at the next gathering. The beta females have prepared cubes of the meat and roasted them over the fire, while the beta males prepared the blood for the ceremony.

Kylo and Rey take their place in front of the bonfire, facing one another. Jett hands Kylo a small wooden bowl with the deer’s blood in it. He dips one finger in the bowl, and states, “With this blood, I bind myself to Rey Kenobi, our Pack Mistress.” He smears the blood on her mating bite mark and licks it up, kissing her shoulder gently before standing up straight again. 

Rey takes the bowl from him, dipping a finger into the bowl and stating, “With this blood, I bind myself to the pack, and to Kylo Ren, our Pack Master.” He bends at the waist so she can reach his shoulder as she repeats his process, licking a stripe of deer blood off his mating bite mark. They kiss each other, hot and deep, and seal themselves to each other. 

The crowd cheers, and the betas pass out the meat cubes and another round of moonshine shots. Kylo pours half of Rey’s into his shot glass when he thinks no one is looking, which makes her giggle. They toast the new Pack Mistress with moonshine, then eat the meat. 

Rey feels an incredible adrenaline rush, with the scent of the bonfire and the taste of the deer meat and all the people cheering her. She wobbles a little bit, and Kylo guides her to sit down. He suggests to the pack that they drink and eat some of the prepared food while she catches her breath. 

Kylo keeps her hand in his, squeezing it gently as she takes in the night’s events. “Do you still want to get married tonight?” he asks quietly. She nods  _ emphatically.  _

“Yes, of course! I just felt a little dizzy.” 

Kylo grins at her. “I remember my Pack Master ceremony was totally overwhelming too. Although I didn’t have the most beautiful woman in the world at my side, that might have helped.” 

Rey blushes and presses a quick kiss to Kylo’s lips. They sit in front of the bonfire for a while, curled up together as they watch their pack celebrate. 

She feels better after half an hour, at which point Kylo signals to Jett. He comes over with a folder, and hands a marriage license to the couple. Rey chuckles, shaking her head. “You really were prepared, Kylo Ren,” she laughs. Kylo simply shrugs. “Jett wanted to become ordained anyway.” They sign the license and take their place back in front of the bonfire. 

Jett hands Kylo one ring, the other goes to Rey, who studies it in the light of the bonfire. They’re beautiful, hammered yellow gold just like the band on her mother’s ring. The pack goes silent. 

“We are also here tonight to celebrate the marriage of Kylo Ren and Rey Kenobi,” Jett starts. “Our Pack Master and Pack Mistress, Alpha and Omega, the perfect union between two bonded souls.” Rey’s eyes tear up, and Kylo takes her hand, squeezing it again. 

“Kylo Ren, do you take Rey Kenobi to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do,” Kylo declares proudly. 

“You may place the ring on her hand,” Jett says. Kylo slides it onto her finger and kisses the back of her hand. Rey hears the crowd murmur their approval. 

“Rey Kenobi, do you take Kylo Ren to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Rey beams at Kylo and replies, “I do.” 

“You may place the ring on his hand.” Rey slides the ring on his finger and goes in for a kiss but Jett clears his throat. 

“By the power vested in me by Chandrila, I declare you husband and wife. You may  _ now  _ kiss the bride.” 

Kylo and Rey crush their lips together, their arms going around each other as the crowd hoots and hollers. 

_ More  _ moonshine is poured for another toast, this time to the newlyweds. Kylo and Rey thank all the pack members individually. When Kylo asks if she’d like dinner, she says she’s hungry for something else. He throws her over his shoulder, yells good night to everyone, and bolts into the house, to the roar of the crowd. 

They shower together quickly before tumbling into bed, lips and teeth and tongues clashing, their bodies sliding together as they fuck frantically and passionately. They make love slow and sweet just before falling into deep, dreamless sleeps. 

Kylo wakes up on his back with Rey snuggled up and wrapped around his side. They’re still naked, but Rey must have pulled the quilt over them in the middle of the night. He looks down at his bride and is so happy to see her smiling up at him.

“I had the wildest dream last night. A dark-haired man proposed to me in the woods and then I married him.” 

“Oh it wasn’t a dream, darling. I’m your husband now,” he replies. Rey feigns horror on her face before kissing him happily. She’s just about to deepen the kiss when her stomach growls. Her cheeks go pink.

“Always so hungry,” he chuckles. Rey buries her face in his neck and whines, “We didn’t really eat much last night!” 

“I seem to recall you being hungry for something else, wife,” he says with a wag of his eyebrows. Rey pokes him and pouts until he relents with a feigned sigh of annoyance.

Before he can get out of bed, Rey grabs his arm and pulls him closer. 

“Kylo?” she murmurs. “Would you, um, teach me how to cook?” Kylo grins at her and nods. 

“I know how to make scrambled eggs and, like, sandwiches. But I want to contribute and make you dinner and stuff,” she explains. Kylo kisses her forehead. 

“Why don’t we start with something simple like pancakes?” he says. “It is the morning after our wedding, we should do something special.” 

“Do we have the ingredients for that?” 

“No, but we can go into town and get them.” 

“Let’s go!” Rey jumps out of bed and starts dressing. Her excitement over the littlest things warms Kylo’s heart to no end. It’s infectious, really, his wife’s enthusiasm and eagerness. 

It’s just a mile into town, but Kylo says they can take his motorcycle. She rolls her eyes upon seeing it and asks, “Don’t you have a normal car?” Kylo shrugs. “I’m not a normal guy.” 

She kisses him quickly and climbs on behind him. “I have been thinking about getting a truck,” he adds. “So I don’t have to rely on Jett for my showrooms.” 

Rey kisses the back of Kylo’s neck and wraps her arms around his waist. “Maybe you could teach me how to drive too, husband.” 

Kylo looks over his shoulder and smiles at her. “I’d love to, sweetheart.” They take off, speeding through the sleepy outskirts of town until they reach the center. It’s a small town, no more than maybe 10,000 people, which Rey finds quite charming. She hasn’t had a chance to explore much, she makes note of a couple shops she’d like to visit when she has the time. 

They park the motorcycle and climb off, but Kylo freezes as they start to walk into the grocery store hand-in-hand. 

“Kylo? What is it?” Rey asks nervously. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“That big silver beat-up pick-up truck,” he says. “It’s my dad’s.” 

“Should we go home?” Rey asks. Kylo shakes his head. 

“It’s a small enough town, this was bound to happen. Just, brace yourself.” 

They make it not ten feet further before Kylo tightens his grip on Rey’s hand and stops walking again. His eyes are locked on the couple walking towards them. They look like they’re in their mid-50s, with graying hair and some wrinkles. The man has on a worn leather jacket and jeans; the woman, a sundress and sweater. Their eyes light up when they spot their son. 

“Ben,” the woman sighs happily. 

“Han, Leia,” Kylo says curtly. The man, Han, rolls his eyes while the woman, Leia, looks Rey up and down. 

“And who might this be?” Leia asks, stepping closer and extending her right hand. 

“I’m Rey,” she replies. She shakes her hand politely, unsure of whether or not to say more. 

Leia steps even closer and takes a deep breath. “An omega,” she breathes. Kylo nods at Rey, who adds, “Yes, I’m an omega. And, um, your daughter-in-law as of last night.” She smiles up at Kylo lovingly, who returns a brief smile before going back to scowling at his father. 

Leia steps back, putting her hand over her heart. She closes her eyes for a moment, and Rey can see the pain in her features when she opens them again. Han moves forward to stand next to his wife and extends his right hand to Rey, who shakes it happily. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rey,” he says gruffly. Leia’s eyes shine with tears. The group stands in silence while the two men glare at each other and Rey watches her mother-in-law nervously. It dawns on her that neither of the men are going to say anything, and in order to escape this encounter, she needs to act. 

She lets go of Kylo’s hand and offers her arms out to Leia, who wraps her up in a hug gratefully. “I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to tell you, it was very spur-of-the-moment,” Rey murmurs once the hug has ended. Han scoffs and Leia shoots him a  _ look.  _

“We heard you asked Lor San Tekka about a Pack Mistress ritual,” Han says. “We didn’t realize it was for one that was so imminent.” 

Kylo pulls Rey back gently to his side and wraps his arm around her but stays silent. 

“We needed to act quickly,” Rey replies. “I’m a couple months from turning 18, and my family is nearby. They, um… They’re pretty neglectful but can be vindictive when they want. Kylo wanted to protect me.” Leia nods, still staring at Rey like she’s a creature she’s never seen before. 

A car honks at them and they move out of the middle of the parking lot. 

“When is your next showroom, Ben?” Leia asks softly. Kylo’s glare softens as he moves his gaze back to his mother. 

“Day after tomorrow.” 

“We might stop by, there’s a new couple in the pack that just got married and we would love to get them something. Perhaps we could get coffee afterward?” 

Rey’s eyes light up. She already likes Leia and wants to spend more time with her. 

Kylo smiles stiffly but doesn’t reply. Rey takes her phone out of her back pocket and asks Leia for her number. “In case you have any questions about what we’ll be bringing to the showroom,” she adds quickly when she sees Kylo furrow his brow at her. 

Rey hugs Leia again quickly before they all part ways. She and Kylo shop in relative silence, gathering the supplies they need for pancakes and bacon and fruit salad. Rey adds a few things to make for a picnic later, which makes Kylo smile softly. 

Rey is practically  _ simmering  _ by the time they get back to the cabin, and blurts out her questions as soon as the door is shut. “What was that, Kylo? Why were you so cold? They seem lovely! I don’t understand why someone with actual parents would be so cruel!” 

Kylo whirls around, he’d been on his way into the kitchen but stops and stomps over to Rey. 

“Rey, I love you, but do not presume to know anything about my parents or how I grew up,” he snarls. 

“What am I supposed to think? You’ve never told me anything, only that there was tension, and then we meet them and they’re… they’re nice!” she spits back. She gets up in his face like she did the first night they met. “You have a  _ mother _ who obviously loves you! Do you know what I would give for that?!”

“Don’t argue with me,  _ omega,  _ you won’t win,” he growls at her. 

“Don’t be such a buffoon,  _ alpha,  _ and I won’t have to,” she growls right back. Dynamics and designations be damned, Rey is not a shrinking violet. She never has been and never will be. 

“Maybe if you actually talked to me about this stuff, I would’ve been better prepared to meet the ‘monsters’ you have for parents. Gosh, I would’ve brought a weapon of some sort to defend myself!” She pushes his chest, she knows this isn’t going to end well but she doesn’t care. 

She pushes his chest more as she adds, “All those years of wishing I had a mother, of crying myself to sleep because I would never know my mother, and all that time you had a mother who loves you and you just cast her aside? You are so ungrateful!” 

“Stop it, Rey!” Kylo barks, grabbing her arms and lifting her off the ground so they’re face-to-face. Rey squirms, calling him an asshole as she tries to escape his grasp. “Rey!” Kylo barks again. She looks him in the eye and fucking  _ melts.  _ His eyes have gone black, his nostrils flaring, teeth bared. 

_ In the middle of an argument I’m fucking winning, I get WET?! This is such bullshit.  _

Rey whines and rubs her thighs together. Kylo catches the scent of her arousal, and the enraged look in his face changes to one of amusement. He chuckles, his laugh rumbling in his chest. “Oh, my little omega likes that, does she?” Rey whimpers and shakes her head in a feeble attempt at denial. She looks away, mortified that she’s reacting this way.

He wraps one arm around her waist, keeping her clutched to his chest, and uses his free hand to cup her chin and turn her face back to him. “I asked you a question, Rey,” he growls. “Does it make your tight pussy wet, arguing with your alpha?” He runs his thumb over her bottom lip and she nips at it and sucks it into her mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

“Mhm,” she hums around his thumb, laving at it like it’s his cock. She wraps her legs around his waist and tries to grind against the very hard cock she can feel even through their jeans. 

Kylo pulls his hand away from her mouth and swats her ass as he scolds her. “You  _ are  _ a naughty one, little wife. And naughty omegas who defy their alphas get  _ punished. _ ”

He leans in and bites her earlobe, swatting her ass two more times as she yelps.

He sets her down and pulls her jean shorts and panties off while she removes her tank top, throwing it over her shoulder. She goes for his belt but he swats her hand away. “On all fours, on the rug, baby girl.” A shiver goes up Rey’s spine, she never thought she would be into something rough but holy  _ shit  _ is she wet. 

She assumes the position he commanded, wiggling her ass in his direction. She hears him groan as he settles on his knees behind her, and she bites back a giggle. 

“You think this is funny, do you?” Kylo growls. He runs his hands over her ass, gently over the cheek that he’s already spanked. He swats at the other cheek, making Rey yelp and jerk away. He grabs her hip to keep her in place, and he can’t quite make out what she whimpers. 

“What was that, baby girl?” 

“Pull my hair, please Alpha please,” Rey begs.

“Jesus Christ, Rey,” Kylo moans. He unbuckles his belt and pushes his jeans down his thighs, letting his cock spring free. He drags it over her folds, both of them whimpering at the contact. “You’re fucking  _ soaked,  _ baby,” he growls. “You’re not supposed to  _ like  _ being punished, you naughty girl.” 

She tries to thrust backwards onto his cock and he spanks her again in response. Rey looks over her shoulder at him, her eyes huge and pleading, begging to be fucked. 

“Fuck it, discipline later,” Kylo grunts. He sheaths himself inside her in a single move, her reaction a whine so high-pitched it could shatter glass. He thrusts into her hard and rough, grasping her hair in one hand and pulling it so her head tilts back. 

Rey is a  _ mess.  _ She whines and yelps and screams as her husband fucks her into oblivion, almost painful but in the most delicious way. Kylo swears and grunts behind her, growling for her to rub her clit before he fills her up with his cum. 

Rey obliges, frantically rubbing herself until she cums with a shriek, going completely still as Kylo pounds into her. He yells a string of curses and paints her insides white, filling her with so much cum it spills out of her. 

They collapse forward onto the rug, Kylo just barely able to roll onto his side before he crushes his tiny wife. Rey rolls onto her side and wraps herself around him, nuzzling her head against his as they recover. She decides they can finish the argument later. 

“Jesus, Rey,” Kylo pants. She hums contentedly, relishing the feel of their sweat-slicked bodies pressed together. He looks down and realizes she’s leaking, so he scoops up the cum that’s spilled and presses it back into her pussy. 

“That’s where it belongs,” he explains, as if he’s explaining why the sky is blue. Rey giggles and shuts her eyes, wrapped around her husband’s warm body. She falls asleep quickly, and dreams about her mother. At least, she thinks it’s her mother. In her dreams, Satine always looks like a bright white light; it always makes Rey feel warm and happy, like her mother is watching over her. 

When she wakes up two hours later, she decides it’s time to show Kylo what’s in her father’s chest. She nudges him, whispering his name.

“Kylo?” 

Her husband opens his eyes and looks at her with a smile. “Yes, Rey?” 

“I, um, I have something to show you. It’s in my father’s chest.” Kylo sits up, bringing Rey with him, and nods. She can tell he’s confused, and loves him even more for simply going with it. 

They get dressed and carry the chest into the middle of the living area, sitting on the ground in front of it. Rey punches in a code on the clearly well-loved chest and opens it. “I’ve met your parents, you should meet mine.” 

“I’ve never shown anyone what’s in here before,” Rey says quietly as she removes a sweater, handing it to Kylo. He’s quiet, taking in the moment with reverence. 

“That sweater was my dad’s, it’s the only clothing I have left of his. I don’t wear it because I’m afraid it’ll stop smelling like him if I do,” she explains. Kylo nods and places it on the sofa. 

Next come a couple of bound journals with the name “Satine” written on the front. “These were my mother’s. I’ve never read them, I thought they would make me feel more alone.” Rey pauses to smile at Kylo softly, tears in her eyes. “But I’m not alone now.” 

Kylo scoots closer to Rey and kisses her forehead before taking the diaries from her and setting them next to her father’s sweater. 

She pulls out a couple of scrapbooks and they flip through them together. Her parents when they first met, when they married, the first house they bought, when her mother was pregnant, and finally, baby Rey. Rey runs her fingers over the last scrapbook, smiling at the cover. It’s a photo of her and her dad, she’s about three and he’s tossing her in the air. 

“I made this one. Dad didn’t keep up with scrapbooks after my mom died, but he took a lot of photos. I made it after he died.” 

Rey and Kylo flip through the scrapbook, smiling and laughing at the photos, Rey explaining what was happening in all of them. 

Rey sets it on the sofa once they’ve reached the end. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “There are a few other things in here, but what I really want to show you is this,” she says as she pulls a mahogany box from the bottom of the chest. It has another pass code, which Rey punches in as she adds, “This is why Bazine didn’t want me to take the chest. They don’t know for sure, but she and Delphi always suspected my father left me something like this.” 

She opens the lid and hands the box to Kylo, whose jaw drops immediately.

“Oh Rey,” he breathes. He picks up each item in the box and examines it, each more jaw-dropping than the last. Loose diamonds sit at the top in a clear bag, six that are at least one carat each, four that look to be two carats. Beneath that sit five 50-gram gold bars, two 10-ounce platinum bars, five 10-oz gold bars, two 500-gram gold bars, and about a dozen gold coins, all sealed in the original packaging. 

Rey has curled up into a little ball, her legs pulled against her chest. She’s been keeping this secret for three years, and while she trusts Kylo completely, a tiny sliver of her is terrified that she made the wrong decision. 

Kylo sets the items back in the box and rests it on the sofa. He sees Rey’s distress and pulls her into his lap gently, tucking her head under his chin. She sniffles against his chest and mumbles, “It’s worth a lot, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, sweetheart.” 

“I remember hearing Delphi bitch to Bazine about how my father left her hardly any money.” 

“Did they ever talk about it to you?” 

Rey shakes her head and mumbles something else that Kylo can’t make out.

“What did you say baby? I couldn’t understand.” 

Rey lifts her head up and looks at her husband with a tear-stained face. “He didn’t trust Delphi with this.” 

Kylo shakes his head, uncertain as to where this is going. “No, he clearly didn’t.” 

Rey’s face crumples and she whimpers, “Then why did he trust her to take care of  _ me? _ ” She buries her face in Kylo’s chest again, and he sits there, rocking his sweet wife gently while she sobs. 

Every emotion she’s kept buried since her father died comes pouring out of Rey, all the anger at him for leaving her, her rage that she was forced to put up with Bazine for years and nobody did a damn thing about it, the unimaginable sorrow at not having him in her life. Rey sobs it all out, sobs until she can’t sob anymore. She can’t breathe out of her nose and her eyes are swollen, but Kylo still looks at her when she lifts her head like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“This isn’t how I imagined starting our honeymoon,” Rey sniffles. She’s got the hiccups, and climbs out of Kylo’s lap to get some peanut butter from the kitchen. Kylo joins her while she eats it out of the jar with a spoon and hands her a glass of water when she’s finished. He pulls her back into his arms and strokes her hair, murmuring how much he loves her and that she’s not alone. Rey tilts her head up and whispers, “Neither are you.” Kylo kisses her, soft and sweet. 

“I’ll text my mother that we’ll meet them for coffee,” he murmurs. Rey sniffles loudly, beaming up at her husband. 

“Really?”

“I can’t promise it’ll be easy, but I promise I will try,” he says. “You deserve a family, Rey, and you have one. It’s me, and maybe one day it can be my parents too. And our babies.” He teasingly thrusts his pelvis at her as he says the last bit, and Rey bursts out laughing as she throws herself into his arms.

_ A family of my own! _

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's furniture showroom, coffee with Han and Leia, and a surprise for the newlyweds.

Kylo gets up early the morning of the showroom to put the finishing touches on his pieces. His stall is the only one at the market with custom, new furniture, and Rey was thrilled to learn a couple other shops that she’s had her eye on will be displaying their wares as well. She takes his breakfast of eggs and bacon and coffee out to the workshop so she can keep him company. 

“Did you eat anything, sweetheart?” Kylo asks. Rey shakes her head. 

“I’m a little nauseous this morning, I’m not sure why,” she says. “Maybe I’m nervous about sitting down with your parents.” Kylo rests his hand against her forehead and frowns. 

“You’re a little warm, are you sure you want to go?”

“I’m sure it’s just the heat,” she mutters. She honestly feels like crap, but she’s not going to miss the showroom and coffee date. 

“Coffee will be fine,” Kylo says. “I’m really going to try to set my issues with them aside. I can’t promise I’ll be successful right off the bat, though,” he adds with a laugh. 

He’s turned back to his furniture and Rey comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his back. He smells like sweat and musk and  _ Kylo.  _

“I’ll squeeze your thigh under the table if I feel like you’re being rude,” Rey murmurs into his back. Kylo chuckles and spins around to wrap her up in his arms. He buries his face in her neck with a sigh.

“You’ll probably be squeezing it a lot, then.” Rey jerks away with a laugh, swatting at his chest. 

“It’s not polite to hit your Pack Master, little one,” Kylo grunts, his eyes darkening. Rey bats her lashes at him and grins. 

“Apologies, Pack Master,” she says in her sweetest tone. Kylo pounces on her, scooping her in his arms and depositing her on his work table.

“Kylo!” Rey squeals, “We don’t have time, Jett’s coming soon with his truck-” 

Kylo ignores her as he unzips his jeans and pulls her hips forward. He reaches up under her blue sundress and slides her panties down. “I’ll be quick,” he growls, pulling his cock out of his boxers and rubbing it against her slick folds. 

“You are always so wet, little Omega,” Kylo groans. “How is that possible?” Rey grasps his shoulders and whines, “It’s because of you, Alpha, my Alpha, you make me so wet with your muscles and your scent-” 

Kylo thrusts into her sharply, making the tools on the table rattle around. Rey looks behind her at the tools but Kylo cups her chin and turns her face back so he can kiss her roughly. 

“Mmm, fuck, Rey, your pussy’s so fucking tight,” he growls against her lips. “So tight and all mine.” 

“Yes, yours! All yours!” Rey cries. This animalistic ferocity undoes her every time and Kylo fucking  _ knows  _ it. He reaches between them to play with her clit, gathering her wetness and rubbing against her sensitive bundle. Rey throws her head back and pulls her dress down so she can play with her nipples. 

“Fuck, yes, Rey play with your nipples,” Kylo growls, “God I love your pretty little tits, so sweet and perky, fuck!” He snaps his hips harder as he feels Rey start to clench around him. 

“Cum for me baby, cum all over this cock you love,” he grunts between thrusts. Rey opens her eyes and stares at him, never breaking eye contact as her mouth falls open and the most  _ delicious  _ sounds spring forth. Her walls grip his cock, triggering his orgasm and he pumps twice more before filling her with his cum. He pulls out quickly, not wanting to knot her and lock them together while they’re pressed for time. 

Rey slumps forward and rests her head on his chest, panting happily. They hear Jett’s truck pull up then and Kylo helps her off the table, pulling her dress and panties back into place. She’s a sweaty mess now, so she grabs a stack of papers and starts fanning herself while Kylo tucks his cock back into his pants. 

Jett knocks on the door of the workshop, waiting for Kylo’s bark to enter until he comes in. He takes one look at the newlyweds and laughs nervously. “I apologize, Pack Master, I can come back-” Kylo waves him off. 

“We’ve got to get moving, help me load these pieces. Rey, could you take this back to the kitchen?” He hands Rey his dishes and kisses her cheek, swatting her ass playfully as she turns to go back to the house. 

“It’s good to see you happy, if I may say so, sir,” Jett says as they start loading the furniture. 

“Thank you, Jett,” Kylo replies. “I didn’t expect anything like this to happen, but I’m certainly glad it did.” 

“I’m thinking about getting my own truck,” he says after they’ve finished. “But I’d still like your help with the showrooms, if that’s alright.” 

Jett nods. “Of course, sir.” 

“We might be building a bigger house soon, is that something your construction connections could help with? I figure between you and Trigo and Frax, there’s enough construction experience and connections that we could make it happen relatively easily.” 

“Absolutely, Pack Master. We’d be more than happy to do that. What did you have in mind?” 

Kylo starts to tell him about his vision, until Rey appears. He mutters, “This is supposed to be a surprise for Rey, we’ll talk later.” Jett nods, and starts to climb into his truck until Terex appears. Kylo indicates for Jett to get in the truck, and he steps away to speak with his second-in-command. He comes back with Terex in tow. 

“Terex is going to join us today, he’ll ride with Jett. Rey, since we’re getting coffee afterwards, we’ll take the motorcycle.” Rey frowns for a moment, wondering if she can pull that off in the dress she has on, but shrugs it off. It’s too hot for anything else, and she just can’t seem to shake this crappy nauseous feeling. 

The group makes its way into town and starts to set up shop. Rey is thrilled to discover the other three stalls are also decor-themed. Kylo’s is the only one with custom furniture, but it looks like there’s some second-hand pieces she’d like to check out. She’s heard about chalk painting, and is eager to explore the idea. 

She helps Kylo get the stall organized, displaying photos of his previous work as well as his pricing list. She makes a note to talk to him later about the presentation and how it could be slightly more professional and exciting. He’s brought three pieces with him, a dresser and two nightstands, and unlocks his storage area from the back of the showroom so he and Jett can carry out two bookshelves and a desk. 

They find themselves alone for a moment in the stall and Rey asks quietly, “Why did Terex come with us?” 

Kylo stops arranging the furniture to answer. “After what happened with Bazine, he thought it was a good idea for us to have some backup, just in case.” 

Rey’s eyes go wide. “You think if she saw us together she’d cause trouble?” 

Kylo shrugs and walks over to kiss her forehead. “I’d rather be safe with you, sweetheart. Nobody’s going to take you from me.” 

A shiver goes up Rey’s spine and she wraps her arms around Kylo’s waist, squeezing him tight. 

The showroom starts shortly after. A crowd of people had gathered outside the entrance to the building and flood the hall once they’re permitted access. They’re dispersed pretty evenly among the stalls, there are about 10 people in each. One couple, clearly newlyweds, flip through photos of Kylo’s previous work, the wife squealing over his designs. Rey feels a swell of pride and walks up to him, kissing his cheek. 

The newlyweds end up ordering $7000 worth of furniture: a bed, a dresser, two nightstands, and a bookshelf. They put down half up front, Rey’s eyes going wide at the wad of cash the husband pulls out from his wallet. Kylo says it will take about two months for the full set to be finished, which doesn’t seem to be a problem for the couple. 

Another couple buys the desk from Kylo, carrying it out of the showroom excitedly. Rey wanders back to one of the stalls to look at a piece she was particularly interested in earlier. She goes back to Kylo and tells him happily that there’s a small dresser she’d like to paint at some point. 

He tells her to wait in the stall in case more customers come and excuses himself for a moment. He returns carrying the dresser like it weighs nothing and deposits it in front of Rey with a smile. She throws her arms around his neck, giggling at his thoughtfulness and thanking him profusely. 

Leia and Han arrive about an hour later. Leia hugs Rey and even manages to get a very brief hug from Kylo. They look at the options available, Leia marveling over the quality and Han commenting on the intricate details. Rey steals a glance at Kylo and sees that his father’s comment sparks a small smile across her beautiful husband’s face. They ultimately decide on the pair of nightstands, Leia explaining to Rey that the newlywed couple, Finn and Rose, haven’t had much time to go shopping just yet and really need furniture. 

The showroom winds down, one more customer placing an order for a custom bed, and they close up shop. Rey can feel the tension rolling off Kylo as they walk to the coffee shop, and she takes his hand, squeezing it gently. They order coffee and croissants and sit down at a booth. It’s awkward at first, almost painfully so. It gets worse when Kylo straight up asks why they wanted to talk. Rey cringes and makes a mental note to remind Kylo that sometimes it’s beneficial to just let a conversation evolve naturally.

Leia doesn’t seem to mind, though. She must be used to her son’s bluntness, even if he hasn’t lived at home or had frequent contact with them in a decade.  

“We want to retire as Pack Master and Pack Mistress,” Leia starts. 

Kylo’s brow furrows as he takes in the information, looking at his father and mother. 

“That’s a thing?” Rey asks quietly. 

Han shakes his head. “It’s not common, most Pack Masters get challenged by someone younger once they hit our age. It’s usually hostile takeover, and we want to avoid that.” 

Rey puts her hand on Kylo’s thigh, not squeezing it but resting it there for reassurance. 

“So who would take over?” she asks. 

“We only have two other Alphas,” Leia explains, “Poe-” Kylo snorts, which makes Han laugh. The men share a brief moment of levity, making Rey hopeful. 

“What’s wrong with Poe?” she asks. 

“He’s too impulsive, even for an Alpha,” Kylo says as Leia nods. “He’s gotten a little better now that he’s married, Paige is a good influence on him. But he’s still Poe at the end of the day, too hot-headed for leadership.”

“The other Alpha, Derham, isn’t right for leadership either,” Han adds. “He’s not tough enough to make difficult choices.

Rey glances at Kylo, whose face changes almost imperceptibly as he realizes what his parents are saying. 

“What does that mean for your pack?” Rey presses. 

Kylo keeps his eyes locked on his parents. “It means they want our pack to merge with theirs. They want the two packs to unite under our leadership.” 

Her eyes go wide and she suddenly feels  _ very  _ lightheaded. The color must drain from her face because Leia is at her side immediately, telling her to put her head between her legs. She rubs her back and tells her to take deep breaths, and Rey faintly hears Han and Kylo talking about her health. 

Leia leans in and whispers, “How far along are you?” Rey looks at her, confused as can be. She sits back up slowly, and Leia escorts her outside, telling the boys to behave and talk about the logistics of a merger. 

The somewhat fresh air helps Rey a little, but it’s still so suffocatingly hot it barely makes a difference. She turns to Leia as soon as they’re outside and asks, “What do you mean?” 

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Leia asks. Rey laughs incredulously. 

“No, I couldn’t be, Maz gave me a shot during my heat.” 

A slight grin creeps across Leia’s face. “She didn’t give you a double shot?” Rey shakes her head. 

“Come on,” Leia says, tugging Rey’s hand in the direction of the town pharmacy. “Let’s get you a test. I’ll give you Jyn Erso’s number just in case. Take it when you get home and give her a call when it shows up positive. She’s not a werewolf, but she’s familiar with us like Maz, and she’s a damn good OBGYN. She just delivered the one baby we have in our pack.” 

They pick up two pregnancy tests and some ginger ale for the nausea and walk back to the coffee shop, Leia’s arm still around Rey’s shoulders. 

“I don’t want to tell Kylo until I know for sure,” Rey says. Leia nods and tells her a little about her pregnancy with Kylo.

“Why are you being so nice to me, Leia?” Rey interjects. 

Leia looks at her like she’s just asked why the sun shines. “You’re my daughter-in-law, Rey. My son adores you. He’s such a different man than he was the last time we saw him. It was two years ago, and he had such anger in his eyes. He’s still my son, don’t get me wrong, I can see there’s still some anger there, but he’s gentler and much happier. Your influence has changed him, it made today’s coffee possible. How did you pull that off, anyway?” 

Rey smiles at her mother-in-law. “I never knew my mother, and my father died three years ago. I have a step-mother, but she never really cared about me, and my step-sister is a nightmare. I sort of had an outburst after we ran into you two, I yelled at him-” 

“You yelled at your Alpha?” Leia asks, stopping in her tracks, her eyebrows raised. 

Rey looks at her quizzically. “I mean, I didn’t think about it as Alpha and Omega in that moment, I was just so angry at him, I didn’t understand how he could ignore parents who clearly love him and take it for granted. Is that abnormal?” 

Leia bursts out laughing. “You are  _ exactly  _ what Ben needs, Rey. I worried that an Omega would be too submissive to him, but I can see I was very wrong about that.” With that, she loops her arm through Rey’s and they continue walking. 

They’re both pleased to see Han and Kylo haven’t killed each other. They’re deep in conversation but both stand when they see the women walk in. Kylo takes Rey’s arm and pulls out her chair, sitting her down cautiously. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” 

Rey smiles at him softly. “Yes, your mother took me to get some ginger ale for the nausea.” She doesn’t miss the flash of understanding that crosses Han’s face. 

“We’re talking about how a merger would work, but we can head home soon,” he murmurs as he kisses her cheek. 

“So have you agreed to it?” she asks. He shakes his head but replies, “I want to meet their pack first and gauge how ours would react. It would be complicated to say the least.” 

“We have so many Betas,” Leia says, “And you are mostly Alphas. We only have a couple pairs, and the Betas are having a difficult time getting pregnant. We just have one baby in the whole pack.” 

Kylo snorts again. “That’s what happens when you let Betas mate each other, Mother.” Rey squeezes his thigh and he stills, glancing at her with a quick smile. 

“This might be the best chance for our survival,” Rey says quietly. “Our pack is so uneven, there’s no way it’s sustainable. The Alphas will need to mate eventually if we’re going to survive.” 

Kylo nods in agreement. “Snoke didn’t care about survival, he just wanted dominance.” 

“What would you two do after you retire?” Rey asks. 

The old married couple look at each other and smile. “Han wants to relax, I want to start a school for werewolves,” Leia says. “We may only have one child now in the pack, but once we encourage mating among our united pack members, there will be a boom. Especially if Jyn Erso’s fertility shot works on the Betas. Rose, Finn’s wife, just started on the shots, so we’ll see.” 

“A school for werewolves?” Rey murmurs. 

Leia smiles at her warmly. “I’ve spoken with the Pack Masters of the packs in Corulag, Corellia and Coruscant, and they’re all interested in sending their children to such a school. We could build it on your pack’s land, we’ll pay for it once we sell ours and get everyone settled.” 

Rey gasps. “There’s a werewolf pack in Coruscant?!” It’s Kylo’s turn to rest his hand on her thigh reassuringly. “Why didn’t my father and I join it then?” 

“Hmm. That’s something you’ll have to ask the Pack Master,” Leia says. “I’m sure he had his reasons.” Rey feels lightheaded again and Kylo can see it in her eyes. 

“I think we should probably head home now. We’ll come meet your pack this weekend, Mother. I’m not saying yes for sure but I’m open to it,” Kylo says. 

They bid their farewells, Leia hugging Kylo and Rey tightly, Han offering a handshake that isn’t quite as awkward as their first encounter. 

Rey is exhausted by the time they get home, and Kylo carries her bridal style up to their bed. He tucks her under the covers and kisses her forehead, murmuring that he’ll be in the workshop planning out the commissions he received. It must be at least 5 p.m., Rey thinks, and wonders aloud what they’ll do for dinner. Kylo tells her he’ll whip something up, all she needs to do is rest. 

Rey falls asleep immediately, waking two hours later feeling refreshed and happy. She remembers the pregnancy tests in her purse and shoots out of bed to retrieve them. She’ll be shocked if it’s positive but she can’t deny the existence of butterflies of excitement fluttering around in her stomach.

She pees on the stick and paces the bedroom as she waits, determined to not look at it until the full two minutes is up. She darts back into the bathroom and flips the test over. 

_ Pregnant _

Rey shrieks and jumps up and down, clapping her hands.  _ Kylo! I have to tell him! _

She doesn’t even put her shoes back on, she goes  _ flying  _ down the stairs and out the door, clutching the test in her hand, her hair whipping wildly around her face as she sprints over to the workshop. She throws the door open and Kylo’s head shoots up. 

She  _ hurls  _ herself into his arms, her strong husband catching her with an “Oof!” 

“I’m pregnant! Kylo I’m pregnant!” Rey squeals. He sets her down and she thrusts the test into his hands. Kylo stares at the test, then at Rey, then back at the test, his jaw dropping all the way to the floor. He has tears in his eyes when he looks back at Rey, and pulls her in for an almost bone-crushing embrace, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. “Oh Rey,” he murmurs, “Thank you.” 

Rey melts into his arms and cries softly into his shirt. She feels wetness on her shoulder and realizes it’s Kylo’s tears. They cling together, crying tears of joy and whispering how much they love each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little unsure about this chapter, I hope it works/makes sense. Please leave a comment!! Comments and kudos make the world go 'round :D
> 
> [Rey's blue dress](http://us.asos.com/asos/asos-design-mini-smock-sundress-with-tie-straps/prd/9118877?CTAref=We%20Recommend%20Carousel_14&featureref1=we%20recommend%20pers)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have a discussion about finances, meet with Han and Leia's pack, and have a little sexy time ;)

 

Rey and Kylo can’t stop smiling at each other. In the three days since she discovered she’s pregnant, they have been lost in a whirl of smiling, giggling, cuddling, and crying happy tears. It’s just a hair shy of gross, in Rey’s opinion. She’s never been this happy, and neither has Kylo.

Dr. Jyn Erso (she insisted Rey simply call her Jyn) came by the day after the positive pregnancy test to introduce herself and draw Rey’s blood for lab tests. It’s only been a month since the first time they had sex, so she’s not more than a couple weeks along. Rey liked her immediately and scheduled a follow up for the six week mark.

Kylo and Rey are eating the french toast they made for breakfast and discussing their plan for the day. They’re heading out to meet Leia and Han’s pack in just under two hours. Leia agreed to tell the pack ahead of time so they’d know what to expect, and according to her text, it had not gone smoothly.

“I’m nervous about today,” Rey admits. She starts eating her fruit salad, picking all the strawberries out and eating them first before diving into the rest of the bowl.

“Me too,” Kylo agrees. “This will be a harder sell than it will be for our pack.”

“Why’s that? I would’ve thought the opposite.”

Kylo shrugs. “They’re all strong and very obstinate, but I’m their Pack Master. They know better than to cross me.”

Rey chuckles softly. “Do you not think it would be better to be more inclusive about the process and see what everyone thinks?”

Kylo lets out a barking laugh. “That’s not how it works, not with this pack anyway. I want it to be different, but they need a strong leader.” He can tell she’s not convinced, so he strokes her cheek gently.

“I think with you as Pack Mistress, it can change. It will have to, if this merger is going to go smoothly.” Rey flushes red and kisses the palm he’s pressed against her cheek.

Kylo pulls his hand back and starts to clean up the dishes, kissing Rey’s forehead as he stands up from the table.

“My parents wouldn’t have suggested the merger if they hadn’t seen how we are together,” he adds. “I don’t know what they would have done.”

Rey stands up and moves behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face to his back. “It’s a good thing we met and fell in love, then.”

Kylo turns around, playfully wiping his wet hands on Rey’s tank top. Rey squeals and smacks his chest playfully, her squeals turning into shrieks as he starts tickling her, the bastard.

He finally stops once she threatens to knee him in the groin, and he wraps her up in his tree trunk arms, kissing her deeply. Rey tries to wriggle against his crotch but he stops her with a disappointed sigh.

“As much as I would love to have my way with you, wife,” Kylo murmurs, “We have to talk about some logistics before the meeting. Can you bring your precious metals to the table?” He sets Rey down and kisses the top of her head. She helps him clear the table and sets the box on top. Kylo grabs his laptop and a notebook and sits down next to her.

“I found a site that will help me calculate roughly how much this is all worth,” he explains. He moves quickly, his eyes getting larger and larger as he runs the numbers. Rey studies the coins carefully, examining the years they’re from. A couple are from 2000, when she was born, some from 1994, when her parents got married. She’s so lost in the coins that she doesn’t realize Kylo has finished until he clears his throat.

He looks almost stricken when she looks up at him. “So, the coins will need to be evaluated in more detail, but according to this, it’s all worth about $250,000.” That lightheaded feeling comes back and Rey puts her head between her legs. Kylo rubs her back, whispering that it’s alright, that she just needs to breathe.

He helps her sit back up slowly and hands her a glass of water, which she drinks eagerly. They absorb the news in silence for a while until Rey breaks the silence.

“Fuck,” she swears softly. “That’s… that’s a lot of money.”

Kylo nods solemnly. “It is. Do you want some more time to process? We can talk about the rest of this later-”

Rey waves him off. “No, no. It’ll take me a while to absorb all of that. What else do we need to discuss?”

Kylo clears his throat again. “Well, I wanted to do this today because we need to talk overall finances, so you have the full picture.”

Rey must look confused, because Kylo elaborates, “You’re the Pack Mistress and my wife, you need to know what we as a family have and what the pack has as well.”

Rey nods, her head still swimming with all the new information.

Kylo pulls up a spreadsheet and a map and slides his chair closer to Rey’s so she can see the screen.

“This forest is about 1600 acres, or 2.5 square miles. We own the whole thing. Snoke was really wealthy, and when he died, we split what he had evenly among us. Well, evenly among everyone else. I got a bit more because I’m the Pack Master. Most of his money was spent on buying these woods, which we put in a trust after his… demise. The pack owns the land except the village, and we split up the leftover cash.”

He shows her the total of what they have at their disposal, and she feels her knees buckle. Rey moves suddenly to lie down on the couch, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She waves off Kylo’s concerns and tells him to come sit in the armchair and continue talking.

“The most expensive thing I’ve ever bought was my phone and it cost $200,” Rey says quietly. “I saved up for three months to buy it, waiting tables at the pizza parlor near my house. Bazine broke it shortly after and I got my little flip phone.”

She looks over at Kylo, who looks terribly concerned. “You grew up with a lot of money, didn’t you?” She asks softly. Kylo nods, then looks at the floor.

“I didn’t want any of my parents’ money when I left. Snoke had me so twisted up, he really turned me against them. He convinced me that living in a one bedroom cabin with a bunch of Alpha males was better than having a family.”

He pauses and brushes his hand over her forehead, frowning when he notices she feels a little warm. Rey takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

“I’m fine, Kylo, really. Just a little lightheaded. Keep going. Talk to me about Snoke, or tell me your thoughts on how we’ll pull this whole thing off. Please, just distract me. It really helps.”

“Alright. So our village and the surrounding area takes up a small portion of the land, about 5 acres. The rest, as you know, we use to hunt and fish and camp and run. Because we already own the land, building houses for the expanded pack won’t be that difficult. We’ll clear out 5 more acres for the school, lodge and student housing, and use the wood from those trees for construction.”

“They won’t stay in their village?” Rey asks.

Kylo shakes his head. “It’s likely that some will want to, or try to, but eventually they’ll all move here. It just makes the most sense. Jett, Trigo and Frax all work in construction and have connections in town as well as in Corulag and Corellia. I’m pretty sure my parents will put up the money for the construction and then get repaid once they’ve sold off their pack’s land.”

Rey frowns slightly as she looks over at Kylo. “This is going to be a pretty huge undertaking, isn’t it?”

Kylo nods. “We’ll do it in stages. I’ve drawn out a map of what the area can look like, I’ll have to talk to Leia more about her vision for the school but I have a general sense of what she wants. We’ll also build a lodge, so we have a nice indoor facility for us to use as an expanded pack.”

Kylo sets the laptop aside, grabbing a piece of paper out of the notebook and kneeling on the floor next to Rey’s sprawled out form on the couch.

He bites his lip and blushes a little before handing her the piece of paper. It’s a floor plan of a house, a really big house, like bigger than anything she’s ever seen....

“Kylo, what is this?” she asks. She has a feeling what it is but doesn’t want to get too excited in case she’s wrong.

Kylo pulls her into a sitting position and stays kneeling in front of her, taking both her hands in his. “Rey, I want to build you this house. I want to build it for you and fill it with our babies, for us to live there until we’re 80 and shriveled and have dozens of grandbabies running around.”

Rey stares at her husband, then at the floor plan, and bursts into tears. She’s been almost afraid of how happy she is, worried something bad will happen and take everything away, but in this moment, there’s no fear. There is just joy.

“Do you like it?” Kylo asks nervously. Rey nods and hiccups and sniffles, pulling Kylo on top of her on the sofa. She kisses him fervently, thrusting her tongue in his mouth and whimpering at the feeling of his rock hard form against hers.

“How many babies do you expect us to have, Kylo Ren?” she teases in between kisses.

“As many as we can make, Rey Kenobi,” he murmurs. “I’m going to put as many babies in you as your tight little body can carry.” Rey whines and begs him to fuck her quickly before they have to leave, and he happily complies. They strip and he fucks her hard and fast, collapsing against each other on the sofa. Once they’ve caught their breath, Rey asks, “Where would we build the house?”

Kylo brushes the hair from her sweaty forehead and grins at her, this little spitfire who’s taken over his heart and world. “I was thinking on top of the hill. We could clear out an acre and we’d be able to look out on the village and the clearing where we met.”

Rey smiles back and kisses him for what has to be the millionth time today. “Maybe offering to expand the houses of our pack might soften the blow. We could offer to pay the cost of labor for our pack members as long as they pay for the materials.”

Kylo considers the idea for a moment, adding up the costs in his head. The pack most likely wouldn’t accept the offer, they’re all relatively comfortable and very proud, but the gesture would be welcomed.

He beams at her and nods, pressing his mouth to hers breathlessly and panting between kisses how brilliant she is. Rey pulls away with a pout, muttering that they need to get going for the meeting with Han and Leia’s pack. They get dressed for the day, stopping for kisses and happy giggles, running their hands over Rey’s still-flat tummy.

The lovebirds walk out to the garage hand-in-hand, and Rey stops dead in her tracks as the door opens. There’s a brand-new, gleaming black Ford F-150 pickup truck in the spot Kylo’s motorcycle usually occupies. Rey squeals with delight and leaps into Kylo’s arms, where he holds her for a moment.

“Couldn’t very well take my pregnant wife and unborn baby around on a motorcycle, could I?” he murmurs into her hair. “Jett delivered it last night after you fell asleep.”

Rey pulls her face back from Kylo’s shoulder and kisses him sweetly. “Thank you, Kylo,” she murmurs. “I look forward to taking driving lessons from you.”

An image flashes through his mind of parking over on the side of the road and pulling Rey into his lap to fuck up into her… “I look forward to those too, sweetheart,” he growls with a wicked grin.

They get into the truck, Rey squealing over the new car smell and how shiny and brand new everything is.

Kylo and Rey hold hands the whole drive, chatting about strategy options. Rey smoothes Kylo’s edges, makes him slightly less abrasive without seeming weak. It’s part of why they’re so strong as a couple, even with such a new relationship. Rey lovingly suggests that if the pack doesn’t seem responsive to his strong Alpha-ness, she can speak to the women and win them over.

“I know you can, sweetheart, and I love that about you,” Kylo says, glancing at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road. “We can’t let them think they can walk all over me, though. Our pack respects me because I’m strong, and they respect you as my mate because you’re strong in a quiet way. So I’ll try it my way and then we can reassess.”

Rey sighs and murmurs, “That’s what I was suggesting, you stubborn man.” She glares at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

It takes about 30 minutes for them to reach the edge of Leia and Han’s forest. The whole thing looks pretty similar to their pack’s forest until they approach the actual village, which is far more welcoming and beautiful than their own. There are flowers _everywhere_ and the residences look warm and cozy, instead of cold and serious. The houses are arranged in clusters, and each cluster is centered around a vegetable garden. They drive up to a large house and park in the front.

Kylo lifts Rey out of the truck and kisses her forehead before taking her hand. “This is where you grew up?” Rey breathes, the sights and sounds and overall _vibe_ overwhelming her. Kylo looks around them like he’s seeing it all for the first time.

He shrugs but admits, “It _is_ a lot more home-y than our village.” Rey squeezes his hand and says, “We can fix that, to make them feel more at home.” Kylo nods in agreement, and they take deep breaths before walking up to the front door.

Leia throws the door open before they can ring the bell, wrapping Rey up in a huge hug before turning to Kylo. They hug quickly and Leia escorts them in. Rey tries not to stare at the house, but she simply can’t help it. It’s absolutely gorgeous, decorated so beautifully, there’s not a single missing detail. Kylo sees her awe and bends down to whisper in her ear, “The house I’m going to build you will be even nicer.” Rey beams up at him and takes his hand once again as they walk towards the great room.

The chatter in the room ceases as the pair walk in. Han walks over to greet them both, then they begin introducing themselves. First are Poe and Paige, the only Alpha/Beta pair with a child. Paige has a little pink bundle in her arms, and Rey greets both of them warmly. Paige hands her the baby without even asking if she’d like to hold her, and Rey is yet again overwhelmed; this time by pure baby cuteness.

“What’s her name?” Rey asks as she coos at the wee thing in her arms.

“Alix,” Paige replies. “She’s six months old.”

Kylo and Poe eye each other cautiously before shaking hands. Kylo explained to Rey on the ride over that he and Poe grew up together and competed for _everything._ There isn’t much love lost, and Kylo told Rey he knew Poe wouldn’t take it well that Han and Leia preferred the idea of Kylo’s pack absorbing theirs rather than letting Poe take over.

Paige leans in and whispers to Rey, “How far along are you?” Rey starts to wonder how the _hell_ everyone can tell she’s pregnant. Is her scent different? Will everyone in their own pack know immediately? She and Kylo have been so wrapped up in each other since they got the news, she hasn’t really interacted with any other members in a few days.

Rey whispers back, “Just a couple weeks,” and Paige smiles knowingly. Rey hands Alix back reluctantly, reminding herself that she’s here to support Kylo, not hold babies.

A pair of older men approach them next. One introduces himself to Rey as Luke Skywalker, Leia’s brother, and hugs her quickly. He has sandy blond hair, unlike Leia’s dark brown, but their features are similar. Luke and Kylo shake hands stiffly, and he does the same with the man who introduces himself as Lor San Tekka.

The rest of the introductions go by in a blur. Leia wasn’t kidding; there is a _huge_ gender disparity in the pack. By Rey’s count there are _nine_ unmated Beta females and one unmated Alpha female, compared to just two unmated males, one Alpha and one Beta.

She likes Finn and Rose immediately. Rose gushes how excited she is for the pair of nightstands Leia and Han ordered for them, and Rey makes a mental note to get to know her better one-on-one. She hasn’t really felt that level of instant chemistry with the three Beta females of her own pack, and hopes this will grow into a lovely friendship.

Everyone seems pleasant enough, but there’s an unmistakable tension in the air. Leia and Han indicate for Kylo and Rey to stand next to them at the front of the room once the introductions are over.

Leia starts, “Now that you’ve met our son, Kylo-”

“I thought his name was Ben!” Poe calls out. Everyone turns to look at him, nothing comparing to the death glare being shot his way by Leia.

“That’s not what he goes by anymore, Poe, and you know it.” Poe rolls his eyes but shuts up, and Leia continues.

“You’ve met our son Kylo and his wife Rey. As you all know, an Alpha and Omega pairing is incredibly rare, since Omegas are almost unheard of these days. It truly is the optimal pair for leading a pack. Han and I couldn’t be more pleased that they found each other.”

Rey and Kylo blush and grip each other’s hands even tighter.

“You’ve all had time to think about the choice ahead of us. I’d like for you all to listen to these two speak before making your final decision.” Leia nods at the pair and Kylo clears his throat.

“Some of you have known me since I was a little kid. Some of you know what has happened in my life in the past 10 years. None of you knows the full truth, and that’s how it will stay. All you need to know is that Snoke was an evil man, and when the full extent of his evil plans became known, we acted. _I_ acted, and I have been the Pack Master for five years. Five _good_ years, I might add.”

He stops to take a breath and Rey squeezes his hand in encouragement. He looks at her pleadingly, as if he’s suddenly lost the nerve to continue. She nods and begins speaking.

“Kylo is a strong leader, the only Alpha who was willing to step in when necessary. You all know his parents far better than I do, and I’m sure you understand that the Alpha son of two incredibly strong Alphas is a tough, tenacious, steady leader in his own right. But Kylo is also fair. He does not smack others down simply for the rush of a power trip. He leads with integrity, and I’m very proud to be his wife and to stand at his side as Pack Mistress.”

Leia clears her throat and speaks up. “I have to add that as a mother, the difference I have seen in Kylo since Rey entered his life has been almost unbelievable. They balance each other out perfectly, and it’s because of Rey _and_ how much my son has grown that Han and I are so in favor of merging our packs.”

“But why do we have to merge with theirs and lose our homes?” One woman pipes up. “Why do we have to make that sacrifice?”

Neither Kylo nor Leia reply right away, so Rey steps in. “I understand not wanting to leave your homes. I’ve never seen a village as beautiful as yours! We understand your desire to stay put, but we are willing to do whatever it takes to make it a smooth transition. In order for our packs to truly grow and thrive, we need to be united as a single pack. The best way to do that is for us all to live in the same village.”

Everyone has turned to look at Rey by now, with more than a few jaws on the floor. Kylo gives her that look that always turns her insides to mush; she can almost see the pride swelling in his chest.

Leia clears her throat. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. I’d only add that their pack has more land, their forest is three times the size of ours. I know that moving out of your homes will be painful, but Han and I are prepared to cover the costs of everyone’s relocation up front, including new home construction. We’ll recoup the cost once our land and the materials from the houses have been sold.”  

A murmur goes through the crowd, and it appears that some people begin to soften and warm up to the idea. Rey decides to add a few points:

“We would love to start vegetable gardens like the ones you all have. I know Leia has mentioned the idea of building a school for our children as well as those of the packs of Corulag, Coruscant and Corellia, and Kylo and I are completely on board with that plan. It will provide not only education for our children, but also employment opportunities for the adults and income for the pack.”

“How has your pack reacted to this?” Another woman asks.

Rey and Kylo share a somewhat nervous look. “We haven’t told them yet,” Kylo admits. Several people scoff at this, one woman even stands up to leave the room. Leia stops her with that potent death glare, and the woman returns to her seat.

“We haven’t told them yet because we wanted to hear from you all first,” Kylo explains. “I knew it would be a much tougher sell to you than it will be for our pack.”

“Why should we believe we’ll be welcomed with open arms?” Poe asks.

Kylo glares at him for a moment before answering. “Because I’m their Pack Master, and they do what I say.” His reply sends a bit of a nervous ripple of energy through the room, and Rey steps in to smooth it over.

“What Kylo means is that our pack is very loyal and respectful. When Kylo tells them that this is what’s best for the survival of the werewolves of Chandrila, they will listen. And if that doesn’t work, we are ready to offer some incentives for their cooperation.”

“Besides,” Kylo cuts in, “We have 11 unmated males and 1 unmated female. Your pack has 10 unmated females and 2 unmated males. You can’t mate with individuals from outside of your pack, and the werewolves of Chandrila will die out if we don’t have a large number of children.”

Some of the women glance at each other knowingly; Rey takes this to mean that it’s been a concern of theirs for quite some time.

Leia and Han and Kylo and Rey leave the room for a bit to allow the members to discuss. Rey tells Leia that she’s been quite nauseous and dizzy, and Leia whispers to her that twins run in their family, a conspiratorial grin flashing across her face. Rey has to sit down upon hearing that, which only makes Kylo fuss over her even more.

Poe comes into the kitchen after a while and tells them they’ve arrived at a decision. They all return to the great room and stand at the front once again.

“Well?” Kylo asks.

Poe nods at him. “We’re in. All of us.” The tension leaves the room in a rush as the pack leaders hug each other and celebrate, thrilled to have succeeded in the first challenge of this undertaking.

The rest of the afternoon is spent working out details and discussing assurances the pack wants from their leaders. They come up with a tentative plan and timeline, to be finalized once Rey and Kylo have spoken to their pack. Rey spends two hours getting to know the Beta females, and is pleased to discover similar connections with them as the one she feels to Rose. They all have questions about the eligible individuals in the pack, and Rey answers as best she can.

There are still a couple Alphas she isn’t terribly familiar with, ones who were blissfully away on business that night of her first heat. She doesn’t mention that incident to the Betas, of course, since the Alphas won’t be a threat to them in that regard. And besides, she’s learned in her short time as their Pack Mistress that the majority of them are good people who were simply overcome by biology that night. Rey asks Leia for a pad of paper and pen so she can take notes on each of the Beta females, giggling that she feels like she’s starting a dating service.

Leia dismisses the pack at 5 and serves dinner for the four of them before Rey and Kylo excuse themselves for the evening. Rey drags Kylo up the stairs as soon as they get home, leading him into the bathroom so they can jump in the shower. They strip off their clothes, eager to cool down and rinse off the hot summer day. They shower together whenever possible, often getting distracted by each other and taking much longer than necessary. This evening is no exception.

Kylo goes to turn off the water once they’ve finished washing, but Rey stops him. She gets on her knees so she’s eye-level with his thick cock and wraps her hand around it. She hasn’t sucked him off in the shower before.

“I want to thank you for everything you did today, Pack Master,” Rey purrs, relishing the scorching look Kylo gives her. “You’re so big and strong, I could _feel_ how much some of those Beta females wanted you.” Kylo tries to interrupt but Rey silences him, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock.

“They can’t have you though, can they?” she murmurs between the long licks she takes from his balls to the tip, licking at the slit oozing precum. “They can’t have you because you’re _my_ Alpha. Isn’t that right?”

Kylo wraps his hand in Rey’s wet hair with a _loud_ groan. “Yes, Rey, I’m your Alpha.”

“Who do you belong to, Pack Master?” Rey purrs. She opens her mouth as if she’s about to suck his length into her mouth but stops, waiting for his answer.

“You, Rey, I belong to you! Please, baby, I need your mouth,” he begs.

Rey grins at him wickedly and practically swallows his cock, relaxing her throat enough so she can take it all the way back.

Rey moans around his cock and reaches up to play with his balls as he gently fucks her throat. Kylo is a full-on babbling _mess,_ moaning how much he loves watching her take his cock in his throat, what a good girl she is, how much he loves her… She moans again and looks up into his eyes, nodding gently. He starts to thrust harder, Rey squeezing her left thumb to keep her gag reflex at bay, until he cums with a yelp, pulling his cock out as soon as he’s finished shooting rope after rope of his seed down her throat.

Kylo braces himself against the shower wall, watching Rey swallow his load proudly. He hauls her up and presses his mouth against hers, their tongues tangling together as he tries to reach behind him and shut the water off. He picks her up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist as he carries them into the bedroom, not even bothering to dry off. Kylo rests her on the bed and dives between her legs, lapping at her cunt feverishly and massaging her g-spot with his long, thick fingers. He uses his free hand to stroke his cock, not that it needs much encouragement to get hard again. Watching Rey thrash and wail under his ministrations is really all he needs to find himself almost painfully erect once again.

Rey cums _hard,_ gushing against his hand and mouth and shrieking his name. Kylo slips his cock inside her before she’s finished trembling from the first orgasm, and fucks her hard and rough until she’s cum a second time, her tight snatch gripping him like her life depends on it. He sits back and pulls her into his lap, thrusting up into her while she grinds down against him, their pace growing frenzied as she approaches her third orgasm. Kylo grips her hair and yanks her head back, biting her throat with a deep growl. Rey shrieks again, clenching around him until he follows her, filling her cunt up so much his cum spills out as he knots her.

They fall back onto the bed, panting and locked together, wrapped up in each other’s arms until they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious, this is the house:  
>   
> You can see the floorplan [here](https://loghome.com/floorplans/floorplan/diamond-point-lodge/)
> 
> Please leave a comment, it takes 2 seconds and means so much!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The packs merge and Rey has her six-week sonogram.

It’s not enough.

Rey is in Kylo’s lap, bodies pressed together in a frenzy as he rams up into her, burying his long, thick Alpha cock so deep it presses against her cervix. It should hurt, it should be enough, it should be _something_ . But it’s not. _Nothing_ is enough for Rey lately. She and Kylo are having sex at least four times a day, she masturbates more, but it doesn’t sate her completely.

It’s not enough.

Kylo can tell it’s not enough, the frustration is written all over Rey’s face. He stops thrusting and tells Rey to hold onto him. He stands up off the bed with Rey wrapped around him, and walks over to his dresser.

“Kylo,” Rey whines, “Kylo please-” He digs around in his dresser drawer as Rey wriggles against him, trying to thrust up and down on him by herself. It’s adorable, really, watching his little mate try to climb him like a tree.

He finally locates it- the bullet vibrator. He holds it up in front of Rey’s face, which lights up immediately. “I got this for you, I just forgot about it until now,” he explains apologetically.

Rey surges up to kiss him, her arms snug around his neck, and squeals with delight as he sits them back on the bed. Kylo turns the bullet vibrator on and rubs it over Rey’s clit, sending shockwaves through the both of them as he starts to fuck up into her again, his free arm wrapped around her waist.

Rey throws her head back with a guttural, deep moan. She’s frozen in place, all she can do is lean on Kylo as he commandeers her body, driving her towards an orgasm - _the_ orgasm. “Fuck, baby, that’s it,” Kylo groans against her breast before wrapping his teeth around her aching nipple. Rey cries out, high-pitched and breathy, like those sounds porn stars make but these are _real_ and come from deep in her soul. She clenches around him, shrieking his name as _the_ orgasm rips through her.

Kylo cries out himself, burrowing his cock as deep in her pussy as it can go, filling her up with his cum before his knot locks him in place. Rey slumps against him, _finally_ sated. Kylo lets out a heaving sigh of relief, he finally feels like he’s not failing his poor mate.

He lies them down on the bed carefully, he can already tell Rey is falling asleep. Not only has she needed to be fucked almost constantly, but she’s been very particular about it. She needs to be wrapped around him like a koala at all times, even when they’re not having sex. Almost like she needs to reassure herself that he’s still there.

Kylo strokes the hair from Rey’s sweaty forehead, smiling at how sweet and innocent she looks as she drifts off to sleep. He shouldn’t complain about her wanting him constantly, he really shouldn’t. But damn is it exhausting. And time consuming! He’s fallen behind on his work, between his horny wife and all the preparations for the pack merger.

The two packs are set to meet in three hours, a mixer of sorts. The 11 days since their meeting with Leia and Han’s pack have been nuts. Telling his pack went about as smoothly as he’d expected. There was definite opposition at first, wariness of outsiders who might not understand the pack’s ways, resistance to change, general tumult over the possibility of so many new members.

Jett had asked what the endgame was, why it was so important for the merger to happen now. That was where Rey stepped in. She explained that Han and Leia were ready to retire, and that this beat the alternative of having a different Alpha in charge of a rival pack. She also pointed out that there were _several_ unmated females, which got everyone’s attention right away. It was almost funny how quickly everyone was on board after that announcement, even the construction of a school.

Rey snores softly next to Kylo, bringing him back to the present. He lies there, holding her in his arms for a while until his knot deflates and he can slip out of her and take his phone into the bathroom.

“Hello?”

“Maz, it’s Kylo.”

“What is it?” Maz’s brusque nature has always made Kylo laugh. A woman after his own heart, if she wasn’t pushing 70.

“Rey is pregnant-”

Maz heaves a sigh. “I knew I should’ve done a double shot. How far along?”

“We have the six-week sonogram with Jyn Erso tomorrow. Listen-”

“I’ve worked with Jyn before, she’s excellent. Rey is in good hands. Is that all?”

“No, um, I have a question, uh-”

“Hurry up, Kylo, I don’t have all day.”

“She’s horny constantly!” he blurts out. He doesn’t hear a reaction so he continues, “It’s almost worse than her heat-”

Maz chuckles, interrupting his stream-of-consciousness spewage. “Kylo, your wife is a _werewolf._ An _Omega_ werewolf. Take some vitamins, she’s going to need you quite a lot, especially over the next six weeks.”

Kylo groans. “Just six weeks? What about the rest of the pregnancy?”

“She’ll still need you, but not like this. From what I’ve read, Omegas go through a series of mini-heats during the first trimester of pregnancy. I don’t know how many or how often.”

Kylo rubs his forehead wearily. “Alright, thank you, Maz. I just didn’t want to ask Jyn in front of Rey, I don’t want her to feel self-conscious.”

Maz chuckles again. “Get her some toys to help take the edge off-”

“I did, just used it and she’s finally asleep-”

“Too much information, Kylo! If that’s all, I have work to do.” Kylo grins to himself.

“Thank you, Maz. That’s all.”

Kylo sits on the edge of his bathtub, his head in his hands for a moment. So much information has been swirling around him constantly for the last two weeks. All he wants to do is lie down next to his wife and sleep next to her for a few days.

The land where their house will be built is getting cleared in two days, with construction starting the day after. Construction on the village houses will begin in a month, with the first move-ins scheduled six months later. Kylo made it clear to the companies working on the projects that his house with Rey is to take top priority. His wife and child will always take priority, and he hadn’t gotten any resistance from either pack on that decision.

He still needs to sort out so many logistics, it makes his head spin. He’s already exchanged some of Rey’s precious metals for cash and set up a joint checking account for the two of them, so she can buy furnishings for the house. Her eyes went wide as saucers when he explained that to her, but he quickly assured her that his mother can help her make decisions if she needs it.

Kylo has to stop every so often and remind himself that this whole thing must be unbelievably overwhelming for Rey. Six weeks ago, she was an ordinary teenager (her description, not his; “ordinary” is the last word he’d use to describe her) with no sense of what she wanted to do in life. Six weeks ago, she didn’t have a real family.

In just six weeks, she went through her first heat, fell in love with Kylo, moved in with him, got pregnant, got engaged, got married, got inducted as their Pack Mistress, now she’s helping him oversee the merger… _I don’t know how she’s staying calm, but I couldn’t do it without her._

Rey pokes her head into the bathroom just then, grinning at her husband. “Kylo? Are you okay?” She’s naked and dripping cum from her thighs, but Kylo pulls her into his lap nonetheless. He buries his face in her hair, taking a long inhale.

“Everything’s fine, sweetheart,” he murmurs. He brushes her hair away from her neck so he can kiss her scent gland. “Just thinking about logistics.”

Rey turns around to face Kylo. “Who were you talking to?” She tries to sound casual, but it doesn’t work. Kylo kisses her furrowed brow gently.

“Maz.”

“Oh?”

“I told her you’re pregnant, she said she likes Jyn Erso and you’re in good hands.”

Rey smiles at him and kisses the tip of his nose.

“She said you’re going to have a series of mini-heats throughout your first trimester,” Kylo adds nervously.

“Mini-heats?” Rey wrinkles her nose. “Is that why-” her eyes go wide. “Why did you call her?” Rey jumps off his lap and _glares_ down at him. Kylo rubs his hands up and down her legs, giving her his best puppy dog look.

“I just wondered if your, um, _eagerness_ was something that would continue for the duration of the pregnancy-” Kylo mutters. He leans forward and plants kisses on Rey’s belly, hoping he can distract her from being angry. Doesn’t work.

“Kylo!” Rey shrieks. She punches his shoulder before dragging her hands through his hair and yanking hard. “You called her up to ask why I’m so horny?!” He can tell she’s trying hard to seem angry, but the glint in her eyes says otherwise. He looks at, and boldly says, “Yes. I’m sorry baby.”

Rey crushes her mouth to his, grumbling between kisses that he’s lucky she loves his ass so much.

Kylo is _finally_ able to get Rey out the door after fucking her hard from the back while she rubs the bullet vibrator against her clit. He makes a mental note to get more toys, he feels so drained but he’s her Alpha. He has to take care of his Omega.

Everyone from the pack has gathered around the bonfire site by the time they emerge from the house. Rey is pleasantly surprised by how nicely everyone cleaned up, and she realizes with a giggle that it’s probably because the men are so eager to meet unmated women. Leia and Han’s pack will be there all afternoon and evening, enough time for everyone to be introduced and walk the land, and to hear the plans their leaders have come up with.

Kylo takes Rey’s hand in his, brushing his thumb over her knuckles and bending down to murmur in her ear, “You look beautiful.” Rey blushes and plays with the hem of her dress. She’s gotten some new sundresses over the last week, she’s quickly learning that anything else is unbearable in the Chandrila summer heat (pregnant or not).

Leia and Han’s pack members drive up in a caravan of SUV’s, interrupting the stillness of the woods. Everyone spills out of the car, some more excited than others. Rey smiles to herself, thinking back on the conversations she’s had with the Betas of the pack. She’s taken it upon herself to at least plant the seeds of potential matches between some members.

Watching the pack members eyeball one another is almost like watching kids at a middle school dance. The boys are nervous, the girls are excited, and the “adults” (Rey and Kylo and Han and Leia) are eager to see how the whole thing breaks.

There’s a tense silence for a moment. Rey grips Kylo’s hand, but before she can step in, an Alpha female named Vi bursts out laughing and charges at Cardinal, punching him in the shoulder before giving him a hug. That loosens the tension, _thank god,_ and everyone starts exchanging pleasantries.

Rey and Kylo welcome the members, thanking them for making the drive, before greeting Leia and Han with big hugs.

The unmated members gravitate towards each other while the mated pairs chat. Rey squeezes Kylo’s hand as she notices some of the potential pairings begin conversations. Kylo whispers praise in her ear, complimenting her instinct for matches. His hot breath on her ear makes her shiver, and she briefly entertains the idea of slipping away with him. But this is their pack, and they have to see this through, no matter how sopping wet her panties are.

The initial tension has vanished almost entirely after an hour or so. The leaders take encouragement from how easily everyone seems to get along, and Rey can’t help but feel proud of herself for insisting the emphasis of the whole endeavor be placed on mating. No matter how big and tough their Alphas are, none of them are interested in being alone forever. It’s just a matter of finding the right counterpart.

Jessika and Phasma are of particular interest to Rey. She made a point to broach the subject with Kylo before the packs met. Same-sex couples weren’t common among wolf packs, but Kylo assured her that he would have no argument against it. She was pleasantly surprised, and he confessed to her that he’d made mistakes in the past and didn’t want to repeat them. He was open to same-sex pairs, and wouldn’t stand in the way of Beta pairs anymore, like he had for Lusica and Rumitar when he first became Pack Master. He’d denied their request for his blessing, insisting that it was Lusica’s duty as one of the few pack females to mate with an Alpha.

It gives Rey such joy to see the growth in Kylo. The way he’s learned to be flexible whenever possible makes her heart swell with pride, and she knows the growth goes both ways. She’s tougher than she ever thought possible, capable of being the Mistress of a strong pack at only 17. Kylo loves to tell her she had greatness inside her all along, she just needed help coaxing it out.

Rey leans against Kylo’s strong body as they continue watching their packs interact. Han, Leia, Luke and Lor San Tekka watch next to them. “What would you like your roles to be once this merger is complete, Leia?” Rey asks.

Leia smiles at her daughter-in-law and replies, “Well, these three want to sit back and relax, maybe serve as advisors if need be. You can call us ‘The Elders.’” That makes everyone laugh, but Rey can tell Kylo’s waiting to hear what role she wants for herself.

“I’d like to run the school, at least for a couple of years. I want to see that project from start to finish, then sit back and enjoy being a grandmother.”

Rey blushes, resting her hand on her stomach. Kylo nods his head slowly. “That works for me,” he says quietly.

The rest of the afternoon goes off without a hitch. By dinner time, everyone seems to have met one another, and Rey is _thrilled_ to see so many potential pairings chatting. The packs gather at the picnic tables near the bonfire site for dinner, which Lusica and Peera spent the afternoon preparing. It’s a veritable feast: roast venison (caught by the pack on the last full moon), pheasant, duck, roasted vegetables, rustic bread, and berry cobbler for dessert.

Kylo and Rey stand up to make a toast (Rey with water, of course), thanking everyone for their cooperation and enthusiasm.

“There isn’t much material available on how to merge two wolf packs,” Kylo says, “So I’m considering this feast the official moment our packs become one. To the unified wolf pack of Chandrila!” The crowd cheers and toasts and tucks into the feast, the music plays loud over speakers, everything is perfect.

Kylo walks the pack through his plans for the village, lodge and school after dinner, handing out copies of the floorplans and expanded village layout he had drawn up. Leia makes a couple notes, Han has some comments on the lodge, and a discussion is held over the placement of a garden. Some of Kylo’s Alphas accept the offer to build a second floor of their houses, others politely (as politely as Alpha wolves are able) decline.

They do one more toast before everyone packs it in for the night. The air is thick with anticipation of progress and change- or maybe it’s just the hormones. Rey notices a couple pairs exchanging phone numbers; more than one pair kiss each other goodbye, and she definitely spots Vi and Cardinal’s attempt to slip away undetected.

Rey is so overwhelmed with happiness that she passes out as soon as she climbs into bed. Kylo crawls in beside her, scooping her into his arms and kissing her hair deeply.

They wake up the next morning (still fully dressed) to knocking at their front door. Kylo shoots out of bed and runs downstairs; something about being the Pack Master has conditioned him to assume it’s an emergency whenever they’re awakened by knocking, even if it’s broad daylight.

Rey groans and rolls over, intent on falling back asleep, but Kylo calls up to her that it’s Jyn. She drags herself out of bed, not bothering to check her appearance in the mirror before heading downstairs. Kylo explains to Jyn that they had a big pack meeting the night before, and she says she heard they were merging.

Rey’s sleepiness dissipates completely when she sees Jyn’s portable sonogram machine. She lies down on the sofa eagerly, her head in Kylo’s lap. Jyn asks how she’s feeling, and Rey confesses that she’s _insatiable._

“That’s common among Omegas, from what I’ve read,” Jyn chuckles. She squirts the jelly on Rey’s stomach and starts the sonogram up. “You’ll go through some mini-heats until your second trimester.”

“That’s what Maz told Kylo when he called her yesterday,” Rey says with an accusing tone. She glares up at Kylo, who grins at her like the cat who ate the canary. He leans down to kiss her forehead.

“Any other symptoms?” Jyn asks.

“Not really,” Rey replies, “I’m pretty tired, but that could be from the stress of merging-” She cuts herself off as the machine noise changes.

“There’s the heartbeat,” Jyn says. She points out the sac on the sonogram screen, but Rey and Kylo are too busy falling apart to look. Rey’s heart feels like it’s going to swell out of her chest. Kylo presses his forehead against hers, whispering how much he loves her.

“Oh,” Jyn murmurs. Kylo and Rey’s heads shoot up. “No, no, everything is fine,” she assures them. “I’m picking up a second heartbeat, I just need to zoom in-”

Rey is speechless. Kylo stares at Jyn eagerly, and bursts into tears when she says, “Yep, there’s baby #2. Congratulations!”

Rey gawks at her doctor, and when she finally looks at the screen and sees the two little spots in her uterus, she joins Kylo in sobbing. Jyn must be used to this reaction because she simply wipes off Rey’s belly, congratulates them again, and gives Rey some information about twin pregnancies before showing herself out. Rey thinks she heard her say to call her once they’ve had time to process, but she’s not entirely sure. All she knows is the joy that surges through her, the tears that cover her face, the happy cries of her husband that fill her ears.

They cling together and cry until they fall asleep on the sofa, thoroughly wrung out. Rey has her husband, she has her babies, and it is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about this chapter, I'm not sure why!! Please let me know what you think. Next chapter will feature a small time jump. 
> 
> Thanks to Holly for helping me brainstorm the feast :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is 30 weeks pregnant with the twins, and it's time for Kylo to reveal their new house. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> “Rey?” Kylo’s arms are still around her shoulders, holding her steady.
> 
> “It’s j-just s-so b-beautiful!” Rey sobs. She turns around and buries her face in Kylo’s chest. He wraps his arms around her and laughs softly, kissing her hair.

“Reyyyyy!”

Rey whimpers and shoves Kylo gently, hoping it’ll make the noise stop. “Reyyyy!” She opens her eyes with a grunt and is greeted by the sight of her husband beaming down at her.

“Good morning, Rey,” he croons. Kylo kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her, pulling her as tight into his chest as she can go. Rey whines in protest, until she realizes _why_ Kylo’s waking her up now.

“It’s moving day, isn’t it?” she murmurs into his chest. “Yes!” Kylo whispers excitedly. She hasn’t seen him like this often, it’s really just the cutest thing. She hasn’t seen the house since it was finished, she hasn’t even been allowed on the site for the last two weeks while Kylo and Leia and Han set everything up.

It was Leia’s idea: Rey picked everything out (with Leia's help) that she wanted for the house and ordered it. Leia and Kylo and Han would set it all up and then Kylo would do a grand reveal just like on those home remodeling shows.

Kylo kisses Rey sweetly, trying to be cognizant of the fact that she’s 30 weeks pregnant with twins and it’s 7 in the morning. He wants to pull her out of the bed and drag her up the hill, he’s been _dying_ to show her the house ever since they finished it. He settles for quiet enthusiasm, helping Rey sit up slowly and moving to kneel in front of her on the floor.

This has been his little ritual every morning since her bump first appeared. He covers her belly with kisses, murmuring good morning to the babies, telling them how beautiful their mama is and how excited he is to meet them. It makes Rey cry 9 mornings out of 10, the sweetness threatening to swallow her whole.

She looks around the bedroom, taking in the boxes and suitcases stacked throughout. Packing hadn’t been that difficult; they're leaving all the furniture here, and neither of them has a ton in the way of clothes. Rey had asked that they leave the nursery unfinished so she could have an opportunity to nest. The gender-neutral clothing she’d ordered was set to arrive within the next week.  

Rey runs her fingers through Kylo’s hair, sighing happily as he kisses her belly. “We get to move into our new home today, babies,” he murmurs. He slides his hands under her nightgown and slides the fabric up over her bump so he can kiss the skin. More often than not, his morning ritual has led to him eating her out. This morning, though, he’s in a hurry.

Kylo kisses her bare belly before replacing the fabric over her skin. He surges up to give Rey a deep kiss, then tells her to get dressed while he makes them breakfast. He’s _vibrating_ with energy and excitement.

Rey throws on leggings and a sweatshirt; that's become her maternity uniform more or less. She resisted buying maternity clothes as long as possible, opting to steal Kylo’s sweaters and sweatshirts for the first 4 months, until even those were too small for her belly full of twins.

Kylo is setting down her plate with eggs and bacon as she comes down the stairs. She almost can’t believe it’s their last morning in this house. She’s pensive over breakfast, lost in her thoughts.

“Rey? Are you okay?” Kylo asks cautiously.

Rey smiles at him, her eyes wet. “I’m so excited for today, but-”

Kylo takes her hand in his. “But what, sweetheart?”

Rey blinks the tears away. “This was our first home, we fell in love here and made our babies here.”

Kylo kisses her palm and looks up at her with reverence in his eyes. “It’ll still be here, my love. We can come here to escape the kids, to get alone time. To make more babies.” He grins at her with that wicked glint in his eyes that turns her panties to ash.

Rey runs her index finger over her husband’s soft lips. He nips at it gently, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he sucks it into his mouth. Rey whimpers ever-so-softly and shifts in her chair.

“As much as I’d love to have you right now, Omega,” Kylo purrs around her finger, “I really want our next time to be in our new house.”

Rey pulls her finger from his mouth and stands up. “We’d best get going then, _Alpha,_ before I pin you down and take you right here.”

Kylo groans but nods his head, kissing her forehead before standing to clean up the dishes. Jett and Terex are on standby to move their belongings in the afternoon.

Kylo leads Rey out to their pickup truck and helps her into the passenger seat. The new house is really just a 10 minute walk away, but it’s over a hill and Rey is six months pregnant with twins.

He gets into the driver’s seat and hands her a bandana. “Really?” she giggles. “Really.” Kylo’s tone is serious but his smile betrays him. His excitement emanates like a glow around him. Rey ties the bandana around her eyes. He did the same thing when he took her camping at a lake deep in the woods for her 18th birthday. She never thought her big, strong, tough Alpha mate would have a soft side, and she loves it.

“No peeking, little wife,” he murmurs. Rey nods her head, and Kylo starts the car. The anticipation builds in her steadily as they make the short drive over the hill. Kylo keeps her left hand clutched in his right, she can feel his pulse quicken as they approach the house.

“We’re here.” He’s breathless. This childlike excitement is almost more than Rey can handle. The sweetness, his eagerness to please her, it’s just the most adorable thing she’s seen.

Kylo helps her out of the truck slowly. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs in her ear as they start walking. He leads her up to the front door and guides her over the steps. She hears him take a deep breath before unlocking the door.

Kylo’s arms around her tighten and he kisses her cheek. Rey can’t stand it, she’s so excited she would jump up and down if gravity hadn’t become her mortal enemy in the last two months.

She can tell he’s trying to savor the moment, but she just can’t take it! “Kylo please, please let me see the house, please Alpha, please!” she begs. He chuckles and lifts the bandana from her eyes, murmuring, “Welcome home, Rey.”

Rey’s shriek echoes through the new house. She clutches Kylo’s arm to steady herself, her knees threatening to give out.

It’s _beautiful._ It’s _everything._

“Oh Kylo,” Rey whimpers as she takes in the entrance. “It’s so perfect.” The stairs are stately, refined, elegant. She looks to her left and sees the entrance to their bedroom, and to the right, where their kitchen and dining room resides.

Kylo leads her into the great room, and the tears she’d been holding back spill forth without hesitation.

The ceiling must be at least 24 feet high, there's a wall of just windows, the fireplace was built with exquisite marble… the sage green sofa is perfect, the leather chairs complement it magnificently… there's a gorgeous shag rug on the floor she wants to rub her entire body on…

She imagines what Christmas will look like in the great room. They’d just had room for a little tree in their house for Christmas a month earlier. They could fit a _huge_ one in this house, fill it with warmth and love and their babies...

“Rey?” Kylo’s arms are still around her shoulders, holding her steady.

“It’s j-just s-so b-beautiful!” Rey sobs. She turns around and buries her face in Kylo’s chest. He wraps his arms around her and laughs softly, kissing her hair.

“I was worried you didn't like it,” he murmurs.

“I adore it!” she weeps into his shirt.

Kylo holds her like that for a while, rubbing her back soothingly. “Do you want to see the rest of the house, baby?”

Rey nods against his chest. She tilts her head back and leans up to kiss him softly. “I love you, Kylo,” she murmurs.

Kylo smiles at her with tears in his eyes. “I love you too, Rey.” He takes her hands and leads her through the rest of the house. He guides her to the magnificent kitchen and dining room, where she squeals over the table and chairs he built, over the chandelier, over everything. He saves the master bedroom for last, choosing instead to take her up to the second floor.

Two guest rooms are decorated exactly as she had envisioned, another spare room has been set up as Kylo’s office, where he’ll handle pack matters. Rey grips his hand tight as he opens the door to their nursery.

The cribs are _perfect,_ adorable and white and sturdy. She squeals over the other furniture, which she wasn’t expecting to have been finished. Kylo’s built a long, gorgeous dresser with room for two changing pads on top, two nightstands, and a rocking chair.

Rey surges up on her tiptoes and throws her arms around Kylo’s neck, peppering his face in kisses. “Thank you, thank you, Kylo!” she squeals. She can’t wait to paint the room and finish decorating it, and to fill it with all the baby clothes she’s ordered. Kylo wraps his arms around Rey and holds her as tightly as he possibly can. He sways them back and forth gently, holding her as she processes everything she’s seen.

“There’s more to see, sweetheart,” he eventually murmurs. Rey nods and they head back downstairs. “Do you want to see the basement or our bedroom next?” Rey bites her lip and Kylo’s pants suddenly feel rather tight. She tugs him in the direction of the bedroom.

He opens the door for her, relishing the gasp that escapes her mouth.

“Oh Kylo,” she whimpers, “It’s so beautiful!” The bed is _huge,_ it was the most time-consuming of all the furniture he built. It’s ornate and gorgeous, with a wonderfully fluffy gray and white comforter. There’s a luxurious white sofa in the corner, and another marble fireplace with a small seating area in front. It’s warm and soft and comfortable, it’s everything she dreamed it would be.

Then he leads her into the bathroom, where the size of the soaking tub takes her breath away. There is _another_ small fireplace in front of the the tub, the floors are heated, the shower is huge. Rey grins when she thinks about all the fun they can have in that tub and shower.

“Kylo?” she murmurs as she turns towards him.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Rey saunters over to him (as well as she can, it’s more of a waddle but she tells herself it’s sexy) and wraps her arms around his waist.

“I think I’d like to break in that bed now,” she purrs. Kylo takes her face in his giant hands and presses a series of soft kisses to her mouth. She slips her tongue against his, groaning as they tangle together.

Kylo tugs his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back gently so he can nip at her throat. Rey giggles when she feels his hard cock press against her baby bump, and she reaches down to rub against it with her hand. Kylo groans and disengages quickly, leading her back into their bedroom.

They strip and make love, slow and soft and sweet. Kylo rocks into her from behind as he spoons her, nibbling on her ear lobe and whispering how much he loves her, how he wants to fuck her all over the house.

Rey cries out as she cums, gushing all over his cock. Kylo _growls_ and snaps his hips harder. She pushes her ass backwards against him and begs him to fill her with his cum. “Please Alpha, please, your Omega _needs_ your cum!” she whines. Kylo yells out her name and goes rigid, pumping her full of his spend. His knot swells and locks them together as they pant breathlessly.

“Fuck, Rey,” Kylo chuckles. He sweeps her hair over her shoulder so he can kiss her neck and mating mark.

He licks at the scar lovingly. She turns her head to face him. “Why are our mating marks on our shoulders?”

Kylo’s mouth quirks to the side. It’s his tell- when he’s not sure of the answer and needs to think about it for a moment. Rey loves it, loves the way his plush lips curl to the side.

“Hmm,” he murmurs, “That’s where my parents’ marks are, I never really asked them.”

“You’d think it would be on the scent gland, wouldn’t it?” Rey asks. Kylo nuzzles hers, breathing in the smell of his little mate.

“Maybe it’s to keep the scents untainted. If I bit your scent gland, you’d smell less like you, more like the two of us together.”

Rey wiggles her hips against his and clenches around his knot. “Maybe I _want_ to smell like the two of us together, Alpha,” she purrs. Kylo grins at her before capturing her lips with his. He slides his tongue into her mouth and reaches between her legs to stroke her clit.

His knot softens. He slides out of her and swallows Rey’s wail of frustration at the loss of his cock. He sits up and kneels over her, he can’t lie in traditional missionary with her large baby bump, but he can wrap her legs around his hips and thrust into her gently.

Well, maybe not gently.

“Harder, Alpha, please,” Rey whines. Kylo leans forward, one hand on the bed next to his writhing mate, the other grasping one of her swollen breasts. He rolls her incredible sensitive nipple between his fingers as he snaps his hips against hers. The bed, _their_ bed that he built for them, squeaks against the floor.  

Kylo runs his hands over her bump, groaning at the sight of his pregnant mate getting pumped full of his cock.

“Fuck, Rey, seeing you pregnant with my children,” Kylo growls, “It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, fuck!” Rey whines _loudly_ in response, throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around his hips tighter. He reaches down to rub at her clit aggressively, hell-bent on seeing her come undone one more time.

“Let go Rey, come on baby,” he grunts. Rey opens her eyes and stares into his as her mouth opens and a shriek falls from her lips. She clenches around him hard, triggering his own orgasm, and once again he fills her with his cum. He doesn’t knot her, he can’t now unless he takes her from the back. Rey pouts but snuggles up to him as he lies on his side facing her.

“I’m so grateful for you and everything you’ve done for me, Kylo,” she murmurs. “I don’t have the words to say how much I love you.”

Kylo pulls her closer for a deep kiss, licking inside her mouth as she mewls. “You don’t have to say it because I feel it, Rey,” he whispers against her lips. “I feel how much you love me. I hope you feel how much I love you.”

Rey nods and rests her forehead against his. She’s uncomfortable so much of the time, she feels like she’s the size of a whale, but her husband adores her, and somehow finds her even more beautiful at 30 weeks pregnant with twins. She feels like her heart might burst from joy.

They lie in bed, tangled together, for a long time, talking about plans for the nursery and what still needs to be done, discussing what Rey wants to do for the birth. They lounge in their stunning new bedroom all snuggled up, until the doorbell rings.

Rey groans but gets up, and Kylo follows her lead. “That must be Jett and Terex with our stuff,” she says as she dresses. “Have they seen the house?”

Kylo nods. “They were a huge part of building it, but I don’t think they’ve seen it all decorated.”

They make their way to the front door, holding hands, and let the pack members in. Jett and Terex look around the first floor, murmuring their approval. “Do you like it, Rey?” Jett asks eagerly.

Rey smiles at him broadly. “I adore it, Jett. Thank you both for all the work you did.” The men nod and get started moving their belongings into the house. Kylo takes the opportunity to lead Rey downstairs to the basement level. She adores the L-shaped leather sofa and huge flat screen tv, the stone patio and fire pit, the wine cellar, all of it is perfect. There are two empty rooms that she will decorate in the future. It’s all so open and spacious, it feels overwhelming to think about it just being the two of them in such a large house.

She tells Kylo that it feels like an awful lot of space for just two people, and he smiles at her wickedly, replying that they’ll fill it with a dozen babies.

She smacks his chest playfully. “A dozen babies?!” Kylo laughs and kisses her forehead. “Maybe five will do.” She nods in agreement. “I like that number.”

Jett and Terex work quickly, and Kylo and Rey are unpacked and settled within two hours.

Leia, Han, Rose, Finn, Poe and Paige and Alix all come over for dinner that night. They insisted on bringing all the food, arguing that Kylo and Rey had enough on their plates. Rey has grown very close to Rose and Paige, and the ice has thawed between Kylo and Poe to the point where they’re comfortable hanging out when their wives are together. Finn is pretty neutral, a nice balance between the two Alpha males.

Rose is four months pregnant, they just found out it’s a boy a couple weeks earlier. Rey loves it that their kids will be so close in age, and she honestly can’t wait until the couples move into the village. Their houses will be finished in the next four months, Leia and Han’s in two.

The couples sit around the gorgeous table Kylo built, chatting happily about the future. Kylo sits at the head of the table, with Rey to his right. She takes his hand in hers towards the end of the night and beams at him. He’s changed her world, turned her life upside down in the best way possible. She looks around the house and closes her eyes for a moment, picturing what the house will look like once they fill it with babies. The twins kick her suddenly, making her yelp. They don’t always kick at the same time, but when they do, it _hurts._ Everyone is on their feet at the same time, which makes Rey laugh.

“They’re just kicking, everyone relax,” she giggles. Kylo rests his hands on her belly and grins up at her in awe. No matter how many times he feels them kick, it’s like the first time all over again. She strokes his cheek lovingly, relishing the sight of her mate knelt at her feet, whispering to their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in early-mid January. Rey's official due date is March 29th, they need to get to March 8th for 37 weeks, which is considered acceptable for twins. 
> 
> You can see the bedroom & house moodboards, as well as floorplans and exterior views of the house [here](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com/post/174242318856/house-moodboard-bedrooms-moodboard-floor-plans).
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies arrive!!
> 
> ***
> 
> “God, I hope these kids are worth it,” Rey pants to Kylo, who laughs loudly. It makes her chuckle and forget the pain for just a moment. “I love you, Kylo,” she whimpers.
> 
> “I love you too, Rey, you can do this. Let’s meet our babies,” Kylo murmurs back. Rey rests her arms on his legs and pushes, screaming and crying all the way.

Rey runs through a field, she doesn't know what she's chasing but it fills her with this all-encompassing desire to keep moving. Surely once she catches up to it, she’ll be happy. She runs and runs and just as she’s about to give up, what she's chasing disappears into a dark forest.

She charges after it, shifting into her wolf form and sprinting through the darkness. “Wait for me!” she howls into the silence. It's almost there, it's almost in her grasp,  _ what is it?  _

She wakes up just as she's about to catch it. She curses silently, assuming she was chasing what she has been after since her father died: a sense of completion and belonging. Something feels odd, but it feels good, what is happening?

The dream slips away as she regains consciousness, slowly at first.  _ Oh.  _ That’s what she feels- Kylo’s head is between her legs, lapping at her center. She opens her eyes and giggles at the sight. She can’t see Kylo’s head, her 37-week-pregnant-with-twins belly blocks him entirely, but she can see his hands as they grip her hips gently. 

Rey grasps one of his hands, lacing her fingers through his and whimpering as he renews his efforts with vigor. “Good morning, Rey,” he murmurs against her pussy, sending a shiver up her spine. He drags his tongue along her folds slowly,  _ torturously,  _ stopping just shy of her clitoris. Rey grips his hand tighter and wriggles her hips, trying to grind against Kylo’s mouth. He chuckles against her dripping flesh before finally dragging his tongue up to her clit and swirling it around.

Rey moans loudly as he sucks her clit into his mouth. Kylo uses his free hand to insert two of his long fingers inside her pussy, locating her g-spot instantly and beckoning forward. Rey cries out, the pleasure radiating all through her body. She feels herself tighten around his fingers and she thrusts her hips up as an orgasm swirls through her. 

Kylo’s head emerges over her bump, which makes her laugh breathlessly. His hair is sticking up, it’s clear the first thing he did upon waking up was descend down her body. Kylo lies down behind Rey and helps her turn onto her side. He scoops her closer, murmuring, “My sweet Omega,” in her ear. He nips at her earlobe and spreads her legs apart. 

Rey whimpers incoherently as he slides his cock inside her. She grinds back against him as hard as she can. Kylo reaches around and rubs her nipple, cupping her breast in his hand. They’ve grown so much that her breasts actually fill his giant hands. Rey has it in her mind to ask Kylo to titfuck her once the babies are born and her bump has gone down. 

Kylo’s dirty talk in her ear, telling her how much he lives for her hot, tight, young pussy, sends her over the edge quickly. She wails loudly and throws her head back against his chest, sobbing through her orgasm. Kylo picks up the pace, fucking into her hard, just like she likes it, and she feels herself cresting yet another climax, when- 

“KYLO!” Rey yelps, “Kylo stop!” Kylo freezes inside her. “Oh my god,” she whimpers, “I think that was a contraction.” 

Kylo pulls out of her and leaps into action, grabbing a towel from the bathroom to clean her up and rest it under her in case her water breaks. They’ve walked through their birth plan at least a dozen times, but they hadn’t really considered the possibility of Rey going into labor while they were in the throes of passion.

Kylo tucks the towel under her and helps her sit up. He props the pillows up behind her and goes to get her a glass of water. “Kylo?” she calls, “Could you bring me some cheese and crackers too?” She hears him laugh in the kitchen. 

One of the reasons she’s so hell-bent on delivering at home is that Jyn assured her it’s fine for her to eat during labor. All the research she’s done shows that if she delivers in the hospital, it’s likely she’ll be told she needs a C-section, which is  _ not  _ what she wants. 

Kylo comes back into the bedroom with water and cheese and crackers, which she tucks into eagerly. “What else can I do, baby?” he asks. 

Rey looks up at her sweet Alpha husband, she can tell he’s trying to stay calm but the fear is pretty obvious in his eyes. “Could you call Jyn and your mom? And then maybe-” She’s cut off by another contraction. “Shit, this is really happening,” she mutters. Kylo kisses her forehead and goes to make the calls. 

Rey loads the labor app on her phone to start tracking her contractions. “At least we made it to 37 weeks, babies,” she murmurs.

Kylo comes back in and Rey pats the bed next to her. “Come sit with me, let’s watch something on Netflix,” Rey says. Kylo sits next to her but looks at her like she’s sprouted an extra head. 

“You seem really calm,” he says quietly. Rey laughs and shakes her head. “It’s all a façade, honey, I promise,” she replies. “I’m freaking the hell out.” 

Kylo scoots closer to her and wraps his arms around her. He puts Netflix on the TV  _ that retracts into the ceiling  _ (Rey lost it when he first showed her) and they settle on watching episodes of Parks and Recreation. 

The contractions continue about every 10 minutes. Leia arrives (Han will join them later) and lets herself in. She comes into the bedroom and smiles at the scene, making eye contact with Kylo briefly before going back to the great room. Kylo wants to give Rey a little more time to relax until all hell breaks loose. 

They make it through just two episodes before Jyn and her team arrive. She brings her colleagues Mon Mothma, Akshaya Ponta and her daughter Tanith (who’s training to be a midwife), and Merei Spanjaf. Rey has only met Merei previously, but takes a liking to the others quickly. She’s amazed that they’re all aware of the werewolf community and seem perfectly comfortable with the dynamics. 

Rey’s contractions are still 10 minutes apart, and once Jyn performs an exam, she tells the couple to settle in for a long wait. Rey moans a little, and Kylo rubs her back. She feels another contraction approach, and grips his hand tight. 

“You have a few options,” Jyn says. “You can relax and watch TV to keep yourself distracted, for a bit longer, or you can take a bath, use the birthing ball, and walk around to keep things moving.” 

Rey bites her lip. Lying still and letting her body do its work sounds good, but she wants this to be over as quickly as possible. 

“I’ll use the birthing ball then take a bath,” Rey says quietly. Kylo moves to stand next to her, but she grips his hand tighter, holding him in place. “Don’t leave me, Kylo,” she whimpers. 

Kylo looks at Jyn, who excuses herself to get the birthing ball. He moves in front of Rey and kneels at her feet, placing his hands on her bump. 

“Rey,” he breathes, “I promise you, I will not leave your side this whole time, unless you want me to.” She tears up, he knows how afraid of being left alone she is, and she loves him for making her feel safe. 

“I’m scared,” she murmurs. He stands and bends at the waist, pressing his forehead to hers. “I know, baby, but you can do this. You’re the toughest, strongest woman I know. Okay?” 

Rey nods, and he helps her stand up. She spends the next  _ six _ hours walking around the house, using the birthing ball, and hanging out in their luxurious tub. Her water breaks just as she’s stepping out of the tub, which makes her laugh and cry all at once.

Kylo holds her hand the entire time. He only leaves her once to use the bathroom. Leia comes in periodically to check on them, and Jyn’s team checks Rey every 20 minutes. They clean up the mess her broken water left behind while Rey settles on the bed. She’d originally been grossed out by the idea of giving birth on the bed they sleep in, but the team apparently has the whole thing set up so there won’t be any lingering mess. 

Her contractions are coming every 5 minutes now, and Jyn tells her she’s 6 cm dilated. Rey wails, she’s in so much pain now that she’s officially done moving around. The babies are both head down, which Jyn says is remarkable for twins. She had a serious conversation with Rey two weeks earlier in which she laid out the circumstances in which she would insist Rey go to the hospital. Thus far, Jyn tells her she’s still on track to deliver at home.

Rey and Kylo settle onto the bed, Kylo tries to help her breathe and relax, but it’s no use. Rey is officially in the middle of labor, and she’s in agony. 

Five more hours go by, Kylo is able to distract Rey a little by putting on March of the Penguins and Planet Earth, but her contractions keep her from relaxing. 

By hour 11, her contractions are every minute, and she’s 10 cm dilated. Jyn says it’s time, which brings  _ everyone  _ into the bedroom. Rey decides that she wants to try delivering on all fours, and Kylo kneels in front of her, keeping his eyes locked on hers and letting her push against him. Jyn assures Rey there are several other positions they can try if this doesn’t work.

11 hours ago, Rey would’ve felt self-conscious about being on all fours on her floor naked from the waist down as five relative strangers positioned themselves around her, but she doesn’t care one bit now. 

Leia sits next to Kylo, wiping Rey’s sweaty brow and encouraging her. Jyn turns the fetal monitor back on so they can keep track of the babies’ heart rates, and then she tells Rey it’s time to push. 

The pain that has been coursing through Rey’s body for the last 11 hours multiplies exponentially, and she shrieks and howls as she starts to push. She can feel  _ everything _ , baby A is ripping her inside out.

“God, I hope these kids are worth it,” Rey pants to Kylo, who laughs loudly. It makes her chuckle and forget the pain for just a moment. “I love you, Kylo,” she whimpers. 

“I love you too, Rey, you can do this. Let’s meet our babies,” Kylo murmurs back. Rey rests her arms on his legs and  _ pushes,  _ screaming and crying all the way. 

It takes an  _ hour  _ of pushing and pausing and pushing and pausing until Jyn  _ finally  _ says, “I can see the head! Keep going Rey, just a couple more pushes!”

She pushes and pushes and pushes, and then- 

“It’s a boy!” Jyn’s announcement is almost drowned out by their son’s blood-curdling shrieks. Rey collapses against Kylo’s arms in relief, and Tanith hands him their son once they’ve cleaned him up. He holds the boy up to Rey’s face, and she takes him in her arms for just a second before Jyn reminds her she needs to keep pushing. 

Leia takes the baby and holds him close, cooing at him and chuckling how he’s got his father’s black hair. 

Rey feels like she’s being split open from the inside out. “Why does it hurt even more now?” she moans. Jyn checks between her legs and discovers baby B has flipped over. 

“Rey, you’re going to need to walk around some more and try to get baby B to flip back into delivery position,” Jyn says. “We’ll keep the fetal monitor on, if he starts to go into distress, we’ll need to transfer you to the hospital.” 

Kylo wraps his tree trunk-like arms around her as she cries. He helps her up and slips on her maternity robe so she can walk around the house. Leia hands their first son to her, and for just a moment, Rey forgets that she still has another baby to deliver. 

Their son is perfect, all tiny and wrinkled and pink, with a full head of black hair and deep brown eyes. “Well, this certainly is your son, Kylo,” Rey giggles. Now that they’ve got a minute to focus on him, Kylo’s eyes fill with tears. He stares in wonder at his son, rubbing his head and murmuring soothing words to him. 

“So, which name are we giving this one?” he asks reverently. 

“I want to meet his brother before we decide,” Rey replies. 

Kylo and Rey decided two months earlier that he would change his name legally back to Ben Solo, so Rey and the kids could have Solo as a last name. He’s still Kylo Ren to the rest of the world, and Rey prefers calling him that since her father’s name was Ben, and she doesn’t want to be calling that name out when they’re having sex.

Rey hands him his son, and the sight of her giant Alpha husband holding his tiny newborn baby almost undoes her completely. The baby fusses loudly, and Leia suggests Rey try breastfeeding. 

Rey opens her maternity/nursing bra, and holds him up to her breast. She’s watched a dozen videos about best practices, but no angle seems to work. She sits on the bed in frustration, forgetting for a second that she’s still in active labor until she has a contraction. The feeling of being ripped apart from the inside while also having her baby not latch on is more than she can take. She starts sobbing, which makes the baby cry louder, until Leia gently gathers the baby in her arms and goes to get a bottle and formula. 

Rey feels like a complete failure, but Kylo reminds her that babies don’t always latch right away. Jyn reminds her that she needs to focus on delivering the second baby, and then she can worry about breastfeeding. 

She walks around the house, uses the birthing ball, and squats about a billion times, for what seems like  _ hours.  _ Three hours go by until Jyn declares the baby is back in delivery position. Rey is more exhausted than she's been in her life. 

Jyn encourages her to use a birthing bar that she’s attached to the bed, and Rey strips off her robe and gets into position eagerly. Kylo kneels behind her on the bed and lets her push backwards against him. 

It doesn’t take nearly as long for baby B to come flying out,  _ thank God.  _ Rey howls as she pushes once, twice, six times, until she feels incredible pressure followed by the sweetest relief. 

“Boy #2 is out!” Jyn announces. Rey sags against Kylo’s chest and sobs. Tanith hands her the second baby, and he’s just as shriveled and pink and  _ perfect  _ as his brother.

Rey and Kylo study their second son, cooing at him as he cries, soothing him with their words and cuddles. Rey hands him to Kylo, and Leia hands their first son to her.

They watch their sons in awe, the room is silent except for their cries. Jyn promises to give them time alone as soon as Rey delivers the afterbirth. Rey hands their first son back to Leia, and Tanith takes their second into the living room so Han can hold him.

Rey gets back into position to push out the afterbirth, which goes so much quicker than delivering the babies. It's just about 10 minutes of pushing until she feels it emerge, and Jyn congratulates her on a job well done.

“You're all finished Rey, you did amazingly,” Jyn tells her as she and her assistants clean up the room.

Every bone in Rey’s body is exhausted. It took 15 hours to get those boys out, and she wants to sleep for 10 years. But then Leia and Han bring them into the room and hand them back to their parents, and all her exhaustion evaporates. Leia, Han, and the birthing team go back into the living room. Jyn assured Rey that they’ll stick around for another couple of hours in case she needs anything. 

She shuts the door behind her, and just like that, Rey and Kylo are alone with their sons. Rey has their second son in her arms, Kylo has their first. She tries breastfeeding the second, and he latches immediately, suckling hungrily. 

The sensation is  _ so  _ strange at first, it makes Rey giggle nervously. Kylo watches intently as he rocks their firstborn back and forth.

“So, names?” he asks.

Rey looks at the babies carefully and smiles up at Kylo. “I think this one is Owen,” she says, indicating the baby in her arms, “And that one is Asher.”

Kylo smiles widely at her and nods his head. They'd agreed to the names a month earlier, it was just a matter of assigning them to the babies.

“I think you're right, sweetheart,” Kylo murmurs. He kisses Rey’s forehead and rests his head on her shoulder for a moment. “I’m so proud of you, Rey,” he adds. “I'm so proud, I feel like I could burst.” 

Rey grins, that biological part of her that craves her Alpha’s approval preens at the praise. “Thank you, Alpha,” she replies.

Kylo lifts his head and stares into her eyes. He uses his free hand to run his fingers through her hair. “What a good Omega my little mate is,” he croons. “Such a good Omega for me.”

Rey sighs happily and leans against her husband. Owen finishes nursing and makes happy noises, gurgling as he looks up at his mama. Rey burps him gently, then switches babies with Kylo to attempt feeding Asher.

Asher latches much easier this time, to Rey’s eternal relief. She knows she’ll likely need to supplement with formula since she's got two babies to feed, but she wants to breastfeed as often as she can.

Owen settles into Kylo’s arms happily, his eyes sleepy and milk drunk. Kylo holds him in his left arm and puts his right around Rey’s shoulders.

The new parents look at each other adoringly. The joy in Rey’s heart swells close to bursting. She has her husband and her sons and their beautiful house. She is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, I've been dying to post it. 
> 
> Quick note on the birth: I know home births for twins is extremely rare. I've done a lot of research and learned more about the topic than I ever really wanted to know (LOL), and tried to make it as realistic as possible. 
> 
> Your comments and support mean the world to me, thank you all so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey settle into life with the twins. Some drama emerges, and some smut ;)
> 
> **
> 
> “The boys are asleep?” she murmurs, gazing up into Kylo’s deep brown eyes. He nods and leans down to plant a soft kiss on Rey’s lips. Rey whimpers before sliding her tongue against his.
> 
> Kylo pulls his head back after a moment and stares down at Rey, his pupils blown and breathing heavy. “Do you want to, um, have sex?” he asks nervously.
> 
> Rey can’t help but giggle at his nervousness. He’s been so patient, given her so much space and been so understanding. She knows he’d wait a year if she asked him to.
> 
> Kylo grins at her as she nods happily. “Thank you for being so patient with me, Kylo-” he cuts her off with another kiss, this one hot and deep and passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some lactation kink in this chapter, if that's not your thing you can skip to after the "**" in the middle.

“Ash,  _ please, please  _ go to sleep!” Rey begs. Her chin quivers, she's been on the verge of tears for the last hour trying to get the boys to fall asleep. Owen finally succumbed 10 minutes ago, but Ash is as stubborn as ever. Rey walks him through the great room, rocking him gently, humming to him, but it doesn't help.

Kylo comes out of the kitchen and takes the baby from her. “Go stir the marinara sauce, Rey, I’ll deal with him,” he says quietly. Rey doesn't even fight him on it.

It's been six weeks of nonstop chaos. Leia’s last day of staying with them (three days a week) was yesterday. She went to the new house she and Han moved into three weeks ago. She's been helping Rey and Kylo since the babies were born to give them a break. Now, they're on their own. 

Even with the help, it has been utterly exhausting. Rey feels it in her bones, in every fiber of her being. Breastfeeding two babies, keeping up with their diapers, existing on two hours of sleep, it's too much. 

Kylo has assured her that Leia and Han will love to babysit once the boys sleep for longer stretches of time at night, to which Rey replied with a wail, asking how long that would be.

The boys are still sleeping in bedside bassinets. Rey decided right before they were born that she didn't want to have to trudge through their enormous house to feed them in the middle of the night. 

Kylo has been  _ wonderful  _ with the boys. He's changed just as many diapers, he almost always gets up with Rey in the middle of the night to tend to them (it's not like he can really sleep through two babies screaming in their bedroom, but it's still lovely to have the company), he rocks them and cuddles them and takes them on walks through the house. 

Rey’s body is not pleased with her current state of affairs. Her bump has gone down almost completely, which she finds insane, but her boobs are still  _ enormous  _ and she only just stopped wearing those post-partum diapers Jyn left for her. She's showered only a handful of times in the last six weeks, her hair is perpetually tied back in a dirty bun, her nipples look like they've been through a war…. 

She does not feel attractive  _ at all. _ Jyn told her at her most recent post-partum visit that she can resume sexual activity, which Rey couldn't help but laugh at. 

The weird thing is, Rey can  _ feel  _ Kylo’s desire for her. It's in his heated gaze as he watches her tend to the babies, especially when she's breastfeeding. 

Kylo comes back into the kitchen and wraps his arm around her as she stirs the marinara sauce. He buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent like she’s a delicious treat. He plants kisses on her scent gland and runs his hands over her hips.

Rey shuts her eyes and moans softly. She reaches up to turn off the stove and turns around to face her husband, who seems to be hungry for something other than spaghetti.

She looks up at Kylo and wraps her arms around his waist. She feels slightly aroused for the first time since the babies arrived, and thanks herself silently for having showered in the morning. 

“The boys are asleep?” she murmurs, gazing up into Kylo’s deep brown eyes. He nods and leans down to plant a soft kiss on Rey’s lips. Rey whimpers before sliding her tongue against his.

Kylo pulls his head back after a moment and stares down at Rey, his pupils blown and breathing heavy. “Do you want to, um, have sex?” he asks nervously.

Rey can’t help but giggle at his nervousness. He’s been so patient, given her so much space and been so understanding. She knows he’d wait a year if she asked him to.

Kylo grins at her as she nods happily. “Thank you for being so patient with me, Kylo-” he cuts her off with another kiss, this one hot and deep and passionate. 

He leads her up to the spare guest room and pulls his clothes off. Rey bites her lip, her confidence fleeing for a moment. He hasn’t really seen her naked since the boys were born; whenever she can grab five minutes to shower, he’s always watching them. She starts to pull her shirt over her head but changes her mind and starts to cry softly.

Kylo cups her face in his hands and wipes her tears away with his thumbs. “Shhh, sweetheart, shhh,” he murmurs.

Rey looks up at him with her watery eyes. “My body is so different now,” she cries. “What if you don’t want me anymore?” Kylo shakes his head with an incredulous look on his face. 

“Rey,” he starts, his voice rumbling in his chest. “I will love you and want you and  _ need  _ you for the rest of our lives. Let me show you. Okay?” 

Every time Rey thinks she can’t love Kylo more, he proves her wrong. All she can do is nod, speechless, as he pulls her shirt over her head and her shorts and panties down. She steps out of them and stands bare before her husband, fighting the overwhelming urge to cover herself up. 

Kylo’s dick twitches as he stares at her in awe. He’s seen her breasts when she feeds the twins, of course, but not both at the same time, and not with her stretch marks and God-knows-what-else was leftover from carrying twins for 37 weeks. 

“Rey,” he rasps, “My god.” She starts to cry again, but he rushes to her and picks her up, crushing his mouth against hers. She wraps her legs around his waist as he  _ plunders  _ her mouth greedily. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs against her lips between kisses. Rey feels like her face might split in two from the smile that spreads across it. She matches his intensity, raking her fingers through his long hair and tugging gently.

Kylo spreads her out on the bed and climbs over her. “Your tits look fucking amazing,” he damn-near whimpers. Rey giggles at her Alpha, arching her back tantalizingly so he’ll play with them. 

“Would you like to titfuck me?” Rey purrs. Kylo’s jaw drops and he nods eagerly. Rey props her head up on a pillow and spreads her legs. Kylo kneels between them. “I haven’t done this before,” he says quietly. 

“Neither have I, obviously,” Rey replies. “I  _ did  _ watch a little relevant porn when I was still pregnant, I had it in mind to ask you once my bump had gone down if you’d like to take advantage of these C-cups while they’re still here.” Kylo honestly looks like he might pass out as Rey licks her hand and wraps it around his cock. 

She pumps him a couple times before tugging his hips forward. She presses her breasts together and looks up at Kylo with a sly grin. He slides his cock between her breasts tentatively at first. His mouth falls open at the sight as he slides back out, then in again. 

“Let me lick your cock while you’re between my breasts,” Rey begs. 

“Jesus Christ, Rey,” Kylo pants. He more than happily obliges, letting his cock linger at the top of her breasts long enough for her to suck the head before he slides it back out. They get into a rhythm after a couple minutes, with Kylo swearing it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

Rey wants to reach between her legs and stroke her clit, but she’s got to keep her tits pushed together. She knows Kylo will take care of her once she’s taken care of him. Kylo groans and throws his head back as he snaps his hips harder. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Rey pants, “Cum in my mouth.” Kylo’s eyes pop open and he stares down at his mate, groaning loudly as he cums in her eager, open mouth. She swallows happily and smiles up at him. He leans back, beaming at her. 

Rey pulls him down and crushes her mouth against his. He licks into her mouth and slips one hand down to play with her pussy. He groans when he feels how wet she is. Rey whimpers quietly, it feels a little strange to have him finger her after being sexually inactive for six weeks. He can feel her tense up, and he pulls his mouth away from hers to study her eyes. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asks. Rey nods her head. “Just feels a little odd, but don’t stop. Love me, Kylo.”

Kylo groans. He slips one finger inside her tentatively and kisses his way down her chest. “Can I suck on your nipple, Omega?” he murmurs against her flesh. She loves him for double checking. The boys have been pretty rough to breastfeed, but she knows he’ll be nice and gentle.

Rey blushes but nods. “I can’t promise nothing will come out,” she says quietly. A wicked glint appears in his eyes and he sucks on her nipple gently. She cries out and he freezes for a second, but she begs him to keep going. He grasps her breast in one hand while he continues to fuck her with his other. 

Kylo slips a second finger inside her and rubs against her g-spot, stroking her clit with his thumb. Rey cries out as she feels an orgasm approach (her first in six weeks), and then she feels herself start to lactate. “Kylo! I’m-” 

Milk gushes from the tit he’s latched his mouth to, but Kylo doesn’t stop. He keeps sucking, looking up at Rey and making eye contact with her as the milk fills his mouth. He groans around her nipple and fucks her with his fingers harder. 

Rey’s emotions surge through her at the same time as she screams through an orgasm. Kylo pulls his mouth off her nipple and growls, “That’s it, my pretty little Omega, cum for me.” 

Kylo licks her breast and nips at the underside gently, laving the skin with his tongue. He pulls his fingers from her pussy and sucks them into his mouth, shutting his eyes and moaning.

“God, I missed how you taste,” he growls. Rey trembles as he opens his eyes and looks down at her with animalistic lust. 

He lies down on top of her, bracketing her head with his arms, and bites her lower lip. Rey squeals and wraps her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. 

“As much as I want to eat your sweet pussy,” he murmurs against her lips, “I need to be inside you, Rey. Can I fuck you, my girl?” 

Rey whines into his mouth and nods, thrusting her pelvis upwards. Kylo reaches down and guides his cock towards her center. He inserts just the tip at first, keeping his eyes locked on Rey’s. She whimpers and tightens her grip around his neck. She nods up at him and he thrusts inside her fully, sheathing himself in her heat. 

Rey throws her head back and cries out. Kylo kisses her deeply to swallow her moans; as much as he loves to hear them, he doesn’t want the boys to wake up and interrupt their desperately-needed alone time. He fucks her slowly, gently, rocking his hips seductively as Rey meets him thrust for thrust. 

Kylo rubs at her clit frantically as he feels his balls tighten. Rey moans into his mouth as she feels another orgasm approach. “Cum again for me, Rey,” he growls in her ear. She clenches around his cock with a yelp. 

“Knot me, Alpha, please,” she begs once she comes down from her peak. “Please, I need your knot!” Kylo growls, baring his teeth as he thrusts into her twice more and fills her with his seed. His knot swells and locks them together as their chests heave. 

Kylo rolls onto his side and pulls Rey into his arms. They look into each others’ eyes and start laughing at the intensity. “God, I fucking missed that,” Rey whispers. “I missed your cock inside me so much.” 

He kisses her forehead and nuzzles into her hair. “I missed being inside you, my love,” he whispers back. 

 

**

 

They venture out with the twins for the first time two weeks later. Maz told them to wait until they hit the 8-week mark since the boys were a touch premature. Rey is a nervous wreck buckling them into their car seats, but Kylo assures her they’ve got it handled. She keeps an eye on them the entire ride into town. 

It’s just a quick trip to the grocery store, but Rey feels like she’s waking up from a coma. Being out amongst other people is so weird to her, especially with the babies. They set up the boys in their baby carriers, strapping them securely to their chests. 

The boys are in good moods. They’ve  _ finally  _ started sleeping longer at night, up to six hours at a time. Rey feels like she’s hit the jackpot every time they do. They’re lucky that the boys seem to keep the same schedule as each other; she worried that they might be opposites and make her crazy. She and Kylo are planning on moving them up to their nursery in the next two weeks. 

Kylo and Rey stroll through the nursery with their babies, smiling at each other and their sons. They grab their groceries and leave the store quickly, not wanting to push their luck with the boys’ good moods. They walk out the door hand in hand, and are stopped dead in their tracks by none other than Bazine. 

“Fuck,” Rey swears softly. She tries to walk around Bazine, but the little bitch stands in her way. 

“Rey Kenobi, where have you been?” Bazine nearly shrieks. “Are these your babies?!” 

Rey smiles thinly at her step-sister. “Nice to see you, Bazine. Yes, these are my sons, and this is my husband, Kylo. Have a nice day.” 

They walk around her. Kylo glances back at her and sees her jaw still on the floor. Something in his gut twists, he doesn’t trust her to not mess with them. 

Kylo’s gut feeling proves true when six hours later, they hear a knock at the door. Leia and Han are there for dinner, and Kylo assumes it’s Terex or Jett with something related to the pack. He opens the door with Ash in his arms and is met by two police officers. 

His heart drops to his feet. “Um, hello. How can I help you officers?” 

“Kylo?” Rey calls. “Who is it?” She walks up to him holding Owen and freezes in her tracks. “Why are they here?” 

The officers ask if they can come in, and Kylo steps to the side. “I’m Officer Johnson, this is Officer Abrams.” 

Leia and Han join them in the foyer nervously. “What’s the problem, officers?” Han asks. 

“We received a phone call from a Bazine Netal. She claims that her step-sister was kidnapped and forced to have children with a man much older than her. She’s alleging statutory rape as well as the kidnapping.” 

“Holy God,” Kylo groans. Rey bursts into tears, which makes Owen start crying. Han takes Owen from her gently, soothing his grandson. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Rey gasps, “I can’t believe she would say that-” 

Leia disappears for a moment and returns with their marriage certificate. She thrusts it into the officer’s hands and takes Ash from Kylo. “As you can see, officers, by the photos on the wall, Kylo and Rey are very much in love. And the marriage certificate, along with the ages of their sons, shows they were married before sex occurred.” It’s not entirely true, but nobody’s about to contradict Leia in that moment.

Kylo takes Rey into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as she sobs. 

The officers look at each other briefly before Officer Abrams asks if he can take a look around the house. Kylo nods reluctantly, and Leia follows after him. Officer Johnson stays in the foyer and looks at the photos taken from the pack unity gathering. Rey and Kylo are staring into each others’ eyes with almost sickening adoration in one, laughing happily in another. 

Rey wipes her nose on her sleeve as Kylo rubs her back. “It’s alright, sweetheart, it’s alright,” he murmurs. 

“Please don’t separate us,” Rey begs Officer Johnson. “Kylo and I love each other, I fell in love with him and couldn’t be happier. Our sons need both of us.” 

Officer Johnson’s face softens somewhat. “I understand, Mrs. Solo. We have to follow up on calls of this nature. I hope you can understand that.” 

“What other proof do you need that we’re in love and happy, Officer?” Kylo rumbles. Rey can tell he’s struggling to keep his fury in check. 

Officer Johnson shifts from one foot to the other. “We might need to talk to some of your friends, but I’ll be honest, this was a far different scene than we were expecting.” 

Kylo’s arms tighten around Rey’s neck and he kisses the top of her head. “See, baby? It’s okay.” 

Rey whimpers but nods against his chest. “I can’t believe Bazine did this.” 

“How would you characterize your relationship with your step-sister, Mrs. Solo?” Officer Johnson asks. Officer Abrams walks back into the foyer with Leia hot on his heels. He nods at his partner and mumbles something about it being all clear. 

“Terrible,” Rey says quietly. “It’s always been strained. My father died when I was 15, leaving me in the care of my step-mother, who barely gave me the time of day. Bazine’s favorite past-time was finding ways to torment me.” 

Officer Johnson and Officer Abrams exchange a look that doesn’t escape Kylo’s gaze. “I see,” Officer Johnson says. “I don’t think we’ll need to interview your friends after all, Mr. and Mrs. Solo. It seems that you have a loving marriage and home, and there’s no need to separate either of you from your children.” 

Rey bursts into tears again, and Kylo nods at Leia, who shows the officers out. Kylo scoops Rey into his arms and takes them into their bedroom, where he lays her down on the bed. He snuggles up behind her, holding her tight until her breathing evens out. “It’s alright, Rey, I’ve got you,” he murmurs. “Just get some sleep. I’ll put the boys down.” 

Rey nods and whispers that she loves him. He kisses her forehead leaving the room. The boys are asleep already in their playpen. Kylo clenches his fists so hard his nails draw blood, and he walks out the back door. He lets out a guttural yell and falls to his knees. Han appears at his side, his hand on his shoulder as he sobs in anger. 

“You’re okay, son,” Han says quietly. 

“I’m going to kill that bitch,” Kylo spits. 

“Doing that will lead the police right back to you, and you know it,” Han replies. “What else can we do to make sure they don’t bother you again?” 

Kylo looks up at his father and feels some of his rage cool. They’ve gotten closer in the past couple months, and he’s grateful to have him at his side in this moment. 

“They need to leave town, Dad,” Kylo growls. “They need to leave town immediately.” 

Han nods. “Then let’s make sure that happens.” 

Leia stays to watch the boys and keep an eye on Rey. Han and Kylo don’t return until 4 a.m., their hands free of blood. Leia is still wide awake, having fed the boys an hour earlier and rocked them both back to sleep. 

“Well?” she asks. 

“It’s handled,” Kylo says simply. He kisses her cheek and thanks her for staying with the boys. He decides to leave them in their playpen for another couple of hours, rather than risk waking them up by moving them into their bassinets. Leia and Han leave, and Kylo goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower before climbing into bed behind Rey. 

She rolls over to face him. “I thought I heard your voice,” she whispers. “Where were you?” 

Kylo looks at her seriously as he strokes her cheek. “I was handling some business. Bazine won’t be a problem anymore.” 

Rey sits up with wide eyes. “Kylo, oh my god, what did you do?!” she hisses. “Did you kill her?!” 

Kylo tugs her down and into his arms. “No, baby, no,” he murmurs. “Dad was there to stop me from doing that. They’re leaving town in the morning and they won’t come back.” 

Rey shivers, imagining what that confrontation was like. “Someday I’ll ask how it all went down,” she says with a quiet chuckle. “But for now, let me demonstrate my gratitude to you, my love.” 

With that, she climbs on top of him and rides him hard and fast, thanking him for being such a strong Alpha. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, that is the last we see of Bazine & Delphi. The next chapter will pick up immediately after this one before another time jump.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little baby fluff, a little smut, and we learn more about the altercation with Bazine and Delphi. 
> 
> **
> 
> Kylo strides over and eagerly takes Owen in his arms. He sits next to Rey on the sofa and burps his son gently. He leans over to kiss Rey’s cheek, lingering to nuzzle against her face. Rey turns her face to kiss his lips sweetly.
> 
> Leia walks in and chuckles to herself, muttering that she should find a camera. Ash finishes nursing and Rey burps him without bothering to pull her top back up. Kylo looks at her breasts hungrily which makes Rey flush red from head to toe. He licks his lips and leans over to whisper in her ear, “I can’t wait for you to feed me after dinner.” Rey closes her eyes and whimpers as he nips her earlobe. Before they can get too swept up in the moment, he stands up and puts the boys in their cribs. Rey starts to pull her top up, but Kylo stops her so he can retrieve the jar of nipple cream on the coffee table and rub it into her skin lovingly.
> 
> “If you two are done eye-fucking each other, I could use some help in the kitchen,” Leia calls out. Kylo and Rey laugh nervously before joining her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more lactation kink in this, if that's not your thing you can skip to halfway through. 
> 
> This picks up two weeks after the last chapter, so it's early May-ish (the boys were born March 10th).

                                                       

“Good night, boys,” Rey whispers. She and Kylo tiptoe out of the nursery, Rey taking one last look at the babies before shutting the door. 

Kylo  _ pounces  _ on her as soon as it clicks shut. He throws her over his shoulder and somehow manages to tiptoe-run down the hall, down the stairs, and into their bedroom. Rey clamps her hand over her mouth to smother her shrieks.

He kicks the door shut and throws her onto the bed before climbing over her like a wolf stalking its prey. Rey wraps her legs around his waist automatically and grinds herself against his pelvis. 

Kylo unties her robe and pushes it open, sucking in a breath when he realizes she’s got nothing on underneath. 

“Did you have something in mind tonight, wife?” he murmurs as he runs his fingers over the soft skin of her breasts. 

Rey looks up at him with wide eyes, all faux-innocence. “I don’t know what on earth you mean, husband,” she purrs. They’ve only had time to really grab a few quickies here and there in the past two weeks. She fully intended to go after Kylo tonight, the first night the boys are in their nursery.

Kylo stands up and pulls his pajamas off. Rey sits up and shrugs the robe off her shoulders before settling back. Kylo drags her to the edge of the bed and buries his face in her pussy, groaning against her wet flesh. He hasn’t eaten her pussy since the morning before the boys were born, and it becomes abundantly clear right away that he’s been  _ dying to.  _

He fucks her with his tongue and grinds his nose against her clit, inhaling her scent deeply. He’s making noises Rey’s never heard before, like he’s been starving and this is his first food in 10 weeks.

Rey usually needs more than two minutes of attention to cum, but Kylo’s  _ fervor  _ (to put it mildly) sends her over the edge. She bites her fist to keep from screaming, since the nursery is right above their room. 

Tears prick Rey’s eyes. Kylo doesn’t stop his oral assault, coaxing her through a second and then third orgasm. She’s a mewling, shivering mess by the time he moves back up her body. 

“I fucking missed eating your hot pussy so much, baby,” he croons. Rey can’t do anything but whimper as he pulls her into his arms. He flips them around so Rey is in his lap and kisses her deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and lifts herself up and onto his raging erection. 

Kylo grips her hips and pulls her the rest of the way. They throw their heads back as he bottoms out inside her. Rey keeps her back arched but shoots Kylo a  _ look  _ and he bends his head to suck at her nipples. He’s done this a couple times since he first tried it, Rey’s thoroughly enthusiastic response spurring him on each time. He sucks on her nipple gently until milk starts to flow. 

He moans around her nipple and fucks up into her slowly, determined to take his time with her. “Fuck, Rey,” he growls, “I don’t know which is sweeter, your pussy or your milk.” 

Rey groans loudly before stopping herself, and for a second they freeze and look at the baby monitor. Neither baby stirs, and they get right back to business. 

Kylo switches to her other breast, suckling greedily. He never would’ve thought he’d be into nursing from his  _ wife,  _ but something about watching her feed their sons makes him absolutely crazy for her. 

He slips his hand between their bodies and rubs at her clit until he feels her tighten around his cock. Rey makes a series of high-pitched, breathy sounds as she cums, whimpering his name and calling him her Alpha. 

“That’s it, my Omega,” Kylo grunts as he pulls his mouth away from her breast. He lies on his back and pulls Rey with him so he can pound up into her while she grinds down against him. 

“Cum for me one more time, Rey, you can do it,” he rumbles. Rey bites her fist again and slams her hips down hard and fast. She stares into her adoring husband’s eyes as she cums for a fifth time and collapses on his chest. Kylo pumps up into her three more times before crying out her name and filling her with his cum. 

He lets his knot swell inside her, and they fall asleep locked together in a blissed-out heap.

Rey wakes up with a jolt eight hours later and feels a surge of panic rush through her. “Kylo!” she yelps, “Kylo wake up!” 

Kylo sits up immediately, his eyes still closed. “What?!”

“It’s morning, the boys, they didn’t cry- are they dead?!” Kylo grabs the baby monitor and zooms in on them. 

“No, sweetie, look, their chests are rising and falling. And remember, we got those mattress sensors that indicate if something is wrong? They’re fine. They just slept through the night.” 

Rey tears up and lies back down with a sigh. Kylo lies down next to her and pulls her against his chest. 

“It’s alright, Rey,” he murmurs against her hair. “They’ll be up soon, and we’ll have a nice day.” 

Rey whimpers. “You’re starting back with work today, aren’t you?” Kylo nods slightly, bracing himself for the fresh onslaught of tears. 

Surprisingly, Rey doesn’t cry. She climbs on top of him and sinks down on his cock in a single move. Kylo bites back a yell of surprise as Rey rocks against him. She leans down and he wraps his arms around her back, thrusting up into her gently.

“If I’m not going to have access to your cock all day, I want to get my fix now,” she pants in his ear. Kylo rubs her back and kisses her tenderly, until she sits back up and starts to  _ bounce  _ on top of him. 

“You wanna fuck me from the back, Alpha?” Rey whispers. “Fuck your Omega like the wolf you are.” 

Kylo growls and has her on all fours and stuffed full of his cock in half a second. He sets a relentless pace, pounding into her hard and rough until she cries out and cums on his cock. Her arms give out and she tips forward. Kylo smacks her ass and she buries her face in the comforter in an attempt to muffle her cries. 

It doesn’t work, and they both turn their heads to look at the monitor once they hear the boys start to cry. 

Rey looks over her shoulder at her husband. “Keep going, just don’t knot me, Kylo,” she purrs. “Fuck me til you fill me with your cum.” 

Kylo growls and snaps his hips harder until he complies with his wife’s request. He pulls out right before his knot swells, and Rey throws on her robe to go tend to their babies. 

He jumps in the shower and starts to get ready for the day while Rey feeds the boys. He goes up to kiss her and their boys before heading out to his workshop. His customers were all very understanding when he informed them of the delays in their purchases, but he really needs to get back to work. 

Rey sighs as she finishes nursing the boys. Nursing twins is unbelievably exhausting, even supplementing with formula. She feels like a 24/7 cafe, one with incredibly tender nipples and whacked out hormones. 

Kylo has continued being an incredible co-parent. He’s told Rey more than once that if she ever feels like he’s not pulling his weight, she just needs to let him know and he’ll fix it. She knows she’s far luckier than most new moms, and that they’re luckier than most couples with new babies. They’ve only argued a few times, mostly revolving around Kylo falling asleep at inopportune moments, like when he passed out in the shower while Rey had a nervous breakdown during their second week of parenthood.  

Leia will be over in two hours to help, since it’s Rey’s first day without Kylo’s assistance. He’s promised that his hours will be greatly reduced, especially once he finishes the pieces he put on hold. He’ll reduce his monthly orders and be home by 4 every afternoon. She can tell he wants to stop working altogether and just spend time with their boys, which makes her happier than she could ever put into words. 

Her hope is that he can take on an apprentice or two once the school opens, and that they’ll do the majority of his work so he can focus on the kids. His pack duties aren’t so extensive that he needs to dedicate more than a few hours a week to it, but they both know that will change as it expands. 

The day flies by for Rey. The boys are so well-rested they try to resist their naptime at 1 p.m. They succumb eventually, and by that point, Rey’s so tired she falls asleep on the sofa. Leia pulls a blanket over her daughter-in-law and starts prepping dinner. She loves Rey and her grandsons, and she remembers how exhausted she was with just one child as a new mother. 

Kylo walks back in at 4 and bursts out laughing. Rey is on the sofa with her shirt off, tandem nursing the boys while his mother scurries around straightening up the house. 

Rey looks up with a huff but quickly joins him laughing. She looks down her chest at the two boys nursing and smiles softly. “You’re just in time, Owen is done and needs to be burped.” 

Kylo strides over and eagerly takes Owen in his arms. He sits next to Rey on the sofa and burps his son gently. He leans over to kiss Rey’s cheek, lingering to nuzzle against her face. Rey turns her face to kiss his lips sweetly. 

Leia walks in and chuckles to herself, muttering that she should find a camera. Ash finishes nursing and Rey burps him without bothering to pull her top back up. Kylo looks at her breasts hungrily which makes Rey flush red from head to toe. He licks his lips and leans over to whisper in her ear, “I can’t wait for you to feed me after dinner.” Rey closes her eyes and whimpers as he nips her earlobe. Before they can get too swept up in the moment, he stands up and puts the boys in their cribs. Rey starts to pull her top up, but Kylo stops her so he can retrieve the jar of nipple cream on the coffee table and rub it into her skin lovingly. 

“If you two are done eye-fucking each other, I could use some help in the kitchen,” Leia calls out. Kylo and Rey laugh nervously before joining her.

Han, Finn, Rose, Paige, Poe and Alix come over at 6 for dinner, as has become their weekly custom. Leia’s cooking lessons with Rey have paid off handsomely, with the young mother now more than capable of feeding a large group. She’s found she quite enjoys it when she has the time to really focus. 

They serve roasted chicken with brown butter pasta and a huge salad, with Rose providing one of her famous blueberry pies as dessert. Rey lets herself have a glass of wine, something she hasn’t done that often since the boys were born. She nursed them right before dinner, and usually gives the boys formula before bed. 

It’s taken a long time for them to work out a routine, and for Rey to let go of her formula guilt. Leia and Paige have been wonderful resources, reminding her often that even singleton moms have to supplement with formula. Paige has delivered lactation cookies to a tearful Rey more than once, and helped her with latch difficulties at the beginning. 

“So, what’s happening with your stepmom’s house now that it’s vacant, Rey?” Rose asks once they tuck into dinner. 

“Um,” Rey starts, “We’re thinking of offering it to Jyn Erso and her husband Cassian. She’ll be close to the pack since we have so many pregnant members-” 

Rose and Paige laugh in unison. Their pack has had an explosion of pregnancies in the last few months since the fertility shots started taking effect. Lusica, Toni, and Cova are all 3-5 months pregnant, Rose is six and a half months pregnant, and Peera is eight months along. New couples have emerged as well, with three weddings scheduled over the next two months. 

Leia has mentioned more than once that Rey and Kylo should have a big second wedding to promote unity, and that they should invite leadership of the packs they’ll be entering treaties with in the coming year. The couple initially balked at the idea, but they’ve started considering it more seriously with every new engagement announced (and now that they feel like they’re finally reclaiming at least a bit of their sanity).

“So how did you guys get your stepmom and stepsister to leave, anyway? We never asked,” Finn asks.

Kylo, Poe and Han look at each other before Kylo replies. “We actually haven’t shared it, but this is a safe space I suppose.” Everyone laughs nervously, and Rey takes his hand in hers under the table. She alone knows what happened outside of the participants. 

Kylo clears his throat. “Well, Dad and I got Poe, Terex, Trigo, Frax, Gilad and Ranik-” 

“You didn’t tell me you were there!” Paige hisses at Poe with a nudge to his ribs. Poe smiles apologetically at her and wraps his arm around her shoulders. 

“I asked him not to, Paige,” Kylo says. “We wanted to wait until the dust had settled before we let it be known exactly what happened.” Paige nods in deference to the Pack Master, but her eyes foretell some trouble for Poe later that night. 

“We went to the house, with Dad, Poe, Terex and I as our regular selves, the others having shifted.” 

“Delphi answered the door in her nightgown and almost passed out. Her little bitch stepsister appeared behind her and started shrieking immediately that we were there to kill them.” 

Rey squeezes his hand. 

“I told them that they were to leave in the morning and never come back, and that if they made any trouble for me or my wife or my family, then we would in fact kill them.” He pauses to scan the room to gauge reactions. Everyone is with him. 

“Mitaka threw together a deed transfer form and we made Delphi sign it. I handed her a wad of cash and told her to use it to get as far away from Chandrila as they possibly could.” 

He pauses to kiss the back of Rey’s hand. “I made it clear to them that nobody was going to get between me and Rey. Some colorful language might’ve been used,” he adds with a chuckle. 

Poe laughs quietly and nods. Han has his arms crossed on his chest but he looks at his son with pride.

“Well, I’m happy you didn’t kill them,” Rose says quietly. “That would’ve just led to more problems.” 

Kylo lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “That’s what my dad said.” 

“You’re lucky to have such a strong husband, Rey,” Paige says. “I’m glad mine was there to help.” She leans over to kiss Poe’s cheek. 

Rey hasn’t taken her eyes off Kylo’s face since he started talking. “I’m very lucky,” she murmurs. 

The twins start crying shortly after, and Rey tends to them while Rose serves up dessert. It’s a more somber atmosphere than when everyone arrived, but it’s a supportive sort of somber. Everyone is on the same page and agrees that what happened was necessary. 

Poe, Paige, Finn and Rose leave after giving hugs and thanking Kylo and Rey for hosting. Leia and Han stay for a cup of coffee, which is when she mentions yet again the idea of a big wedding. 

Kylo takes Rey’s hand and gives her that adoring look that melts her insides. “If that’s what Rey wants, that’s what we’ll do.” 

Rey blushes deeply, surprised that they’ve arrived at a decision. “I think it would be good for the pack,” she says quietly. “And it would be fun.” She kisses Kylo (maybe a little more intensely than is proper in front of her in-laws) and starts talking about ideas with Leia. 

The two women are on opposite ends of the scale spectrum when the conversation begins, with Leia pushing for a large, over-the-top, opulent shindig, and Rey pushing for something simple and intimate. 

“Rey, sweetheart, there’s no point in a small ceremony if the whole purpose is to promote unity,” Leia says gently. Kylo and Han look at each other and roll their eyes before going outside to talk about “Pack Leader stuff” (as Rey calls it). 

“I never envisioned having a big wedding, Leia,” Rey tells her once they’re alone. “I wore a black romper when I married Kylo in front of our pack, and that was perfect. Just bear with me.” 

Leia moves to sit next to her daughter-in-law and takes her hand in hers. “I know that, Rey. Bear with me, too, because I’m not one for small occasions. We’ll find a middle ground.” 

They talk for another hour, hammering out a timeline and some details. Rey insists it happen in the fall, which only gives them a few months to prepare. Fortunately, she has an overly-organized mother-in-law who needs a new project to work on (since the school won’t open for another year). 

The tension has dissolved by the time Kylo and Han come back in. Rey tells them it’s decided that they’ll have it in October, that there will not be more than 60 people (Leia promised), and it will be outside. The lodge should be finished by then, in case it rains. 

The foursome talks a bit longer until Han insists Leia can come back in the morning to talk more about details. He all but drags her from the house, which makes Kylo and Rey crack up. Kylo looks at Rey hungrily again, and admits that he told his dad he really wanted to get some alone time with her before it got too late.

He leads her into their gorgeous bathroom and lights the fireplace while Rey runs the tub. They disrobe quickly, and Kylo drops to his knees to eat Rey out and give her an orgasm before they climb into the bath together, where they make love nice and slow and sweet, until the water runs cold. 

Rey falls asleep in her Alpha husband’s arms, her last thoughts on how truly lucky she is to have run into him that first full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We get a big wedding!!!
> 
> Thank you all again so much for your loving support! Your comments are absolutely wonderful <3 
> 
> Shout out to Relliurad for the Rey topless nursing idea :P
> 
> I've got the next two chapters written, and I'm liking this Monday/Friday schedule. Barring any IRL nonsense, that's what I plan on keeping for the remainder of the story. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have their big wedding (and consummate it immediately) <3
> 
> **
> 
> Finally, the quartet starts playing Pachelbel’s “Canon in D,” and Rey knows it’s her turn. She takes a deep breath and smiles at Han as they step out the door.
> 
> The guests are on their feet and beaming at her. She looks around, making eye contact with a few of them, before her eyes finally meet Kylo’s.
> 
> His hand is over his mouth, and she can see tears on his cheeks. Rey blushes and feels her eyes water. She fights the urge to go running down the aisle into his arms, settling instead for taking measured steps with Han. She doesn’t realize how hard she’s gripping his arm until he pats her hand and tells her she can relax.
> 
> She keeps her eyes locked on Kylo’s as she makes her way down the petal-strewn aisle. In the back of her mind, she knows she should be looking at her guests, but it doesn’t matter to her. Only Kylo matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I'm spending the whole day cleaning my apartment and tbh I need some positive affirmations :P Please leave a comment if you enjoy, it just takes 2 seconds and means so, so much! 
> 
> And yes, I 100% cried while writing the vows.
> 
> This takes place in October, 5 months after the last chapter.

It’s in all the materials Rey has pored over in the last couple months: the only thing worse than one teething baby is two teething babies. 

Ash and Owen, of course, start teething the week before the wedding. They scream all night, cry all day, fuss constantly, and run Kylo and Rey ragged. Rey calls Leia sobbing at 3 in the morning after two nights of misery, and Leia is at the house within the hour. 

Nana Leia has a bunch of suggestions and solutions, all of which the beleaguered parents try out over the next couple of days. It doesn’t take too long to figure out what works for each baby (thank god). Asher prefers a teething necklace, Owen likes a cold teething ring, and both respond positively to a little gum massage with an herbal remedy Leia cooks up. 

Rey and Kylo manage to get a solid six hours of sleep the night before the wedding. Koo and Jessika are set to babysit the twins, Alix, Rose & Finn’s 2-month-old son Max, Cova & Derham’s 1-month-old daughter Fiona, and Gid & Peera’s 5-month-old daughter Thea.

Jett and Karé got married just two months earlier and are already pregnant, Hux and Min have been married a couple of weeks and are trying, and Lusica and Toni are due within the next two weeks. Keldo and Greer have been married for three months but agreed to wait to start trying for a year or two. 

It’s baby city in the pack, which is great for their growth and survival, but it also means several women of the pack have largely been reduced to zombies. Paige, Rose, Cova and Peera have taken to hanging out with Rey and the twins a couple times a week with their kids. All four women will take jobs at the school once it opens, so they’re getting in as much time with their babies as they possibly can. 

Rey kisses her babies goodbye with tears in her eyes as Koo and Jessika corral the kids. She has a feeling they’re not paying them nearly enough for the chaos they’re about to drown in for the day. Koo is in charge of the twins, and will be responsible for getting them ready in their tuxedos for the wedding. 

Rey and Kylo will go to their favorite spot by the lake for a mini-honeymoon, like they did for their birthdays in September (the 4th and 28th, respectively). They’ve upgraded their tent so it’s more of a “glamping” vibe, which lead to no shortage of teasing from, well, everyone in the pack. They don’t care, it’s their little love nest where they can escape the worries of leadership and being parents to 7-month-old twins. 

Their marriage has only gotten stronger in the last five months. Preparing for the wedding and raising their babies should’ve weakened it, but Kylo and Rey have found strength in each other. Having Leia and Han around helps, since they take the boys at least once a week to give the new parents alone time. 

Leia comes into the master bedroom to start getting Rey ready for the wedding. Rose and Paige will be over soon to also get ready at the house; Kylo, Han, Finn and Poe will get ready at his old house. The three young couples have gotten increasingly close, especially since Finn & Rose and Poe & Paige moved into their new houses just down the hill from Rey and Kylo. 

Leia weaves Rey’s hair into an intricate braided updo with flowers woven through it, and Rose and Paige help with her makeup. The Tico sisters have been into makeup since they were kids, compared to Rey’s total inexperience (and lack of interest), so she knows she’s in good hands. 

Jyn Erso and her husband Cassian (and his assistant Davits) join them a little later; they’ve also gotten close to the group since moving into Delphi’s house. Cassian is an incredible photographer, and was thrilled when Rey and Kylo asked him to document their wedding. Cassian takes some boudoir-style photos of Rey once she’s finished getting ready. The photos will be a surprise for Kylo, something Cassian suggested early on in the planning process. She’d blushed furiously at the suggestion but came around to the idea over time. She finds that she thoroughly enjoys the experience, and asks him to take similar photos of her the next time she’s pregnant.

Kylo and Rey don’t text often since they’re almost always together, but they’re glued to their phones this morning. Waking up without Kylo next to her was an incredibly odd sensation that she did not enjoy. 

> _ R: What’re you doing now? _
> 
> _ K: We just took shots. I miss you. And yes, I have the rings and my vows.  _
> 
> _ R: You naughty boys! Maybe we should do that… I miss you too. I hated not waking up next to you this morning. _
> 
> _ K: Me too, let’s not let that happen again. And yes, definitely take shots!  _

Rey laughs and sets her phone down. She goes into the living room and sits next to Rose where the two moms pump for a bit, laughing at their super glamorous lives. Rey suggests the shots once they finish, and everyone is on board.

The morning is exactly as relaxed as Rey wants. She’d made it abundantly clear to Leia over the preceding months that she was not interested in something lavish and complicated, and her mother-in-law mercifully listened. 

Amilyn Holdo joins them later in the afternoon at Rey’s invitation. She’s one of Leia’s oldest friends, and happens to be the Pack Master of Coruscant. Rey met her just the night before at the welcome dinner, and liked her immediately. She has so many questions about their pack, and Amilyn promised to come back to Chandrila and meet with her soon so they could speak more in-depth. 

Poe and Finn drive up on two of the pack’s four-person ATV’s at 3 p.m. to fetch the ladies and Cassian. They assemble in Trigo & Zari’s house, the newlyweds were more than happy to turn it over for the afternoon since it’s the closest to the wedding site, just before the bonfire gathering area. 

Rey squeals over Ash and Owen in their tuxedos, thanking Koo for doing such a wonderful job. The babies babble at their mama, happy to be back in her presence. 

“Oh Rey, come look!” Rose shrieks. Rey walks over to stand next to her at the window and gasps. The ceremony site looks absolutely gorgeous, the gathering area looks incredible, and everyone has gathered and looks wonderful. The string quartet they hired is playing Bach’s “Air on a G String.” It’s a truly breathtaking scene.

And then she sees Kylo. He’s looking around eagerly as he walks down to the site with Poe and Finn, like he’s trying to spot a glimpse of his bride. 

Rey tears up immediately. She’s always known how handsome her husband is, but  _ damn.  _ He cleans up  _ so  _ nicely. His black tuxedo is simple and it’s fitted perfectly so she can see his muscles move under the fabric as he walks. 

He stops in front of Trigo & Zari’s house for a moment, and Rey jumps back from the window. She feels a little silly since they’ve been married for over a year (so they really don’t have to worry about bad luck), but she wants it to be a surprise when he sees her.  

Butterflies fill her stomach as she watches him get in place at the front of the aisle. Han walks into the house and gets everyone ready to go before finally coming to stand next to her at the window. 

He rests his hand on her shoulder. “You ready, kid?” Rey turns to look at him and she sees he has tears in his eyes as well. “You look beautiful, Rey.” 

Rey kisses his cheek and takes his arm. Koo walks out first and stations herself near the front so she can take the babies once their job is done.The quartet switches to Grieg’s “Peer Gynt” when she gives the signal. Rose and Paige walk out next, as the unofficial bridesmaids, and sit in the front row next to their husbands. 

Leia puts the boys in their little wagon, with the sign on the front that says “Daddy, here comes Mommy.” She has her hands full with the squirmy twins, but she manages with a smile, nodding at her husband and daughter-in-law before walking out. 

The guests exclaim over the boys, and Rey mutters under her breath she wishes she could see Kylo’s reaction. Cassian assures her Davits is documenting it thoroughly, which makes her relax. 

Finally, the quartet starts playing Pachelbel’s “Canon in D,” and Rey knows it’s her turn. She takes a deep breath and smiles at Han as they step out the door. 

The guests are on their feet and  _ beaming  _ at her. She looks around, making eye contact with a few of them, before her eyes finally meet Kylo’s.

His hand is over his mouth, and she can see tears on his cheeks. Rey blushes and feels her eyes water. She fights the urge to go running down the aisle into his arms, settling instead for taking measured steps with Han. She doesn’t realize how hard she’s gripping his arm until he pats her hand and tells her she can relax. 

She keeps her eyes locked on Kylo’s as she makes her way down the petal-strewn aisle. In the back of her mind, she knows she should be looking at her guests, but it doesn’t matter to her. Only Kylo matters.

He lets out a shaky breath as she finally makes her way to his side, and she can see his hands tremble as he reaches out to take hers. Rey hands her bouquet to Rose, and glances over at Koo, who has the boys well in hand in the front row next to Leia. She knows they’ll leave if they start to fuss, but she asked Koo to keep them there as long as possible. 

“You look…” Kylo’s voice trails off, like he can’t finish his sentence. Rey reaches up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, and he does the same for her. She can’t help but kiss him quickly, laughing as Jett clears his throat as a reminder that they still have the ceremony to get through. 

The boys are good for a solid 10 minutes, but Koo has to excuse herself to deal with them after Owen starts crying. Rey looks like she wants to go to her baby, but Kylo cups her cheek and draws her eyes back to his. Rey melts upon feeling his hand on her face. She sighs and shuts her eyes for a moment, breathing the moment in. 

She starts feeling quite impatient after that, and Kylo can tell. He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb, which keeps her grounded. Leia gets up to do a reading, they sing a couple songs, and then it’s time for vows. Rose hands Rey her notes and a handkerchief; she has them memorized, but wanted them just in case. 

Kylo goes first, clearing his throat a couple times and keeping his left hand on Rey’s right.

“Rey, I’ve never been what one might consider eloquent, but when I sat down to write these vows, I found myself overwhelmed with all the things I want to say to you.” He squeezes her hand before continuing. 

“You burst into my life a year and a half ago and lit up my world. I never considered myself a romantic until the moment we literally collided. I knew then, just as I know now, that you are my mate, the person I was meant to spend my life with. I started to fall in love with you the moment I met you, and that love for you has grown to an almost unbearable level in the time since.” He pauses to take a deep breath, and Rey kisses the back of his hand. Both of them have tears in their eyes. 

“I thought I loved you before you gave me our sons, but the love I had for you then pales in comparison to what I feel for you now. Your strength and determination to bring them into this world knocked me off my feet. The incredibly loving care you give them constantly leaves me in awe. I knew you would be a wonderful mother, but seeing you in action as you love and raise Ash and Owen is one of the great privileges of my life.” 

Rey is full-on crying now, and Kylo stops to kiss her tears away. “I love you so much,” he whispers to her. “I’m almost done.” Rey laughs a little at that, and dabs her eyes with her hanky. 

“I vow to protect you, to cherish you, and to be worthy of your love. I vow to love you with everything I have, every day for the rest of our lives, and beyond.” 

Rey takes several deep breaths in a desperate attempt to quell her tears. Kylo keeps squeezing her hand, and she feels the tears pause long enough to start her own vows.

“I somehow knew when I wrote these vows that I would be crying as I read them,” Rey starts. Everyone laughs, which makes her smile and feel a little stronger. 

“Kylo, before I met you, I didn’t feel like I belonged anywhere. In the years since my father died, I was alone and adrift. I had no clear purpose or sense of what I wanted to do with my life.” She pauses and beams up at her husband. 

“And then I met you. Well, I ran into you. I’ll admit, it wasn’t love at first sight, mostly because I was terrified-” another light laugh runs through the crowd. “I was alone and afraid, and the first night I came to you, I thought I was going to die. You saved me, you took me in and mated me, a perfect stranger, and protected me.” 

Rey feels her voice wobble but soldiers on. “I fell in love with you that night, and I fall more in love with you every day. You took me into your home, welcomed me into your pack, you loved me, and you gave me our beautiful boys.” She bites her lip but some tears overflow, and when she looks up at Kylo, she sees he’s crying too. 

“Seeing you with our sons makes my heart burst on a daily basis,” she continues. “You are the most wonderful father to them and partner to me. Words cannot say how grateful I am to have found you.” She pauses to dab her eyes with her hanky, and Kylo kisses the back of her hand. 

“You are the love of my life, Kylo, my Alpha, my everything. I vow to love you for the rest of my days, I vow to take care of you when you’re sick, and support you in your endeavors. I vow to be your mate and partner, and to stand beside you as your Omega. I adore you, and I always will.” 

There isn’t a dry eye in the house.

Jett gives them a few minutes to gather themselves, and then instructs them to exchange their rings. Then he finally,  _ finally  _ tells Kylo he may kiss his bride. Kylo scoops Rey into his arms bridal-style and kisses her fervently. Rey squeals at the shock of being picked up but meets his lips with equal fervor. Everyone jumps to their feet and cheers. 

Kylo sets Rey down and they walk down the aisle hand in hand, giddily waving to their guests as the quartet plays them out. They walk back to their old house while the guests chatter and begin to gather for a cocktail reception. 

Kylo presses Rey up against the door as soon as it’s shut, sliding his hands up her dress. Rey wraps her legs around his waist and moans into his mouth as their tongues tangle together. 

“Fuck, Rey,” Kylo pants, “Do you know how hard it was for me to not take you in front of all our guests?” Rey whines and grinds against him. Kylo unzips his pants and pulls his cock out before dragging her panties to the side and sliding inside her heat. 

“Oh my god,” Rey whimpers, “Fuck, I wanted you inside me so bad!” 

Kylo fucks up into her as she keeps her back pressed against the door. He tries not to mess up her makeup or hair, since they still have to take photos. 

“I’m not gonna last long, baby,” he pants against her mouth. Kylo reaches down and rubs against her clit, desperate to feel her clench down around him. Rey cries out, uncaring that their guests are definitely in earshot. 

“Oh god, right there, right there!” she wails as she feels the agonizingly delicious flutter start. He presses on her clit  _ hard  _ and she shrieks and gushes all over his cock.

Kylo grunts and thrusts into her twice more before filling her with his cum. He pulls out of her before his knot can swell, and they stand there slumped against each other gasping for air. 

Kylo reaches up to grab his pocket square and uses it to clean them up. Rey doesn’t notice at first but when she does she smacks his chest. “That’s not what that’s for, Kylo!” she yelps. “It’s for aesthetics!” 

He grunts and continues to mop them up. “I can put it back in my pocket if you’d like, wife,” he murmurs with a wicked grin. He sets her down and kisses her forehead.

“Let’s finish cleaning up before the guests get suspicious,” she giggles. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m pretty sure they could hear you for miles,” Kylo counters. Rey goes to smack his chest again but he catches her wrist. “Be careful, Omega, you don’t want to awaken your Alpha’s needs again, do you?” 

Rey bats her lashes up at him. “Maybe I do.” Kylo groans as his dick twitches. 

Everyone has assembled around the bonfire site by the time they open the front door again. More than a few people giggle and blush as the couple walks back up hand in hand. Leia rolls her eyes and tells them they need to get photos taken before the sun sets. 

The rest of the night passes by in a blur. They drink and eat and dance before settling around the bonfire with blankets and shawls. Koo and Jessika join the party (one at a time) for a little bit once the babies are all asleep, and Rey thanks them  _ profusely  _ for their help. She makes a mental note to pay them twice what they’d agreed upon. 

Kylo pulls Rey into his lap once the bonfire has been lit. He wraps his arms around her and buries his nose against her scent gland. “I love you, Rey,” he murmurs against her neck. Rey sighs happily and leans back against him. 

“I love you too, Kylo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the secondary moodboard (with Rey's dress and hairstyle, etc.) [here](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com/post/174665381006/i-seek-my-freedom-in-the-moonlight-ch-14)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Rey's dress](https://www.etsy.com/listing/547408272/grecian-chiffon-bridal-gown-ivory-draped?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=boho%20chiffon%20wedding&ref=sr_gallery-2-1)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: heat. smut.
> 
> **
> 
> Rey feels like she can breathe now that they’ve arrived and the camp has been set up. She’s relieved she feels more clear-headed than she did during her first full heat, aside from her waves of arousal. They cook dinner over the fire and snuggle up together, Rey sitting between his knees and leaning back against his chest as they look out at the lake. She points out that they can see the reflection of the stars on its surface, to which Kylo responds (huskily) that she’s the only star he sees.
> 
> Rey turns her head to look at her husband and melts at the serious look on his face. She hums happily as she captures his mouth with hers. “That was smooth as fuck, husband,” she murmurs against his plush lips. She feels her next wave approach (she’s so grateful for the occasions when they’re timed just perfectly) and turns to straddle his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up a year after the big wedding. The twins are 17 months old.

Rey feels the first twinges of her heat as she’s making the boys lunch. The ache, the hunger starts to creep through her body right as she’s in the middle of cooking macaroni and cheese.  _ Rude.  _

She keeps her face calm (so as not to scare the babies) and reaches for her phone, texting Leia that it’s time for her to come pick them up. Rey turns off the stove and runs up the stairs to grab the boys’ gear. Leia walks through the door right as Rey jogs down the stairs. 

Owen starts crying as soon as Rey goes to pick him up from his high chair. “Mama! Mama!” he whimpers. Leia puts Ash in the double stroller as Rey attempts to soothe her crying toddler. “It’s okay, sweet one,” Rey coos. “You’ll be with Nana and Pop for a few days, and then you’ll be right back with me and Daddy.” 

His chubby little arms tighten around her neck, and Rey’s heart shatters.  _ Are we making the right decision?  _

She and Kylo have been discussing this for a month. Rey broached the subject with him cautiously, almost shyly asking him what he thought about them having another baby. He was thrilled, of course, but worried about what they would do with the boys while she was in heat. It’s different when she’s had the birth control shot; her heats last just 24 hours, and are far less disruptive. 

This will be the first full-strength heat of hers since she got pregnant with the twins. Leia and Han have assured them  _ repeatedly  _ that they can handle the boys for a week, but now that the moment has arrived, Rey’s not sure  _ she  _ can deal with being away from them for so long. 

Then the surge rips through her and she has to hand her still-crying baby to Leia, who makes a quick exit. Rey grabs her phone and texts Kylo, “Now.” She darts into the bathroom to change into the white lingerie she ordered.

It’s silly, she knows, since it’ll end up just being ripped right off of her, but she didn’t wear anything special after either of their wedding nights. Besides, it just looks pretty and makes her feel sexy.  

All rational thought flees the scene as soon as she hears the front door open and slam shut. She envisioned having Kylo lying on the bed waiting for her as she makes a grand entrance in her lingerie, but she catches his scent, that throbbing Alpha-in-rut smell, and she goes  _ flying  _ out of the bathroom and launches herself into his arms in the middle of the house.

Kylo catches her, thank god. She feels his muscles ripple under his shirt as he clutches her to him and devours her mouth. 

“Fuck, I smelled you before I even got in the house,” Kylo pants. “Now I’m in rut and I’m gonna tear you up, little one.” He walks them into the bedroom and tosses Rey on their bed, his eyes raking over her form hungrily. 

“What are you wearing, Omega?” Kylo growls. He strips his clothes off and climbs over a writhing, panting Rey. Her thighs are covered in her slick, rubbing her legs together isn’t enough. She whimpers and cries and tries to pull Kylo on top of her. 

“I asked what you’re wearing,  _ Omega.  _ Answer your Alpha.” Kylo runs his hands over the lace covering Rey’s breasts, swatting her arms away as she tries again to pull him to her. 

“It’s, it’s, a t-teddy!” Rey pants. “Please, Alpha, please! Rip it off me!” 

Kylo grins down at her before doing just that. The cheap fabric rips apart easily in his giant hands (which is why she spent so little on it). Rey gasps at the intensity in his eyes and tries to scoot away from him (playfully). He grasps her hips and flips her over before she can move away and arches over her, licking at her scent gland and sliding his cock over her swollen, dripping, slick-covered pussy. 

Kylo keeps her in place, nipping at her earlobe and whispering what a good little Omega she is. She whines and begs, she craves his cock like a drug. “Please, Kylo, don’t leave me waiting-” 

He thrusts inside her, filling her up and pressing right against her cervix in a single move. Rey screams in relief and pleasure and a little pain as he buries himself repeatedly, fucking into her as hard as he possibly can. 

It’s rough and hot and  _ primal  _ and everything Rey needs. Kylo grunts and growls and snarls as he pumps his huge Alpha cock in and out of her pussy until she clenches around him with a howl. He buries himself inside her and pumps her full of his seed, allowing his knot to swell and lock them together. She feels it wash into her womb and prays it takes hold. 

Rey’s arms give out and she starts to collapse forward, but Kylo tightens his arms around her waist and gently rolls them onto their sides. The angle change makes Rey contract around him again with a whimper, and she feels him pulse more cum into her womb. 

“Happy Anniversary, Rey,” Kylo pants in her ear. She turns her head and smiles at him sweetly before kissing him. They didn’t know her heat would start today (it’s never an exact science), so they made love nice and sweet in the morning to commemorate the first anniversary of their big wedding. Of course, they celebrate the others as well: the night the met, the night they mated, the bonfire wedding. But this is extra special, and Rey loves that her heat started today.

“Happy Anniversary, Kylo,” she murmurs against his lips. She lives for these moments after sex when they’re wrapped around each other. The safety and warmth and love in his embrace, she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

Rey doesn’t feel quite as foggy as she did during her first heat. Kylo says it’s probably because she knows what to expect now.

“Owen cried when your mom took them,” she whispers before burying her face in her pillow. Her throat clenches as she replays the scene in her head, her little baby clinging to her and wailing. 

“Oh, honey.” Kylo kisses her neck and licks at her mating mark, something that usually soothes his wife. “I’m sorry that happened.” 

Rey tries to blink the tears away. “I felt like such a bad mother.” 

Kylo’s knot hasn’t deflated yet so he can’t turn her around to face him like he wants. “Rey, you’re the best mother,” he says urgently. “We won’t always be able to be around our kids, it’s just how life goes.” She lets out a whimper. “We couldn’t have them around for your heat, could we? I mean, we can’t take care of them in bursts. They’re 17 months old.” 

That clearly makes Rey feel worse because she starts crying. He remembers what his father told him once, that sometimes there aren’t rational solutions. “Sometimes you just have to hold her while she cries, kid,” Han had said. It didn’t make sense to 13-year-old Kylo but it makes sense now. He tightens his arms around her and buries his face in her shoulder as she cries it out.

Kylo turns her in his arms once his knot finally softens and he can slide out of her. He cups her chin and tilts her face up, holding it there until she opens her wet hazel eyes. He gives her a soft, sweet kiss, humming against her lips. 

“Now you listen to me, Rey Solo,” he murmurs. Rey looks up at him with a tiny smile. “You are an amazing mother, and we love our boys more than anything.” She nods slightly but looks at his lips like they’re a snack she wants to gobble up. 

“We can’t have them around while we’re making them a brother or sister, isn’t that right?” he croons. Rey glances up at him and giggles, so he knows he’s on the right track. 

Kylo plants kisses on her jaw, making his way up to her ear as his hands start to knead Rey’s ass like dough. “They can’t be around while I’m fucking you in your heat,” he husks in her ear. Rey shivers from head to toe. “While I’m making you scream my name for everyone to hear.” 

He lifts Rey up and slides her onto his cock without warning. She cries out and claws at his chest, scrambling for purchase. “Fuck, Kylo!” He leans up to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Her breasts are back to their original size, which he adores. Still…

“I can’t wait for these to be full of milk again,” he grunts around her nipple. Rey throws her head back and grinds down on his dick. Her need surges through her and she picks up the pace, pulling her breast away from Kylo’s mouth so she can press against his chest and frantically fuck herself on his cock. 

Rey looks down to watch where his cock disappears inside her over and over, groaning at the sight. Kylo senses her arms getting tired, and wraps his hands around her hips so he can help lift her up and  _ slam  _ her down on his cock until they both cry out. Rey yells his name as she peaks, Kylo grunts hers as he fills her with cum. 

Rey collapses onto his chest, snuggling against his slick flesh as she catches her breath. She loves lying on top of her husband, rising and falling as he inhales and exhales. Kylo pulses cum inside her a few more times as his knot swells back up. 

“I hope it’s a girl,” he murmurs into her hair. Rey looks up at him, searching his face. “Really?” she whispers. 

Kylo kisses her softly. “Really.” Rey rests her head back on his chest with a contented sigh and lets herself drift off until her next surge. 

Rey wakes up after an hour and notices right away that she’s alone. “Kylo?!” she cries out. He couldn’t have left, could he? She flings the bed sheet off her and starts writhing and rubbing her thighs together.

He throws open the bathroom door and rushes to her, scooping her into his arms. “Shhh, baby, shh,” he hushes. “I’m right here, I was just using the bathroom.” Kylo gazes down at her wide, wet eyes and kisses her gently.

“I thought you left,” Rey whimpers against his lips.

“Never.” 

He slips inside Rey quickly, she’s still sideways in his lap, cradled against his chest. Rey buries her face against his chest and sighs happily as he fills her with his cock. The angle proves a little awkward, so he turns her around  _ while staying inside her _ and picks her up and sits her back down. Her back is to his front, and she rests her head against his shoulder, looking up at him lovingly. 

“You take such good care of me, Alpha,” she mewls. He’s doing all the work, he can tell she’s exhausted, and he wants her to keep her strength up. 

Kylo reaches into the bedside table to retrieve her trusty bullet vibrator. “Spread your legs wide for me, Omega,” he grunts in her ear. He turns on the vibrator and Rey  _ howls  _ as it makes contact with her hypersensitive clit. She spasms around his cock almost immediately, throwing her head back against his chest with a scream. 

Kylo flips them so she’s on all fours and hands her the vibrator. “Keep playing with your clit, baby,” he grunts. “Pull my hair, Kylo, please!” she cries. Kylo, always the dutiful Alpha, complies with her plea eagerly, carding his fingers through her chestnut locks and yanking hard. 

The noises that spill forth from Rey’s mouth are fucking  _ sinful,  _ and as she climaxes once again, Kylo joins her, yelling her name as he shoots rope after rope of his cum into her womb. Rey lets out a shaky laugh as they recover, shaking her head at the intensity. 

Kylo wraps his arms around her waist and lies them down gently as he continues to spurt inside her. “I fucking love you, Rey,” he growls in her ear. She laces her fingers through his and kisses the back of his hand. “I love you too, Kylo,” she murmurs against his skin. 

They rest for two hours and squeeze in another quick, hard fuck before gathering their camping gear and heading out for the lake. It’s about an hour drive, there’s enough of a path worn through the woods that it’s relatively easy to go in Kylo’s truck. 

The first half of the drive goes smoothly, Rey and Kylo chatting happily about their days, but Rey cuts herself off in the middle of talking about how Ash refused to eat eggs this morning. 

“Kylo, stop the car.” Rey’s eyes look feral, and Kylo knows she means business. He takes her hand and can feel she’s burning up. Her next wave has arrived much quicker than they expected. 

“Get in the bed of the truck,” Rey says quietly, a grave tone in her voice. 

“Rey, can’t we just fuck in here? It’s daylight-” Kylo starts to argue but Rey’s already out of the bed of the truck. He sighs and goes after her, lifting her into the bed. She pulls down her leggings but keeps her plaid tunic on, and gets on her hands and knees, waving her now-bare ass at her husband. 

Kylo groans at the sight of her soaked thighs and unbuckles his jeans quickly. It takes just two pumps of his hand before he’s hard as a rock, and he shoves himself inside her.

Rey has her head down, obviously too deep in her heat to think of anything but Kylo’s cock pumping in and out of her snatch, but Kylo takes a minute to look around them. They’re  _ deep  _ in the forest, nobody around for miles (he hopes). The woods in October are stunning, to put it lightly. The trees have all turned, the smell of fall heavy on the branches. 

Rey notices his slowed down pace and looks over her shoulder at him with a ferocious glare. He grunts an apology and gets back to plowing her properly. She bites down on her fist when she cums, not wanting to attract any wildlife that might be around. He doesn’t knot her, this is just to tide her over until they can set up camp. 

They finally make it to the lake and get to work. The sun will set in about an hour, and they need to have the tent done and fire prepared before it does. Rey laughs to herself as Kylo goes to pee a perimeter around their campsite, something he always insists on doing. He says it keeps other animals away, and they haven’t been attacked yet, so she lets him have it. 

Rey feels like she can breathe now that they’ve arrived and the camp has been set up. She’s relieved she feels more clear-headed than she did during her first full heat, aside from her waves of arousal. They cook dinner over the fire and snuggle up together, Rey sitting between his knees and leaning back against his chest as they look out at the lake. She points out that they can see the reflection of the stars on its surface, to which Kylo responds (huskily) that she’s the only star he sees. 

Rey turns her head to look at her husband and melts at the serious look on his face. She hums happily as she captures his mouth with hers. “That was smooth as fuck, husband,” she murmurs against his plush lips. She feels her next wave approach (she’s so grateful for the occasions when they’re timed just perfectly) and turns to straddle his lap. He shoves his hand down her leggings to stroke at her clit and groans into her mouth that he’ll never not be amazed at how slick and hot her pussy feels. 

He fingerfucks her through one orgasm before she pulls him into the tent. She adores their little glamping set up (she doesn’t give a shit if their pack members tease them, she deserves luxury during her heats dammit), and strips completely naked before pushing him onto the bed. She tugs his jeans down and sits on his cock, riding him at a gallop until they scream out into the night. 

They fuck twice more throughout the night before falling into deep, dreamless sleep. 

Rey wakes the next morning to the sound of birds chirping, the scent of crisp lake air, and  _ oh-  _

“Kylo,” she moans loudly, “Oh, Kylo!” The mornings when he wakes her up with his mouth on her are, understandably, her absolute favorite. He laps at her slowly, tantalizingly, his beautiful nose grinding against her clit as he slips his tongue inside her. Rey goes to wrap her hands in his hair but stops herself as she thinks of an idea. 

“Kylo, wait,” she gasps. He immediately stops and she hates herself for saying anything.  _ Might as well go for it now.  _

“Could we um, could we try 69-ing?” she asks, blushing profusely. Kylo grins at her wolfishly and nods. He reaches over to turn the heater on in the tent before sliding back into bed beside his wife.

He turns onto his back and gestures for Rey to climb on top of him. They’ve never done this before, but Rey’s heard of the position and has been eager to try it. But now she’s nervous, she’s never even ridden his face before and they’re just jumping in like this…

Kylo takes her hand and guides her as he senses her nerves. Rey bites her lip but assumes the position, and  _ oh  _ does she love this angle. He fully buries his tongue inside her, licking inside her pussy almost aggressively. Rey loses herself for a moment before remembering that she’s supposed to be doing something, too.

She leans down, planting kisses on his ridiculous abs between her breathy moans of pleasure. Rey reaches out for his cock, and is dismayed to discover that his torso is too goddamn long for her mouth to reach it! She leans forward, but Kylo keeps her hips locked in place. 

“Kylo,” she pants, “Your torso is too long, I can’t reach your cock with my mouth!” 

“Just use your hand, baby,” he grunts against her soaking flesh before returning to his feast. 

Rey pouts for a moment. She wanted this to be equal and reciprocal! Kylo obviously senses her hesitation and takes the opportunity to ramp up his attentions on her pussy. He reaches around to roll her clit between his fingers as he continues fucking her with his glorious tongue. 

Rey finally concedes defeat, and settles for licking her hand and jerking her husband’s beautiful cock as he all but dines on her. Her feeling of defeat lasts all of two seconds, replaced by ecstasy as Kylo coaxes her through a  _ searing  _ orgasm, then another. She tries to keep her hand pumping, but it just feels too good and she abandons it, gripping his hips for balance instead. 

She collapses forward against his chest after the second orgasm with a mewling cry. Kylo continues to lick at her gently, until she scoots down his chest further and takes his cock in her mouth. Kylo cries out, clearly not expecting her to suck him off still, and grips her hips in his hands. 

She sucks him hard and fast, and groans around his cock as he slips three fingers inside her pussy. His mouth can’t reach her, but those deliciously long, thick fingers can. Rey can’t really deep throat him from this angle, so she uses both hands to help him along, one rubbing up and down his shaft in tandem with her mouth, the other playing with his balls. 

“Rey,” Kylo grunts, “Let me cum inside you, we don’t want to waste it-” Rey slips his cock out of her mouth with a pop (and a bit of a whine) and swivels around to sit on top of him. It just takes two downward thrusts until Kylo grunts through his release and fills her to the brim. 

Rey falls forward and tucks her head under Kylo’s chin. “I’m sorry that didn’t work,” she whispers. Kylo laughs quietly and rubs her back. “Rey, that was one of the hottest things we’ve done. Don’t apologize for a second.” She looks up at him and meets his dark brown eyes lovingly. She kisses him gently, and whispers against his lips that she’s so lucky to have him. He replies simply they are both lucky, lucky to have found their soulmates and fallen in love like they have. 

Two weeks later, Rey’s pregnancy test comes back positive, and they cry together happily over the prospect of bringing another baby into the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the [teddy](https://www.yandy.com/Alluring-Low-Cut-Teddy.php) if you're curious ;) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, it keeps me motivated to keep churning out chapters!! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo face a heartbreaking challenge together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This chapter contains a detailed discussion (somewhat graphic) about miscarriage. If you want to skip that aspect, scroll to the middle "**" and read the aftermath section. 
> 
> Skip to the end note for more of an explanation if you so desire. Buckle in. 
> 
> This covers three months, starting in December and ending mid-March. 
> 
> Huge thank you to Brad for reading this and giving me honest feedback <3

  

It happens in the middle of the night. 

Halfway through the 10th week of her pregnancy, the pain wakes her up from a deep sleep, sharper than any period cramp she’s experienced. It’s less than a labor pain, but Rey’s brain immediately screams at her that something is wrong. 

She’s burrowed into Kylo’s side, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. All she wants is to turn over and curl up into the fetal position, but she really doesn’t want to disrupt his sleep over nothing…

“Fuck,” she whimpers. That was definitely not nothing. Something is wrong. She needs to be curled up in a tight ball  _ now.  _

Rey tries to disengage gently, but the pain returns with a vengeance. She moans and Kylo’s eyes shoot open. His arms tighten around her, locking her in place. 

“Kylo,” she whispers, “Kylo, it hurts.” Her eyes shine with tears as she takes in her husband’s panic-stricken face. Another wave hits her and she pulls herself from his arms, turning onto her other side and curling up in a ball.

She moans into her pillow and feels the panic radiate off Kylo. “Rey, what is it, what hurts?” His voice is thick with fear. 

“I think, I think I might-” she breaks off her sentence with a wail- “I think I might be having a miscarriage.” She feels wetness pool between her thighs and lets out a sob. 

“Kylo, am I bleeding? I can’t- I can’t look,” she gasps. Kylo pulls the comforter back and releases a strangled cry, which makes Rey sob into her pillow even harder. 

Kylo scoops her into his arms, cradling her against his chest, and carries her into the bathroom.

He stands there, holding her, unsure of what to do next. “Rey, how can I help, what can I do?” he murmurs. Rey lifts her head off his chest for a moment and nods in the direction of the toilet. He sets her down in front of it and holds her hand as she checks her underwear. 

Rey sits on the toilet with her head in her hands, crying into her open palms. Between her sobs, Kylo thinks he hears her ask him to call his mother. He runs out into the bedroom and dials her number, crying out when he hears Leia’s voice. 

“Kylo, what is it?” she asks sleepily. 

“It’s Rey, Mom,” he moans, “She’s having a miscarriage. What do I do? She’s on the toilet crying-” 

“I’ll be right there.” Leia hangs up and Kylo goes back into the bathroom. 

He squats in front of Rey and wraps his arms around her, ignoring her weak protestations that she’s on the toilet and that’s just gross. She’s his wife, his Omega, his  _ everything,  _ and he’ll be damned if he puts propriety over comforting her. 

“My mom will be here in a few minutes,” he murmurs into her hair. Rey nods and lets out another wail, the pain returning yet again.

“I don’t want the boys to hear this,” Rey whimpers. “I don’t want them to be scared.” 

Kylo knows his mom won’t be coming alone. “Dad is coming too, I’ll ask him to take the boys to their house for a sleepover.” He kisses the top of her head, murmuring how sorry he is and how much he loves her. 

Leia lets herself in and comes straight into the master bedroom, knocking on the bathroom door. Rey, too delirious and sad to care, nods and Kylo calls her in. Leia takes in the scene, hugs Kylo quickly, and kneels in front of Rey. Leia nods at Kylo and he goes to talk to his father and call Jyn. 

Han is in the foyer, pacing back and forth. It fills Kylo with joy to see how much his parents love his wife and their boys. The downside, of course, being that the dread and fear is written all over Han’s worn face. He hugs his son with both arms instead of the usual man-hug they stick to. 

Kylo bites his lip to keep from crying. He needs to be strong for Rey. He can cry later. 

He clears his throat and they break the hug. “Dad,” he says softly, “Could you take the boys to your house for the night? Rey really doesn’t want them to hear what’s happening.” 

Han nods, and they head upstairs.

Kylo puts a bag together for the boys while Han gathers the semi-awake but very drowsy twins into his arms. Kylo darts into the bathroom to let his mom and Rey know he’s going to drop the boys off at their house, but he’ll be back in 20 minutes. 

Dropping the boys off is easier than he expected. They doze through the whole thing, even when the cold forest air envelopes them as they’re carried to their grandparents’ house.

Kylo puts Owen in his crib and goes to settle Ash, but Han tells him he’s got it handled. “Your wife needs you, son. I’ve got this.” 

Kylo hugs him quickly before running back to the house. He thanks himself briefly for building his parents’ house so close to theirs, as it takes only a couple of minutes to run back. Jyn pulls up right as he runs up the front steps, and they go in together.

It’s a flurry of tragic activity once they walk in. Jyn does an ultrasound and tells them there’s no heartbeat, and then explains their options. Rey dazedly murmurs that she doesn’t want an operation, so they rule out going to the hospital. Kylo has his arms around her the entire time, as Jyn tells them what to expect over the next 24 hours. All while Leia changes the sheets and removes the blood from the mattress. 

Rey starts experiencing contractions and throws her head back in a wail. Jyn gives her something for the pain and takes Kylo out into the great room while Leia stays with her daughter-in-law. He paces back and forth until she gently asks him to sit down and listen. 

“Kylo, Rey is going to be fine,” she starts. “She most likely won’t require an intervention, but if she hasn’t passed the tissue within 72 hours, we’ll need to explore that option.” 

Kylo winces at her calling it “tissue.” It’s so clinical, so… wrong. 

“How can I help her?” he asks quietly. 

“I’ve left a stack of maxi strength pads and a couple of adult diapers, as well as a device to collect the tissue. Once Rey starts pushing, you’ll need to set it in the toilet. I can test it to see if we can get some answers, if you'd like.” 

The room starts to spin and Kylo stumbles into the powder room before emptying the contents of his stomach. Jyn waits for him patiently to return and pats his hand warmly. “I’m sorry, I know it sounds harsh, but you need to know these things so you can take care of Rey.” 

“Once this has passed, the real recovery will begin. Be there for her, listen to what she has to say, hold her if she wants you to. Check in with her even if you feel like you’re being annoying. I’ll send you some information about online grief communities both of you can join if you’d like. Don’t rush this. The two of you lost a baby. Healing from that takes time. The pain never goes away completely, but it will get easier over time.” 

Kylo’s eyes fill with tears as Jyn continues, giving him further instructions. She checks on Rey once more and shakes Kylo’s hand, saying, “Make sure you take time to process your own feelings. Rey needs you, of that there can be no doubt. But you need to grieve as well.” 

Leia switches places with Kylo, holding him briefly before going up to the guest room to rest for a bit. “Go wrap her up in those big, strong arms, my boy,” Leia says with a soft smile. “She needs her Alpha now, to feel safe and protected.” 

Rey is curled up in the fetal position in bed, whimpering with each contraction. He slides off his gym shorts and curls around Rey’s tiny form in their bed. She cries softly but doesn’t turn to face him, so he simply holds her and whispers how much he adores her.

It happens 12 hours later, Kylo holding Rey’s hands as she sobs on the toilet. Leia is in the next room, ready to collect the tissue. Jyn told Kylo what to look for, and once Rey has finished, she collapses forward into his arms. Kylo uses a towel to clean her up before placing two maxi pads into an adult diaper and sliding it up her shaking form. Leia steps in, and Kylo scoops Rey up into his arms to carry her back to bed. He gives her a sedative that Jyn left, and holds her tightly as she cries herself to sleep. 

Leia comes out of the bathroom with the tissue in a medical waste box Jyn left behind. Kylo asked Rey her opinion, which had only made her cry harder, so he told Jyn to go ahead and test it, as long as they got the tissue back so they could bury it in their backyard. Leia says she’ll get it to Jyn, and kisses her son on the forehead before showing herself out. 

Kylo allows himself to sleep for a couple of hours before his alarm goes off. He checks on Rey and doesn’t see any blood leaking. He sits on the bed, watching her chest rise and fall, racking his brain trying to think of how he can support her. She had really specific cravings when pregnant with the twins, but something she always turns to when she’s sad is brownies a la mode. 

Kylo texts Rose, giving her a quick update (he’d texted her first thing in the morning, with Rey’s blessing), and asking if she could get some ingredients so he could make Rey brownies. Rose replies immediately that she will bring a batch over within the hour, along with some vanilla ice cream. 

He sits down on the sofa in the living room and stares at nothing, until he hears Rose come in the front door. She spots him immediately.

Rose sets the brownies down on the dining table and walks over to Kylo. He bites his lip again to keep from crying, but he stands and gives her a warm hug. He can feel her tremble, no doubt thinking of the miscarriage her sister suffered at the beginning of her marriage. 

“Is there anything else I can do?” Rose asks quietly. Kylo shakes his head. 

“Thank you for bringing these over, Rosie,” he murmurs. “I’ll text you later if anything changes.” 

Rose gives him another quick hug before excusing herself, and Kylo goes in to check on Rey. 

She stirs slightly when he walks into the room, and opens her eyes as he approaches the bed. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Kylo says quietly. 

Rey pats the bed next to her. Kylo undresses and climbs under the sheets, pulling her into his arms gently. She whimpers ever-so-quietly as she buries her face in his chest. 

“I’m so sorry Kylo,” she murmurs. “I’m sorry I lost our baby.” 

Kylo’s face crumples, his tears wetting her soft brown hair. “It’s not your fault, Rey,” he chokes out. “Please don’t blame yourself.” 

Rey pulls her face back and stares up at her husband. Her face is sadder than he’s ever seen it, the sorrow threatening to etch itself permanently into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her lip quivers, the dam breaks, and the lovers cling to one another, sobbing until they run out of tears. 

**

The fog hangs over Rey and Kylo, thick and unyielding, for a month. They go through the motions of daily life, taking care of the boys, cooking together, holding hands through day-to-day tasks in a daze. Han and Leia manage most of the pack needs, and take the boys every couple of days so Rey and Kylo can have time to themselves. Christmas comes just a week after the miscarriage, and they force themselves to be cheerful for a couple of hours before collapsing into their grief once again.

Rey cries herself to sleep every night. Kylo lets himself cry when she’s sound asleep, having made an exception just once, on a day in the middle of the month where Rey broke down crying while doing dishes. The sight of his beautiful, strong-as-hell wife in a heap of tears was more than he could handle. He cradled her in his arms and cried alongside her that day. 

It starts to lift, inch by inch, after that month of intense sorrow. Rey cries herself to sleep only a couple times a week. The boys learn new words. They finish building the lodge and start on the school. Another baby is born in the pack. The family camps indoors and roasts marshmallows in the fireplace.

They put each other back together slowly, one piece at a time. Once Rey has the all-clear physically and feels ready mentally, she and Kylo make love again. It’s slow and sweet with a tinge of sorrow. Rey cries in his arms after as he strokes her hair. She doesn’t bother with a contraceptive shot, because in her grief, she thinks she won’t be able to have another baby. Omega miscarriages are unheard of. Surely there must be something wrong with her, if she can’t provide her Alpha with more children… 

Rey cries for her lost child (in her heart she knows it was a girl), she cries for herself, but more than anything, she cries for Kylo. She sees him struggle day in and day out to keep a brave face on, to handle pack business and make furniture and come home to her and the twins at the end of every day with a smile. She sees the sorrow in his eyes, how he tries to turn on the cheerfulness when they’re together. She loves him for it, but it breaks her heart even more than it’s already been shattered. 

After two months of him trying to be cheerful and strong, Rey snaps. They aren’t arguing, nothing is heated, but suddenly a discussion about when the boys should start sleeping in toddler beds leaves Rey weeping.

She collapses onto the floor and shoves Kylo away when he tries to rush to her side. “Why don’t you feel it, Kylo?” she sobs. “Why don’t you feel what I’m feeling? Am I crazy?” She tries to push at him when he sits down next to her, but he won’t let her. He forces her into his arms and clings to her like he’s drowning and she’s a piece of driftwood, the only thing that will save him. 

He holds her for the longest time as she bawls, and it’s not until she stops to gasp for air that Rey realizes he’s sobbing, too. His face is buried in her hair and she can feel his shoulders shaking. “Of course I feel it, Rey,” he cries. “I think about it every single day, and every day it threatens to pull me under.” Rey hiccups and turns in his lap to face him. 

She takes his face in her hands, pulling his head forward so he can cry on her chest. It’s Rey’s turn to comfort him, and she kisses his hair and rubs his back. He quiets after a while, and Rey takes a deep breath. “You don’t have to be strong all the time, Kylo. Your heart is broken too, you can share that with me,” she murmurs into his hair. Kylo lets out a shaky breath and cries a bit more. 

“I’m your husband, Rey,” he says when their tears have dried. He turns to look up at her. “I’m your husband, and your Alpha, and the Pack Master. I have to be strong.” Rey strokes his face gently. 

“Not in here,” she says quietly, “Not with me. Not all the time. I need to know what you’re feeling, Kylo, or-” She stops herself. 

“Or what, Rey?” 

“Or else I feel lonely.” 

Kylo lowers his eyes for a moment before reaching up to kiss Rey. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispers against her lips. “I’m so sorry you felt alone.” The kiss deepens, and all Rey can do is whimper, “Don’t be sorry, just love me.” 

He makes love to her on the floor of their kitchen, telling her how much he loves her, how she’s not alone. They rock together, wrapped up in each other, firmly ensconced in a little bubble where it’s just the two of them and the broken hearts they’re healing together. 

The haze clears a bit more the following month. The twins turn 2, and Rey allows herself to get swept up in the excitement of their birthday party. She forgets for a couple of hours about the baby she lost. She cries herself to sleep in Kylo’s arms when she remembers later. 

The birthday party excitement means Rey doesn’t notice she missed her period until two weeks go by. A knot grows in her stomach as she does the math. It had to have been when they made love on the kitchen floor, that’s the only time he knotted her since the miscarriage. Omega fertility is so unstudied that she can’t be sure, but what she does know tells her it has to have been then. 

She has to brace herself on the counter when the test reads “positive.” Fear, excitement, sorrow, and happiness course through her like a nauseating cocktail until she can’t stand it and throws up. Now that she thinks about it, she’s been nauseous an awful lot over the previous month. 

Kylo knocks on the bathroom door and walks in. “Rey? Are you alright? Rey!” 

She’s knelt over the toilet, gasping for air, and Kylo moves behind her immediately, smoothing the hair from her forehead and rubbing her back.  

“Kylo,” she sputters, “Look at the counter.” 

He leaps to his feet and picks up the test. He stares at it for a moment in awe before looking at Rey, the same mix of emotions written across his face as have been washing over her. She throws up again, and Kylo resumes his position behind her. 

“It’s alright, baby, it’s going to be alright,” he croons. Rey starts to cry once she’s emptied her stomach, and he pulls her backward and into his lap on the bathroom floor. He cradles her in his arms, soothing her gently. 

“I can’t lose another one,” Rey sobs. She just can’t. Her heart won’t survive. 

“You won’t,” Kylo says firmly. “Everything is going to be alright.” 

Rey prays to every god out there that her husband is correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First... I'm so sorry. 
> 
> This isn't a decision I made lightly. I actually wrote this chapter a month ago, and I've re-read it at least a dozen times, tweaking it here and there and making sure I felt like it was the right way to go. This wasn't something I decided to write because I felt like the story was lacking drama. It's really important for the rest of the fic.
> 
> Your comments on the last chapter broke my heart, I love how excited everyone was, and I'm so sorry to take that away. 
> 
>  
> 
> Second... this pregnancy will be fine. The bebe will make its grand entrance in Chapter 19. 
> 
> Rey and Kylo are coming out of this experience stronger than before, and we'll see how this affects their lives individually and as a unit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Third... please, please let me know how you feel about this. I am personally very proud of this chapter, I think it's some of my best writing. So I'm not asking for gratification or kudos or anything, I genuinely want to know your reactions. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fourth... I did a lot of research into miscarriages when I was editing the chapter. I wanted to make it realistic without being over the top. I know everyone grieves differently in times of loss. How Rey and Kylo react felt right to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all, thank you for reading, commenting, and being the best <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo continue their recovery; Rey has a couple prenatal checkups; Rey and Leia host an Omega gathering.
> 
> **
> 
> “There’s the heartbeat, Rey,” Jyn says. Kylo and Rey release the breath they’ve been holding for eight weeks, clutching each other’s hands tightly. They’re both teary, but they’re so wrung out over the stress of the last two months that they can’t seem to actually cry.
> 
> “It looks like you’re on track for a November delivery,” Jyn adds. Kylo and Rey squeeze each others hands tighter, reflecting on how utterly broken they were just five months earlier at Christmas.
> 
> “Hopefully this Christmas will be happier than last,” Rey says quietly. Kylo kisses the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I have to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter. I do not have the words to describe how incredibly moved I was (and still am) by the overall response. A few of you shared your own miscarriage stories (which was incredibly brave), and your messages of support for how I told the story meant more than I can say. I know miscarriages happen more often than we think, and it breaks my heart that it isn't talked about more. I did not want to treat this miscarriage as a simple plot device, and I hope you continue to feel like I'm treating the story with honor and respect, as that's my primary goal. 
> 
> Seriously, I don't think I'll ever get over how much the responses meant to me. It frustrates me that I can't express it fully. Just please know that you all warm my heart and make me cry, and I love each and every one of you readers. 
> 
> Second, I gotta thank my main man Brad ([tumblr](https://chocolateghost.tumblr.com), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost)). He's become such a dear friend of mine over the last few months, and I definitely would not have had the courage to post chapter 17 without his encouragement. He was kind enough to look over this chapter for me as well. Love you Brad!!!
> 
> If anyone would like to reach out and chat one on one, please message me on tumblr. I love making new friends!

Grief is  _ weird.  _ After five months, that’s the only conclusion Rey can draw. It ebbs and flows like the tide, crashing over her in random moments of stillness. One minute she’ll be making dinner, the next she’ll be bent over at the waist gasping for breath. 

Grief is  _ lonely.  _ Even with Kylo sharing his emotions more and more, Rey feels isolated. She can’t help but feel like something is wrong with her body, and that fills her with terror now that she’s pregnant again. 

But most of all, grief is  _ confusing.  _ Especially in her case because she’s expecting another baby so soon. She wants to feel excited, to let herself hope, but she can’t. She feels almost detached from this pregnancy, like she’s trying to protect herself by staying emotionally uninvolved. 

They spend the next eight weeks in terror. Rey doesn’t exert herself, she eats five cups of veggies and drinks eight cups of water every day, and she sleeps 10 hours a night. Their two-year-old toddlers sleep through the night, save for a couple instances where they call out for their parents because of a bad dream. Kylo handles it every time. 

Rey has mini-heats just like her previous pregnancies, but this time, Kylo won’t fuck her. He’ll eat her out, but it takes a lot of begging on her part. Rey and Jyn have both told him that sex didn’t cause her miscarriage, but he can’t get past it. Rey understands the fear, but damn does she come close to losing her mind. She’s had to replace her vibrator twice with stronger ones. 

Every time she feels frustrated, she tries to calm herself and remember  _ why  _ he’s so scared. And then that makes her feel guilty for feeling frustrated, which cools off her arousal immediately. It’s a confusing, agitating,  _ sad  _ cycle. 

They had one scare at week 10. No words can describe the panic that surged through them when she felt heartburn and cramps. Kylo called Leia and Jyn and Maz, waking all of them up and insisting they come over at four in the morning, all while Rey cried in their bed. 

He’d gotten more than an earful from Maz over waking her up, but all three women looked at the couple lovingly. After the trauma they’d experienced, a little reassurance that all was well was worth the trouble. 

The exam Jyn did on the tissue was largely inconclusive. She did notice a genetic anomaly, but without access to other samples, she couldn’t say definitively if that was the cause. It left Rey and Kylo feeling extremely unsettled, constantly on edge that the same thing could happen with her current pregnancy.

By the time Jyn performs her 12 week ultrasound, Rey is  _ over it.  _ She’s tired of feeling helpless, tired of feeling like she can’t  _ do  _ anything productive, tired of seeing the fear in Kylo’s eyes… They haven’t allowed themselves to get hopeful. Rey is fucking  _ tired.  _

“There’s the heartbeat, Rey,” Jyn says. Kylo and Rey release the breath they’ve been holding for eight weeks, clutching each other’s hands tightly. They’re both teary, but they’re so wrung out over the stress of the last two months that they can’t seem to actually cry. 

“It looks like you’re on track for a November delivery,” Jyn adds. Kylo and Rey squeeze each others hands tighter, reflecting on how utterly broken they were just five months earlier at Christmas. 

“Hopefully this Christmas will be happier than last,” Rey says quietly. Kylo kisses the back of her hand. 

“Just the one heartbeat, right?” Kylo asks. Jyn nods, which makes the couple sigh in relief again. They’re not sure they can handle a second set of twins, not with the, well, insanity they’re currently experiencing with the boys. 

Speak of the devils…

“Mama! Mamaaaaaa!” Ash’s little voice rings out from the nursery, where the boys were put down for naps an hour ago. Rey and Kylo laugh, and Kylo goes to tend to Ash. If they know their boys, Owen will call for them next. 

“So, can I relax now?” Rey asks Jyn quietly. Jyn stops what she’s doing (setting up a blood draw) and takes Rey’s hand gently. 

“Rey, I can only imagine how terrifying this has been,” her doctor starts. “I won’t say anything is a guarantee, because pregnancy and childbirth are never certain, even in full-blooded humans. We’re still learning so much about Omegas and reproduction, and it’s not easy because it’s not like werewolves are known to exist outside of the community.” 

Rey looks at her nervously, chewing her lip. “But, I can stop feeling like a hostage in my own body, right? I can start doing stuff?” 

Jyn squeezes her hand. “Yes. I mean, take care of yourself, for sure, but you can absolutely resume your daily life.” 

Rey blushes lightly before asking, “We can have sex, right?” Jyn chuckles and nods. “Thank god, these mini-heats have been killing me since Kylo won’t have sex with me.” 

Jyn ponders that for a moment before replying. “I get that, pregnancy after a miscarriage can be frightening. The fact that you’re still sane after handling those mini-heats by yourself is impressive,” she adds with a chuckle. “But you’re good to go now.” 

She thinks of an idea as Jyn draws her blood. “What if we had a sort of Omega gathering? Would that help your research? Leia’s mentioned she knows of a couple Omegas in other packs, and we’re going to have to establish relationships with them anyway because of the school…” 

Jyn’s eyes light up like Rey hasn’t seen them before. “Yes! Oh, that would be wonderful. Just let me know when and where, and how I can help.”

The idea gives Rey a feeling of purpose, and she’s incredibly relieved to have something to think about other than how scared she is of losing this baby. 

Kylo goes back to work for a couple more hours, and Rey calls Leia over to plan out the meeting. Leia is thrilled, and jumps into planning in her Leia-esque way, making calls and organizing the whole thing. 

They’re still hard at work planning the event when Kylo returns at 4. He’s stayed true to his word and been home at 4 on the dot every day since he went back to work after the twins were born. Kaydel’s husband Salaka joined him six months ago as an apprentice of sorts, and he’s finally at the point where he can be trusted to work on some of Kylo’s pieces. 

The school will open in September, and he intends to take on two new apprentices. Leia’s mentioned there are two boys who expressed interest in carpentry, and he’s eager to teach them and have some work alleviated once they’re up to his standards. 

Rey can still sense tension in Kylo when he comes home. She’s felt free and breezy all afternoon, almost forgetting that she’s entering her second trimester of pregnancy. It’s been incredibly difficult and strange the last eight weeks, with that nauseating cocktail of emotions brewing inside both of them constantly. She feels guilty over being excited about the new baby, she’s terrified something will still go wrong, she wishes she could just wrap herself in a bubble to keep the new baby safe. 

They make dinner together and feed the boys before giving them their baths and reading them a couple of bedtime stories. Rey grabs Kylo’s hand and drags him from the boys room once they’re asleep. “Rey, what-” Kylo starts to ask but she shushes him, leading him down the stairs and into their bedroom. 

She pushes him up against the door and stands on her tiptoes, fisting his shirt and pulling on it so he’ll meet her halfway. Rey crushes her lips to his, licking inside his mouth with a series of groans and whimpers. 

Kylo reaches up to take Rey’s face in his hands but she wriggles away. She tugs at his shirt until he pulls it over his head, then she licks and nips her way down his abs, running her tongue over every groove and indentation of his muscles. She unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out as she kneels in front of him. 

“Rey,” Kylo rasps. “You don’t, we shouldn’t-” Rey cuts him off by sucking the head of his weeping cock into her mouth. He rests (more like smacks) his head against the door with a groan. “Fuck, Rey, oh baby, oh please,” he whines. Rey smiles to herself. She loves undoing him with her mouth, she’s missed these sounds. 

“What was that about not wanting to do this, Kylo?” she purrs, looking up at him with her deceptively innocent eyes. Kylo growls and she sucks him into her mouth again, swallowing him down as she relaxes her throat. 

“Rey, baby, oh god,” he pants. His cock is so long and thick, it took quite some time for her to get the hang of deep-throating him. Now, when her nose meets the neat curls that cover his groin, she feels herself get wetter and wetter. She keeps her hands on his hips, he has one hand in her hair (not roughly, he knows better than to yank on it when she’s got him down her throat) and the other fisted in his mouth so as not to wake up the boys. 

Rey breathes through her nose and looks back up at her man. He’s gazing at her with a mix of wonder and absolutely raw lust, his nostrils flaring. She hums around his cock and Kylo curses around his fist. She reaches around to play with his balls, and that sends him careening over the edge. He pumps her throat full of his thick cum, which she swallows happily. She pulls him out of her mouth slowly, carefully, licking his rigid shaft to make sure no cum escapes. 

She nuzzles his hip as he pants above her, raking his fingers through her hair lovingly. “Jesus, Rey,” he groans. She stands up and strips her clothes off before sprawling on the bed, spreading her legs so he can see how dripping wet she is.

Kylo pounces on her and loves her with his mouth, licking and sucking and nibbling and fucking her with his fingers until she screams silently, her core thrusting against his wicked lips. They make love sweet and slow after that, Kylo insisting that she ride him gently instead of having him on top. 

She makes him swear afterwards that he’ll make love to her on a regular basis now that Jyn has given them the go-ahead. It turns out to be not all that difficult to convince him.

**

Rey and Kylo manage to stay  _ relatively  _ calm until her 16-week check-up. She’s sporting a little bump, and Kylo has restarted the morning routine they both adored when she was pregnant with the twins- kissing her belly and whispering good morning to the baby. Unfortunately, those twins are now two-year-olds who need attention, so the whole leading-to-Kylo-eating-Rey-out aspect is a no-go most mornings. 

“So,” Jyn says cheerfully, “What are we thinking, gender or no?” Rey’s laying back on the bed for her ultrasound, and she and Kylo share a tender look. 

Rey bites her lip but replies, “I think we’re going to be surprised.” 

“We’ll be happy with either,” Kylo adds. “As long as the baby is healthy.” 

Jyn nods and proceeds with the ultrasound. “Everything looks good, I’d say you can relax even more now. Are you thinking you'd like to have an amniocentesis, or no?”

Rey bites her lip as she considers it. “I don't think so. How much longer do I have to decide?”

“We can do it anytime, it's usually done between 12 and 20 weeks. You'll need to come to the office for it, since it’s more invasive than an ultrasound.”

Rey nods absently, considering her options. Kylo has left the decision up to her, of course. He doesn't love the idea of a needle in her belly, but he assured her that he’ll support her regardless.

Kylo kisses Rey’s forehead gently. 

“Everything all set for the gathering tomorrow?” Jyn asks. Rey nods happily. She and Leia have been hard at work planning it. It’ll be a small gathering, with five adult Omegas and one 10-year-old Omega. Rey’s very excited to meet other Omegas, and hopes they’ll all be able to help one another and Jyn. 

Later that night, Rey cleans up the kitchen while Kylo handles the boys bedtime. She creeps upstairs once she’s finished, she hears Kylo’s deep, rumbly voice coming from the bedroom.

“Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere,” he murmurs. The boys are sound asleep, and he looks up at her and grins. Rey feels like her heart might burst. Kylo is so strong, such an Alpha. The glimpses of softness that she gets to see make her feel warm all over. 

Kylo puts “Goodnight Moon” on the bookshelf and tiptoes out of the room, taking Rey’s hand in his as he shuts the door behind him. She beams up at him with wet hazel eyes. He leads her downstairs into their bedroom where he pulls her into bed and wraps her up in his arms. 

“I love you so much, Kylo,” she murmurs against his chest. “I love watching you with our boys.” 

Kylo kisses her sweetly before making love to her, their moans and whimpers filling the bedroom. 

Leia arrives at 7:30 the next morning, six hours before the gathering is set to begin. Rey isn’t surprised, since her mother-in-law is nothing if not thorough. Kylo usually spends his Saturdays working on pack matters, but he’s agreed to stick around and help with the boys so Rey can focus on the Omegas. 

Kylo also agreed to man the grill for two hours before the Omegas arrived. He’ll be grilling veggies from the garden Luke’s been working on since the packs merged. The time flies by, and suddenly it’s 12:30 and Leia pushes Rey in the direction of the bathroom so she can wash up. Leia finishes the cooking and receives the peach pie Rose brings over. 

The Omegas (and Amilyn) arrive at 1:30 on the dot, despite the fact that they all live at least two hours away. Amilyn brings three Omegas with her, Julia Binks, Asajj Ventress, and Asajj’s 10-year-old daughter Misteria. Lando Calrissian’s Corellian pack is represented by his Omega wife, Tendra, and their eldest daughter, a 25-year-old Omega named Alluria. Chewie Bacca, the Pack Master of the Corulag pack, sends Adi Vos, a 22-year-old mated Omega. 

Jyn and Maz arrive shortly after. Introductions are made happily, with light music in the background. Rey’s never met another Omega; meeting six at once is quite overwhelming. She gravitates toward Misteria, and introduces herself to the shy girl. “Hi Misteria, I’m Rey. It’s so nice to meet you.”

Misteria sort of hides behind her mother, who shrugs and laughs. “She gets shy around strangers,” she explains. “She actually prefers Missy. I’m Asajj, pleasure to meet you.” Rey shakes her hand and makes a mental note that she should try to get to know Missy better. She has a feeling Asajj brought her so they can discuss sending Missy to their school when it opens in September.

Kylo walks in wearing his “Kiss the Cook” apron and carrying the grilled summer veggies. All the Omegas in the room snap their heads around to look at him, and Rey can  _ smell  _ their attraction to him. She’s torn between feeling proud of her man and feeling  _ very _ territorial, so she settles for jumping up to give him a quick peck. He strokes her face and kisses her forehead before murmuring that he’ll go check on the boys, since they’ll be up from their naps soon. “Nice to see you all,” he says to the gathered females before bolting from the room. 

Rey flushes bright red as the Omegas chatter amongst themselves. “Nicely done, Rey,” Tendra Calrissian says. Rey sits back down and chugs some lemonade. When did it get so hot in the house? She wonders to herself how quickly they can wrap this summit up, even though it’s just started… Something about seeing other Omegas  _ drool  _ over her husband makes her need to jump his bones. 

The other Omegas are wonderful once Kylo’s left the room and their hormones all go back to normal. Tendra explains to her that even though they’re all mated (except Asajj, who’s a widow, but is still considered off-limits to Alphas when she’s in heat unless she initiates it), they’re still capable of having hormonal reactions to particularly  _ potent  _ Alphas. 

Jyn and Maz spend two hours discussing pregnancy and fertility with the women. Some of them had Omega mothers, some didn’t. Something they want to establish through more research is what conditions lead to random Omega births. It makes sense that Omega mothers often have Omega daughters, but how does someone like Rey happen? 

She hears Missy heave a sigh and looks up, noticing that she looks bored close to tears. Rey offers to take her up to play with the boys and the girl perks up immediately. 

Kylo is on the floor playing with them when they walk upstairs. “Playing” isn’t really the word for it, more like the boys are climbing all over him like he’s a jungle gym. “Hey honey,” Rey says, “This is Missy.” Kylo looks up and smiles, offering up his hand so Missy can shake it. She does, tentatively. “It’s nice to meet you, Missy,” Kylo says. “I’m sorry I can’t stand to properly greet you- OW!” Owen steps right on Kylo’s groin just then, which makes Missy giggle nervously. 

“Missy’s a little bored downstairs while we’re all talking about fertility, would it be alright if she played with the boys for a bit?” Rey asks. Missy smiles shyly and Kylo waves her over to sit next to him on the ground. She looks to Rey for reassurance, and Rey pats her back. Missy integrates into the scene seamlessly, and Rey can’t help but stick around for a couple of minutes to watch. Just two years earlier, Kylo would’ve been super awkward around a kid he didn’t know. Now, he’s this engaging, wonderful father…

_ Damn, I need to get out of here before I mount him in front of the babies.  _

Rey scurries back downstairs, right in time for the miscarriage conversation. It turns out all the other Omegas have had one, except Alluria (who’s had one child and is keeping it at that number for now). Julia and Asajj each had one that ended their first pregnancies. Tendra and Adi had them after their first children were born (Adi’s actually came at the same time as Rey’s). 

Rey isn’t sure how all of this will help Jyn and Maz, but it makes her feel infinitely better, knowing that she’s not alone. 

“I’ll admit, I thought there was something wrong with me,” Rey says quietly when there’s a lull in the conversation. “I thought I might not be able to have another baby since I had one. I definitely wondered what kind of an Omega that made me, if I couldn’t give my Alpha more babies.” 

Tendra tuts and grabs her hand, squeezing gently. “Oh honey, there’s nothing wrong with you. I had  _ four  _ more babies after my miscarriage. I’m hoping to send two of those babies to that school of yours come September.” That makes Rey smile widely, and she squeezes Tendra’s hand back. 

They continue discussing their miscarriages. Julia and Adi both had tissue exams done by doctors familiar with werewolves (like Jyn), and both were told the results were inconclusive. They brought the results with them (at Jyn’s request), and as she studied them, she realized there was the same genetic anomaly in their samples as in Rey’s. 

As sad as the topic is, all of the Omegas are eager to hear more of the details. They're not alone anymore.

They all agree to get the word out to as many Omegas as possible, to further the study and understanding of Omega fertility. A discovery like this could lead to a breakthrough for Omega procreation, something that is desperately needed in order for werewolves throughout the world to survive.

Missy comes down a bit later, explaining to Rey that the boys needed diaper changes and she didn’t want to stick around for that. Rey laughs and whispers to her, “Sometimes I wish I could ditch that situation, too.” Missy grins up at her. 

“We’re done talking about fertility anyway,” Rey says. “We’re going to talk about the school now. Do you want to talk about that with us?” Missy’s eyes go wide and she nods eagerly. 

“I’m tired of being homeschooled,” she says quietly. “Mom pulled me out of school after I presented as an Omega, and I’ve overheard her talking to Amilyn that she thinks we might need to leave the pack.” 

That breaks Rey’s heart, as she flashes back to the isolation of her childhood. She jumps into the conversation immediately and brings up the idea of Omegas at the school. 

“Something for you all to know about me,” she begins, “Is that I didn’t know I was an Omega until I literally ran into Kylo in the woods when I was 17. Being around that  _ potent  _ Alpha,” - she pauses as everyone laughs - “Triggered my first heat. We were mated and married within two weeks.” 

“Why didn’t you know you were an Omega?” Alluria asks. 

Rey glances at Amilyn before answering. “My father always told me we were Betas, that we came from a long line of them. When I was 8, we left the Coruscant pack. That’s probably why we don’t know each other, Julia and Asajj, if we ever met it was when we were really little.” 

Amilyn speaks up. “I remember it well, and Rey and I have discussed this since I met her again as an adult. Her parents were Betas, and her father Ben didn’t want her to feel pressure to mate. He wanted to keep her safe from unscrupulous Alphas. I tried to convince him to stay, that we could protect her, but he did what he thought was right.”

Rey nods at her. “He died when I was 15, otherwise I’m sure he would’ve told me when I had my first heat. Or else I would’ve just figured it out,” she chuckles. “I don’t want other Omega girls, or their parents, to have to face this kind of a decision. There should be a safe place for Omega girls to go to school and be safe, and be part of a community. I want that to be the Chandrila School for Wolves.” 

Leia beams at her (almost like a lunatic) before chiming in, “Here, here!” 

Asajj strokes Missy’s hair, her brow furrowed in thought. “How would you keep them safe when their heats arrive?” 

Rey thinks for a moment. “We’ll have to work out the logistics, but I think a sort of ‘heat house’ with an electric fence that’s guarded only by mated Alphas, with soundproof rooms and… necessary items… as well as food for a week, that could work. I will personally oversee the Omega program, at least until it’s up and running and well-established.” The ladies murmur amongst themselves before Tendra speaks up.

“We’ve been working on an app that tracks and predicts heats for Omegas,” she says. “It’s been a pet project of mine for years, and we’re finally making headway. You could use that to make them easier to manage.”

Rey nods enthusiastically. Jyn jumps in, saying, “Once they’ve had their first heat, they can opt to start taking a birth control shot. That reduces heats to just 24 hours, but I don’t want to offer it to them before their first one. I don’t know for sure but I think that might affect their fertility adversely.” 

“And what if they decide they  _ want  _ to mate before or during their heat?” Adi asks. Asajj’s eyes go wide and Missy bursts out laughing (Rey thinks back to that age where sex and babies seemed so foreign and abstract). 

“Well,” Rey says, “That would be up to them, but we’ll discourage it. I know how tempting it is, trust me-” all the Omegas laugh knowingly. “But for their safety and well-being, we’ll do what we can to encourage them to finish their studies before making that decision.” 

Missy murmurs something to her mother, who tries to shush her. “What is it?” Rey asks. 

Asajj looks at her sheepishly. “Missy wants to come to the school, but she won’t without her best friend Dezine. She’s a Beta orphan who lives with a childless couple in our village. They don’t have the money for it, though.” 

Amilyn steps in. “Leia and I have discussed this with Chewie and Lando, we’re all going to be establishing scholarship funds for students who want to go but their families cannot afford it.” 

Missy claps her hands together excitedly, and Rey considers the meeting successful just for having gotten to see her personality shine through. 

The gathering ends shortly after, with everyone exchanging contact information. Tendra mentions that she knows of a couple Omega girls in the Hosnian Prime pack, and that she’ll put their parents in touch with Leia and Rey. 

Rey is utterly exhausted by the time everyone leaves, her four-months-pregnant body wiped out from exertion. She wants to go upstairs to play with the boys, but instead she calls up to Kylo that she’s going to lie down for a bit. She falls asleep immediately, and she wakes up to her sexy, strong Alpha husband eating her out, looking at her like she’s a goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes us up to June- 6 months post-miscarriage, 4 months into Rey's pregnancy. The next chapter will jump ahead 3 months. 
> 
> All the characters mentioned in this chapter are real/canon Star Wars characters, with the exception of Missy and Alluria. Yes, Julia Binks is married to Jared (aka Jar Jar) in my story- I couldn't help it! Fun fact: As an 8-year-old, I pretend married a plastic figurine of Jar Jar Binks. Now I've said too much and you all think I'm a lunatic. *shrug* 
> 
> Town map, town jobs, lodge & lodge photos [here](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com/post/175011788066/because-im-a-lunatic-thorough-heres-some)
> 
> Love you all <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chandrila School for Wolves opens, Rey and Kylo get a little one-on-one time, and Rey makes a fluffy discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This jumps ahead three months. See the end notes for more.
> 
> Thanks once again to Brad for reading this over :)

September is upon them so quickly, Rey almost feels like she slept through summer. Chasing the twins around, potty training them, watching their personalities evolve… it’s so satisfying and so utterly exhausting. They’re identical twins but polar opposites in personality. Ash is defiant and loud, demanding and exhausting. Owen is still defiant, like most toddlers, but he’s quieter and a little more sensitive. They wrestle and fight and babble in some kind of a twin language Rey and Kylo can’t make sense of.

Rey has finally relaxed now that she’s in her third trimester. The baby kicks and flips and wakes her up in the middle of the night when he or she has hiccups. Ash and Owen are too young to fully understand that they’ll have a brother or sister in a couple months, but they do notice their mommy’s tummy getting bigger. Rey hired Kaydel part time as her right hand woman (like Terex is Kylo’s), so she comes over three days a week to help with cooking, cleaning, and managing the boys. 

Rey and Kylo don’t have much time to think about the baby they lost. Their world is one of constant activity and motion. The moments of grief burst through at random, odd times. It’s an odd thing, grieving. Rey thought she understood it and knew what to expect since she lost her father at a young age. What she didn’t know was that losing a child, even a baby she never got to meet, is a very different kind of loss. 

They find strength in each other. Kylo makes a point to check in on her mental state every few days, sometimes so subtly Rey doesn’t even pick up on it. There are moments where she’ll look off in the distance and he knows her mind has gone to their lost child. He’ll take her into his strong arms and hold her until the moment passes, the act of tenderness a balm on the wound that doesn’t seem capable of healing fully.

Her relationship with Leia has grown to be more than anything she could’ve ever hoped for. She never knew her mother, but she imagines that her relationship with Leia is what an ideal mother-daughter relationship would look like. Leia is constantly busy, but she always makes time for Rey, listening to her when she has fears or concerns about her pregnancy, dropping what she’s doing to sit down with her over a cup of tea, swinging by the house just to give her daughter-in-law a reassuring hug.

Leia has had her hands full getting the school ready. Of course, being Leia, she had everything ahead of schedule. The school construction wrapped early, and the two student houses have been sitting ready for a month. The dorm parents, one couple from the Coruscant pack and another from Corellia, moved in a week ago to get settled and get to know the teachers and members of the Chandrila pack. Saile Minnau, a Beta from the Corulag pack, arrived at the same time to work as the school nurse. 

Kylo would’ve preferred to have built all the furniture for the school and houses, but after a few heated discussions with his mother, he relented. He’ll make the furniture for future student housing, but with Rey being pregnant and the twins being… rambunctious… it didn’t make sense for him to take on such a huge project. 

Kaydel babysits the boys while Rey, Kylo, Han, Leia, the teachers, the dorm parents, and several other members of the pack wait for the students to arrive. The exterior of the lodge is decorated with balloons and a huge welcome banner. 

They arrive in vans, all the students and their parents traveling together from each pack. Amilyn, Lando and Chewie all accompany their members. Twenty six students are expected: eight from Coruscant, nine from Corellia (including Lando and Tendra’s youngest two kids), seven from Corulag, and two Omega girls from Hosnian Prime. Word spread quickly about the Omega program, and the girls’ parents reached out to Rey personally to ask about it. 

She’s excited to have three Omegas to take under her wing. She’ll lead weekly Omega programs (monthly for a while once she gives birth), and serve as a sort of den mother for the three girls. They’ll live in the girls house, but Rey has already worked out a program (with the Omega advisory council she formed) on how best to help them navigate the tricky world of being Omegas. 

The three Omegas will share the girls house with eight Betas and three Alphas. The boys house will be evenly split: six Betas and six Alphas. The kids are ages 10-15, so they won’t need elementary teachers or an 11th & 12th grade homeroom teacher just yet. The teachers they have hired are all set to go with their certifications and eager to get to work.

Kylo takes Rey’s hand, squeezing gently, as the first two vans pull up. Amilyn gets out first, which opens the floodgates. All the kids spill out of the vans, chattering excitedly and looking around at the lodge and student housing area. Their parents climb out next, trying to reign in their kids and make good first impressions. 

Missy drags another girl over by the hand to say hi to Rey. Her eyes get huge at the sight of Rey’s pregnant belly, but Rey opens her arms so Missy can give her a hug. “It’s so good to see you, Missy,” Rey murmurs.

Missy beams up at her, then excitedly introduces her best friend Dezine. Both girls seem in awe of Rey’s pregnant state, which makes her laugh. Asajj comes up behind the girls and introduces Dezine’s adoptive mom to Rey, who greets her warmly.

Leia has everything well in hand, for which Rey is immensely grateful. She knows she could handle an undertaking of this magnitude under normal circumstances, but with the events of the past 9 months, losing one baby and accidentally making another, raising crazy two-year-old twins... she just couldn’t handle that additional stress. 

Lando and Tendra’s pack members arrive next, as well as the two Omega girls. Jade and Shanna make a beeline for Rey, and they don’t leave her side until it’s time for everyone to gather in the lodge. She likes both of them immediately, and their parents seem terribly grateful that their Omega daughters have a place to get an education with other werewolves. 

Chewie’s pack from Corulag arrives last, and it’s clear right away that those kids are going to be a handful. A good chunk of them are Alphas, and while none are “bad” kids, there are clearly a lot of big personalities in the bunch. 

Leia leads everyone into the lodge for a welcome meeting followed by a reception. Kylo and Rey say a few words, extending the hospitality of the pack, before turning it back over to his mom. It’s a flurry of activity all around, 26 kids and all their parents, plus the members of the Chandrila pack that were able to make it, everyone is chattering and laughing and engaging. It warms Rey’s heart, but damn if she isn’t exhausted. 

She hates to do it, but she has to tap out early. She makes her way over to Kylo, who’s engaged in conversation with Lando and Han, and sidles up next to him. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. “Hey sweetheart, how’re you doing?” Rey looks up at him and starts to say that she’s tired but is cut off by a yawn instead. She breaks into giggles and rests her head against his chest. 

“I’m tired,” she admits quietly. Kylo frowns a little. “Is everything alright? Do you feel okay?” Rey nods. “Just tired, it’s a lot of activity.” 

“Why don’t I take you back to the house, Rey?” Han asks. “Kylo probably needs to stick around for a bit longer, but you can get some rest before Kaydel brings the boys back.” 

“Dad, I can take her-” Kylo starts, but Han shakes his head. “You need to be here, son. You’re the pack master.” 

Rey can feel the conflict in her Alpha. It’s his biological imperative to protect her, but beyond that, she’s the love of his life and everything he lives for. It’s her and the boys, they’re what Kylo would lay down his life for. She squeezes his arm lovingly. “It’s fine, baby, just come home when you can.” She tugs him down to her level so she can whisper in her ear, “I’ll make it worth your while if you’re home before the boys.” Kylo groans audibly, making Lando and Han burst out laughing. 

Han helps Rey into his truck and they drive back to the house in comfortable silence. It’s a 5 minute drive or 15 minute walk, in good weather and when Rey isn’t 28 weeks pregnant. Most families in the pack have acquired ATV’s since the village expanded, which will make it easier for the teachers when the weather gets uncomfortable. 

Rey kisses Han on the cheek before going into the house. It’s a state of semi-controlled chaos these days, with their increasingly active boys. She sighs and contemplates straightening up the great room before deciding to lie down instead. She writes a note for Kaydel in case she comes home before Rey is up, then goes into the bedroom and strips off her clothes. 

She crawls under the covers, sighing happily at the soft nest she burrows into. Her pregnancy is now at the point where it’s difficult for her to get comfortable at night; it’s later than when she was pregnant with the twins, but still tough to get used to again. 

Rey eventually falls asleep while thinking about how they need to set the nursery up soon. Ash and Owen just started sleeping in toddler beds, so they’ll reuse one of the cribs and put the other in storage. The rest will be the same since they don’t know the gender, and aside from some new onesies and extra diapers, they’re pretty much set. 

She wakes up curled into Kylo’s side. He’s propped up on his back reading a book in one hand with his other arm tightly around Rey’s waist. “Hey baby,” he says quietly. He kisses her forehead and nuzzles against her. “Did you sleep well?” Rey nods and rubs her eyes. “What time is it?” she asks. 

“It’s a little after 7, I was just about to make some dinner,” Kylo replies. 

"I slept for four hours?!” Rey exclaims. “Where are the boys?” 

“Mom and Dad took them, I could tell you really needed the rest.” Rey hums happily and rests her head back against Kylo’s chest. 

“Your mom isn’t too busy with the new students?” 

“No, the dorm parents are handling the first night. She’ll be there in the morning when they all start classes.” 

“I do believe I promised to make it worth your while if you came home before the boys, husband,” Rey murmurs against his chest. Kylo chuckles and kisses the top of her head before setting his book aside. 

“Well, the boys aren’t here, and won’t be until morning, wife,” he replies. Rey tilts her head up and presses her lips to Kylo’s. She reaches into his boxers and pulls out his hardening cock, stroking it gently at first. Kylo moans against her mouth and reaches down to pull her maternity bra over her head and her panties down her legs. 

Rey goes to take his cock in her mouth but he stops her, panting that he needs to be inside her pussy or he might die. He turns her onto her side and rubs his cock over her wet center while she laughs and calls him overdramatic. He cuts off her words as he pushes inside her. 

Rey lets out a loud wail, relishing the fact that they don’t need to stifle themselves. “Fuck, Rey, I can’t live without your tight pussy,” Kylo pants in her ear. He sucks on her earlobe and neck, nipping at the tender flesh as he rubs his hands over her swollen breasts and belly. 

Rey moans with each thrust of his hips. “Something about seeing you pregnant with my baby, knowing  _ I  _ put that baby inside you, God!” Kylo grunts. “I fucking love it, everyone knows you’re  _ my  _ mate, you’re having  _ my  _ baby.” He reaches down to rub and pinch her clit, and Rey throws her head back with a howl. She adores it when Kylo gets possessive and dominant in bed, especially when she’s pregnant.

“That’s it, baby, cum all over this cock you love,” Kylo growls. “Cum for me, Omega.” Rey shrieks and jerks against him as she cums, crying out his name. Kylo pulls her limp, pleasure-riddled body against him even tighter and snaps his hips against her. 

“You like it when I talk dirty, don’t you, little Omega?” Rey nods her head frantically. “That’s because you’re a naughty girl, aren’t you? Only naughty girls like being told how much their mates love to  _ fuck  _ them,” Kylo croons. 

“Yes!” Rey gasps, “Yes, I’m so bad, please don’t stop, Alpha!” She cries out in frustration as he does the exact opposite, actually stopping in the middle of a thrust. “Never tell your Alpha what to do, you naughty little Omega,” he growls in her ear. 

He pulls out of her, ignoring her begging, and maneuvers her onto her hands and knees. He grabs a pillow and rests it under her belly for support, and grins at her wickedly when she looks over her shoulder, her eyes filled with relief when she realizes he’s going to finish taking care of her. 

Kylo thrusts into her sharply, his fingers grasping her hips so hard they’ll leave bruises. He raises one hand and smacks her ass  _ hard,  _ making her cry out. “That’s it, good Omega,” he pants. “What do you say when your Alpha spanks you?” 

“Th-thank you, Alpha!” Rey cries. He spanks her again and again, demanding her thanks each time, and Rey more than happily complies. She cums a second and third time, screaming as she gushes all over his cock. 

“You want me to fill you with my cum, Omega?” Kylo grunts. “Have you earned my cum?” 

Rey throws her head back and moans, “Yes, please, please give me your cum, Alpha! I’ve earned it!” Kylo howls as he pumps her with his seed, rope after rope painting her insides white, until his knot swells and locks them into place. Kylo arches over Rey, licking the sweat off her back as they try to recover. They manage to turn onto their sides after a while, still locked together and moving as one unit. 

Rey and Kylo sleep for two hours, until Kylo gets up to bring his wife some fruit and cheese to tide her over til morning. They make love once more before falling asleep, a tangle of sweaty limbs. 

Kylo fills her in on how the rest of the welcome meeting went over breakfast. The parents and students were all excited; some of the younger kids cried when their parents left, but Leia and the teachers and dorm parents swooped in to take their minds off the separation. The kids got settled relatively easily after that, and Kylo made a point to stop in each room of the two houses to make sure they were doing well. 

Ash takes it upon himself to fling his eggs off his high chair while Owen cries about not having apple juice. Rey takes a deep breath and counts to 10 to calm herself before tending to them while Kylo cleans up the dishes, gives her a sweet kiss, and heads off to work. 

The twins stay rambunctious all morning, and Rey almost wishes she could fast forward a year to when they can start preschool. It’ll be housed separately from the schoolhouse; the plan is to open a daycare/preschool hybrid within the next year to accommodate the influx of new pack babies. She forces herself to remember that the boys won’t be this small forever, and that she needs to appreciate the moments she has with them. Then Owen throws a tantrum because Rey tells him he can’t have cookies for lunch, and she decides that it’s alright to have moments where she resents her kids. 

The boys finally succumb to their naps after four books, and Rey decides to go for a walk, carrying the baby monitor with her. She’s barely off the front porch when she hears a tiny mewl. She freezes in place before letting her werewolf senses lead her, taking a deep sniff and following the scent to the side of the porch. 

There, in the grass, curled into a tight ball around each other, are two tiny kittens, one orange and one black. The orange one lets out another tiny whimper as Rey surveys the scene. Her first instinct is to scoop them up, but she wants to make sure their mama isn’t around. She pulls out her phone and searches “what to do when you find newborn kittens.” The information she finds tells her to watch and wait for 12 hours, to see if their mother returns. Rey groans internally, knowing that the wait is going to be excruciating. 

Rey texts Kylo and asks him to come home early from work because she might need him to run into town for her. She sets a perimeter around the kittens, keeping a wide berth but laying a few sticks down near them so she can see if the scene is disturbed by their mother. 

She goes back inside and reads up more on caring for newborn kittens, just in case the mother doesn’t come back. Rey never considered herself a cat person really, her father always told her that werewolves don’t keep pets because they’re part animals themselves. But now, all she can think about is raising those kittens. The last time she fell in love at first sight it was with their twins; she expected the next time to be when she meets the baby she’s carrying, but the universe seems to have a different idea. In her gut, she knows their mother won’t come back. 

She writes up a list of things for Kylo to get in town, and when he walks through the door, she excitedly leads him over to where she found them. They’re still there, the scene hasn’t been disturbed, and Rey whispers to Kylo that she wants to keep them. 

Rey can feel him gearing up to say no, she knows he’ll say that they’re too busy and have their hands full with the twins and the baby on the way and that they don’t have the time or resources or knowledge to raise newborn kittens. Rey and Kylo don’t disagree about much, and he rarely pulls the whole “I’m the Alpha” thing, but she can tell he’s about to. So she acts quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her large, pregnant belly against him, looking up at him with her big, wet, watery eyes. She knows  _ exactly  _ how to use her puppy dog eyes (and only does it when absolutely necessary). 

More than simply wanting a pair of kittens, Rey desperately needs to nurture something. The twins don’t need her as much; they’re growing more independent by the day. The new baby isn’t due for a couple months, and discovering the kittens has reminded her in a strange way of what she would’ve been doing had she not lost her last baby. She would’ve been nursing still, up to her elbows in baby sweetness. 

The beauty of her relationship with Kylo is that she is able to communicate all of this in her eyes. Kylo’s often said that he could spend his life looking into her hazel eyes. He says it’s like looking into her soul, he can read her mood with just one look.

“Please, Alpha,” she purrs, “Please do this for your Omega.” Kylo groans, closing his eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. He bends his head to kiss her hair before murmuring, “Fine.” He can see just how badly she needs this, and she’s his world.

Rey squeals and tightens her grasp around his waist as she tilts her head up to kiss him excitedly. “Thank you,” she gasps between kisses, “Thank you so much!” 

“But Rey,” he warns, “If their mother does come back, we can’t separate them.” Rey nods. “I know, but we should be prepared just in case she doesn’t.” 

“Alright,” Kylo says. “What do I need to get in town?” Rey leads him back inside, she can’t believe he actually said yes. Kylo doesn’t say “no” often, probably because they are so in sync on almost everything. Neither of them really subscribe to the notion that the man is the head of the house. Yes, Kylo is her Alpha, but he values her opinions and desires so much that they usually find a way to compromise on the rare occasions they disagree. 

It’s something Rey hadn’t even really noticed or thought of as extraordinary until Paige commented on it. 

Rey gives Kylo a long, deep, passionate kiss before he leaves to run errands, and whispers in his ear that she’ll thank him properly later. She squeezes his visible erection through his jeans and giggles as he bites back a groan. 

She does some more reading on caring for newborn kittens until the boys wake up. By the time Kylo gets home, both boys are in full tantrum mode and Rey tearfully asks him to help. They take turns being the disciplinarian, something Rey is terribly grateful for. She hates telling the boys “no” or punishing them for misbehaving, but she’s gotten better at it. She hasn’t had a choice, really- when you have a pair of two-year-old toddlers, you have to get comfortable with being the bad guy sometimes. 

Kylo puts the boys in timeout after they start wrestling. He kisses Rey’s cheek and tells her to go take a bath or get some fresh air, and she remembers that it’s been a couple hours and she needs to check on the kittens. 

The sticks haven’t moved, and the little orange kitten is still mewling softly. She checks her watch and considers her options. It’s only been four hours since she found them, and everything she read said to give it at least 12. But if they’re in distress or in danger because of wildlife nearby, she’ll need to act quicker than that. She resolves to check on them after dinner and make a decision then. 

The boys somehow make it through dinner without killing each other, and Kylo takes them up for bathtime while Rey cleans the kitchen. Kylo’s been in charge of bathtime since Rey hit week 20 and it started to hurt her back too much to kneel and bend over the tub. 

She goes out to check on the kittens again, and feels her heart drop to her feet. It’s started to rain, and both kittens are crying now, loudly enough that if their mother was around, she would’ve returned. Rey decides it’s time for action. 

She walks over to the kittens slowly, cautiously, and bends over at the waist (as best she can) to get a closer look (there’s no way she can get back up if she gets on her hands and knees). Both kittens are shivering and crying, so she scoops one up, then the other, and cradles them against her chest. 

“Oh, you’re both so cold!” she cries softly. She hurries back into the house and turns on the heating pad Kylo purchased, tucking it under a couple of towels. The little black kitten starts making sounds that almost sound like a moose, which would make her laugh if she wasn’t so worried. 

Rey dries them off carefully and rests them on the heating pad. Kylo comes down the stairs then, and tells her the boys are asleep. “It started raining, and the kittens were crying loudly,” Rey explains. “They’re so cold, Kylo, feel them.” 

Kylo reaches out and strokes the black kitten gently, murmuring that she made the right call. The kitten lets out another moose-like sound. “Maybe that should be your name,” he says quietly to the kitten, “You’re Moose.” Rey grins at him as she turns the orange kitten onto its side and indicates for him to do the same with his. 

“Is that one a boy?” she asks. Kylo checks and nods, and Rey sighs happily. “I guess he’s Moose then.” 

“What about yours?” Rey checks her kitten and says, “Looks like a girl. She’s sort of like a little orange bee, should we call her that?” 

“Bee?” Kylo thinks for a moment before nodding. “I like it. Bee and Moose,” he laughs. “What else should we do to warm them up?” 

They massage the kittens super, super gently, and continue turning them on the heating pad, until they’re nice and toasty warm. Rey mixes up the recommended formula while Kylo sets up a crate with blankets and another heating pad. They sit on the sofa with the kittens in their laps (on top of towels) and start their first attempt at bottle feeding. Bee does really well, taking to the bottle and suckling right away, but Moose takes some coaxing and back rubbing. Rey thinks her heart might actually burst at the sight of her huge Alpha husband cradling a newborn kitten in the palm of his hand. 

They burp the kittens just like they did when the boys were breastfeeding. “Just like riding a bike,” Kylo jokes. The kittens are sleepy and milk-drunk once they finish, and Rey and Kylo tuck them into their little crate. 

“I think they’re just a few days old,” Rey says once they’re settled. “So they’ll need to be fed every couple of hours.” They go to wash their hands and Kylo says, “I’ll get up with you just like we did with the boys. It’ll get us back in the habit for when the baby comes.”

Rey beams up at him and leads him into the bedroom so she can properly thank him for being her loving, giving, perfect mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna level with you guys, it's really disheartening when a chapter you pour so much into gets a tepid response. I appreciate those of you who are dedicated commenters, you really mean so much to me! 
> 
> Please leave a comment. It takes two seconds, and seeing them keeps me motivated to keep going on this story. 
> 
> School and student housing worldbuilding inspo [here](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com/post/175140128996/more-worldbuilding)
> 
> Also: I did a ton of research about what to do when you find newborn kittens. Best practices are to leave them be for 12-18 hours, because they're best off with their mothers. You are only supposed to act before that window is over if you can tell they're in distress.
> 
> Of course, I had to have a lil orange kitten named after BB-8. And kittens are supposed to be adopted in pairs so... Moose! As a head nod to Adam Driver's awesome dog :P


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby #3 arrives!! A little faster than they expected...
> 
> **
> 
> “Kylo,” she manages to sputter, “It’s time-”
> 
> Kylo tries to pull away so he can call Jyn, but she won’t let him go. “The baby is coming now, ” she gasps. He pulls the comforters away and swallows when he spots the soaked bed. Her water must’ve broken while she was asleep.
> 
> Kylo looks like he might burst into tears, but he helps her onto all fours on the floor. He grabs a ton of towels from the bathroom and pulls off her sodden pajama pants. He stations himself behind her as she screams, arching her back and bearing down hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Discussion of Postpartum Depression

 

 

“Forty one weeks. Forty one, Jyn!” Rey whines. Jyn chuckles as she wraps up her exam, patting Rey on the arm in an attempt to be soothing. Rey’s been having sporadic contractions for about a week, and she’s apparently 2 cm dilated. 

“I know, Rey, I know,” Jyn says. “If you hit 42 weeks, we’ll need to induce or have you go in for a c-section.” Rey shakes her head fervently. 

“I do  _ not  _ want a c-section,” she argues. “What else can I do?” 

Jyn runs through a list of natural induction techniques. Some of them sound more appealing than others, like having sex and stimulating her nipples. Rey texts Kylo immediately that they should drop off the boys at Han and Leia’s so they can have a ton of sex to induce labor. Kylo replies within a minute that he’s all over it. 

By the time Jyn leaves, Kylo is already home and packing up the boys’ bags. Han comes over to pick up the boys, since Leia is at school. Kaydel is on call to help in case they’re successful and Rey does go into labor. 

Kylo pounces on Rey as soon as the front door shuts behind Han and the boys. He presses her up against the door and plunges his tongue into her mouth, moaning as his cock hardens against her belly. 

Her belly is a bit smaller than when she was at full term with the twins, but it’s close. They’re still restricted in the positions they can use, and they run through them quickly. Kylo fucks Rey from the back as he cuddles her, from the back on her knees, Rey rides him slowly and gently, and then finally, Kylo drags her to the edge of the bed and pile drives into her (as close as they can get anyway). 

They fuck all afternoon, with little breaks in between. Rey is so desperate to go into labor and bring this newest baby into the world, she  _ begs  _ Kylo to keep fucking her, even when he’s exhausted and she’s falling asleep. The last year has been so emotionally draining, she’s amazed they actually have emotions leftover. 

It’s mid-November, and this time last year she was pregnant with the baby she lost. That baby is on her mind frequently these days. She loves this new baby, and she can’t wait to meet him or her, but she can’t help but wish she’d been able to continue her last pregnancy to term.

Rey wants to give birth and be done with pregnancy for at least a couple of years. She and Kylo forget sometimes how young she is, and it always makes them laugh when they do remember. She’s just 20, and in three years, she’s gotten married, had twin boys, lost another baby, and is (hopefully) about to give birth to a healthy baby. 

She’s cried to Kylo more than once that she feels conflicted over her sadness about the baby she lost. She wants to be nothing but excited about the one she’s carrying, but that fear and tinge of sorrow have lingered throughout the pregnancy. Rey just wants to hold this baby in her arms, smell the top of his or her head, and let herself get lost in newborn bliss (and craziness).

Kylo draws Rey a bath and helps her into the tub. He climbs in behind her after starting a fire in the fireplace. He takes care of the kittens before settling them in for the night. They’ve been able to wean them off formula, and while they’re still babies, they’re a lot less dependent. Bee and Moose chase each other all over the house, usually trying to dodge the twins since they play a little rougher than the cats would like. 

They were spayed and neutered a month ago; them running around and bumping into things with the cones on made Rey cry. The kittens have made an adorable addition to the family, and really helped Rey with her recovery. 

She starts having contractions a little more regularly, about once an hour, later into the night. Kylo makes love to her one more time before they fall asleep. 

She wakes up with a shriek at 2 a.m., making Kylo shoot out of bed. “Rey!” he cries, “Rey, oh my god, what is it?” The panic reads all over his face, bless him, and Rey tries to reassure him that everything is fine. Her words get cut off with a groan, and she grabs his arm in a death grip, pulling him close. 

“Kylo,” she manages to sputter, “It’s time-” 

Kylo tries to pull away so he can call Jyn, but she won’t let him go. “The baby is coming  _ now, _ ” she gasps. He pulls the comforters away and swallows when he spots the soaked bed. Her water must’ve broken while she was asleep.

Kylo looks like he might burst into tears, but he helps her onto all fours on the floor. He grabs a ton of towels from the bathroom and pulls off her sodden pajama pants. He stations himself behind her as she screams, arching her back and bearing down  _ hard.  _

“Oh god, Kylo!” Rey howls. “It’s happening now! I have to push!” 

“Push, Rey,” he says, his voice deceptively calm. “Push, I’ll catch the baby, you can do this.” 

Rey screams at the top of her lungs as she bears down with all her might. 

“I can see the head, Rey, keep going!” Kylo urges. “You’ve got this!” 

Rey pushes harder, tearing herself apart from the inside out, until the baby comes shooting out of her just 10 minutes later. 

Kylo catches his slippery baby as Rey collapses forward onto her forearms. “It’s a boy, Rey! We have another son!” Kylo yells. Their boy starts howling at the top of his lungs, and Rey turns her head weakly to look at him. 

Kylo and Rey both burst into tears. They have no earthly idea what to do now, so they just look at each other and stare at their son and cry, until Leia comes running into the bedroom. 

They’re stunned to see her, but she says simply, “I heard the screaming. Jyn’s on her way.” That makes Rey laugh, and she remembers that she needs to push out the afterbirth. 

“Leia,” Rey groans, “Can you help-” Leia’s already nudged Kylo out of the way before Rey can finish her sentence. 

“Kylo, give me the baby and go get some wet towels from the bathroom. Rey, wait two minutes and then you can push.” 

By the time Jyn arrives, Rey has delivered the afterbirth, Kylo has cut the cord, Leia has disposed of the material, and Kylo has washed off the baby. The scene makes Jyn laugh before springing into action, checking out Rey and then giving the baby a quick exam. 

“You have a perfectly healthy son, Rey and Kylo,” Jyn says quietly, a warm smile on her face. She hands the baby to Rey, who nuzzles the top of his head. 

“Hi Jax,” Rey coos. “You’re Jax Kenobi Solo, you’ll meet your big brothers soon.” Kylo sits next to her on the bed and stares over her shoulder at their son. They decided on the name a few months earlier, and it fits him so perfectly. 

He has a full head of black hair like the twins, but his nose is a little rounder. His eyes are hazel like Rey’s, and he’s a bit bigger than his brothers, having had an extra five weeks to develop in her tummy. Leia brings in a bottle of formula and says he looks just like Kylo when he was born, big ears and all. 

“Jyn, why did it happen so quickly this time?” Kylo asks as he walks her into the great room. “She was in labor with the twins for so much longer… Something could’ve gone wrong!” 

Jyn pats his arm. “Remember, she was in labor with  _ two  _ babies last time. Sometimes a second labor goes quicker. Everything went fine, just focus on that.” 

Kylo thanks her before going to Han and Leia’s to retrieve his father and the twins. Rey has finished feeding Jax by the time they all come back, and Kylo goes in to ask her if she’s ready for Ash and Owen. 

Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun, and with her sleepy little smile, she looks so happy and young. Rey nods eagerly and braces herself for impact. 

“Boys, listen to me,” Kylo says before walking them in. He kneels down in front of them, and makes sure they’re paying attention (as well as two and a half year olds can pay attention). “You need to be really gentle with Mommy, do you know what that means?” 

Owen nods eagerly. “No jump!” Kylo smiles at him and looks to Ash, who pipes up, “No yell!” Kylo grins at them and nods. “That’s right. Are you ready to see her and meet your little brother?” The boys squeal and run into the room, Kylo hot on their heels. They freeze in place as soon as they see Rey in bed holding the baby. 

“It’s okay guys, Mommy’s okay,” Kylo says quietly. He picks up Ash first and sets him on the bed next to Rey, then settles on her other side with Owen in his lap. Ash snuggles up to Rey immediately, Owen is a bit more cautious. 

Rey has Jax in her right arm, and she wraps her left around Ash. “Hi babies,” Rey says softly, “This is your brother Jax.” She moves Jax closer to Ash so he can get a better look. He stares at the baby first, then up at his mommy, his brown eyes wide and full of awe. 

“Aaas?” Ash tries to pronounce his baby brother’s name and fails adorably. Rey and Kylo bite back laughs, and Owen climbs out of Kylo’s laugh to get a closer look. Rey leans over to kiss the top of his head. 

“Can you say ‘Jax,’ Owen?” Rey asks. Owen looks up at her with a furrowed brow. “Say, ‘jammies,’ baby,” Rey tries. Owen knows this one. 

“J-jammies!” he stutters. “Good!” Rey smiles at him widely. “Now try ‘Jax,’ sweetie.” 

“Ja-jah?” Kylo pulls Owen back into his lap for a proud cuddle, cooing at him that he did such a good job. Rey turns to Ash, who hasn’t stopped staring at his baby brother the whole time. 

“Can you try that, Ash?” Rey asks. Ash looks up at her with the same furrowed brow as Owen. “Jass?” Rey beams at him. “Good job, baby!” She tightens her arm around him. They don’t use a lot of words with “x” in it, so they’ll have to work on that. She’s proud of her babies for pronouncing the “j.” 

Kylo leans in to kiss her cheek as Bee and Moose come prancing into the room. They don’t jump on the bed, Rey and Kylo have been quite strict about that. Kylo realizes it’s somehow gotten to be 7 a.m., and time for the kittens breakfast. He calls Leia into the room and asks her to feed them, which she does happily, wanting to give the family some more time to bond. 

**

Ash and Owen stay interested in their new baby brother for about a week before returning to their little twin toddler universe. That suits Rey just fine, since managing all three at once is utterly exhausting. The twins entertain themselves beautifully, chattering to each other in that twin language she and Kylo can’t understand. 

The first major snowstorm comes the first week of December, just two weeks after Jax’s birth. Rey’s milk took a bit longer to come in than it did with the twins, so they’ve got plenty of formula, as well as the twins’ favorite foods, and enough supplies to last Kylo and Rey for a week. 

Leia has her hands full managing the students through the storm. She had contingency plans in place (of course), but she and Min are working round the clock with the dorm parents to make sure the kids are taken care of. Han hangs out with Kylo and Rey while Leia’s off working; he claims to love the chaos. Rey and Kylo love the help, that’s for damn sure. 

They take the boys out into the snow on the second day, having spent a full hour bundling them all up. Rey laughs to Kylo that they look like Randy in “A Christmas Story.” He gets this adorable look on his face when he realizes that they’re the overprotective parents, and he pulls Rey in for a deep kiss before they let the kids outside. 

Ash flops face first into the foot-deep snow and starts shrieking until Kylo scoops him up and brushes the snow out of his face. Owen hovers closer to Rey, taking in his surroundings.

“Not off to a great start,” Rey sighs. But then Ash gets Owen to scamper around with him, and she feels mildly better. Her postpartum hormones have been tricky to manage, definitely more so than with the twins. She called Tendra about it a week ago, she hadn’t been able to stop crying for a couple of hours and wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

Tendra told her it was the same for her after her second child; she felt excited about the new baby but sorrow for the one she lost after her first. Her hormones were all out of whack, and she cried for a week straight. She gave Rey the number of the therapist a couple members of her pack have spoken with who does video calls, and encouraged Rey to make an appointment. 

Kylo has been, as always, incredibly supportive. Her first appointment with Dr. Tano is tomorrow, and Kylo will watch the boys so she can concentrate and get the help she needs. 

Rey leans against Kylo with a sigh. Jax is bundled up and asleep in the wrap she’s attached to her front, and Kylo wraps his arms around her lovingly, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“I love you, Rey,” he murmurs. “Thank you for giving me these boys.” 

Rey hums and lets him sway her back and forth gently while they watch the twins frolic in the snow. She calls them in after an hour, dusting off their suits before escorting them inside to serve up some hot cocoa. 

Her appointment with Dr. Tano is first thing in the morning, which suits Rey just fine. The twins get up at the crack of dawn anyway, something she hopes changes as they get older. Jax woke them up twice in the night, once to feed and once for a diaper change. 

Rey takes her laptop down to the basement while Kylo make breakfast for the boys and gives Jax a bottle. She takes a deep breath before opening the video call app, preparing herself for whatever the doctor might say. 

She’s pleasantly surprised to see that the doctor is a young woman, probably Kylo’s age. Her eyes are warm, and her light hair is streaked with blue. “Hi, Rey! I’m Ahsoka Tano,” the doctor says with a wave. 

Rey clears her throat. “Hi, Dr. Tano, it’s nice to meet you,” she says quietly.

“Please, call me Ahsoka. Dr. Tano is just too formal for me,” the doctor replies with a wrinkle of her nose. Rey nods, not really sure what else she’s supposed to say… she’s only seen therapy sessions in movies. 

“So, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself? You said in your message that you just had a baby?” 

Rey smiles a little. “Yes, his name is Jax. He’s two weeks old, and we have two and a half year old twin boys, Asher and Owen.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes widen. “Twin toddlers and a newborn?! My goodness, you must be so busy!” Rey nods with a weak laugh. 

“You said ‘we,’ you have a partner?” 

“Yes, my husband Kylo. He’s the pack master of the Chandrila pack, I’m the pack mistress.” Ahsoka smiles brightly. 

“I’ve heard of you and your husband. A few members of Lando and Tendra’s pack have talked about how excited they are that you all opened a school for werewolves.” 

Rey smiles a little broader. “That’s all my mother-in-law’s doing, she’s got her hands full.” 

“It sounds like you do too, Rey,” Ahsoka says. Rey’s eyes start to water and she grabs a tissue from the coffee table. 

“I do,” she whispers. 

“Go ahead and let it out if you need to. We’ve got plenty of time. I usually schedule my initial consultations for 90 minutes for this reason, especially with mothers of young kids and babies.” 

Rey lets herself cry for a couple minutes while Ahsoka waits patiently. 

“Do you feel a little better?” the doctor asks once Rey has quieted. Rey nods a little before changing her mind and shaking her head. 

“I didn’t feel this way after the twins were born,” Rey says. “I don’t know why I feel like this now, maybe it’s because of the miscarriage, I don’t know…” 

“I’m so sorry to hear you went through that, Rey. When was that?” Ahsoka asks. 

“Last year, I got pregnant with Jax just two months after. We were totally shocked.” 

Ahsoka nods thoughtfully. “That could certainly be a contributing factor. We’ll get into your goals for therapy in a minute, but I want to make sure you know before we go any further that what you’re feeling is completely normal.” 

Rey blinks some tears away. “Really?” 

“Absolutely. Your body is going through a huge change, you were pregnant for a long time, and now you’re not. Those changes take a toll, no matter how many babies you’ve had or what you’ve experienced. It’s totally normal to feel overwhelmed and like a hormone casserole in the first weeks after you have a child.” 

Rey laughs a little at that. “A hormone casserole, that’s such a perfect way of putting it.” 

Ahsoka smiles at her. “We start to worry about postpartum depression when the ‘baby blues’ last longer than a couple of months. I’d say you’re experiencing the ‘baby blues’ right now, not necessarily postpartum depression.” 

“Oh.” Rey feels a little silly for scheduling the appointment if this is all completely normal…

It’s like Ahsoka can sense Rey’s doubts, and she adds, “That’s not to say that you don’t need a little help. You have been through what would easily classify as a crazy year. You were pregnant, and lost a baby, then got pregnant unexpectedly and carried that baby to term. Not to mention, you and your husband are raising two-year-old twins.” 

A few tears fall onto Rey’s cheeks but she doesn’t bother to wipe them away. She’s too focused on Ahsoka’s words. 

“I think you can definitely benefit from a few sessions with me, Rey. Your husband is welcome to join after a couple if you both would like that. I know he’s a big, strong, Alpha’s Alpha, but as a couple you might find it helpful to discuss the changes you both have experienced over the last year.” 

Rey’s heart swells a bit at the idea of her and Kylo healing together under the guidance of a professional. She thinks they’ve managed to cope relatively well, but she doesn’t want to risk the trauma and upheaval damaging their marriage down the line. 

“I’ll have to see what he says, but he’s so supportive about everything. I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Rey says with a quiet laugh. 

“Good! Now, let’s talk a little about what you want to get out of therapy, and set some goals and milestones for us to achieve together.” 

The rest of the session flies by, and Rey feels almost like a new woman once it’s over. She thanks Ahsoka profusely and schedules her second appointment for next week. She texts Tendra quickly, thanking her a million times over for suggesting the doctor, before heading upstairs. 

Kylo is monitoring the boys playtime while Jax dozes in his arms. Rey sits next to him on the sofa and rests her head on his broad shoulder. “How was it?” he asks quietly. 

Rey looks up at him with shining eyes. “It was really fantastic. I feel better already.” 

Kylo kisses her forehead and shifts so she can curl around his side. They stay like that for over an hour, watching their twins play and their newborn snooze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy bebe has arrived!! 
> 
> So my plan was to do Christmas fluff this chapter but instead I wrote about the baby blues.... My brain is interesting. LOL! 
> 
> I did a lot of reading up on baby blues and postpartum depression, I hope I handled it properly. Please let me know in the comments if I missed anything/didn't represent it quite right. Honoring the often challenging reality of being a parent is super important to me! 
> 
> Unfortunately, the month of July is going to be insane for me. I'm in a wedding, I have to dog-sit, then I'm moving. Once a week updates are going to have to be the norm for the month. I've loved doing Mondays and Fridays, and I hope to get back to that in August!
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for your lovely comments & support :) Reading your comments gives me lifeeeee, waters my crops, hydrates my skin, etc. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get some time to themselves before Christmas craziness starts. 
> 
> **
> 
> “MOMMY! DADDY!” The boys shriek, clambering out of bed. “IT’S CHRISTMAS!” They launch themselves into their parents arms with yelps of glee, babbling about Christmas and the morning and waiting to go downstairs.
> 
> “Are you ready for Christmas, boys?” Kylo asks. He’s got Owen securely in his arms, Rey has Ash in hers, the boys practically vibrating with excitement. “YES!” they yell in unison. “Then let’s go!” Rey says.
> 
> They all make their way downstairs together, Han and Leia close behind. The boys start yelling at the top of their lungs upon seeing the great room. The 12-foot-tall tree is lit up with colorful lights and ornaments, and at its base are a pile of presents. They’re distracted from the tree promptly by the new play workbench and play kitchen up against the walls, which Kylo will move into their playroom once all the excitement has died down.
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this in advance once again, Brad :) You're the bestest!! And Courtney, for reassuring me that Christmas mornings with a pair of small children really is this nuts. 
> 
> There's some lactation kink in this chapter, feel free to skip it if that's not your thing. I'd love to know if it IS your thing (lol) so leave a comment if you enjoy it and I'll write more in the next chapter.
> 
> TW non-graphic discussion of the miscarriage

“Rey? Why is there a charge for $380 from a company called… Pajamagram?” Kylo asks as he looks over their credit card bill. 

“Dammit,” Rey mutters. He walks over to the sofa where she’s feeding Jax and holds the bill in front of her. He’s not mad, just confused. 

Rey bites her lip. “That was supposed to be a surprise, I don’t know why I didn’t just ask your mom to order them…” 

“Order what?” Kylo kneels in front of her and Jax. 

Rey blushes a little as she answers. “Matching pajamas for us all,” she says with a bat of her eyelashes. “I wanted us to all match for our first big Christmas with the new baby and the cats…” 

Kylo groans and covers his eyes for a moment. “You got pajamas for the cats?” 

“Yes,” she murmurs with a sheepish grin. “I got some for you and me and your parents and the boys, although I’m most excited to see you in yours.” 

Kylo lowers his hand and raises his eyebrows. “Oh? And why is that?” 

“Because you wearing plaid is my kryptonite,” Rey purrs. Kylo grins at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. 

“Is that so, wife?” he murmurs. He moves to sit next to her on the sofa as she starts to burp Jax. She goes to pull her shirt back into place but he stops her, eyeing her breasts hungrily. 

“You know what’s  _ my  _ kryptonite, little Omega?” he growls into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. Rey shivers and tries desperately to keep a steady pace burping the baby. 

“What?” she breathes. 

“Seeing you pregnant, knowing I filled you with my cum and made your belly swell,” he growls as he slides his hand down the front of her leggings. “Watching you feed  _ our  _ baby, the baby we made together. Watching your breasts fill with milk as sustenance for our child, and knowing-” he pauses to relish her soft moan as he starts to rub her clit- “Knowing that I’m going to fuck another baby into you before too long.” 

“Fuck, Kylo,” she pants, “I have to finish burping Jax-” Kylo slides his hand out of her leggings and she whines  _ loudly.  _ “I didn’t say to stop!” she hisses. 

Kylo kisses her cheek. “I know, sweetheart, but if I actually feel how wet I know you are, I’m going to have a hard time keeping from ravaging you here and now.” 

Rey groans and gives him the stink eye, which Kylo chooses to ignore. 

“Has Jyn given you the all-clear for sex, my love?” he asks. Rey nods frantically. “Yes, she did yesterday since he’s a month old and I basically begged for her approval. She told me to wait for six weeks after the twins but I think she could see in my eyes how desperate I am for-” she pauses with a blush. 

“For what?” Kylo grits out. 

“For you. For- for your cock,” she pants. Jax  _ finally  _ burps, and Rey puts him in his rocker immediately, turning it on to a gentle pace so he’ll fall asleep. 

Kylo whisks her towards the bedroom, stripping their shirts off and leaving them in the foyer (hoping that if his parents come in too early they’ll know what it means and take the boys back outside). Rey jumps onto the bed and sprawls out on her back, stretching her legs wide open. 

Kylo climbs onto the bed and stalks over her, eyeing her up and down like a wolf tracking its prey. He licks his lips as he settles on top of her, sliding his right hand under her soft, round ass. He cups her face with his left hand and rests his forehead against hers,  _ breathing  _ her in. Rey wraps her legs around his waist and presses her crotch against his. 

“Kylo,” Rey gasps, “Kylo please!” A low rumble emanates from Kylo’s chest. 

“I’m trying to take my time with you, little one,” Kylo murmurs. “Let me love you.” 

Rey whines and thrusts her chest against his. “Kylo, I need you. Please, baby, please!” Kylo frowns at her only for a moment before tugging her leggings and panties down. He pulls off his pants and climbs back on top of her, resting on his elbows. He grins at her as she writhes impatiently, arching her back and locking her legs around his waist. 

“Fuck me.  _ Now! _ ” Rey demands, her hazel eyes lit up with fire. Kylo knows he should spank her for bossing her alpha, but he can't bring himself to. Yet.

Kylo reaches between her legs and slips one finger inside her pussy. “Are you ready for me, sweetheart? Oh, you are, aren't you?” 

Rey nods frantically and cants her hips to meet his hand. He slips another finger inside and rubs her clitoris with his thumb as he ducks his head and mouths at one of her swollen breasts. 

“May I nurse from you, Omega? While I fuck you with my fingers?” Rey squeezes her eyes shut and nods, clearly frustrated and eager for him to  _ just get on with it. _

Kylo grins and nuzzles her breast before capturing the nipple between his lips. He uses his free hand to massage her breast lovingly, encouraging the milk to flow. 

Rey gasps and whines, her pussy starting to clench around his fingers.

Kylo groans, sending reverberations through her chest. “Just as sweet as I remember, baby,” he purrs. “Would you like to cum now?”

Rey’s eyes fly open and lock on his, her chest heaving against his mouth. “Yes!” she begs. “Please, please make me cum, Alpha!” 

Kylo takes another long suck on her nipple and beckons forward with his fingers, rubbing firmly against her g-spot, until Rey cums, biting her fist to keep quiet. 

He shifts down her body, nipping and licking and sucking at her flesh until he reaches her throbbing cunt. Rey tugs his hair, gripping his raven locks between her fingers as her eyes lock on his. Kylo sucks her clit into his mouth, reveling in the high-pitched shrieks she lets out. He slips his fingers back inside her, beckoning forward until he feels her start to clench around him. 

He replaces his fingers with his tongue, spelling “My Omega” deep in her pussy and rubbing her clit with his fingers. Rey bites down on her fist again as she cums a second time. Kylo laps at her, gathering her juices on his tongue until she pushes his head away gently. 

Kylo repositions himself over his writhing mate, wrapping her legs around his waist and nudging himself inside her slowly. He swallows Rey’s moan, slipping his tongue in her mouth as he thrusts gently. Rey whines, her arms wrapped  _ tight  _ around his neck. 

“Are you okay baby?” Kylo pants. Rey nods frantically. “Please don’t stop, Kylo!” she murmurs. 

Kylo groans a little louder than is advisable as he bottoms out inside her. He sucks at her earlobe, panting in her ear that he loves her, that her pussy is so tight he’s going to die, that he’ll never get enough of being inside of her. 

He thrusts gently until Rey reaches down and grabs his ass. “Look at me,” she pants. Kylo looks her in the eyes and melts at the ferocity he sees reflected there. “Please, Kylo, harder. I can take it!” Who is he to deny his mate? 

Kylo fucks into her harder then, harder and faster and rougher, until she drags her nails down his back, probably drawing blood, crying out his name loudly. All concerns about their napping baby in the great room forgotten, Kylo growls as he snaps his hips into her. He bellows “Fuck!” as he pumps her full of his cum before pulling out. 

Jax starts crying just as Kylo collapses on top of Rey with a grunt. Rey giggles breathlessly, pushing on his chest until he rolls onto his side. She jumps up and throws on her robe, kissing Kylo’s forehead before hurrying to tend to the baby. 

Kylo groans and reaches for his pants, wincing when he hears Rey gasp, “Oh, hey guys!” He hears Leia laugh, presumably over the shirts on the floor and how incredibly well-fucked his wife looks. 

“Are you decent, son?” Leia calls towards the bedroom. “I’ll be out in a minute, Mom!” he calls back. 

He throws on his pants and heads into the foyer, where Leia and Han are helping Asher and Owen out of their snow clothes. 

“Daddy!” Ash cries happily. He’s half out of his snowsuit and wriggles out of Leia’s grasp, trying to run to Kylo but face-planting with a shriek. He starts sobbing until Kylo scoops him up and soothes him, rocking him back and forth as his son wraps his chubby arms around his neck. Rey hurries over with Jax in her arms, exclaiming over her injured baby boy. 

“He’s fine, Rey,” Kylo sighs. These boys seriously run them ragged. God help them when Jax gets old enough to start running around. Han finishes helping Owen out of his snowsuit, and the toddler immediately runs over to Rey. Bee and Moose come running into the room just then, meowing loudly. They circle around Kylo, nuzzling against his legs. 

“Mommy, up!” Owen demands. “Hang on, sweetie, Mommy’s taking care of Jax right now,” Rey says soothingly. 

“No, up NOW!” Owen yells. Jax  _ and  _ Ash start crying again, the cats meow even louder, and Owen hurls himself onto the floor, wrapping his arms around Rey’s ankles. Rey and Kylo make eye contact, Kylo’s not sure if Rey’s going to laugh or cry and is relieved to see that she opts for the former. 

“Leia, Han, can you stay to help a little, maybe make them some lunch while we deal with this tantrum?” Rey asks through her giggles. Leia nods and takes Jax from her while Han goes into the kitchen to make sandwiches. 

“Never a dull moment,” Kylo says quietly as he bounces Ash on his hip. Rey smiles at him before pulling Owen up and into her arms. 

The craziness continues non-stop, pausing a week later when they come upon the first anniversary of Rey’s miscarriage. Her sessions with Ahsoka have continued to be productive and helpful; Kylo has joined her on a couple, and made a point to be present in the last one before the anniversary.

Ahsoka recommended that they take the day for themselves if possible. Koo and Kaydel pick the boys up in the morning, since Han and Leia are busy at the school. The boys are shockingly cooperative, raising minimal fuss about having babysitters for the day. 

Rey and Kylo go back to bed for a little while after the boys leave. Rey crawls into Kylo’s waiting arms, resting her head on his chest and sighing deeply. Kylo kisses the top of her head and murmurs, “I love you, Rey,” into her hair. She whimpers slightly, relieved that she's gotten this chance to mark the date they lost their child properly. 

She was very concerned they wouldn't have time, since Christmas is a week away and their lives are chaos. Koo and Kaydel, while always willing and eager to help with the boys, were especially ready to help today. 

It’s difficult, mourning a lost child when  _ everyone  _ knows about it. The pack master and pack mistress of any werewolf pack live relatively public lives, with Kylo and Rey being no exception. Their pack is apparently even more closely-knit than others (according to Amilyn and Tendra), so it makes sense that everyone knows the date’s significance and wants to help their leaders.

Rose dropped off brownies a la mode the night before, Jett brought some of his famous moonshine, and Phasma and Jessika sent flowers. Leia reminds them of everything the pack did following the miscarriage, since the couple was in such a haze they scarcely remember. 

Rey and Kylo make breakfast together, relishing the ability to move slowly and work together without children hanging off their arms. The only objective they have for the day is to stay snuggled up. At some point they’ll venture out into the clearing where they met; they buried the baby there, with a simple marker that reads “Baby Solo.”

Tears come off and on throughout the day. Rey and Kylo check in with each other constantly, both noting that they don't feel the thick haze of grief, but the sting is certainly there.

They stay curled up together for most of the day, until 2 p.m. when they head out to the clearing hand in hand. They lay some winter roses on the little headstone and stay for a moment before going back inside. Rey makes hot cocoa, and they curl back up in bed together.

Kylo and Rey spend the rest of the day wrapped up in each other, until Koo and Kaydel bring the boys back for dinner. By then, they're ready to resume the craziness. Rey laughs to Kylo that when they've got the kids, all she wants is a minute where it's just the two of them. But then when they don't have the kids, she misses them. Kylo kisses her forehead and murmurs that he feels the same way. 

Rey can  _ feel  _ Christmas before she opens her eyes a week later. She’s on her side, Kylo spooning her from the back, and she feels the joy in the air, the excitement wafting down from the twins’ room. She opens her eyes slowly and smiles at her six-week-old baby boy, still snoozing peacefully in his bassinet. Sleep training Jax has gone much smoother than it did with the twins, something Rey and Kylo are eternally grateful for. 

She hears the boys footsteps upstairs and grins to herself. It’s 6 a.m. Rey’s honestly amazed they slept this long, since they were bouncing up and down with excitement the night before. Leia and Han are in the guest room, and Rey reaches for her phone to text her mother-in-law. 

> _ R: Are you guys up? _
> 
> _ L: I am, trying to get Han to wake up. I heard the boys an hour ago, I’ll try to distract them while you guys get up and get ready.  _
> 
> _ R: Would you mind getting them in their pajamas?  _
> 
> _ L: Not at all. Merry Christmas, Rey :)  _
> 
> _ R: Merry Christmas, Leia <3  _

Rey turns in Kylo’s arms, looking up at his sweet, sleepy face. She nuzzles against his chest, murmuring “Merry Christmas, Kylo,” into his skin. Kylo stirs slightly, humming when he recognizes Rey’s form pressed against his body.

“Merry Christmas, Rey,” he rumbles, his voice raspy with sleep. “Are the boys up yet?” 

His question is answered when shrieks of glee echo through the house. “NANA!” Ash yells. “Christmas, Nana!” Owen chimes in. Kylo groans slightly, looking over Rey’s shoulder at Jax, who starts wriggling around in his bassinet, making little disgruntled noises. 

Bee and Moose climb out of their beds by the door, stretching and meowing loudly. 

Rey doesn’t know how Leia does it, but she manages to keep Ash and Owen distracted for a full  _ hour  _ until Jax has been fed and burped, Kylo has built a fire in the great room, the cats have been fed, and Rey has started cooking the egg dish she prepped the night before. 

The cats fight against being put in their pajamas but ultimately succumb; Jax is obviously easier, kicking and babbling happily up at his mama as she changes him into the soft onesie. Rey bites back a moan when Kylo emerges in his head-to-toe flannel getup.

Rey and Kylo put Jax in his bassinet in the great room and finally go upstairs to greet their twins. “We’re in here!” Leia calls from the guest room. They nudge the door open and see Ash and Owen snuggled up between their grandparents in bed, Leia reading their favorite story as Han listens sleepily. 

“MOMMY! DADDY!” The boys shriek, clambering out of bed. “IT’S CHRISTMAS!” They  _ launch  _ themselves into their parents arms with yelps of glee, babbling about Christmas and the morning and waiting to go downstairs. 

“Are you ready for Christmas, boys?” Kylo asks. He’s got Owen securely in his arms, Rey has Ash in hers, the boys practically vibrating with excitement. “YES!” they yell in unison. “Then let’s go!” Rey says. 

They all make their way downstairs together, Han and Leia close behind. The boys start yelling at the top of their lungs upon seeing the great room. The 12-foot-tall tree is lit up with colorful lights and ornaments, and at its base are a  _ pile  _ of presents. They’re distracted from the tree promptly by the new play workbench and play kitchen up against the walls, which Kylo will move into their playroom once all the excitement has died down. 

Jax starts crying over the commotion, Leia going to soothe him so Rey and Kylo can fully enjoy the Christmas frenzy with the twins. Han documents everything, they’re sure to get a photo of the entire family dressed in their matching pajamas before the morning descends into total chaos. 

As much as Rey wants to go slowly and savor the morning, it becomes very clear  _ very  _ quickly that that’s a no-go with two-and-a-half year old twins. They tear through their presents, yelling in excitement over everything, bouncing up and down and dancing around with joy. 

Rey and Kylo make eye contact lovingly throughout the morning, sharing content smiles and soft kisses in the midst of the chaos. This Christmas is beautiful, with the boys so excited and their sorrow having lifted over time. It’s so different from the sorrow of last Christmas; this is happy and warm and blissful. 

The boys wear themselves out quickly, falling asleep on the floor before the adults even realize they’re ready for naps. One minute, they’re playing with their new toys; the next, they’re fast asleep on the rug. The adults crack up, and Leia and Han carry them upstairs while Rey feeds Jax. Kylo heats up some lunch, and once Jax has settled down for his own nap, the adults exchange gifts. 

Kylo and Rey had agreed to keep it to just one gift, no more than $500, for each other. They wanted to focus on the boys, and Rey assured Kylo repeatedly that she truly has everything she could ever want. 

Kylo goes first, opening a pair of cashmere-lined black leather gloves. He gushes over them, thrilled with how soft and warm they are. He slips them on and caresses Rey’s cheek, pulling her face gently towards him and capturing her lips with his. As desperately as he wants to demonstrate his gratitude, he’s cognizant of the fact that his parents are right there. So he settles for a series of chaste but sweet kisses, thanking Rey profusely for his gift. 

Rey goes next. She tears up as soon as she opens the jewelry box that holds a vintage Tiffany & Co. sapphire and pearl ring. “Oh, Kylo!” she squeals, “It’s gorgeous!” He slips it on her right ring finger and kisses the back of her hand. “Thank you, baby,” she murmurs as she leans in to kiss him softly. She slips her tongue in his mouth, letting herself get lost in the moment until Leia clears her throat. 

“If you guys want some time alone,” Leia says with a laugh, “We can head home for a bit.” Kylo and Rey turn bright red, Han shakes his head but smiles. 

“No, no,” Rey says, “Open your gifts! The boys will be up before we know it.”

The boys stay asleep for two hours, during which time the grown-ups clean up all the wrapping paper and Christmas debris, and begin preparing dinner. They thought about hosting a large pack dinner in the lodge before deciding against it in. It’ll just be their family tonight, and they’ll host a New Years Eve party at the lodge in a week. 

They all cook dinner together in perfect harmony, smiling and laughing and reveling in Christmas happiness. Fresh snow starts to fall as they sit down to eat, with Christmas carols on in the background and a roaring fire in the fireplace. Rey looks around at her family, her beautiful children and loving in-laws, and lastly at her sweet husband, her perfect mate, her other half.

“I love you, Kylo,” she murmurs before kissing him sweetly. 

“I love you too, Rey,” he whispers against her lips. 

_ All is calm, all is bright. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this, I really tried to walk the line between respecting the anniversary and not getting too bogged down in the grief. I wanted Rey and Kylo to have a cheerful Christmas, I think they deserved it after everything they've been through :) 
> 
> Also, for those of you with kids, I'd love to hear if I accurately described Christmas morning insanity! 
> 
> Link cuteness:  
> [Pajama set!](https://www.pajamagram.com/stewart-plaid-flannel-matching-family-pajamas)  
> [Play workbench](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/personalized-woodwork-bench-2016/?cm_src=AutoRel)  
> [Play kitchen (in gray)](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/all-in-1-retro-kitchen-simply-white/?cm_src=AutoRel)  
> [Rey's ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/590564815/estate-tiffany-co-blue-sapphire-and?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=sapphire%20vintage%20ring&ref=sr_gallery-1-20)  
> [Kylo's gloves](https://www.mrporter.com/en-us/mens/bottega_veneta/cashmere-lined-intrecciato-leather-gloves/885812#)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins celebrate their 3rd birthday party, and some drama emerges within the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me while I got my act together :) Please see the end notes, I need a little help from you all. 
> 
> There's some pretty rough sex in this chapter, but I promise it's 100% consensual ;) Also a little lactation kink. 
> 
> Secondary moodboard (twins birthday inspo) is at the end.
> 
> Shout out to my lovely fellow members of House Plaidam in The Writers Den :P Hope you enjoy the mention of Kylo in plaid once again.

The insanity of Ash and Owen’s third birthday party honestly makes Rey wonder about her desire for more babies. A dozen kids under the age of 4 run screaming around her, with their parents hot on their heels, while music from “Trolls” blasts loudly throughout Leia and Han’s house. Rey calls to Kylo, reminding him that it’s almost time for cake. Ash and Owen are currently hanging off of his arms, both of them dressed in their construction foreman gear and sporting cheeto dust on their mouths.

The construction theme was a no-brainer; Ash and Owen fight constantly over the workbench they got for Christmas (so much so that there’s a second one waiting for them once it’s time to open presents). They live for watching Kylo at work, and freak out any time new construction happens in the village.

The twins lost their minds over the construction truck bounce house in the backyard; they froze in place and couldn’t talk for a solid minute (a record in the Solo house). The party has been in full swing for two hours, but it feels like ten to the exhausted parents and grandparents of the birthday boys.

Rose’s birthday cake is a major hit, and the present opening goes relatively smoothly. Some of the younger kids start having meltdowns, and the parents all take the cue it’s time for the party to wind down. Leia, Han and Kaydel all handle clean-up, while Rey and Kylo take the twins and Jax back to their house.

It’s 7 p.m. by the time they all make it back to the house with the presents in tow, and Kylo and Rey decide to just squeeze in a quick dinner and let the boys go to sleep early, rather than risk a nap so late in the day. They go down without a fight, so happy and exhausted from their exciting day.

Rey nurses Jax one more time before rocking him to sleep, and then finally, _finally,_ she and Kylo go into their bedroom.

Rey falls asleep lying on top of Kylo, their intention to have sex forgotten as soon as they lie down. Pounding on the front door jolts them awake. They hear Jax immediately start screaming, and Kylo hears the twins crying out. Rey jumps out of bed, swearing _loudly,_ clearly ready to murder whoever disrupted their fragile peace. She throws on her robe and goes to take care of the boys while Kylo slips on his shorts and heads for the door.

Kylo is shocked to find Rodinon at his front door, panting heavily with tears in his eyes. “Pack Master,” he sputters, “She took, she left, she-” Kylo pulls Rod into the house and shuts the door behind him. “Slow down, Rod, who left?” “Lusica!” Rod bursts out. “She left and she took Sawyer!” Kylo shows him into the great room and offers him a seat. He rests his hand on Rod’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Pack Master,” Rod murmurs, “I just didn’t know what else to do.” Kylo shakes his head. “You did the right thing. We need to track them as soon as possible.”

“Do you have any idea where she might have gone?” Kylo asks. Rod shakes his head but pulls a note from his pocket. “She left this note, but it doesn’t say where she’s going.”

Kylo skims the note until he hears Rey come down the stairs. She has Jax in her arms, rocking him gently as she walks towards them. “What’s going on?” she asks quietly.

“Lusica left and took Sawyer,” Kylo replies. He motions for her to sit next to him on the sofa, but she shakes her head.

“I’m so sorry Rod, just give us one minute,” Rey says. Kylo follows her into their room and closes the door.

Rey paces back and forth, still rocking Jax, until Kylo reaches out to stop her. “Rey, what is it?”

She stops and looks up at him with a furrowed brow. “I knew she was unhappy, but I didn’t think- I didn’t think she would do _this,_ Kylo.”

“What do you mean you knew she was unhappy?”

Jax starts fussing and Rey sits on the bed to feed him. “She mentioned it off-hand a couple weeks ago, that she wished she had a loving marriage like ours. Maybe seeing us so happy at the birthday party pushed her over the edge? I tried to pry a little, to see what was going on, and she muttered that she didn’t understand why Betas were being allowed to marry now.”

Kylo sits next to her on the bed and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t realize she was still bitter that I wouldn’t let her marry Jett,” he murmurs.

Rey takes his hand in hers and squeezes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I mean, all marriages have their challenges.”

Kylo looks at her with alarm. She can _smell_ the panic on him and she squeezes his hand again gently, reassuringly. “I promised to tell you if I was ever unhappy, sweetheart, and I will keep that promise.” He sighs in relief and kisses her cheek before excusing himself to go back to Rod.

He’s never seen the Alpha look so distressed.

“Rod, does she have any family?”

“In Coruscant, I don’t think they’re part of a pack.”

“Alright, I’ll call Amilyn just in case, go get Terex. We’ll head for Coruscant with him and Frax and Gilad at dawn. Get whatever you might need, pack a bag in case we have to stay for a couple days while we look for them.”

“Thank you, Pack Master,” Rod says quietly as he stands.

“You’re not alone, Rodinon. And you’ll see your boy again.”

Kylo kisses Rey quickly before calling Amilyn. It turns out Lusica’s parents _are_ part of her pack, but they’re not involved in it that often. They live far outside the city, and Amilyn agrees it’s the best place to start their search. She’s equally disturbed by the turn of events, and promises to help any way she can.

Kaydel comes to help Rey with the boys in the morning. By then it’s spread through the pack what happened, and eventually a couple other moms bring their kids by so they can all talk.

Rose and Paige come first, followed by Peera and Toni. The latter two are the most shaken, since they joined the pack around the same time as her.

Rey makes them all coffee and checks in with each woman individually. “I don’t want this to happen to anyone else,” she tells Peera. “If anyone has a problem, I want them to bring it to me, especially the women.”

Peera nods, her eyes rimmed with red. Rey can’t recall seeing the Beta so upset before. “I knew she was unhappy, Rey, and now I feel guilty for not speaking up or encouraging her to say anything to you-”

Rey cuts her off with a wave of her hand. “She _did_ say something to me, though, remember? She wasn’t as open as I’m sure she was with you since you’re a good friend of hers, but she mentioned it. Please try not to feel guilty, Peera. I just ask that you’ll come to me if you have any problems in the future.”

“Yes ma’am,” Peera says with a soft smile.

They all sit together once Rey has finished speaking with them privately. They watch their children play together and with Kaydel, each mom occasionally calling out reminders to their kids to behave or share.

“This is the future of the pack,” Rey tells the women. “We are only as strong as our families and children.”

“What’s going to happen when they find her?” Toni asks. Rey shakes her head.

“I honestly don’t know. I’m sure they’ll at least try to bring her back so they can work on their problems.”

“What if she wants to stay in Coruscant?”

Rey sighs. “I wish I knew the answer, Toni. That’ll be up to Kylo, but I’ll do what I can to make sure she’s treated well.”

The other mothers go back to their homes and go about their days while Rey puts her boys down for naps. Kylo texts her when they arrive in Coruscant, followed by a text two hours later that they found her at her parents’ house. He doesn’t reply when she asks what’s going to happen next.

For that answer, she apparently has to wait. And wait. And wait. She makes mac n cheese for Ash and Owen’s dinner and feeds Jax once more before settling him in his nursery. She’s not used to handling bathtime with Ash and Owen alone, but she manages well enough and has just finished reading a bedtime story to them when she hears the front door open and close.

She kisses the boys one more time before turning the light off and shutting the door behind her.

Kylo is sitting on their bed with his head in his hands when she comes into the room. “Oh, honey,” Rey murmurs. Kylo wordlessly pulls her into his lap and buries his face against her chest.

Rey lets him hold her, rocking her gently until she feels him relax a little. Then she stands, pulling her clothes off and indicating for Kylo to do the same. They slide into bed together, and Rey rests on top of him, her head tucked under his chin.

“Don’t ever leave,” Kylo murmurs into her hair. “Please don’t ever leave me, Rey,” he begs.

Rey looks up him, her eyes wide with surprise. How could he think…? His eyes are squeezed shut, almost like he expects her to vanish right then and there.

“Kylo,” she whispers, “Kylo, look at me.” He opens his eyes and she sees a tear fall down one cheek. Rey scoots up so she’s straddling him and cradling his face in her hands. She bends her head to kiss the tear from his cheek, then kisses his other cheek, and finally, his lips.

“I love you, Kylo,” she murmurs against his mouth. “There is not a day that goes by without me thinking about how _deeply_ in love with you I am.”

She pulls her head back slightly so she can look into his wet brown eyes. “You are the love of my life, Kylo. There’s nobody for me but you. There’s no _life_ for me but at your side, with your children. I _never_ want that to change.”

More tears fall from Kylo’s eyes as he crushes her to his chest. “You’re my soulmate, Rey, I love you so much,” he cries into her hair. “I’d be lost without you.”

Rey breathes deeply, inhaling the scent of her Alpha, her lover, her mate. He trembles slightly, and she knows she needs to wait for more details. He’s not in a state to explain why he’s so unnerved by the events.

No, what her husband needs is a reminder of their connection. Rey wriggles from his grasp gently, only enough to free her hand so she can grasp his cock and position herself over it.

Kylo _whimpers_ as she sinks down on top of him. She bounces up and down on his cock, her hands planted on his chest, as Kylo keeps a fist in his mouth to keep from shouting out.

He lasts only a minute or so before sitting up and pulling Rey into his lap, locking her legs around his back as he fucks up into her at an excruciatingly slow pace. Rey tries to rock against him and speed him up, but he’s not having it. Kylo needs to stare into her eyes as he makes love to her.

He maintains eye contact even as he leans down to capture one of her swollen breasts into his mouth. “Is there enough left for me, wife?” he purrs around her nipple. Rey tightens around him and whimpers, “Keep doing that and you’ll find out.” Kylo starts to suck, moaning as her milk hits his tongue. Rey grinds down against his cock, her muscles squeezing him tighter and tighter until her mouth falls open in a silent orgasm.

She throws her head back and arches her back, panting and mewling as Kylo continues to suckle her breast. Kylo cups her chin and pulls her face back towards his so he can slide his tongue inside her mouth. Rey whines as she tastes traces of her milk in his mouth, and reaches up to grip his shoulders. He moves his hands to grasp her hips, picking her up and setting her down on his cock, harder each time. He maintains his slow, steady pace, his tongue tangling with hers as they crash together, until Rey digs her nails into his shoulders.

“Please, Alpha, please!” Rey cries breathlessly. “Fill me with your cum, I need it!”

“Cum again, Omega,” Kylo growls back. He reaches down to pinch her clit, rolling it between his fingers. He swallows her moans, catching her gorgeous sounds with his mouth, as she cums a second time. Kylo pumps up twice more before groaning against her lips and painting her insides white. His knot swells, locking his cum inside her womb and his cock inside her pussy. Rey rests her head against his chest, sweating and whimpering and gasping for breath. Kylo rubs his hands up and down her back, praising her for being such a good little Omega.

“I’ll always be yours, Alpha,” Rey purrs. Kylo gently rests them on their sides, their limbs still entwined. They fall asleep like that, their worries and concerns forgotten for a few blissful hours of rest.

Rose and Paige pick the boys up in the morning to hang out with their children. Rose and Finn’s second child, a daughter named Lola, was born just three weeks after Jax. Rose and Rey have giggled together a couple times that they hope the two will fall in love one day. Their children all get along well, and it’s a relief for Rey and Kylo to have the house to themselves so they can focus on the big issue at hand.

Kylo has Rod, Terex, Frax and Gilad come to their house for the morning to discuss Lusica’s disappearance and subsequent return. Rey serves breakfast while they talk in the dining room; she hovers close enough so she can hear which direction the conversation seems headed in.

By the time they finish eating breakfast, Rey can tell the direction is not one she’s going to like.

“Wait, Kylo, you can’t _force_ her to stay!” Rey says suddenly. Kylo’s head snaps around to face her; he almost forgot she’s in the room, she’s been so quietly observing the scene. The other Alphas have almost unreadable expressions on their faces, except for Rod. He’s sporting a mix of fury and sorrow, one that won’t be erased until he’s had recompense for the damage Lusica has caused. “That’s kidnapping if you force her to stay against her will!”

“Rey, give us a minute, will you?” Kylo says. He can’t have her undermine his strength in front of the pack.

Rey goes into the kitchen and paces back and forth. She knows she shouldn’t have contradicted Kylo in front of the others, but she had to say _something._ Kylo sees the other Alphas out the front door, assuring Rod that he’ll be by the house later to have a sit-down conversation with him and Lusica. She hears him say that Lusica is not to be left alone with Sawyer, which Rod agrees with.

Kylo slams the front door and comes rushing into the kitchen. He takes deep breaths, trying to not yell at his mate, but it doesn’t work. “Rey!” he barks. She stands her ground, looking at him steadily, as he storms up to her. “You cannot contradict me in front of the pack!”

“You can’t kidnap Lusica, Kylo!” Rey replies evenly. “You’re the pack master, not God!”

Kylo’s nostrils flare as he grunts, “Be that as it may, _wife,_ you are not to challenge me like that in front of the others.”

“Oh, so I’m just supposed to sit back and watch you make stupid decisions?! Decisions that could hurt the pack and our family?!” Her blood is boiling now, and…. _Goddammit. Not this again!_

Rey tries to rub her thighs together subtly. Kylo slams his hands down on the counter, oblivious to her arousal for the moment. “Even if it’s stupid, it’s _my_ decision to make,” he barks. Rey feels her anger lessen, replaced by a need to rip the plaid flannel shirt from Kylo’s chest and impale herself on his cock.

_This has to be an Alpha/Omega thing...._

She suddenly knows exactly what she wants, and how to get it. “Fine, but don’t come crying to me when this ends terribly!” She yells. “You’re obviously not concerned about what’ll happen when your stupidity brings the cops on our pack. Maybe _I_ should consider getting myself to safety-”

Kylo growls and snaps his teeth, lunging for her but missing as she spins from his grasp and bolts out of the kitchen. She wants him in the office, and that’s exactly where she runs. “Rey!” Kylo bellows, “Get back here!” He must catch her scent of arousal because she hears him chuckle as he runs.

Rey is fucking _soaked_ by the time she reaches his office, her slick dripping through her panties onto her leggings.

She starts to press the door shut, but he forces his way in. Rey gasps (theatrically) and tries to run to the other side of the desk, but he catches her, snatching her up in his arms, her back to his front.

Rey whines and writhes, putting up a meek fight (for show) and struggling against him. “You are _mine,_ Rey,” Kylo growls in her ear. “I know you wanted me to chase you, and now I’m going to show you just how much you _belong_ to me. I’ll give you a taste of what’ll happen if you ever run away from me for real.” He nips her earlobe and bites her scent gland gently as he carries her to the desk. He pushes everything off the surface as Rey grinds backward against him, writhing in his arms.

Kylo bends her over the desk and pulls her leggings and panties down. He spreads her legs and runs a finger up her wetness. She tries to push up on her arms but Kylo spanks her with a growl. “Don’t you move, Omega, you’re going to lie there and take what I give you.” Rey presses her face against the desk and cries out; her entire body is on _fire,_ this is the most dominant Kylo has ever been and she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to get enough. Her Omega brain positively buzzes with pride. _I’m being submissive, my Alpha likes it. I’ve made my Alpha happy._

Rey claws at the desk as Kylo teases her, continuing to drag his fingers up and down her slick pussy without delving in. She clenches around nothing and whines _continuously,_ begging her Alpha for relief.

Kylo growls at her to lie still. “You were so bad, little one,” he grunts, still tormenting her. “And you’re so wet… Does being bad make you wet?” He kneels behind her and presses his face close to her flesh, so close she can feel his hot breath on her. She tries to thrust back but he spanks her _again_ and holds her in place.

“Answer me, and I’ll eat your sweet, juicy pussy, Rey,” he murmurs. “Does being bad make you wet?”

“Yes!” Rey gasps, “Yes, yes, it makes me so wet, Kylo _please_ baby please!” He licks up her folds, splitting her flesh with his tongue, as she screams in relief. Kylo reaches around to play with her clit slowly, rolling it between his fingers, until he stops suddenly. Rey cries out, and Kylo swats her ass once more.

“Tell me, Rey,” Kylo growls as he runs his hands over her trembling thighs, “Why does it make you so wet?” Rey makes a series of unintelligible noises before choking out, “Because I love when you’re rough with me!”

Kylo purrs, “Good girl,” and then finally, _finally_ dives in, lapping and sucking at her until she screams through an orgasm. He stands and has his cock out and buried inside her before she has the chance to come down from her peak.

He presses his weight down on top of her, pinning her to the desk as he fucks her hard and rough. He nips at her scent gland and growls in her ear what a good girl she is for him, how fucking hard she makes him, that she _belongs_ to him. Rey shrieks with each thrust, lasting all of three strokes before cumming all over his cock.

“That’s it, Omega, that’s it,” Kylo grunts in her ear. “Cum one more time for me and I’ll give you my knot.”

“I can’t, Kylo, I can’t!” Rey cries. She sags against the desk, only to have Kylo pull out of her, spin her around and shove her onto her back on the desk. He plunges into her even harder and spreads her legs as far as they’ll go. He leans down on top of her, never stopping his rhythm, and rubs at her clit frantically. His face is close enough that she could kiss him if he’d just let her move-

“Cum again, Rey, and I’ll let you kiss me,” he taunts. He _knows_ that’s what she wants more than anything, the bastard.

“Kylo! KYLO!” Rey screams at the top of her lungs as she clenches down around him a third time. He _roars_ through his orgasm, shooting so much cum inside her it spills out onto the desk, before his knot locks them together.

Kylo picks Rey’s limp body up, careful with his knot swollen inside her, and pulls her with him as he sits in his desk chair. She sighs happily and rests her face on his chest before pulling back and frowning. “Take your shirt off,” she whispers. Kylo pulls it over his head as she pulls hers off. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Rey looks up at him with shining eyes. “I know.”

“Kylo?” Rey and Kylo freeze, panic written across their faces as they hear Leia’s voice call up from downstairs. “Rey? Is everything okay?” She starts to come up the stairs, and Rey tries to pull off his lap but squeals in pain as the knot keeps her from moving.

“Everything’s fine, Mom!” Kylo yells, “Don’t come in the office!” Her feet stop right before she gets to the door, and they hear her sigh.

“We thought something was wrong, we were on our front porch and heard screaming,” Leia says exasperatedly. “With Lusica having left and all the chaos, I wanted to make sure everything was fine.”

Rey whimpers and hides her face in Kylo’s chest. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. Kylo gives her a shit-eating grin before yelling to his mom that nothing bad happened. "Must've been pretty loud for them to hear us at their house," she giggles nervously.

They hear Leia chuckle as she walks back down the stairs and out of the house.

Kylo holds Rey sweetly, caressing her face and pressing tender kisses against her lips and forehead.

“I would die without you, Rey,” Kylo says quietly. “But I would never kidnap you or make you stay against your will.”

Rey blinks tears away feverishly. “I couldn’t live without you either, Kylo,” she murmurs. “I would never leave you.” He rests his forehead against hers and tightens his grasp around her waist.

“We won’t force Lusica to stay against her will,” he says after a while.

“I know. I knew you wouldn’t,” Rey replies.

“She can’t take Sawyer with her, though,” he adds with a heavy sigh.

Rey squeezes her eyes shut. She’s dreaded the moment they would come to that decision, though she knew it was the only viable option.

“I know. I wish there was another way,” she says quietly.

“Think about your own childhood, Rey. How lonely and isolated you felt, not knowing other werewolves except your father.” Rey starts to protest but Kylo cuts her off. “I know, I know your father wanted to protect you, but this isn’t that. This isn’t about Lusica protecting Sawyer, it’s about her wanting to leave an unhappy marriage.”

“Letting her take Sawyer would set a terrible precedent, it would make other members of the pack take their marriages less seriously, more families could be broken up. I know this is harsh, because I recognize I did wrong by Lusica in the early days as Pack Master. But we have to think about the greater good, Rey.”

Rey sighs and presses a kiss to Kylo’s temple. “You’re a good man, Kylo, and a wonderful Pack Master. I know this isn’t an easy decision.”

He looks at her with wet eyes and nods. “A decision made easier knowing I have you by my side.”

Rey smiles at him softly. “I never want to be anywhere else.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm at sort of a crossroads with this fic. I know the rest of the high points I want it to cover (more children, anniversaries, etc.), but it'll cover a lot of time, basically their whole lives together. It's different from other long fics I've done where it's all building toward something; I want to show all the big moments, you know? I'm so invested in this family lol!
> 
> My question is, would you prefer that I continue along this path, where it's like big event followed by a couple chapters of day to day/regular life, OR would you rather have the fic do big time jumps and then I do a follow up fic with a bunch of random moments? I'm inclined to continue on the path I'm on, but I'd love to know what you all think :) Let me know in the comments, please!! <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo advise Lusica & Rodinon, Rey spends time with her Omega students, and ~ 1500 words of smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a crazy July, and I really struggled with it- writers block and lack of confidence, etc. I truly appreciate your patience <3 I have half of the next chapter written, hoping it'll flow easier than this one did.

Kylo and Rey go to meet with Lusica and Rodinon the next morning, just 48 hours after Lusica’s departure.

Lusica sits wringing her hands, the bags under her eyes heavy with anxiety and a lack of sleep. Rod is slumped on the opposite side of the sofa, looking defeated and exhausted.

Kylo seems taken aback by the iciness between them; he’d confided in Rey that he hoped they would reconcile.

“I’m sorry,” Lusica whispers once they’re all seated. Her voice cracks, her eyes water. “I’m sorry for the trouble this has caused.”

Kylo doesn’t seem to know what to say, so Rey speaks up. “We can’t say ‘it’s alright’ like nothing happened, but we understand, Lusica.” She smiles at her slightly as a couple tears slip down the Beta’s face. Kylo clears his throat.

“What do you want to do now?” he asks cautiously.

Lusica tears her eyes from Rey’s, biting her lip as she looks at her Pack Master. “Can you tell us how a wolf couple separation works?” she asks, her voice so quiet Rey barely hears her. Rod sits there silently, his face almost unreadable.

Kylo takes a deep breath. He consulted with his parents and Luke and Lor San Tekka in preparation for the meeting, since he had no idea what the procedure was for something like this.

“Neither of you will be able to mate again. You can divorce and marry someone else, but you will always be bonded and somewhat drawn to each other.”

Rod finally cracks, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. Lusica starts crying softly. Kylo looks visibly uncomfortable, so Rey takes his hand in hers. He looks at her with a profound sadness in his eyes, and she recognizes she’ll need to take the lead for the rest of this conversation.

“You will always have a place in this pack, Lusica,” she says quietly. “Why don’t you stay in one of the vacant houses for a week or two, let things cool off, and go from there?”

Rod finally speaks, his voice cracking under the weight of the his raw emotions. “What about Sawyer?”

Rey’s not entirely sure what the protocol is, but she says, “There will need to be a formal arrangement should you decide to separate officially. For the next two weeks, I suggest Lusica has Sawyer during the week, Rod takes him on the weekends.”

“So I see my son two days a week and get penalized even though I’m not the one who decided to leave?” Rod snaps.

“Rodinon,” Kylo rumbles. “You work during the day and Lusica doesn’t. It makes sense for her to have him _for now._ If you decide to separate, you’ll hire lawyers and work this out formally. This is just for two weeks.”

Rey sees anger flash through Rod’s eyes before he bows his head in deference. “Yes, Pack Master.”

Rey stands and motions for Kylo to join her. “The house will be ready by the end of the day. Lusica. It has basic furniture, but no cribs. Pack for yourself and for Sawyer, Jett will handle furniture that needs to be moved. Alright?”

Lusica and Rodinon nod their heads solemnly. “We have to get moving, but reach out if you need us,” Rey says as they head towards the door.

Rey and Kylo hold hands as they walk back to the house silently. Kylo seems incredibly shaken by the whole ordeal, and Rey resolves to demonstrate her love for him even further later in the evening.

She kisses him sweetly before heading to pick up Jax from Han, and Kylo goes to his workshop. Rey has an Omega gathering to get to, so she straps Jax onto her chest and makes her way to the school. The second Tuesday of every month, the students spend their days split up by designations. Rey has the smallest group, of course, with just her three Omegas, but she knows there will be more next school year. They’ve gotten Omega inquiries from as far as 12 hours away.

Rey wants to do more adventurous activities with her girls, but she was pregnant and then mom to a newborn for the school year, so she’s had to take it easy. The girls are sweethearts and dote on Jax (and the twins, when they’re around), and they insist they don’t mind staying indoors most of the time. Rey’s promised them once the weather gets nicer, she’ll take them to the lake.

Today she’s settled on an afternoon of crafts and chatting with the girls. Shanna loves to knit, and taught the other girls the basics. Missy and Jade picked it up quickly, but today they’re working on other projects- Missy on her sketchbook, and Jade on an embroidered pillow. Rey never considered herself terribly crafty, but exploring it with her girls has been fun (and educational) for her as well.

Shanna isn’t really knitting much today, mostly staring at her yarn. Once Rey has Jax settled, she asks her what’s going on. Missy and Jade look up from the projects with concern in their eyes.

“I turn 14 next week,” Shanna says quietly.

“That’s right!” Rey says with a grin. But Shanna doesn’t smile. Instead, her eyes fill with tears. “What is it, Shanna?”

“My mom was 14 when she had her first heat. I’m… I’m scared.”

Rey frowns and moves to sit next to Shanna on the sofa. She puts her arm around the young Omega’s shoulders.

“I’ll check in with the Corellian pack’s progress on the heat tracker app, sweetie,” Rey starts. “And you’re going to be okay. We have a really solid plan in place.”

Shanna looks up at her with tears in her eyes. “My mom barely survived her first heat. She got jumped by a pack of Alphas, and my grandfather saved her at the last minute by shooting a couple of them. He carried her home and stayed on the front porch with his shotgun the whole time. She told me it was agony.”

Rey bites her lip, weighing what she might say next. She frowns deeper, thinking about poor Shanna hearing all these terrible things. On the other hand, she’s far better prepared than Rey was.

“Would you like to see the heat house, honey?” Rey asks. “We can all go, I can show you what we have set up and walk you through the plans.”

Shanna smiles gratefully and nods. Rey straps Jax to her chest and leads the girls out of the house and up the hill to the heat house. Missy walks closest to Rey, while Jade and Shanna walk behind, huddled together and talking quietly.

“Oh wow,” Missy mutters as the house comes into view. Rey grimaces internally and looks behind her to gauge Shanna and Jade’s reactions.

The house does _not_ look welcoming, but that was the whole idea. It’s comfortable and clean and _safe,_ but it looks foreboding on the outside. A ten-foot electric chain-link fence surrounds it, which will stay deactivated unless an Omega is in heat. Rey opens the gate and leads the girls through it, praying silently that they like the interior.

Her concerns prove to be unfounded; the girls murmur happily amongst themselves once she opens the door and shows them inside. It’s a small cabin, with three bedrooms and three full bathrooms. All the rooms are soundproof and are equipped with plush beds and non-perishable food items.

Rey shows them into each of the rooms, and offers to explain what options they’ll have for relief. Missy turns bright red and scurries into the living room, but Shanna and Jade look at Rey expectantly.

There are three toys per room, each one having been specially designed by engineers in Lando’s pack. Two are internal vibrating dildos with knots that swell to imitate that of an Alpha, while the third provides clitoral stimulation. Rey feels _terribly_ awkward explaining all this, but the girls don’t seem to notice. They’re too busy paying attention.

She can tell the girls feel more at ease once the walk-through is finished. Missy whispers to her right before they leave that she isn’t a baby, but she didn’t want to hear the details.

Rey chuckles and kisses the top of Missy’s head, and assures her that she’ll be there to walk her through it when the time comes.

The rest of the afternoon is substantially more relaxed. Rey calls Tendra in front of the girls, and they’re all relieved (and thrilled) to hear that the pack engineers have just finished work on the heat predictor app. Tendra tells Rey that she’d planned on calling her that evening, and that they will mail the technology and instructions to her the next morning.

She gets the girls back to their dorm and spends the rest of her free time cleaning up the house and reflecting on how lucky she is to have met Kylo. She had him to not only get her through her first heat, but to protect her from harm. From what she’s learned, she was in the minority; most Omegas weren’t so fortunate.

_I’m so in love with Kylo, and he’s so worried that we’ll end up like Rod and Lusica._

Rey thinks of an idea suddenly as she nurses Jax, and reaches for her phone to make some calls.

Kylo comes home two hours later, and she can hear the surprise in his voice. “Rey?” he calls. She’s in the kitchen, humming and dancing along to some music while she stirs something in a mixing bowl.

He clears his throat and she looks up with a smile. “Hey baby!” she says sweetly.

“Where are the boys?”

She bites her lip. “I, um, I asked your parents to watch them tonight.”

Kylo sets his jacket on the back of a chair as she changes the song to Al Green’s “Let’s Stay Together.”

_“I, I’m so in love with you. Whatever you want to do, is alright with me. Cause youuuuu make me feel so brand new! And I want to spend my life with you!”_

Rey saunters up to him and wraps her arms around his neck, which he bends obligingly. “What are you up to, wife?” he whispers against her lips. Rey gets on her tiptoes to press her mouth against his firmly.

Kylo sighs happily and slides his hands down her back until he reaches her firm ass. He squeezes her cheeks and picks her up. Her legs go around his waist instinctively as their tongues glide against one another.

Rey pulls her mouth away with a groan. “Turn off the oven and grab my phone,” she murmurs. Kylo obliges eagerly, then carries her into the bedroom where he sets her down at the foot of the bed.

“Strip, and lie down,” she commands. Kylo quirks an eyebrow, his cock hardening at the playful but firm tone of her voice. Rey kisses him quickly and dims the lights before disappearing into the bathroom with her phone.

Rey changes into the show-stopping outfit she had Kaydel pick up for her in the next town over: a sheer black bodysuit with thigh high stockings and high heels.

She looks at herself in the mirror once more as she applies some lip gloss. Her body has changed after three kids, of course, but _damn_ does she look good. She’s still only 20, and she bounced back surprisingly quickly after Jax. Her breasts are still swollen to the C-cups she sports while breastfeeding, and they fill out the bodysuit cups nicely.

She connects her phone to the bluetooth speakers and hits “play” on a sensual saxophone playlist she found on Spotify, before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

“Fuck.”

Kylo is stretched out naked on the bed, his semi-hard cock immediately jumping to attention at the sight of her. Rey saunters over to the bed and climbs over her now-panting husband, arching her back and stretching out over him like a cat.

Kylo rubs his hands up and down her body, letting his fingers trace the edges of the lace that covers her flesh. Rey leans her head down to graze her lips against Kylo’s, her bedecked chest pressed against his bare one.

“Rey,” he murmurs into her mouth. “What brought this on?” Rey lifts her head up and locks eyes with her husband and purrs, “I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, baby.”

Kylo moves his hands up to cup her cheeks, cradling her face. “I know you appreciate me, sweetheart-” he cuts himself off as Rey starts to grind her lace-clad pussy against his rock-hard cock.

“I know how much the Rod and Lusica situation has unnerved you, Kylo,” Rey whispers. “I want to remind you that I’m yours, only yours. Forever.” Kylo groans and slides his hands down to squeeze her ass, kneading her flesh as he sucks her bottom lip into his plush mouth.

Rey runs her hands over his abs, whimpering into his mouth as they tangle their tongues together. Kylo nudges the bodysuit aside to access her pussy and growls when he feels her freshly-shaved, sopping flesh.

“You shaved,” he moans. “Lemme eat that sweet pussy, Rey.”

Rey pulls her head back and grins at her husband wickedly. She shakes her head slowly and nuzzles his chest.

“This is about me appreciating _you,_ Kylo,” she purrs.

“Well, _I_ would appreciate eating your pussy,” he counters. Rey licks down his chest, letting her tongue explore the grooves of his chiseled muscles. She pushes his hand away and slides two fingers inside her pussy, gathering the wetness before moving her hand to his cock.

She uses her own wetness to lubricate his throbbing length, pumping him languidly as she continues her descent down his abdomen. Rey nips at his Adonis belt, purring against his flesh happily as he moans.

She works her way lower and lower until she suddenly engulfs his cock in her mouth. Kylo gasps and reaches up to tangle his fingers in her hair, his eyes flying open to meet hers. His pupils are blown, his breaths are shaky, and Rey relishes the power she has over this big, strong Alpha.

“My Alpha,” she purrs as she pops her mouth off his cock. She plays with his balls as she licks up and down his shaft, murmuring how much she loves taking his big Alpha cock in her mouth.  

“Yes,” Kylo pants, “I’m your Alpha!” Rey grins at him and swallows his cock back down, inching it deeper in her mouth until it hits the back of her throat. She likes to deep-throat him, but the angle won’t allow her to get quite as deep as she’d like. So she plays with his balls and hums around him before hollowing out her cheeks and sucking _hard._

Kylo keeps one hand locked in her chestnut hair, the other grips the sheets firmly as he tries to hold off from cumming.

“Cum for me, don’t hold back, _Daddy,_ ” Rey murmurs. That sends Kylo over the edge, he yells her name as he shoots ropes of cum into her mouth. Rey swallows happily and licks at his softening cock while he catches his breath.

Kylo grabs her arms abruptly and _pulls_ her up his body before crushing his mouth to hers. His hands go to rip the bodysuit from her, but she pulls back. “This was expensive, Kylo, don’t rip it!” He growls and tries sliding it off her until he gives up with a frustrated grunt.

“Get naked, Rey. _Now,_ ” he commands. Rey gets up immediately and strips off all her clothes as quickly as she can before straddling him. He hasn’t used an Alpha command since her first heat and it makes her pussy flood.

Kylo pulls her up until she grasps his intent. “Ride my face, let me fuck your smooth pussy with my tongue,” he growls. Rey clambers up and settles over his face eagerly, her hands grasping his black hair with fervor.

He _feasts_ on her pussy, licking and sucking her lips as she grinds down against him. He digs his fingers into the flesh of her ass and presses his tongue inside her, before spelling out “My Omega” in her cunt. Rey cries out and arches her back, thrusting down into his mouth as her peak overcomes her.

Kylo pulls her off his face gently, sliding her trembling form down his body. He turns them on their sides and pulls Rey’s leg over his, opening her up wide so he can rub his cock on her drenched pussy. He nips and sucks at her throat as she throws her head back with a moan.

“I’m supposed to be doing the work,” Rey whines. She cries out as he thrusts inside her, seating himself deep in her pussy.

“I’m inside you,” Kylo grunts, “That’s all that matters.” Rey grins at him through her sexed-out haze, and lifts one of her breasts towards his mouth. Kylo lowers his head and starts to suckle, slurping greedily when her milk flows.

He thrusts inside her slowly, making love to her at a leisurely pace while they kiss and hold each other tight. Rey feels tears stream down her cheeks at one point, which Kylo brushes away with his thumbs.

“I love you so much,” she whispers. Kylo shifts them so he’s completely on top of her, and she wraps her legs around his waist. She thrusts up against him as he cradles her in his arms.

“You’re the love of my life,” he murmurs back. “I’d be lost without you.” Rey presses her hand to his cheek, and he turns his head to kiss her palm.

“We’ll always be together, Kylo.” He kisses her then, more frenzied, as his thrusts intensify. He reaches between them and rubs at her clit, murmuring for her to cum around his cock. She whimpers as her orgasm washes over her, leaving her limp in his arms.

Kylo cries out her name as he cums, his seed coating her insides before his knot swells. He rests on his forearms above her and smoothes the hair from her forehead.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “I know how much you love me, Rey.”

Rey smiles up at him, her eyes watery but shining with love. “I’ll remind you a dozen times a day if you need me to, Kylo.”

He kisses her sweetly before moving them so they’re on their sides facing each other. They fall asleep like that, their limbs and hearts intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Ya girl needs some reassurance :P 
> 
> [Rey's bodysuit](https://www.shopbop.com/hayden-chemise-bluebella/vp/v=1/1508274801.htm?folderID=13279&fm=other-shopbysize-viewall&os=false&colorId=1071B)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo face some potential drama that ends in *shocker* smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I started a new job this week (yay!) so I've been completely exhausted and drained of creative energy. 
> 
> Thanks to Liv for always having great ideas ;) 
> 
> This chapter takes place four months after the last one; Jax is 8 months old, Kylo and Rey have been together for almost four years. 
> 
> {We will revisit the Lusica/Rod situation in the next chapter; I wanted a Kylo & Rey centered chapter}

 

“Oh god, Mom, you _cannot_ be serious,” Kylo groans. He tosses the file onto Leia’s desk and rubs his hands over his face.

“She is the best candidate for the position, son,” Leia replies simply.

Kylo knew something _had_ to be wrong in order for Leia to summon him to her office. He’s been largely hands-off with the Chandrila School for Wolves, only coming to the campus when it’s his turn to lead the Alpha outing.

“You cannot hire my ex girlfriend as a teacher at the school that’s run by the pack _my wife_ and I lead!” Kylo argues. “Do you know how big of a problem this is going to be for me?”

Leia rolls her eyes. “Really, Ben, you’re being overdramatic. Rey’s a tough woman, she’ll understand.” Kylo flinches at the use of his given name; even Leia and Han have grown accustomed to calling him Kylo, unless he’s in trouble. Like the trouble he’s in right now.

He picks up the file again and looks at the photo that’s attached. _Barriss doesn’t seem to have aged a day._

“Have you met with her yet?” 

Leia shakes her head. “Just a phone interview. I want to bring her in, I’ll likely offer her the job on the spot, with your permission.”

Kylo groans again. Only Leia can make him feel like a little kid and the leader of their pack at the same time. “I need time to think about this,” he finally mutters.

Leia nods in agreement. “I assumed as such. I have interviews for other positions scheduled, but I’d like an answer by the end of the week.”

“Any advice on how I tell Rey?” Kylo asks with a frown.

Leia chuckles. “Tell her the truth, son. Go from there.”

Kylo stands and goes behind the desk to kiss Leia’s cheek before leaving her office.

He spends the rest of the afternoon with a scowl on his face. He isn’t sure how exactly he’ll break the news to Rey, but he knows she won’t be happy. How could she be?

She knows he wasn’t a virgin when they met, but being confronted with a woman he actually had sex with a decade earlier…. That could be a big problem.

“It’s not like there were hundreds of women,” Kylo mutters as he walks to the house from his workshop. “Great, now I’m talking to myself.”

_Pull yourself together, Ren!_

He takes several deep breaths on their doorstep, and smiles to himself when he hears the twins shrieking inside. He’s getting home later than usual, since Leia needed him for that meeting, so he knows Rey is in the midst of making dinner.

“Daddy!” Owen and Asher scream once he opens the front door. They run to him and both hurl themselves into his arms, like they haven’t seen him in years. Rey comes out of the kitchen with flour on her cheeks and a crying Jax in her arms.

“Oh, thank god you’re home,” Rey says hurriedly. “I can’t get Jax to settle for the life of me, and I need to finish dinner-”

Kylo sets the twins down and strides over to Rey, cutting her off with a sweet kiss. “Hi,” he murmurs against her lips. He feels her body relax, and even Jax calms down when he senses his father’s presence.

“Hi,” Rey says with a tired grin. “It’s been one of those days.” Kylo snorts and nods his head. “Tell me about it,” he mutters.

It takes _four hours_ to get through their nightly routine. Usually, all three boys are down by 7:30, but tonight, they’re not finished until 9. Rey and Kylo collapse on the sofa after wrapping up, Rey falling into Kylo’s lap with a thud.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. He knows the best time to tell her this is _not_ at the end of an exhausting day, but knowing Leia, she’s already placed a call to Barriss asking her to come for the in-person interview. She only asked Kylo as a courtesy; she expects him to handle it and be done with it.

“I need to tell you something,” he murmurs into her hair. He feels Rey tense up and steels himself for her reaction. She looks up at him with concern in her eyes, and he strokes her back as he takes a deep breath.

“My mom wants to hire an ex-girlfriend of mine to work at the school.” Rey drops her head to Kylo’s chest and sighs _loudly._ “Rey, please-”

“Kylo,” Rey murmurs, lifting her head, “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again!” She chuckles to herself and Kylo furrows his brow. “What?”

She pushes off of him and plays with the hem of his plaid shirt. “You scared the shit out of me! I thought something terrible had happened!”

“But, but-” Kylo stammers, “You’re not upset?”

Rey scoffs. “No. I mean, I don’t love it. I knew you weren’t a virgin, and it’ll be, well, weird meeting a woman you slept with. But you’re _my_ husband. I’m not worried about some ex-girlfriend.”

Kylo breathes a deep sigh of relief, but he still feels confused. _Why did I work myself up so much? Do I really have so little faith in Rey?_

It’s like Rey can read his mind, because she frowns at him slightly then. “Did you really think I’d be that upset about it?”

Kylo tries to shrug it off, but Rey pins him down with her eyes. “Is there something you’re not telling me about this woman? Were you in love?”

“No, baby, no, it was a high school fling, I promise-” Kylo starts.

“So she was your first,” Rey states matter-of-factly. Kylo shakes his head. “She was my second. My first was, um, when I was 14.”

“Jesus,” Rey swears under her breath.

“I didn’t really date that girl, the one I lost my virginity to,” he explains, “I _did_ date Barriss, but we broke up when she moved away with her family.”

“How many others were there?” Rey asks quietly.

Kylo thinks for a moment before answering. “About twenty. A couple in high school, then after… It was important to Snoke that I try to find a mate, so he brought a lot of Alphas and Betas in from other packs-”

Rey cuts him off with a loud sigh and shuts her eyes for a moment. “Somehow, I’m feeling worse than I was two minutes ago,” she sighs.

Kylo gets on his knees in front of her on the floor. “Rey, baby,” he pleads, “Please look at me.” Rey’s brow stays furrowed as she opens her eyes. She regards him warily, and he takes her hands in his.

“None of those other women mattered, Rey,” he says. “You are my wife, you are my Omega, the only Omega I’ve ever been with. You are the mother of my children. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you.”

Rey’s eyes shine with unshed tears. “I don’t like the idea of you being _inside_ another woman,” she whispers, her voice breaking mid-way. “You’re _mine,_ Kylo.”

He leans forward and presses his forehead against hers. “Yes, Rey, I am yours. And you are mine. I’ve never knotted anyone else. It’s just been you. You’re the only woman I want to raise my children with, to bear more of my children, to spend the rest of my life with.”

A few tears slip out of her eyes and down her cheeks, and he kisses them away. Rey takes a few shaky breaths before standing up and holding out her hand for Kylo to take. She leads him into their bedroom, and they undress each other slowly, covering each other’s skin in kisses and gentle bites. They make love slow and sweet, whispering their love and commitment to each other in the night.

“I want to meet her,” Rey says simply over breakfast the next morning. Kylo stops mid-bite and looks at his wife nervously.

“I’m sorry?” he asks.

“I want to meet her. If she’s going to teach at the school, she may very well teach _our_ children. And I want to get a sense of her as a person.”

Kylo nods slowly. “I’ll set it up with Leia.” Rey smiles at him and goes back to supervising the twins attempts at feeding themselves.

Barriss Offee arrives at the Chandrila School the following week. She sails through her final interview with Leia, and, per Rey’s request, is shown into an empty classroom after she’s finished with the headmistress.

Rey walks in with her head held high. Barriss looks quite surprised, but holds out her hand. Rey shakes it firmly and says in a clear voice, “I’m Rey Solo, Ben’s wife.”

Barriss drops her hand and takes a step back. “I’m- I’m sorry, what is this?”

“I wanted to meet you before I sign off on you teaching at our school,” Rey explains, praying silently that her voice doesn’t wobble.

“I thought Leia had the final say,” Barriss says quietly. Rey motions for her to sit down, and Rey sits on the edge of the teacher’s desk. She takes a moment to study the young woman. She is undeniably beautiful, with striking dark blue eyes and jet black hair. She’s taller than Rey, and definitely more slender; where Rey was once skinny (some might say scrawny), she now sports curves and stretch marks after having three children.

Rey grips the edge of the desk before responding. “She does in all other cases, but with this one, she gave me the final say. Well, she initially gave it to Kylo, who gave it to me.”

“Kylo?”

“Yes, that’s what he goes by professionally, Kylo Ren. Only Leia and Han call him Ben, and that’s really just when he’s in trouble. Not like the Pack Master gets in trouble, really, but with his parents-” Rey snorts.

Barriss smiles faintly. “I’m not really sure what to say. I am more than qualified for this position, and I want to move here. I have a mate who will be coming with me if I get the job. I wasn’t sure about joining the pack, but I told Leia I’m interested in being a dorm parent if that isn’t an option.”

“You have a mate?” Rey asks, her heart lifting in relief. She doesn’t truly consider this woman a threat, but the fact that she’s attached makes her feel infinitely better.

“Yes ma’am,” Barriss says quietly. “Her name is Luminara.”

“Oh!” Rey beams, all her concerns having been washed away completely. “That’s, well, that’s wonderful!”

Barriss grins more broadly and nods. “I’m very lucky to have found her. I hope a same-sex couple won’t be a problem with your pack.”

“No, no,” Rey waves her hand. “We have one already, Jessika and Phasma. Some of the Alpha males griped about it amongst themselves, but Kylo runs a tight ship. They got on board rather quickly.”

Barriss stands and moves to rest her hand on Rey’s arm. “I hope I’m not being too forward in saying that I represent no threat to you, Mrs. Solo. Even if I wasn’t mated to a woman, I still would not represent a threat to you. Ben was a teenage fling, nothing more. I’m truly glad he has such a strong woman at his side.”

Rey suppresses the urge to hug this woman, instead grasping her hand and squeezing gently. “Thank you, Barriss. I look forward to you and your mate joining us.”

Barriss goes to leave the room, but turns around at the last minute and looks Rey up and down. “To be quite honest, Mrs. Solo, I pose more of a threat to your husband than to you,” she says with a wink. Rey turns _bright_ red, and Barriss laughs and says she looks forward to seeing her again.

Kylo and Rey spend a solid five minutes doubled over later that night when she tells him about their meeting, their shoulders shaking in relieved laughter.

“She’s right, you know,” Kylo says once they’ve regained their breath. “Even if she wasn’t mated, she wouldn’t pose a threat to you.”

Rey kisses him sweetly before admitting with a giggle that Barriss indicated she presented more of a threat to Kylo. Kylo’s eyes darken and his scent changes; Rey can pick up easily on his jealousy and biological need to protect his mate. This scent doesn’t occur often, since everyone knows not to mess with Rey. When it does, though… Rey’s arousal cannot be denied.

She knows she needs to calm her Alpha, and she pushes him against the door gently. Rey slides her hands up his shirt, dragging her nails over the ridges of his abdomen lightly. Kylo’s breath hitches. She bows her head and looks up at him through her thick eyelashes, her silent indication of submission. Kylo hardens against her when he catches her aroused scent.

“She’d better not go after you,” he growls. “You belong to _me,_ little Omega.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Rey whispers back. Kylo groans and reaches up to release Rey’s hair from her messy bun. He runs his fingers through her locks before tightening his grip and tugging her head back, exposing her neck.

Rey gasps and tries to rub her thighs together. “Say it, Rey,” Kylo commands. He slides his hand up her sundress and slips it inside her panties, moaning against her neck as he gathers her arousal on his fingers.

“I belong to you, Alpha,” Rey whimpers. “Good girl,” Kylo murmurs. He slides his fingers in her heat and rubs her clit with his thumb. Rey writhes against him, thrusting against his hand as she bites her lip to keep quiet. He pulls his hand from her right as she’s about to cum, yanks her panties down and spins them around so she’s pressed against the door, before pulling out his cock and slamming into her.

He covers her mouth with his and swallows her moans and gasps as he pounds into her over and over. Rey wraps her legs around his waist and _drags_ her nails up and down his back, marking his flesh with ferocity. She pulls her mouth away from Kylo’s and bites his shoulder, her teeth sinking into the same spot where she marked him that first night years ago. Kylo snarls and snaps his hips faster, his brutal pace sending them crashing through their peaks.

Kylo cums inside Rey but pulls out before his knot can swell, and leads her into the bathroom. They undress in silence, sated and a little sleepy from their passion. They step into the shower together, and take turns washing each other, stealing kisses sporadically. Rey feels an overwhelming urge to be plastered to Kylo’s side, which he seems to be experiencing as well, as they never stop touching each other. His hands wander to her breasts, and he rubs his thumbs over her nipples. Rey arches her back with a whine and nods when Kylo looks at her with a question in his eyes.

He bends his head to suckle at her breasts; he has to suckle harder than he’s needed to in the past, and the friction goes right to Rey’s core. She whines with arousal and relief once her milk flows, even though it’s just a trickle.

Jax is almost completely weaned now. Rey’s experience has been slightly more distressing this time around, because it seemed to happen overnight. The twins’ weaning was more gradual, and didn’t happen until they were a year old. Jax woke up one morning two weeks earlier completely uninterested in nursing, which made Rey weep in Kylo’s arms for an hour.

The pain she’s experienced as a result has been overwhelming at times. Kylo has selflessly (okay, maybe a little selfishly) volunteered to relieve the pressure, but her production has slowed significantly.

Rey runs one hand through Kylo’s wet hair, and uses the other to rub her clit. Kylo nudges her hand away quickly and replaces it with his own, gently stroking her until she shudders through a far gentler orgasm than earlier.

Rey curls up on top of Kylo in bed once they finish washing. It’s her favorite way to sleep, especially after a long day. Kylo kisses the top of her head and rubs her back over her light nightgown.

“It’s almost our anniversary,” Rey murmurs against his chest. She feels Kylo smile into her damp hair.

“Four years,” he whispers. “It feels like yesterday.”

Rey snorts lightly and looks up at him. “Maybe to you, you didn’t carry all those babies in your belly.” Kylo waggles his eyebrows at her suggestively. “Maybe we should make some more.”

Rey groans and swats his chest. “God, you just want me pregnant all the time, don’t you?” she teases.

Kylo pulls her further up his body so they’re nose to nose. “I can’t help it,” he murmurs with an air of feigned innocence. “I just love seeing you pregnant with my child, and watching you nurse my children…”

“I think you just like the opportunity to nurse from your wife, Pack Master,” Rey whispers huskily.

“Maybe I do, Pack Mistress,” he growls back. He leans in for a kiss, but Rey stops him.

“How about next year, on our fifth anniversary?” she suggests. Kylo pulls his head back in shock.

“Really?” he asks excitedly. “I thought you wanted to wait until Jax was three or four.”

Rey shakes her head. “I love our boys, but I want a girl,” she chuckles. “I’m outnumbered, I just have Bee to keep me company!”

Kylo sits up, pulling Rey into his lap and smoothing the hair from her face. “You really mean it? You want to try next year?” Rey kisses him deeply, their tongues sliding together as they hold each other tight.

“Yes,” she gasps when they come up for air. “We’ll go away for our anniversary, and enjoy that, and my heat will be around that time.”

“We can go to Naboo,” Kylo suggests. “Our fifth anniversary is the perfect excuse to go stay at the summer home my grandparents left my mom.”

“Maybe my heat will actually be there, and that’s where our next baby will be conceived,” Rey murmurs with a sly grin.

“Well, Mrs. Solo,” Kylo croons, “We’d best keep practicing our baby making skills.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo host a party for school staff, and things get... spicy ;) Then the first day of school arrives and Rey loses it. 
> 
> **
> 
> The boys’ backpacks are almost as big as they are; Batman-themed for Asher, and Superman-themed for Owen. Rey gets them dressed and brushes their hair, blinking tears from her eyes and telling them how much she loves them. They babble in a mix of “real” words and their twin speak, telling their mommy they love her, promising they’ll be good, nodding when she asks if they had enough to eat for breakfast.
> 
> Kylo watches the scene from the doorway, burping Jax after feeding him breakfast. He smiles at Rey when she glances up from brushing Asher’s hair, a fresh tear streaking down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If spanking, Daddy/baby girl, and orgasm denial aren't your thing, skip to the "**" for cute family times.

“Oh,  _ hello _ there.”

Rey turns from the mirror and grins at Kylo. He’s fresh out of the shower, a towel around his waist with water dripping down his marbled chest. She bites her freshly glossed lip and saunters over to him.

“You like it?” she asks, gesturing to her new green dress. Kylo nods and pulls her close. “Kylo!” she squeals, “You’re all wet!” 

He bends down and kisses her deeply. Rey sighs into his mouth and runs her nails over his abdomen. She  _ loves  _ how he smells fresh out of the shower, like pine and the mountains and  _ Kylo. _

“Mommy! MOMMY!” 

Rey pulls back from Kylo with a whimper. “Duty calls,” she murmurs. “Get dressed, we need to get them ready for the sitter before everyone arrives.” 

Kylo pouts for a moment before nodding. “You look really beautiful, Rey,” he says quietly. Rey kisses his cheek and slips out of the bedroom to deal with her boys. 

Just two hours later, the entire staff of the Chandrila School for Wolves arrives at their house for a welcome party. There are a few new members of the staff, and the school year will begin in three days. Leia’s welcome lunch for the students and their families is tomorrow, after they all arrive in the morning. 

Rey and Kylo greet everyone warmly, welcoming the new staff members and introducing them to their new coworkers. Barriss and her mate Luminara make wonderful first impressions on everyone, which sets Rey’s mind at ease. Gossip spreads through the pack like wildfire, so almost everyone knew upon Barriss’s hiring that she’s Kylo’s ex. The women of the pack are devoted to Rey, and she had been concerned they would not be welcoming. 

Rey makes her way over to the couple, who will live in the new girls dormitory. They make small talk for awhile, until Barriss suddenly tugs Rey close and whispers in her ear. “Your husband is glaring at us.” 

She blushes and steps back, clearing her throat. “He wasn’t thrilled that you made… that comment… when I met with you.” 

Barriss and Luminara start laughing. “Luminara knows, Rey,” Barriss says. “I would never stray from her. Doesn’t mean I can’t tease you.” 

Luminara nods. “I’m guessing from the way Kylo looks right now that he... demonstrated... that displeasure?” 

Rey turns an even brighter shade of red, which makes the women laugh harder. “You liked it, didn’t you?” Barriss chuckles. A shiver goes up Rey’s spine, and Barriss tugs her in again. 

“Watch this,” she whispers in her ear. “I’m going to whisper for 30 seconds, and he’ll come stomping over.” 

“Barriss-” Rey starts to protest, but she’s cut off by Kylo’s arm around her waist. 

“ _ Rey. _ ” He pulls her to his side.

“Hi Ben!” Barriss says cheerfully. Rey can smell Kylo’s rage, his jealousy, his need to protect his mate. 

“I didn’t realize you have such callous disregard for mating traditions,” he snarls. “Is that how it was in your old pack?” 

Barriss rolls her eyes, but Luminara looks nervous. “Oh Ben,” Barriss sighs, “You always were so tightly wound.” 

Kylo  _ growls  _ at her, and Rey suddenly feels the need to jump in a frozen lake. She needs to get out of there before she ends the party so she can fuck her husband.

“Excuse me,” Rey says quietly. 

She slips into their bathroom to splash cold water on her face. They were so  _ brazen! _ But that’s not what has her hot and bothered. No, her pupils are dilated and panties are wet because of  _ Kylo.  _

Her husband, who  _ growled  _ at them, snapped his teeth and told them to back off. Her husband who- 

“Kylo!” Rey hisses as he pushes his way into the bathroom. He shuts off the water and yanks Rey away from the sink before pressing her up against the door. His feral protective jealousy oozes from his pores, his plush lips curled into a snarl as he shoves her legs apart and rips her panties down her legs. 

Rey whines and tries to grip his shoulders, but Kylo uses his left hand to hold her arms above her head. With his right, he slides two, then three fingers inside her dripping pussy and pumps hard and fast. 

“Be quiet, Rey,” Kylo growls. Rey tries to surge forward to kiss him, but he keeps her in place. His thumb grinds against her clit and she bites her lip  _ hard  _ to keep from shrieking. 

“Your pussy is so wet,” he snarls. “Is it because of what they said?”

Rey’s mouth drops open and she shakes her head vigorously. “NO!” she pants. “No, it’s because of how you reacted-” 

She cuts herself off as she starts to crest the wave of an orgasm, and then- 

He. Pulls. His. Hand. Away.

_ That bastard! _

He looks down at her writhing form and grins at her like the cat who got the cream as he licks his fingers. He bends down to nip at her earlobe and chuckles at her shocked rage. “You don’t get to cum until you remember who you belong to, Rey.” And then he just… he leaves! He leaves the bathroom, leaves her panting and agitated! 

“Kylo Ren!” Rey shrieks. “Get back here!” Kylo pauses before opening their bedroom door, and turns to look at her with mischief in his eyes. “Shhh, wife, you don’t want our guests to be suspicious, do you?” 

Rey takes off one of her heels and chucks it at his head, which just barely misses. Kylo growls at her and stomps back over to her. “You’ll pay for that later, baby girl.” Rey tries to grab him so she can drag him back into the bathroom and make him finish the job, but he evades her and runs out the door. 

Rey emerges a minute later, and all the guests stop to look at her. Surely they guests know something is off. “She looks like she’s about to murder someone,” Kylo thinks to himself with a smirk.

“What did you do,  _ Ben? _ ” 

Kylo tenses at Barriss’s presence. He turns to glare at her. “It’s Kylo, Barriss. Only my parents still call me Ben.” 

Barriss rolls her eyes. “Fine. I hope you know we were just teasing earlier.” She rests her hand on Kylo’s arm gently. “I would never go after your mate, Kylo. It’s just funny watching her blush,” she adds with a giggle.

“Good,” Kylo grumbles. “Rey is mine, and I am hers.” 

Barriss looks over at Luminara, who’s chatting with Finn and Rose near the punch bowl. “I know the feeling,” she says quietly. “I love Luminara with all my heart. I would never hurt her.”

Kylo smiles ever-so-slightly, and Barriss removes her hand from his arm. She offers her hand to his. “So, friends?” Kylo shakes her hand and nods. “Friends.” 

Barriss looks away for a moment and laughs. “You might want to handle that,” she chuckles. 

Kylo follows her gaze to Rey, who is still glaring at him from across the room. Kylo laughs, and excuses himself to ask his parents to pick up the boys from the sitter after the party. 

The party winds down shortly after. Nobody wants to get  _ too  _ drunk since students arrive in the morning. 

The front door has only just closed when Rey whirls around and smacks Kylo’s chest. Kylo picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and makes a run for the bedroom while she yells at him for leaving her high and dry. He swats her bottom when she starts kicking her legs against him, which makes her shriek in surprise. 

Kylo tosses her onto their bed before sitting and dragging her onto his lap, ignoring her yelps that he’d better finish the job. He smirks at her angry ranting and pulls her dress up. Rey stills momentarily until he rips her panties in half and pulls them off her. 

“Dammit Kylo, I liked those!” she whines. Kylo arranges her to lie across his knees and spanks her hard, once on each cheek. 

“Kylo!” she cries, “Why-” He runs his huge hand over her ass soothingly. “You clearly need a reminder of who you belong to,  _ omega.  _ You didn’t learn your lesson earlier.” 

Rey glares up and over her shoulder at him. The fire in her eyes makes his cock twitch in his pants; he has to bite his lip to keep from cumming when she  _ snarls  _ at him. 

“See?” he rumbles, “Still fighting back. What am I going to do with you?” She opens her mouth to retort, but he spanks her, making her gasp and cry out. 

He peppers her ass with short, sharp smacks, and Rey tries to wriggle away. Kylo wraps his left hand in her hair, holding her in place as his right hand smacks her ass again and again. Rey lets out strangled cries and writhes against his lap. He pauses momentarily to slide two fingers inside her heat and growls when he finds her sopping. 

“I should keep spanking you, you need to be punished for throwing that shoe at me, baby girl,” he murmurs as he fucks her with his fingers. “But your ass is already bright red, I think you’ve learned your lesson. Have you learned your lesson, baby girl?” 

Rey whines, loud and high-pitched. Kylo pulls her hair to make her arch her back, and bends down to suck on her earlobe. They’ve played around with calling each other “baby girl” and “daddy” in bed a few times, but this is the furthest it’s gone. 

“Answer me or I’ll stop. Did you learn your lesson, Rey? Do you remember who you belong to?” 

Rey nods her head as best she can with his hand wrapped in her hair, and pants, “Yes,  _ Daddy.  _ I belong to you!” 

Kylo groans as his erection strains against his pants. He picks up the pace with his fingers and keeps sucking on her earlobe, until he feels her cunt tighten around him. 

“Cum for me, baby girl, cum all over my hand,” he grunts. Rey wails and gushes all over his hand as Kylo fucks her through it with his long, thick fingers.

Rey trembles in his lap in the aftermath of her orgasm, until Kylo picks her up and lays her gently on the bed face-down. She pushes up on her arms and looks over her shoulder at him, her tear-stained face making his heart clench. 

“Baby?” he murmurs, “Was that okay?” A couple more tears streak down her cheeks and she nods eagerly. 

“Please,  _ daddy,  _ please finish the job,” she simpers. Kylo jumps back into character and rips off his clothes. Rey sits up, resting on her knees so she can pull her dress off. She goes to unclasp her bra but Kylo does it for her and throws it across the room before pushing her back onto her stomach. 

He grasps her hips roughly and yanks her closer, arranging her just as he wants her. Her ass, painted red by his hand, sticks straight in the air, with her legs open wide so he can see her glistening pussy spread out before him like the gourmet meal that it is.

Kylo can’t resist and buries his face in her snatch, gripping her legs so she can’t writhe away when she cries out in surprise. He laps at her for a few moments, his fingers leaving bruises on her legs as she shakes against him, babbling into the comforter how good it feels.

He pulls back and starts dragging the head of his thick Alpha cock up and down her cunt. “I shouldn’t even give you this cock, baby girl,” he murmurs. “Not after you were so bad.”

Rey whines that she’s been a good girl, and tries to push up on her elbows but Kylo’s huge left hand presses on her back to keep her firmly in place.

“Don’t be whiny, baby girl. I’d hate to have to spank you again. Your pretty, perfect ass is already a nasty shade of red.” He chuckles at Rey’s growl in response, and stops rubbing his cock over her pussy to pat her ass lightly. Rey squeaks and jolts, but his firm hand refuses her movement.

“Try again, baby girl. Use your words. Tell Daddy what you want.” He goes back to dragging his cock over her sopping flesh. 

“Please give me your cock,  _ Daddy,  _ I need it so badly!” 

“Hmm, I don’t know if I buy it, baby girl. Will you be good for Daddy from now on, and remember who you belong to?”

Rey lets out a strangled moan before completely giving in. “Yes,  _ Daddy,  _ I’ll be so good for you!” she begs. “Please, please, I only belong to you, please give it to me!”

Kylo  _ slams  _ into her without warning. Rey screams and moans and whines at all once, and keeps up a steady stream of  _ loud  _ noises as Kylo fucks her into the mattress.

He keeps a brutal pace, pounding into her without mercy as she shrieks below him, her fingers twisting the comforter as she scrabbles for purchase.

“You like this, baby girl?” Kylo grunts. “You like when Daddy fucks you rough?”

“Y-yes! So much!” Rey cries. 

“Are you gonna cum all over Daddy’s cock? Cum all over this thick cock, baby girl.”

Rey yells his name over and over as she goes crashing through one orgasm, then another immediately after.

“FUCK!” Kylo bellows as her cunt clenches around him. He roars as he unloads inside her, filling her with hot jets of his cum. He pulls out before his knot can swell, and lays on his back, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. He grabs soothing oil from the bedside table, then he picks Rey up gently and drapes her over his front, her head resting below his chin. Rey mewls and whimpers as he massages the oil into her raw flesh.

When he finishes and sets the oil back on the table, Rey looks up at him with love in her eyes. Her cheeks are stained with tears, her bottom lip swollen from her biting it to keep from screaming as he spanked her. 

Kylo cups her cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I love you, Rey,” he murmurs, “So much.”

Rey beams at him and moves gingerly up his body to kiss him. “I love you too, Kylo,” she whispers against his lips. She pulls her face back, and he notices that her eyes have a hint of wickedness in them. 

“But I’ll be paying you back for that in the future,” she promises lowly. Kylo’s cock twitches against her stomach, which makes her grin wickedly. 

“Do your worst, baby girl,” he growls. “Get some sleep for now, though. We have a busy day tomorrow.” 

**

Three days later, the Chandrila School for Wolves opens. With it comes the twins’ first day of preschool, and a flood of tears. 

Not Asher’s and Owen’s tears, though. No, those tears are  _ all  _ Rey. She starts crying the night before as she lays out their outfits for the next morning, and sniffles all night. Kylo holds her tight and strokes her hair, murmuring sweet words to her until she wears herself out and falls asleep. 

The boys’ backpacks are almost as big as they are; a Batman backpack for Asher, and a Superman backpack for Owen. Rey gets them dressed and brushes their hair, blinking tears from her eyes and telling them how much she loves them. They babble in a mix of “real” words and their twin speak, telling their mommy they love her, promising they’ll be good, nodding when she asks if they had enough to eat for breakfast. 

Kylo watches the scene from the doorway, burping Jax after feeding him breakfast. He smiles at Rey when she glances up from brushing Asher’s hair, a fresh tear streaking down her cheek.  _ It’s going to be a long morning.  _

Kylo straps Jax to his chest and they walk the boys over to school. It’s a 15 minute walk normally, and once it gets cooler they’ll take the ATV or Kylo’s truck, but Rey and Kylo decided the night before that it would be nice to enjoy the fall weather. Of course, with twin 3-year-olds, the 15 minute walk takes closer to 45. 

Kylo and Rey love moments like these, where the boys explore their surroundings and ask questions, like why the leaves are different colors now. The boys’ adventurous spirits are enough to make Rey forget, just for a moment, that she’s taking them to school for the first time. She holds Kylo’s hand while the boys romp around, and leans up against him when she remembers why they’re out walking so early in the morning. 

“Oh honey,” Kylo murmurs when she looks up at him with teary eyes. “They’re not going off to college, they’ll be back this afternoon.”

“I know,” Rey whimpers, “But they’ll be in kindergarten before we know it, and they won’t need us anymore!” 

Jax babbles between them and Rey smiles through her tears at her youngest. She wipes some drool from his face and kisses his cheek. “This one still needs you,” Kylo says quietly. “And we’ll make more.” 

“They’ll always need us, Rey, even when they’re adults,” he adds. She smiles softly up at him before calling out to the boys that they need to keep moving.

The school is bustling by the time they arrive. Rey holds Asher’s hand, Kylo holds Owen’s, as they walk up the stairs to the bright, sunny classroom where they’ll be learning. 

“Ash! Owen!” Jessika calls out as she emerges from the room. She and Cova will be teaching preschool and kindergarten together, since there are only eight kids age 3-5 in the pack. Owen gets shy all of a sudden, but Ash sees Rose and Finn’s son Max, and tugs on Rey’s hand. 

“Mommy,” Ash says loudly, “I wanna play with Max!” Rey’s eyes well up with tears, but she blinks them away and kneels in front of the boys. 

“One second, baby,” Rey says quietly. “Ash, listen to me.” He tears his eyes away from where Max is playing with a robot toy and looks at Rey intently. 

“I want you to be good today, okay? Listen to Jessika and Cova, be nice to the other kids. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes, Mommy,” Ash says solemnly. He looks at his brother and they smile. 

“Do you promise to be good, too, Owen?” Owen nods, and she kisses both of their foreheads. Kylo hands Jax to Rey and scoops the twins up into his arms, kissing their cheeks. They squirm against him, protesting loudly until he sets them down and they scamper off to play with Max and Alix. 

Rey can’t help but start crying, and Kylo hurries her from the room. Jessika follows them out and hugs her gently. 

“I’ll take good care of your boys, Rey,” she vows. 

Rey laughs through her tears and nods. “I know, Jess, you always do. I don’t know why I’m such a wreck over this.” 

Jessika shrugs. “I’ve definitely seen some emotions today, and I’ve seen it before. It means you love them.” 

Cova calls for Jessika, and she excuses herself. Rey bounces Jax on her hip as he starts to fuss, and Kylo wraps an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. 

“Come on, baby,” he murmurs. “Let’s get him home and down for a nap. We can take advantage of having the house to ourselves.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to publish this chapter! A lot of you may know that my work got blatantly plagiarized, and that really took the wind out of my sails for a while. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [Rey's party dress](https://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/floral-a-line-mini-dress-in-red/157823.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	25. Author's Note

Sigh. 

I'm so sorry it's been almost two months since my last update. Real life has been challenging, as I have the most intense job I've had as an adult. 

I have half of the next chapter written, but I won't be updating until I have at least two chapters finished, preferably three. I am finally feeling more inspired, and I want to have a more regular schedule once I start posting again. 

Thank you all for bearing with me. I hope it all proves to be worth the wait once I start posting again. I'm hoping that'll be in the next two weeks :) 

You guys are the best <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is shaken as they deal with the first Omega student's heat. 
> 
> \--
> 
> They speed over to her dorm, where Terex, Sol, Cardinal and Hux are waiting. Rey runs into the house while the men distribute their guns (all but one loaded with rubber bullets).
> 
> She hears a moan coming from Shanna’s room and flings the door open. Jade and Missy are already out of bed, standing over Shanna and trying to soothe her.
> 
> “It’s alright, girls, go back to bed,” Rey murmurs. Jade looks up at her with tears on her face. “She’ll be fine, I promise.” They move out of the way, and Rey turns her attention to Shanna.
> 
> “It hurts, Rey,” Shanna whines. “Please help-”
> 
> “You have to get up, Shanna, remember the drills we ran?” Rey says quietly. “We have to move now.”
> 
> “I can’t-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, like, super melodramatic. But it's me, and it's Moonlight. It's on brand.
> 
> Also, there's pretty rough sex in this. I know that's not a dealbreaker for the majority of my readers, but just wanted to give a head's up.

Rey’s phone goes off in the middle of the night just two weeks after the start of the new school year. It’s the “nuclear meltdown” alarm, and it spells trouble. 

Shanna is about to go into heat. 

“Fuck!” Rey yelps. She leaps out of bed and frantically grabs the first clothes she can find- a pair of her leggings and a flannel shirt of Kylo’s. 

“Baby?” Kylo whispers. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up. “What-” 

“Shanna’s about to go into heat, get dressed,” Rey says hurriedly. 

Leia and Han are already at their front door by the time they finish getting dressed. They worked out the plan a year earlier, and have run three drills to practice. Leia and Han will watch the boys, and Kylo will lead Shanna’s protection team. 

They speed over to her dorm, where Terex, Sol, Cardinal and Hux are waiting. Rey runs into the house while the men distribute their guns (all but one loaded with rubber bullets). 

She hears a moan coming from Shanna’s room and flings the door open. Jade and Missy are already out of bed, standing over Shanna and trying to soothe her. 

“It’s alright, girls, go back to bed,” Rey murmurs. Jade looks up at her with tears on her face. “She’ll be fine, I promise.” They move out of the way, and Rey turns her attention to Shanna. 

“It hurts, Rey,” Shanna whines. “Please help-” 

“You have to get up, Shanna, remember the drills we ran?” Rey says quietly. “We have to move now.” 

“I can’t-” 

Rey hears footsteps behind her and whips around, her mouth curled into a snarl. 

Kylo puts up his hands. “Whoa, whoa, it’s just me-” He stops mid-sentence and takes a deep breath. “Jesus. We need to get her out of here.” 

“I can’t move!” Shanna cries. 

Kylo hands his shotgun to Rey and scoops Shanna into his arms. Rey grabs her pre-packed suitcase, and they run downstairs. 

One howl erupts from the boys dormitory across the road, and Kylo runs faster. “You drive!” he bellows at Rey. “Everyone else, flank us!” 

Rey steps on the gas as more howls erupt from the boys dormitory, and they speed Shanna up the hill to the heat house. She writhes in their backseat and Kylo keeps his eyes peeled to the road ahead. 

They make it to the heat house in just three minutes. Rey springs out of the van and yells for the others to come help.

Kylo carries Shanna into her room, and Rey tries to remind her gently of the plan as she starts to unpack her bag. 

“Rey, please, get out of here so I can handle this!” Shanna cries. Rey steps back in surprise. She expected Shanna to need more guidance, or reassurance. 

“Please!” 

Rey snaps out of it and runs out of the house, Kylo hot on her heels. Terex, Sol and Cardinal will take the first guard shift. It is probably over-protective, since they have reinforced the house to an extreme level - only Omegas can access the house (using a fingerprint scan) when the locks are enabled. 

The heat protocol took months to create, with input from all members of the Omega Council that they formed. Every piece of the plan was put in place with the intention of keeping the Omegas safe against any and all threats. 

And in the midst of its first utilization, it becomes clear that there is one aspect they did not consider: The Alphas going into rut. Rey notices the scent first, not necessarily a rut, but it smells like the precursor. They are in high states of alert, with a tinge of arousal. 

Being extra alert is good for the men guarding Shanna; the arousal,  _ not so much _ . Kylo visibly tenses, and she smells it on him. The other Alphas are in the precursor to rut, but Kylo… he is about five minutes from needing to be inside her.  

“Hurry Rey,” Kylo grunts. She glances at him and feels her blood run cold. They jump into the car and Rey  _ floors  _ it. 

She reaches out and rubs his scent gland and feels him relax against her slightly. 

His scent starts to trigger her own response, and she realizes this is going to be an even bigger problem than she first considered. They cannot have one Omega turn the entire pack upside down - they would lose all credibility! 

Their house is only a 5 minute drive from the heat house, but it feels like it takes an hour. Kylo is  _ vibrating  _ by the time they get back into the house, where Leia and Han have been keeping an eye on the boys. Kylo is out of the car before Rey has it in park, and jumps out of the truck to open her door and pull her out. She yelps in surprise as he slings her over his shoulder but doesn’t fight him; her Alpha needs her. 

Leia and Han are already in the foyer by the time Kylo and Rey burst through. 

“What-” Rey starts to ask. 

Han smirks at her. “We could smell him from a mile away. We’ll leave you to it and check on the other Alphas.” 

Rey turns bright red as Kylo hauls her into their bedroom. She hears Han and Leia laughing as they walk out the front door, but her ears are quickly filled with the sounds of Kylo’s animalistic snarls as he tosses her onto the bed. 

Kylo rips the flannel shirt she borrowed from him down the middle, uncaring of the buttons that go flying everywhere. His scent, hot and pulsing and raw, makes Rey feel like a livewire. She feels herself gush in her leggings just as he starts to pull them down her thighs. 

He laps at her pussy in broad strokes, his nose bumping against her clit as she writhes against him. 

“I thought you were in rut,” Rey gasps. Kylo groans into her flesh and looks up at her with fire in his eyes. He sits up and wipes his mouth, panting heavily. She scoots back on the bed and Kylo rips his clothes off before climbing over her. 

“I am,” he growls, “Needed to taste you.” 

“We need to sort this out, we can’t have the Alphas getting triggered-” 

Kylo cuts her off by slamming into her. He covers her mouth with his large hand and leans down to growl in her ear, “Quiet, Omega.” 

Rey cries out into his palm and bucks her hips to meet his thrusts. His nails dig into her hips as he pounds into her, his chest covered in a sheen of sweat. 

The intensity lasts only a few minutes, far shorter than typical. Before Rey can even climax, Kylo bites his fist hard enough to draw blood and fills Rey with cum. His knot swells and he collapses on top of her, his attempt to roll onto his side only half successful. Rey lies under him panting, her brain swirling with questions. 

Kylo falls asleep immediately, leaving Rey trapped until his knot goes down. Once it does, she slides out from under him and slips on her robe, reaching for her phone where it had been tossed onto the floor. 

> Rey: Why did that happen, Leia?
> 
> Leia: Even mated Alphas can react. We checked on the others, and their senses were heightened, but they were not in rut. 
> 
> Rey: Then why did Kylo go into rut? 
> 
> Leia: He must have been overdue for one. Alphas mated to Betas have milder ruts, but Kylo is mated to you, an Omega. His ruts will always be more intense, especially if he has not had one in quite some time. 
> 
> Rey: So what do we do? Just make sure Kylo is far away from the Omegas when they go into heat? 
> 
> Leia: That would be wise. And he needs to have ruts more frequently - that will take care of itself once you allow yourself to have full heats again. 

Rey bristles for a moment, resentful of the implication that this is her fault. Leia must sense it because she texts again.

> Leia: This is not your fault, Rey. You can work with Maz and the other packs to figure out a way to trigger his ruts without you going into heat. 
> 
> Rey: Alright, thank you. Will you pick up the boys in the morning so I can take care of him? 
> 
> Leia: Of course.

Ruts, by nature, are unpredictable. Kylo being, well,  _ Kylo _ , means his are even more difficult to forecast. There are no rut monitor apps, simply because the majority of Alphas can handle their business without causing disruption. 

Most Alphas, including the ones in their pack, don’t give off much of a scent when they go into rut. Rey realizes it must be because there have been no available Omegas to slake their thirst, not since her first night in the pack. 

She sighs and goes to check on the boys. Kylo is snoring loudly and sprawled starfish-style in the bed, another indication of his rut status. Rey curls up on the chaise in their room and pulls a blanket over herself before nodding off. 

“Rey? Rey! Why are you on the chaise?” 

She opens her eyes what feels like just minutes later to see Kylo standing over her with a panicked expression on his face. He’s shaking her gently and Rey rubs her eyes. “You took over the bed-

Kylo picks her up and carries her back to the bed. It’s still dark out, and Kylo pulls her against his nude form, curling around her. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Kylo murmurs into her hair. 

“It’s okay, Kylo, we’ll talk about it more in the morning,” Rey whispers back. They are still tangled together when they hear the boys knocking on the door a couple of hours later.

“Mama! Daddy!” 

Rey gets up and goes to tend to them while Kylo snores. After all the care he gives her during her heats, she cannot bring herself to resent him. None of her Beta friends would understand; they resent their Alphas’ ruts since they aren’t biologically equipped to help them as much as an Omega would. 

Kylo emerges when she starts making breakfast. He smiles at his sons, kissing them all before standing behind Rey as she makes scrambled eggs. He brushes her hair from her neck and kisses her skin gently. 

“I’m so sorry, Rey,” he whispers. Rey sighs and reaches back to grab his hand. She pulls his arm around her and leans back into him as she stirs the eggs. 

“I know,” she murmurs back. He keeps kissing her neck, whispering apologies into her skin until she finishes cooking. She turns off the stove and turns around in his arms, locking her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Mommy, I’m hungry!” Ash hollers. Rey winces and Kylo kisses her gently before going to feed the boys. 

“Your mom will come get the boys in a little while so I can take care of you,” Rey says quietly once they all sit down. Kylo groans. 

“You talked to my mom about it?” he whines. Ash and Owen pay no attention to their parents, chattering together instead. 

“I needed answers. We’ll talk more later,” Rey replies. “Besides, they could smell you enough to know what was about to happen,” she adds with a light laugh. 

“I’m still sorry, baby,” Kylo mutters. “I should have been paying more attention.”

Rey shrugs but smiles at him. “I know, honey. It’s alright.”

She checks in with Shanna via text after breakfast, once Kylo goes back to sleep; the young girl tells her she’s fine, and begs Rey to not stop by the heat house, which she agrees to. Rey texts the dorm parents for the Omegas, asking them to check on the girls and make sure they are available to see her this afternoon. 

Leia and Han come to pick up the boys, leaving Rey to tend to her husband. 

His ruts tend to last about 24 hours, give or take. The waves are far less frequent than the ones she experiences while in heat, but they are intense all the same. Rey estimates she has an hour before he will need her again, and treats herself to a nice, long soak in the tub. 

Kylo has rolled onto his back, his hard cock tenting the sheets when she emerges, naked and wet from the bathroom. She tiptoes over to the bed and pulls the sheet back, licking her lips as his cock comes into view. 

Rey settles over him, careful to not jostle him too much. She licks him from root to tip, grasping his searing flesh in her hand. He stirs as she laps at the slit of his cock, greedily gathering his precum on her tongue. 

She reaches down and starts to run her fingers through her folds, moaning with his cock in her mouth as she strokes herself. The vibrations from her moan snap Kylo to consciousness, his eyes flying open. 

He growls and wraps his hands in Rey’s damp hair. She hollows out her cheeks and plays with his balls, relishing the snarls and litany of possessive words spewing from Kylo’s mouth.

_ That’s it, Omega. Such a good Omega for me. You love having your Alpha’s cock in your mouth don’t you?  _

Rey whimpers around his cock, swallowing him down as deeply as she possibly can. She breathes through her nose carefully and nods at him so he knows he can thrust freely.

“I need to cum in your cunt, Omega,” he growls lowly. “Make yourself cum, pinch your clit and cover your hand in your juices, so I can bury myself in you.” 

He thrusts gently into her throat, far more gently than usual, to keep from spilling before he has buried himself in her cunt. 

Rey squeezes her eyes shut, tears falling down her cheeks as she cums. Kylo slides out of her throat and drags her up his body until she is straddling his face. 

“Kylo, what-” she gasps. 

“Cum in my mouth, Rey,” he growls against her flesh, “Cum one more time for your Alpha, then I’ll take your pussy.” 

She is so sensitive from her first orgasm that it takes only a couple of minutes before she is grinding down against his face, crying out into the empty house as he drinks her down. 

She leans against the wall for a moment, limp as a rag-doll, until he slides her back down his body and thrusts up into her, filling her to the hilt. 

He keeps a brutal pace, holding her hips still as he fucks into her harshly. “Good Omega, taking all this cock,” he growls. “Taking care of your Alpha like the perfect little Omega you are.” 

Rey can’t even grip his shoulders - he’s moving too quickly - and before she can figure out a solution, he flips them over, her onto her stomach and him  _ driving  _ into her from behind. He grips the back of her neck to keep her firmly in place on the bed as Rey screams into the comforter. 

She  _ loves  _ how primal he acts in rut. For all the care and love and sweetness of their relationship, their primal states in heat and rut always give her the most intense orgasms, ones that feel as if they last for days. 

He digs into her ass cheek with one hand, his other never leaving the back of her neck as he hammers into her. She cums with a gush and a shriek, the searing heat of her sex matched by the flood of his cum that fills her as he yells her name. 

Kylo is able to brace himself on his forearms as he collapses, hovering over her trembling, sweaty form. He plants kisses up and down her spine, licking the sweat away while his knot continues to swell and fill her with cum. 

He kisses up her neck and nibbles her earlobe, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he rolls them onto their sides. 

“Thank you, I love you, sweet Rey, my perfect girl, my precious Omega,” he croons into her ear. She lets herself drift off to sleep, wrapped in the tight, safe embrace of her needy Alpha. 

She dreams that they’re sprinting through the woods, chasing a deer. They’re in their human form, naked and shrieking, and Rey’s dream self feels Kylo appear out of nowhere and wrap his arms around her. 

She jolts awake at the sound of her phone going off. Kylo still has a tight grip around her middle, her back secured to his front as he snores softly. She reaches for her phone and sighs upon reading the notification.

It’s a message from one of the Omegas’ dorm parents, reporting that the girls begged to not go to school. Rey sighs - she understands, of course. It must have been terribly frightening for Missy and Jade to witness, and the two younger Omegas must be scared now that they’ve surely heard the details. 

If Kylo was not in his rut, she would have been at their dorm first thing in the morning. She slowly, carefully wriggles from his grasp and kisses his forehead. She leaves him a note, saying she will return in two hours, then pulls on some sweats and heads for the dorm. 

Missy and Jade are dressed and sitting on the sofa in the common area, whispering to each other nervously. Jade’s eyes are red and puffy, like she cried all night. Missy is glued to her side, looking ashen. 

The two 8-year-old Omegas, Laurel and Emilia, sit on the floor at their feet, their faces full of concern.

They jump up to run over to Rey once they see her, wrapping their arms around her tight and peppering her with questions. 

Rey hugs them back and asks them all to get their coats. They make their way to their favorite gathering spot, a little clearing not too far from the dorms. Jade seems more focused on stepping on crunchy leaves than talking, until Rey reaches out to loop her arm through the young girl’s.

Jade sniffles and looks up at Rey; she’s sure the sniffles are from a night of tears, rather than the cool autumn air. 

“That was pretty scary last night,” Rey says quietly. “I’m sure that was frightening to see."

Jade nods, sighing as a tear falls down her cheek. “Seeing her in that much pain made me sad,” she murmurs. “And it was so scary…"

“Did it scare you for yourself?” Rey asks gently. Jade stops walking and Rey wraps her up in a warm hug. She feels Jade’s shoulders sag as she cries into Rey’s coat. Rey motions for Missy to keep walking with the younger Omegas.

Rey lets Jade cry out her fear and sadness, rubbing her back soothingly and stroking her hair. The girl will be taller than Rey soon, but for now her head rests on her shoulder until she calms. She steps back and looks up at Rey, a grateful, watery smile on her face. 

“I’m sorry that was so scary,” Rey says quietly. “I wish I could have protected you from that.” 

Jade shakes her head. “I needed to see it, to know what it will be like for myself.

Rey strokes her hair. “We learned a lot from that, so it will be better for the next one. I promise.” 

They make their way to the clearing with the others, and Rey answers all their questions. Missy is not as shaken as Jade, most likely because her own heat is a few years away at least, but she still has questions.

By the time they walk back to the dorm, the girls are in better spirits. Rey makes them hot cocoa and tells them about the twins’ latest antics. They get excited when she tells them that she and Kylo have decided they will try for another baby sooner than they had planned. And they all hug her tightly before she leaves, thanking her for being their friend and mentor. 

Rey smiles to herself as she makes her way home, sending up a prayer that her next baby is a daughter as sweet as her Omega girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, thank you guys so much for bearing with me as I worked through this insane writers block. I said I wouldn't post an update until I had more chapters finished, but I just needed to get this published. 
> 
> Thank you a million times over for continuing to read my other fics. I promise I won't forget this, my first Reylo baby. I have the next couple chapters plotted out, hopefully it won't be months before I feel inspired again. 
> 
> Oh, I got [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asongforjonsa). Come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please leave a comment? It's just the greatest incentive to keep going, and I was so nervous about posting this!! I know I messed around with some of the A/B/O rules, hope that doesn't ruin it for ya! You guys are welcoming and nice af!! <3 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
